<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gar'ean, Zirael (squaess'me, luned) by otemporaetmores</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586650">Gar'ean, Zirael (squaess'me, luned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores'>otemporaetmores</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Empress Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, F/F, F/M, Femslash February 2020, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Light Dom/sub, NaNoWriMo 2019, Not Main Characters Because I Would Never, Politics, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Scheming, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/otemporaetmores/pseuds/otemporaetmores</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Po pokonaniu Dzikiego Gonu Ciri postanawia zgodzić się na propozycję Emhyra i objąć po nim tron Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu. Po drodze musi się sporo nauczyć - negocjowania z czarodziejkami, manipulowania politykami i lawirowania pomiędzy dworskimi tradycjami.</p><p>Historia o miłości, dorastaniu i zaprowadzaniu porządku w państwie, w którym być może nikomu nie podobają się te nowe porządki. I o tym, że czasami nie wszystko jest takie, jak się wydaje.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Emhyr var Emreis, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Philippa Eilhart, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Akcja opowiadania zaczyna się po końcu fabuły Wiedźmina 3, natomiast czy można czytać bez znajomości gier? Oczywiście, moja znajoma tak zrobiła i bardzo jej się podobało. Czy można czytać wyłącznie po obejrzeniu serialu? Ależ owszem, inna moja znajoma osoba jest w trakcie i nie gubi się szczególnie. </p><p>Widniejące w tagach narkotyki są jednym z punktów wyjścia fabuły, w tekście będą pojawiały się krótkie opisy lub wspomnienia uzależnienia, natomiast nie dotyczy ono żadnych ze znanych z imienia postaci. Będą również nawiązania do planów Vilgefortza i Aen Elle względem Ciri, nic graficznego, ponownie - to ostrzeżenie na wszelki wypadek. Ach, no i Emhyr jest Emhyrem growym, czyli, stety niestety, da się go lubić.</p><p>Mam kilka takich projektów, które postanowiłam co roku odhaczać, jeden po drugim, w trakcie National Novel Writing Month (wiecie, tego zabawnego i/lub niszczącego równowagę psychiczną wyzwania, żeby napisać 50 tysięcy słów w ciągu listopada). Tym razem przyszła kolej na Wiedźmina i na historię, której zamysł jakoś od trzech lat chodził za mną i fukał z irytacją, że czemu ja go jeszcze nie piszę, halo. Proszę natychmiast zacząć. A w zamyśle była queerowa cesarzowa Ciri i jej nadworna czarodziejka Filippa, szczęśliwe i zakochane, przejmujące powoli razem kontrolę nad Imperium.</p><p>Początkowo chciałam opublikować pierwszy rozdział w dniu premiery serialu na Netflixie. Nie wyrobiłam się. Potem chciałam zdążyć w styczniu. Nie wyrobiłam się. Więc chociaż femslashowy luty się nade mną ulitował i dodał stosownej motywacji. </p><p>Z całego serduszka chciałabym podziękować Sel, które trzymału mnie za rękę praktycznie przez cały proces powstawania tego ficzka. Wiecie, całkiem łatwo jest 30 listopada popatrzeć na te 50k naskrobanych słów i powiedzieć, no tak, jaka to ja jestem zdolna i zajebista. Ale wszystkie dni, jeden po drugim, które do tego prowadzą, to wieczne mierzenie się z pustymi stronami, nagle zanikającą umiejętnością składania zdań i limitami słów do osiągnięcia. Bardzo przydaje się czyjś entuzjazm, no bo ktoś w to opowiadanie musiał uwierzyć. Ja? No skądże.</p><p>Dziękuję też Abu, mojej kochanej, za betę i czas dla mnie. Dziękuję Lobo za dzielne przeczytanie całości w stanie surowym. Dziękuję mojej bae za cierpliwe wysłuchiwanie narzekań. I całemu forum NaNowemu za zachęty, wspólne cierpienie i za Amol. </p><p>Miłego czytania!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A ponieważ przez zmiany mutacyjne przeszedłszy, chutliwi są niepomiernie, co też jasno a dobitnie świadczy o ich czarnomagicznem pochodzeniu, towarzystwo ich dla każdej cnotliwej dziewki niebezpiecznym jest. Wiedźmin taki żadnej w spokoju nie ostawi, nie gardząc wdowami z siwizną na skroniach ni statecznymi małżonkami, gromadką dzieci otoczonemi. A i z czarodziejkami czasem spółkują, wielkiego plugastwa się dopuszczając. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tedy jasnym i oczywistym być musi, że śród wiedźminów nie ma dziewek, bo żadna takiego traktowania by nie przetrwała. Nie znajdziesz w Kaer Mohren wiedźminek, albowiem monstra takie nie istnieją.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Monstrum, albo wiedźmina opisanie, Anonim</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wielu mężnych i krzepkich rycerzy chciało stanąć na placu w boju przeciw wywernie. Czy przybyli tam skuszeni wysoką nagrodą, czy też kierowała nimi pochwały godna chęć czynienia Dobra i stanięcia przeciw Złu? Nie moja to sprawa oceniać. Jednakowoż wszyscy oni bez wyjątku w starciu z potworem przegraną znaleźli miast sławy wieczystej. A wtedy, gdy z rycerzy nie pozostał ani jeden, stojąca na uboczu dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Teraz moja kolej – rzekła, miecz przepasany na plecach poprawiwszy, i zmierzyć się z monstrum ruszyła.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I dziwowali się dobrzy a prości ludzie niepomiernie, co jedna mizerna dziewuszka wskórać może w starciu z potworem tak przerażającym. Nie wiedzieli bowiem ci dobrzy ludzie, że dziewczyna jest wiedźminką.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bajki i klechdy, Flourens Delannoy</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cirilla Fiona Elen Rianon</em>
  </strong>
  <em>, cesarzowa Nilfgaardu, królowa Cintry, księżna Brugge i diuszesa na Sodden, dziedziczka Inis Ard Skellig i Inis An Skellig, suzerenka Attre i Abb Yarra, zaliczana w poczet wielkich władców Imperium, które za jej życia weszło w fazę intensywnego rozwoju gospodarczego i rozkwitu artystycznego. Z urodzenia uznawana przez historyków jednoznacznie za należącą do rodu var Emreis (ob.) pomimo licznych plotek jak i spekulacji na temat jej pochodzenia krążących zarówno w trakcie jej życia, jak i po śmierci. Uznana przez cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa (ob.) za swoją jedyną i faktyczną dziedziczkę. Od dzieciństwa szkolona w dworskiej etykiecie i sztuce rządzenia, początkowo pod opieką  xintryjskiej królowej Calanthe (ob.), później zaś na dworze cesarskim w Nilfgaardzie. Teoria wysnuta przez niektóre środowiska akademickie, jakoby miała <strong>C.</strong> należeć do tajnej kasty vedyminów (ob.), przez Nordlingów wiedźminami zwanymi, nie znalazła do tej pory potwierdzenia w żadnych wiarygodnych źródłach historycznych.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi, tom III, Effenberg i Talbot</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Później mówiono, że nieznajoma nadeszła od południa, od Bramy Mostowej. Szeptano między sobą, a potem powtarzano trochę głośniej, butniej, w zasięgu słuchu strażników miejskich, że szła pieszo, a na plecach barbarzyńskim, północnym niechybnie zwyczajem przepasany miała miecz z dziwnie zdobioną głowicą. Gadano też, że było wczesne marcowe przedpołudnie, pora, o której uliczki Metinny roiły się od przekupek prezentujących zioła i maściółki, aż w powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo ściętych roślin, oraz od kupców gardłowo zachwalających siodła, juki czy popręgi.</p>
<p>Strażnicy głównie puszczali takie gadanie pomimo uszu. Po wiosennych roztopach opasająca miasto łagodnym półkręgiem rzeka Sylte wezbrała niebezpiecznie, w związku z czym wzbroniono użytkowania najstarszych, zbudowanych przed laty drewnianych mostów, umożliwiających przyjezdnym wjazd do miasta od strony południowej. Brama Mostowa stała zamknięta na trzy spusty cały marzec i dobry kawałek kwietnia. Dopiero pod koniec kwietnia sprowadzeni ze stolicy Nilfgaardu budowniczy skończyli wzmacniać drewniany szkielet paloną cegłą na popularną obecnie cesarską modłę.</p>
<p>Gdyby ktoś zapytał Mairead o to, jak było naprawdę, mogłaby wyjaśnić, skąd wzięła się pomyłka i co ją podyktowało. Natomiast wysokiej, za poważnej na swój wiek (niezależnie od wieku, w jakim by się akurat nie znajdowała) dziewczyny wziętej w termin do apteki miejskiej nie pytał nikt. Jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu nikt nie uważał najwyraźniej, że miałaby coś ciekawego do zdradzenia w tej materii. Po jakimś czasie doszła do wniosku, że na całe szczęście, bo może powiedziałaby więcej, niż by należało.</p>
<p>Nieznajoma dotarła do Metinny jeszcze przed Birke, ale chociaż zostało trochę czasu do równonocy, rytualnego topienia marzanny i czyszczenia domów, aby przygotować się na nadejście wiosny, dni były już długie i targ rozstawiał się wcześnie rano. Mairead dotarła na rynek niewiele po świtaniu i już mogła wybierać w bogactwach, jakie oferowali handlarze podróżujący traktem na południe, w głąb cesarstwa lub na zachód, do Nazairu. Na północ, do dawnych krain Nordlingów, wciąż jeszcze ogarniętych walkami, mało kto odważał się zapuszczać, a jeszcze mniej decydowało się o tym mówić na głos. Mimo zbudowanej z rozkazu cesarza sieci dróg upstrzonych posterunkami straży i karczmami, wszyscy wiedzieli, że wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Szczególnie jeśli ci ludzie decydują się zmierzać do Cintry, z dala od bezpiecznych dawnych granic cesarstwa i prawdziwej cywilizacji.</p>
<p>Mairead przeszła się po rynku dwukrotnie, zanim zdecydowała się coś kupić. Porównywała ceny i spojrzenia kupców. Już jakiś czas temu nauczyła się oceniać, u którego da radę wytargować niższą kwotę, a który tylko ją podwyższy na złość kupującemu. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się na dwie rolki pergaminu (jej zapasy powoli się kończyły, a mistrzyni Alkanea, ta stara nietoperzyca, wymagała starannego zapisania składu każdej tynktury i każdeńkiego dekoktu), dwie uncje suszonych jabłek, którymi żywiła się wieczorami podczas studiowania farmakopej i rozważała właśnie zakup wystruganej z drewna figurki konika, ssąc końcówkę związanych w warkocz włosów i powoli kalkulując w myślach, ile zostanie jej wtedy florenów do następnego dwumiesiąca.</p>
<p>Mimo że oficjalnie Metinna jako państwo wasalskie biła jeszcze swoją monetę, królewski grosz, to w całej krainie niemal nikt go nie używał, jeśli nie liczyć samego władcy i jego najbliższych zauszników, którzy ze względów formalnych musieli. Robotnicy woleli dostawać swoją dolę w nilfgaardzkim florenie, walucie o kursie stojącym stabilniej od grosza z Metinny i używanej powszechnie w całym Cesarstwie. </p>
<p>Nagle Mairead zorientowała się, że przechodzący obok niej pryszczaty wyrostek wcale nie był, jak się zdawało, zainteresowany rzeźbionymi fujarkami. Zamiast tego najwyraźniej w prostacki, ale niezwykle skuteczny sposób odciął jej sakiewkę od paska. Co za!</p>
<p>Skoczyła za nim, próbując złapać go za kołnierz koszuli, ale nie zdało się to na za wiele – coś musiało go ostrzec i dał susa naprzód, w sam środek tłumu ludzi. Mairead zaklęła szpetnie i na tyle głośno, że jakaś staruszka spojrzała na nią z jawnym szokiem, najwyraźniej nieprzyzwyczajona do słyszenia takich słów z ust młodych niewiast.</p>
<p>Ale Mairead nie zamierzała tracić na nią czasu, już biegła w kierunku chłystka, gotowa złapać go i własnoręcznie wykarbować mu skórę, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Wychowywała się pośród równin Mag Deira z czworgiem rodzeństwa, z którego nikt nie przejmował się złamanymi nosami, paznokciami ani istnieniem jakichś zasad w bójkach, jeśli chodziło o osiągnięcie celu, a z walk tych wcale często wychodziła górą, więc ufała, że poradzi sobie ze złodziejaszkiem, szczególnie niższym od siebie.</p>
<p>Zanurkowała pod szyldem straganu reklamującego najświeższe ryby, wprost z rzeki Sylte, pachnące, jakby od co najmniej tygodnia leżały w jakimś składzie, zrobiła unik, żeby nie wpaść na obfitego w kształtach jegomościa, który dość impertynencko próbował stargować pieczone jabłko z trzech groszy na dwa i pół, po czym zauważyła odrobinę wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy zbitymi w tłoku ludźmi i skoczyła w tamtą stronę. Dalej klęła w duchu na siebie, na ten parszywy dzień i na całą rodzinę rzezimieszka tak z trzy pokolenia wstecz, kiedy okazało się, że utknęła w tłumie. I to tym razem na dobre.</p>
<p>– Ludzie! Ludzieeeeee! – rozdarła się z małym przekonaniem, że to coś pomoże. Tłumy na targowisku kochały odrobinę dobrej zabawy, szczególnie kosztem bliźnich, ale naprawdę nie lubiły zachęt do robienia czegokolwiek poza uszczuplaniem swoich mieszków. – Luuuuudzieeeee! Ukradł mi sakiewkę! Złoooodzieeeeej! Łapać złodzieja!</p>
<p>Tłum zawirował, wezbrał falą słusznego gniewu i rozlał się na wszystkie strony. Niektórzy próbowali złapać złodzieja, inni chcieli złapać kogokolwiek, żeby móc go później oskarżyć o kradzież, tak na wszelki wypadek, a kilka przerażonych matek z gromadką dzieci próbowało wycofać się na bezpieczne pozycje. Jednej z nich niemal udało się przy tym stratować wyrostka.</p>
<p>A Mairead utknęła na dobre w morzu ludzi. Była na siebie wściekła.</p>
<p>Rozglądając się wokół i próbując wydostać z obcęgów tłumu, wśród kupujących dojrzała przelotnie cudzoziemsko odzianą obcą, której twarz zasłaniały poły kaptura. Nieznajoma przekrzywiła głowę, jakby podchwyciła jej spojrzenie, więc Mairead wykrzyknęła ponownie, dość rozpaczliwie:</p>
<p>– Złoooodzieeeej! – I, korzystając ze swojego wysokiego wzrostu, machnęła w jego stronę ręką. Z natury należała do tych osób, które nie wierzą w bogów, a szczególnie w te idiotyczne nilfgaardzkie przesądy na temat czczenia słońca, wielkiego czy też nie, ale w chwilach takich jak ta zaczynała się zastanawiać, jak bardzo bogowie wierzą w nią. A konkretnie, czy uwierzyliby w nagłe nawrócenie w wyjątkowo nietypowych okolicznościach. – W zielonym kubraku! – dodała po chwili dość niepewnie. Miała nadzieję, że jej się nie przywidziało.</p>
<p>I wtedy właśnie zauważyła, że w stronę nieznajomej toczy się kramik z wielkimi kręgami sera, który skutecznie odcinał ją nie tylko od złodzieja, ale i całej reszty targowiska. Mairead oklapła nieznacznie. Może rzeczywiście nadszedł czas na przemyślenie kwestii wiary?</p>
<p>Nieznajoma przez krótką chwilę wyglądała, jakby rozglądała się wkoło, ale sterty mimoleta i rebloszona skutecznie niszczyły jej wszelkie możliwości manewru, o powonieniu nie wspominając. Ukryta pod kapturem dziewczyna zakręciła ramionami, jakby szykowała się do skoku, i nagle rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Mairead zamrugała i rozdziawiła usta w szoku. Czyżby nawdychała się przed wyjściem czegoś z sekretnych aptecznych zapasów?</p>
<p>Ale szok nie potrwał na tyle długo, żeby przegapiła nagłe pojawienie się nieznajomej tuż przy zamkniętych na cztery spusty wrotach Bramy Mostowej. Obca wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku złodziejaszka, który z zaskoczenia niemal na nią wpadł, po czym chwyciła go za coś – chyba za rękę, ale Mairead nie była w stanie tego dostrzec – i gwałtownie odepchnęła go od siebie. Po kilku minutach, kiedy ludzie opici ekscytacją na temat grasującego na rynku złodzieja zdążyli już nieco otrzeźwieć, nieznajoma skończyła się przebijać przez tłumy i dotarła do Mairead.</p>
<p>– Twoja sakiewka – oznajmiła na tyle cicho, że z jej głosu nie udało się nic odgadnąć. Nie podniosła przy tym kaptura ani o centymetr. Podrzuciła woreczek  w dłoni, po czym przerzuciła go do Mairead, która złapała go w dłonie i od razu niemal dwukrotnie upuściła na ziemię.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję, pani – wykrztusiła z siebie. Wściekłość nieco jej opadła i czuła głównie bezbrzeżne zdumienie, że udało jej się odzyskać z trudem zaoszczędzone floreny. – Czy mogę… Czy mogę wiedzieć, komu dziękuję?</p>
<p>– Nie ma za co – odparła po chwili nieznajoma. Brzmiała na zmieszaną, jakby nie nawykła do podziękowań. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Mairead znowu uderzyła jej nietutejszość. – Możesz nazywać mnie Jaskółką. – Rozejrzała się wkoło nerwowo i nagle zatrzymała na czymś wzrok. Kiedy Mairead spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, dostrzegła zmierzającego w ich stronę powoli strażnika. – Muszę… – zaczęła Jaskółka i urwała.</p>
<p>Mairead nie pytała, co też musi ani dlaczego. Znała ten rodzaj spojrzeń rzucanych w kierunku straży miejskiej. I wiedziała, że zazwyczaj nie kończą się za dobrze – większość strażników najpierw zamykała w ciemnicy, a potem dopiero zadawała pytania. A kiedy już zaczynali, często udawało im się coś odszukać, nawet gdy po prawdzie nie mieli niczego do znalezienia.</p>
<p>– Chodź ze mną – zadecydowała i wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Jaskółki. Ta, ku zdziwieniu Mairead, przyjęła ją niemal bez wahania, jakby nawykła do robienia dużo bardziej szalonych rzeczy.</p>
<p>Przebiegły razem na skos placu targowego, tym razem w magiczny sposób nie utykając nigdzie po drodze, ale niechcący zwalając kilka książek ze stoiska papy Himmerfelda. Papa zresztą zupełnie tego nie zauważył, bo wpatrywał się nieobecnym spojrzeniem w zasnuwające niebo chmury, jakby miał z nich wyczytać losy świata. Minęły dalej biegiem kramiki zasłane podpłomykami, chlebami i bułkami z rodzynkami, które wyznaczały kraniec placu targowego, po czym Mairead pociągnęła je w nagły skręt lewo i szybkie odbicie w prawo. Strażnicy natychmiast zniknęli z ich pola widzenia.</p>
<p>Pokluczyły jeszcze chwilę po krętych uliczkach Metinny, póki nie zabrakło jej tchu, a wtedy zatrzymała się przy domu, z okna którego spoglądał na nie z miernym zainteresowaniem bury kociak, i opadła z westchnieniem na próg. Zerknęła w górę, na Jaskółkę, której w międzyczasie kaptur opadł na plecy, popatrzyła na jej popielate włosy starające się uciec z ciasnego koczka, na rozmazaną wokół powiek kredkę i na zaskoczone spojrzenie, na całkiem w gruncie rzeczy młodo wyglądającą twarz, po czym wybuchła śmiechem. Cały ten dzień, kluczenie po targu, próba dogonienia chłystka i ucieczka przez dzielnicę handlową, wydały jej się tak absurdalne, że nie mogła przestać. Jaskółka po chwili jej zawtórowała, odrzucając z twarzy długą grzywkę. Mairead wyłącznie dzięki olbrzymiemu wysiłkowi udało się nie zamilknąć nagle na widok paskudnej blizny, przecinającej policzek dziewczyny.</p>
<p>Pośmiały się jeszcze chwilę, po czym zapadła pomiędzy nimi cisza.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję jeszcze raz za tamto – powiedziała Mairead. Czuła się, jakby nawiązała się pomiędzy nimi jakaś tajemnicza nić porozumienia i przyjaźni.</p>
<p>– I nawzajem – odparła dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się oszczędnie, jednym kącikiem ust. Wyglądała, jakby nie miała za wiele doświadczenia w uśmiechaniu się. – Też przed chwilą uratowałaś mi tyłek. – Mairead skinęła głową, nie skomentowała. Zazwyczaj bezpieczniej było nie komentować takich wyznań. – Jak cię zwą?</p>
<p>– Mairead.</p>
<p>– Ładnie. – Miała melodyjny głos, w którym pobrzmiewał jakiś nietutejszy akcent. Nie nordlingski, a w każdym razie nie do końca. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu tak samo skutecznie jak nietypowy ubiór.</p>
<p>– Ładnie – odparła Mairead odruchowo i złapała się na tym, że nie chce jej tak zostawiać, w obcym mieście, zdaną na pastwę losu. – Może chcesz się ze mną przejść po mieście? – zaproponowała i natychmiast zamilkła, nieco zaskoczona swoją bezpośredniością. Ale Jaskółka tylko spojrzała na nią i przytaknęła z wdzięcznością.</p>
<p>Mairead przeprowadziła ją przez dzielnicę handlową, tuż pod oknami swojej ulubionej piekarni, gdzie kupiły dwie słodkie bułki glazurowane miodem, po czym wróciły po jeszcze dwie, a potem skręciły w stronę dzielnicy zamieszkałej przez przybyszy z Zerrikanii, pachnącej obcymi przyprawami i dymem wędzarnianym i przyozdobionej na granicy z resztą miasta wysokim łukiem z przepysznie wyglądającym złotym smokiem. Zanurzyły się w uliczki pobrzmiewające obcą, świszczącą mową, przeplataną co jakiś czas pojedynczymi słowami w okolicznym dialekcie, nilfgaardzkim albo wspólnej. Niewielu mieszkańców Metinny odważało się tutaj zapuszczać, a straż wkraczała tylko, jeśli naprawdę musiała, ale Mairead zdecydowała się kiedyś zaryzykować, skuszona zapachami ziół i widokiem odczynników alchemicznych, których wcześniej nie znała. A także wonią pysznego jedzenia rozlewającą się po okolicy jak gęsta mgła.</p>
<p>Pokazała Jaskółce wszystkie swoje ulubione kramy alchemiczne, zaczynając od najdroższego, a kończąc na najtańszym, ale równie godnym polecenia, prowadzonym przez starszą Zerrikankę, która nadal nie rozumiała za wiele ze wspólnego, co nie przeszkadzało jej w błyskaniu zębami w uśmiechu i sprawnym porozumiewaniu się z nimi na migi. Na szyldzie jej kramu przysiadł wypłowiały ptak i pohukiwał cicho, póki nie zauważyła go rozwrzeszczana gromada dzieci, które zaczęły rzucać w niego wszystkim, co udało im się znaleźć w zasięgu wzroku – szyszkami, kamykami, a jeden nawet złapał zbutwiałą deskę. Deska wzbiła się w powietrze, po czym, jakby za sprawą czarów, wytraciła rozpęd i spadła tuż niedoszłego mistrza rzutu oszczepem. Ptaszysko ohuczało dzieciarnię karcąco, popatrzyło wielkimi niewidzącymi oczami i odleciało. Gdyby znajdowały się w jakiejkolwiek innej części miasta, Mairead przysięgłaby, że to była sowa, ale wśród Zerrikańczyków to mogło być naprawdę wszystko. A poza tym wiadomo przecież, że sowy nie latają w środku dnia.</p>
<p>Kiedy Mairead zerknęła na dziewczynę, zauważyła, że ta wpatruje się w ślad za ptakiem uważnie, w skupieniu, ale nie mogła rozszyfrować jej wyrazu twarzy. Jaskółka wyglądała, jakby myślami znajdowała się zupełnie gdzie indziej.</p>
<p>Mairead dała jej lekkiego kuksańca, żeby wyrwać ją z tych myśli. Dziewczyna najpierw fuknęła na nią gniewnie jak rozzłoszczona kotka, po czym przeprosiła rozbrajającym uśmiechem.</p>
<p>– Fháinleog, znaczy się, Jaskółka, może chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć targ? – zaproponowała Mairead.</p>
<p>Dialekt metiński w dużym stopniu różnił się języka oficjalnie obowiązującego w Nilfgaardzie, ale ze względu na pozorną i ostentacyjną autonomię, jaką cieszyła się prowincja, nikt nie próbował nawet tego zmieniać. Wychowana na wrzosowiskach Mairead nie usłyszała nilfgaardzkiego ani wspólnego, póki nie została posłana na nauki.</p>
<p>– Czy nie byłyśmy już przypadkiem na targu? – zapytała dziewczyna, odrzucając z twarzy popielatoszare włosy. Długa grzywka musiała ją irytować i wchodzić w oczy, ale też bardzo dobrze zasłaniała oszpecony policzek.</p>
<p>– Nieee tam. – Mairead machnęła ręką. Jej oczy rozbłysły radośnie. – Chodź, pokażę ci prawdziwy metiński targ.</p>
<p>Pomknęły znowu przez miasto, mijając stadko dzieciaków rozczarowanych zniknięciem ptaka i z przygnębionymi minami szukających nowego obiektu zabawy. O tej porze na ulicach dzielnicy zerrikańskiej nie napotkały zbyt wielu innych przechodniów, ale i tak musiały stwarzać niesamowite wrażenie – były w zasięgu wzroku jedynymi osobami o skórze jaśniejszej niż barwa kory cynamontu, przez co wyróżniały się w dość oczywisty sposób. Zerrikańczycy z natury mieli ciemną karnację, która nie bielała nawet po latach przebywania z dala od ich sprażonej słońcem krainy. Bledsze osoby rzadko zapuszczały się aż tak daleko w ich zaułki, na tyle rzadko, że większość z nich rozpoznawała Mairead i kiwała na nią przyjaźnie dłonią, uśmiechając się szeroko i nierzadko pokazując w uśmiechu spiłowane na smoczą modłę zęby.</p>
<p>– Często tu bywasz? – zagaiła ciekawsko Fháinleog, kiedy Mairead odkiwała kolejnej mijającej je osobie. Jej ton głosu wskazywał na to, że domyśla się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.</p>
<p>Mairead zauważyła, że póki gdzieś biegły, póki były w ruchu, popielatowłosa zdawała się czuć wygodnie jak wyjątkowo tłusty pstrąg w strumieniu. Ale gdy tylko przystawały na chwilę albo zatrzymywały się, żeby zobaczyć coś z bliska, traciła oparcie i nie wiedziała, co ze sobą począć, zupełnie niczym ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. I błyskała dookoła swoimi niesamowicie zielonymi oczyskami, jakby próbowała zrozumieć jakiś niezwykle trudny filozoficzny traktat.</p>
<p>– Zaledwie codziennie – odparła Mairead żartobliwie i wzruszyła ramionami. Po czym pociągnęła Jaskółkę dalej, byle zetrzeć jej z twarzy ten dziwny wyraz, jednocześnie tęskny i zagubiony.</p>
<p>W kilka kroków później wyszły poza granicę Małej Zerrikanii, przechodząc na Przedmurze. Tutejsze domy znajdowały się w dużo gorszym stanie, część miała wybite albo i zabite deskami okna. Jaskółka bezszelestnie z powrotem nasunęła kaptur na twarz, chowając się. I ani sekundę za późno – zaraz minął je patrol strażników, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na dwie spacerujące dziewczyny. Spojrzenia mężczyzn prześliznęły się po nich leniwie, bez pośpiechu, ale i bez zainteresowania, po czym podążyły dalej, ku ważniejszym sprawom.</p>
<p>– Dużo tu straży – mruknęła Jaskółka.</p>
<p>– Ano, to może być prawda – odparła Mairead. – Jakieś ważne szychy przyjechały dzisiaj na zamek miłościwie nam panującego, więc miasto wystawiło widać więcej patroli na wszelki wypadek. – Podrapała się po głowie. Nie była szczególnie zainteresowana historiami z kręgów arystokratycznych. Zazwyczaj w co drugiej ktoś umierał od ukradkiem dodanej do wina trucizny, co uważała za nagany godną przewidywalność i powtarzalność.</p>
<p>Po chwili natknęły się na grupkę kilku leżących na ubitej ziemi osób, które wyglądały, jakby nadal dochodziły do siebie po nocnej popijawie. Strażnicy najwidoczniej im odpuścili albo sami bali się podchodzić. Mairead ominęła cierpiących szerokim łukiem, nie zważając na ciche i mające wzbudzać litość pojękiwania. Była kilkukrotnie świadkiem, jak szybko potrafi poruszać się człowiek w takim stanie, jeśli ma odpowiednią motywację. I jak niebezpiecznie blisko ważnych organów potrafi wymachiwać nożem.</p>
<p>– Co się im stało? – zapytała cicho Fháinleog, kiedy odeszły już na tyle daleko, żeby obraz żałości i rozpaczy ich nie usłyszał.</p>
<p>– Pewnie wódka. I fisstech. Być może nawet więcej fisstechu niż wódki – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. Zmęczonych życiem nie otaczała woń gorzelni, nie wołali też o wodę. A narkotyki zaczynały się robić coraz popularniejsze na Przedmurzu, gdyby się nad tym zastanowić.</p>
<p>Jaskółka pokręciła głową z przekonaniem.</p>
<p>– Fisstech tak nie działa. Nie powoduje takiego otumanienia. Nawet na drugi dzień – powiedziała, jak gdyby do siebie. – I zupełnie nie tak pachnie… – Mairead spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem, ale nie zapytała. Miała wrażenie, że te słowa nie były wcale skierowane do niej.</p>
<p>Powoli zaczęła dochodzić do wniosku, że woli nie pytać Jaskółki o nic, czym ta sama się nie podzieli. Zresztą i tak wychodziły już na Plac Konny, co zmieniło temat rozmowy skuteczniej niż cokolwiek innego.  </p>
<p>Plac Konny różnił się od wielu innych miejskich placów. Od tych wszystkich nazywanych solnymi, chociaż sprzedawało się na nich głównie kwiaty, mydło i powidło, od tych określonych jako świątynne, mimo że w zasięgu kilku ulic nie dało się dostrzec żadnego miejsca kultu i od tych zwanych wielkimi, kiedy zmieściłby się na nich zaledwie wojewoda z zastępcą, a i to pod warunkiem, że zastępca wciągnąłby brzuch. Nie, na Placu Konnym handlowało się wyjątkowo zgodnie z nazwą tym, co prowincja Metinna miała najlepszego do zaoferowania – końmi.</p>
<p>W zasięgu wzroku miały wszystko: konie dla rolników, konie dla handlarzy, konie do obstawy, konie do walki, konie do wyścigów i konie idealne do zaimponowania ludziom wyższym rangą po zupełnie przypadkowym wpadnięciu na nich podczas przejażdżki. Karosze, siwki, bułanki, deresze, gniadosze, a nawet konie nowomodnej maści szampańskiej czy sprowadzane z dalekich stron przepyszne wyglądające <em>palomino</em> lub <em>cremello</em>.</p>
<p>Mairead na koniach się nie znała, wiedziała tyle, że powinny przewieźć jeźdźca z miejsca początku podróży do jej kresu z możliwie jak najmniejszą ilością zrzuceń z siodła po drodze. Na plac przychodziła głównie z ciekawości i żeby od czasu do czasu móc popodziwiać piękno tych zwierząt, a nawet nakarmić jakiegoś jabłkiem, jeśli stajenny zezwolił. Jednak patrząc na to, jak rozjaśniła się twarz Jaskółki, kiedy tylko jej spojrzenie spoczęło na jednym z rączych karoszy, na pewno bezbłędnie wybierając tego wartego niebagatelną cenę, dziewczyna musiała swoje wiedzieć.</p>
<p>Obejście placu zajęło im dużo więcej, niż Mairead podejrzewała. Zdaniem Fháinleog każdy zwinny koń nadawał się do popatrzenia w wilgotne oczy, pogłaskania, a przede wszystkim do poinformowania go, że jest dobrym, zgrabnym konikiem. Nie miały ze sobą żadnych smakołyków, ale Mairead miała pewne przypuszczenie, że gdyby nawet jakieś wzięły, nie utrzymałyby się w ich kieszeniach więcej niż kilka chwil – rozdałyby wszystko wyścigowym kobyłkom, idących szybko jak sam wicher. Pozostałe Jaskółka omijała spojrzeniem, jakby nie były warte jej czasu.</p>
<p>Kiedy nacieszyły już oczy, rozległ się gong, a potem następny i jeszcze jeden. Zapowiadały początek występów wędrownej trupy cyrkowej, która dawała pokazy akrobacji z końmi. Jaskółka ledwo co to usłyszała, a popędziła w stronę prowizorycznie zbitego ogrodzenia dla widzów. Wpatrywała się w twarze akrobatów, jakby czegoś w nich szukała. Po chwili zrezygnowała i wypuściła powietrze z płuc z czymś jakby przeciągłym westchnieniem. Ale nie odstąpiła od swojego miejsca przy arenie, mimo że na występ musiały się sporo naczekać, póki nie zgromadziło się dosyć ludzi po stronie oglądających. I obejrzała cały pokaz, od początku do końca z tym swoim dziwnie odległym o wiele dni wyrazem twarzy.</p>
<p>– O czym myślisz? – zagaiła Mairead jakoś w połowie występu, kiedy artyści się zmieniali. Tę jedną rzecz czuła, że wiedzieć musi.</p>
<p>– O tym, co było. O tym, co będzie. O miejscach takich jak to, które widziałam już kiedyś na szlaku i obok których przeszłam dalej – odparła tamta nieobecnym tonem. Po czym jakby się ocknęła i wybuchła perlistym śmiechem. – Wybacz to głupie gadanie, zamyśliłam się. Znałam kiedyś podobną trupę wędrowną, nawet przez chwilę występowałam razem z nimi. Trochę brakuje mi tamtych czasów. Zastanawiam się, czy… czy decyzja, którą podjęłam, była właściwa. – Jaskółka stopniowo zaczynała mówić coraz ciszej, aż ostatnie słowo, jakie wypowiedziała, stało się na poły szeptem, na poły pytaniem.</p>
<p>Ale pytaniem z pewnością do kogoś innego niż Mairead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri dostała się z powrotem do zamku namiestnika Metinny – tytularnie króla prowincji, Cirillo, przypomniał sucho odzywający się od czasu do czasu w jej głowie głos Emhyra, to bardzo istotne, aby zwracać się do urzędników państwowych zgodnie z ich rzeczywistym mianem, zdziwiłabyś się, jak często zapobiega to incydentom dyplomatycznym – w ten sam sposób, w który się z niego wydostała wczesnym rankiem: improwizując. Przed świtem, gdy na ulicach nie było jeszcze żywego ducha, wykorzystała zwinność i gibkość wbitą w Kaer Morhen w mięśnie przy akompaniamencie potu, łez i siniaków. Przeskoczyła z misternie zdobionego balkonu swojej komnaty na następny, a potem na jeszcze dalszy i, pomagając sobie pędami bluszczu, żeby nieco wyhamować, opuściła się na ziemię. Dalej poszło już łatwo.</p>
<p>W drodze powrotnej skorzystała głównie z nauk wyciągniętych ze słów pani Yennefer. Wmieszała się w tłum kręcącej się przy wrotach służby, a kiedy już wpuszczono ją do środka, odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i czekała, aż ktoś ją rozpozna. Nie czekała długo.</p>
<p>– Ależ co też panienka tu robi, cała ubłocona! – zawołała jedna z kobiet, po czym przy chórze utyskiwań i narzekań czterech innych Ciri została zaprowadzona do łaźni, wyszorowana, wypucowana na wysoki połysk, wysuszona, ubrana i nakarmiona. Cały ten rytuał nie trwał dłużej niż pół godziny.</p>
<p>Kiedy szambelan Emhyra – po nilfgaardzku <em>chambellan </em>– nieoczekiwanie po nią przyszedł, była już odświeżona, pachnąca i tak gotowa na kolejną rozmowę z cesarzem, jak tylko mogła być. Kilka krótkich minut, jakie zajmowało dotarcie do pokoi jaśnie oświeconego władcy Nilfgaardu z jej własnych, spędziła na próbie odgadnięcia, o co Emhyrowi może chodzić tym razem. Bo co do tego, że o coś musi mu chodzić, wątpliwości nie miała żadnych. Emhyrowi zawsze o coś chodziło.</p>
<p>– Chciałeś mnie widzieć, panie – powiedziała dość oficjalnie, kiedy gwardziści z cesarskiej straży przybocznej wpuścili ją do środka. Stanęła na środku pokoju ze sztywno wyprostowanymi plecami i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę. Emhyr siedział przy biurku z nieodłącznym piórem w dłoni i w towarzystwie samoodnawiającej się, zdałoby się, sterty dokumentów. Po chwili podniósł na nią wzrok.</p>
<p>Oczekiwała zbesztania za lekkomyślne wymknięcie się z zamku, kilku celnych i ostrych słów na temat jej bezpieczeństwa, poczucia odpowiedzialności i obowiązku wobec poddanych. To właśnie usłyszała, gdy wymknęła się ostatnim razem. Ale nie mogła wiele poradzić na to, że ciągnęło ją do miasta i jego serca tętniącego w rytm targowisk i drobnych kramów, że chciała zobaczyć z bliska wszystko to, czym miała już niedługo zarządzać. I chciała pobyć wolna, anonimowa, jeszcze przez krótką chwilę.</p>
<p>– Widzę, że wróciłaś w jednym kawałku, Cirillo – zauważył Emhyr beznamiętnie. Z jego wypranego z uczuć spojrzenia nie dało się nic wyczytać.</p>
<p>W Ciri z niewiadomych względów natychmiast coś się zagotowało.</p>
<p>– A tak! – odpaliła, stukając obcasem bucika o podłogę. – Dokładnie! Może cię to zaskoczyło, co?!</p>
<p>– Powiedziałbym, że cieszę się z twojego bezpiecznego powrotu – ciągnął Emhyr niewzruszenie, jak gdyby nie usłyszał zupełnie jej wybuchu. – Ale byłby to zaledwie pusty frazes, jako że przez cały czas wiedziałem dokładnie, gdzie jesteś i co robisz. – Z Ciri natychmiast uszło całe pełne słusznego oburzenia powietrze. Niby dobrze wiedziała, jak gęsta jest nilfgaardzka sieć szpiegów, ale jednak ciągle o tym zapominała. – Mam nadzieję, że znalazłaś to, czego poszukiwałaś, czymkolwiek by nie było.</p>
<p>– Tak – mruknęła i zabrzmiało to dziwnie cicho, niezręcznie. Odchrząknęła. – Tak, znalazłam – poprawiła się. – Poznałam Metinnę trochę lepiej.</p>
<p>Emhyr skinął tylko głową, a Ciri znowu poczuła irytację. Jak śmiał tak dobrze ją rozumieć, chociaż przez większość życia wcale nie chciał jej znać? Szybko zdusiła w sobie tę myśl.</p>
<p>– W takim razie przejdźmy do meritum. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na temat twojego zbliżającego się debiutu na dworze cesarskim – oznajmił i wskazał jej siedzenie po drugiej stronie biurka. Opadła na nie posłusznie. – Będzie on miał miejsce dokładnie za dwa tygodnie od dziś, dwa dni po naszym planowanym dotarciu do stolicy. Ten czas powinien ci pozwolić na stosowne przygotowanie się.</p>
<p>– Ale, Emhyr, czy ja jestem na to naprawdę gotowa? – zapytała. Miała nadzieję, że w jej głosie nie było słychać przerażenia, tylko wahanie. Nienawidziła się tak przed nim odsłaniać.</p>
<p>W chwilach takich jak ta zastanawiała się, czy rzeczywiście dobrze postąpiła, zgadzając się na przyjęcie po nim tytułu.</p>
<p>– Ależ oczywiście. – Przez chwilę zdawał się wytrącony z równowagi tym pytaniem. Potem jego twarz znów przybrała wyraz kamiennej maski. – Jako władca nie zwykłem wybierać przegranych bitew. A twój debiut jest niczym innym jak kolejną bitwą do zaplanowania i rozegrania. Nie rozpoczynałbym jej teraz, gdybym nie był pewien, że jesteś gotowa. Na całe szczęście dla nas wszystkich nie musisz sama w to wierzyć, żeby poradzić sobie świetnie. – Na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu, co było jedyną wskazówką, że słowa te należy traktować jako przejaw ciętego humoru, nie krytyki. Ciri uśmiechnęła się słabo w odpowiedzi.  </p>
<p>– Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. – Rozłożyła figlarnie ręce, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że w takim razie musi się z nim zgodzić.</p>
<p>– Nie inaczej – odpowiedział jej już w zupełności poważnie. – Najważniejszą rzeczą, o jakiej musisz pamiętać, nie są ukłony ani tytuły, ani też kroki farandoli. To wszystko zaledwie drobnostki, ważne dla etykiety i rytuału. – Powstrzymał jej protest skinieniem dłoni. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że coś zupełnie innego słyszałaś ode mnie w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. – I to nie tylko od Emhyra, także od całych zastępów profesorów, których wykłady miały jej pomóc odnaleźć się na cesarskim dworze. Ciri wzdrygała przede wszystkim konieczność nauki poezji i historii początków Imperium, acz cieszyły ją niezmiernie lekcje szermierki, na których zawsze udało jej się czymś zaskoczyć swojego wykładowcę. – Ale tym, czego musisz trzymać się przede wszystkim, tym, co zagwarantuje ci stabilną pozycję, jest nie dać się nikomu zbić z tropu ani wytrącić z równowagi. Znajomość wszystkich drobnych niuansów gry dworskiej ma ci w tym pomóc, nie ciążyć jak kula u nogi.</p>
<p>– Wszyscy w Nilfgaardzie będą oczekiwali moich potknięć – zgadła. Emhyr przytaknął, wbijając w nią świdrujące spojrzenie bladych oczu. – Będą chcieli popatrzeć, jak barbarzyńska Nordlinżka robi z siebie pośmiewisko na oczach tłumów. Nie dam im tej satysfakcji – rzuciła hardo, a w jej zielonych oczach błysnęła zawziętość.</p>
<p>– To cesarz wyznacza reguły gry na dworze – dodał Emhyr. – W tym kryje się jego wielka siła i władza. Ale i to właśnie jest jego ogromną słabością. Jeśli cesarz coś rozkaże, a tłumy nie podążą za nim posłusznie, bez chwili wahania, jest albo cesarzem o nikłej pozycji, albo zwyczajnym głupcem, który domagał się niemożliwego. Nie wolno ci wpaść w żadną z tych pułapek. – Patrzył na nią przenikliwie, jakby sprawdzał, czy dotarły do niej jego słowa.</p>
<p>– I słońcu można nakazać schować się za nieboskłonem – zacytowała jedną z bajek swojego dzieciństwa. – Byle zrobić to o odpowiedniej porze.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie – skwitował sucho. – Jeśli wiesz, czego lud chce i wiesz, co musi zostać zrobione, aby cesarstwo dobrze prosperowało, wystarczy wybrać części wspólne z tych dwóch i przedstawić je prostym ludziom jako podarunek za wierną służbę. Podążą wtedy za tobą nawet w ogień. Ale żeby wiedzieć te rzeczy, potrzebujesz informacji, raportów, doniesień, meldunków, <em>résumé</em> i rekapitulacji.  W trakcie debiutu zostaniesz oficjalnie przedstawiona Vattierowi de Rideaux, wicehrabiemu Eiddon, który zdobywa dla mnie te informacje. Postaraj się nie zniechęcić go do siebie.</p>
<p>– Jest dla ciebie aż tak ważny? – zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę. – Czy to rozsądne, pokładać tak wielkie nadzieje w jednym człowieku?</p>
<p>– Nie dla mnie, a dla ciebie – odparł Emhyr, poprawiając ją. Jeśli jej impertynenckie pytanie go zirytowało, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Emanował, wyjątkowo jak na siebie, bezbrzeżną cierpliwością. – Nie ufam de Rideaux absolutnie, chociaż zaczął pracować dla mnie jeszcze przed obaleniem uzurpatora i od tamtej pory nie dał mi powodu do zwątpienia w swoją lojalność i oddanie. I ty także nie powinnaś ufać mu bezwarunkowo. Po to istnieją raporty administracyjne, żeby móc sprawdzić kłamstwa w doniesieniach wywiadu. Vattier nie jest też człowiekiem nie do zastąpienia, ponieważ tacy nie istnieją. Ma jednak pod sobą wielu wiernych ludzi, którzy postawieni przed dylematem, wobec kogo są tak naprawdę lojalni, mieliby problem z wyborem strony. Wobec czego należy nie stawiać ich przed tym dylematem. Na wypadek, gdyby mieli wybrać niesłusznie.</p>
<p>Ciri milczała przez chwilę, przetrawiając tę informację.</p>
<p>– Dobrze, tak więc punkt pierwszy balu to nie nadepnąć na odcisk twojemu arcyszpiegowi – powiedziała w końcu. – Zapamiętane. Jeśli nie będzie szukał ze mną bójki, to jej u mnie nie znajdzie. Postaram się nawet go oczarować moimi wątpliwymi północnymi manierami, na wypadek gdyby chciał się dać oczarować. Czy na tej twojej liście jest jeszcze ktoś, na kim powinnam zrobić dobre wrażenie? – zapytała, na poły żartując, na poły mówiąc zupełnie poważnie. Podejrzewała, że taka lista naprawdę istnieje, nawet jeśli nie jest spisana na pergaminie, a tylko w pamięci Emhyra.</p>
<p>– Prawdopodobnie podejdzie do ciebie kobieta, która przedstawi się jako Cyntia. Nie daj się zwieść jej młodej twarzy ani mało wyróżniającemu wyglądowi. Jest jedną ze zdolniejszych adeptek magii, jakie cesarstwo widziało w ciągu kilku ostatnich dekad, a przez koligacje rodzinne cieszy się na dworze pozycją trudną do zachwiania. I, co zupełnie niesamowite, nikomu nie udało się dowieść jej powiązań z Lożą Czarodziejek, z wyłączeniem tych, jakie zostało jej nakazane nawiązać w celu zdobycia informacji.</p>
<p>– Brzmi na bardzo oddaną cesarstwu. Co w niej takiego interesującego? Nie jest zwykle i pospolicie do znudzenia wierna idei Nilfgaardu rozciągającego się od morza do morza?</p>
<p>Emhyr popatrzył na nią karcąco. Wiedział doskonale, co jego córka sądzi o cesarskiej propagandzie, ale lubiła mu to powtarzać.</p>
<p>– To właśnie jest w niej tak niezwykle interesujące – odparł po prostu. Zabębnił palcami o blat biurka. – Cyntia zdaje się być głęboko niezaciekawiona ideą władzy w rękach czarodziejek ani manipulowaniem polityką, co stoi w całkowitej sprzeczności z zainteresowaniami wszystkich innych magiczek. Czyni to z niej bardzo użyteczne narzędzie.</p>
<p>Emhyr zamilkł, wpatrując się w nią spojrzeniem szarych oczu, w którym błyszczała stal. Był to niezawodny znak, że oczekuje, aby kontynuowała.</p>
<p>– Pod warunkiem, że jest w tej swojej niezwykłości szczera – odparła Ciri. Emhyr skinął głową i poczuła się, jakby zdała właśnie jakiś podchwytliwy test. – Gdybyśmy jednak założyli, że nie kryje swoich prawdziwych motywacji, byłaby użyteczna jako wykładowczyni w nowej cesarskiej akademii dla adeptek magii.</p>
<p>– Jest za młoda i zdecydowanie za mało doświadczona na rektorkę. – Emhyr pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>– Ale nie na nauczycielkę – zauważyła Ciri. – W ten sposób Margarita Laux-Antille miałaby pozory działania samodzielnego, bez cesarskiego nadzoru, na czym jej na pewno zależy. A my dostalibyśmy bezpośredni i być może nawet szczery wgląd w sytuację szkoły. Bo że nowa akademia musi powstać, nie ulega chyba wątpliwościom.</p>
<p>Kwestia tego, że należy założyć drugą Aretuzę, nie podlegała zdaniem Ciri dyskusji. W czasie ostatniej wojny i pogromów urządzanych przez Radowida większość osób obdarzonych talentem magicznym zbiegła do Koviru. Sytuacja ta na dłuższą metę działała wyłącznie na niekorzyść Imperium. Ciri miała też wrażenie, że już dość talentu magicznego zostało zaprzepaszczonego, dość wiedzy utraconej.</p>
<p>– Zaiste – zgodził się nieoczekiwanie Emhyr. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała poirytowana niechęć kogoś, kto z radością i śpiewem na ustach pozbyłby się ze swojego państwa wszystkich magów, ale wie, jakie to nieopłacalne. – Czarodziejki skoncentrowane na uczeniu innych być może nie będą miały czasu na wtrącanie się w politykę i knucie spisków. A w każdym razie będą miały tego czasu mniej. – Ciri wydęła usta. Zupełnie nie o to jej chodziło, ale nie zamierzała patrzeć w zęby darowanemu bożątku. Zwycięstwa w czasie rozmów z Emhyrem zdarzały się wyjątkowo rzadko. – Zaproponuj Cyntii taki układ podczas debiutu, gdzieś z dala od ciekawskich uszu. Zobaczymy, co odpowie.</p>
<p>– Czy, jeśli się zgodzi, nie będziemy potrzebować kogoś na stanowisko nadwornej magiczki? – Ta myśl nagle tknęła Ciri. – Skoro Yennefer zrezygnowała z tej funkcji, a my chcemy najwyraźniej odesłać z dworu jej najpewniejsze zastępstwo.</p>
<p>– Najpierw jednak musi wyrazić na to zgodę – przypomniał jej Emhyr z półuśmiechem. – Szybko się uczysz i dobrze zapamiętujesz. Na myśl przychodzi mi z tuzin stosownych, nilfgaardzkich kandydatów na tę funkcję, wśród których żaden nie wyróżnia się jako idealny. Przyjrzymy się im bliżej, kiedy będziemy musieli podjąć tę decyzję, nie wcześniej. – Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, ważąc słowa. – Mam jeszcze jedną, ostatnią radę na temat twojego debiutu.</p>
<p>Ciri, która już myślała, że zakończyli omawianie tej kwestii, buntowniczo wydęła policzki, ale posłusznie wyprostowała się ponownie na krześle.</p>
<p>– Słucham.</p>
<p>– Zapamiętaj uważnie, kto będzie do ciebie podchodził i w jakiej kolejności. Każda z tych osób będzie czegoś od ciebie chciała, chociaż nie każda przyzna to otwarcie. Niektórzy będą pragnęli ci się przypodobać, inni zaoferują swoje poparcie w zamian za przywileje. Jeszcze inni będą chcieli tylko zaszczytu, jakim jest minuta rozmowy z przyszłą cesarzową. Wysłuchaj ich wszystkich uważnie. I cierpliwie. To wszystko. – Ciri przytaknęła z powagą, wstała, ale nie zrobiła ani jednego kroku w stronę drzwi, choć jej rozmowa z Emhyrem w sposób oczywisty dobiegła już końca. Zamiast tego przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę, spoglądając w stronę okien wychodzących na panoramę miasta. Jedna kwestia dręczyła ją od samego początku rozmowy.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego…?</p>
<p>Emhyr var Emreis wpatrywał się w nią chwilę w milczeniu swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem.</p>
<p>– Zawsze byłaś wolnym duchem, nawet jako dziecko. Już wtedy wykazywałaś niesamowitą upartość charakteru, o co zresztą zawsze obwiniałem twoją babkę. – Ciri drgnęła. Pierwszy raz w jej obecności wspomniał Calanthe. – Jest to coś, czego nie brałem wcześniej pod uwagę. Niemniej tak długo, jak będziesz w stanie w razie konieczności poświęcić tę potrzebę dla dobra cesarstwa, tak długo nie czyni cię ona złą władczynią. – Emhyr wstał zza biurka i przyglądał się przez długie minuty rozciągającemu się przed nimi miastu. – Jakiś czas temu odkryłem, że próba wpasowania nietypowo przyciętego kamienia w miejsce przygotowane dla głazów ociosanych zwyczajnym sposobem nie zmieni w żaden sposób kształtu tego kamienia. Zmarnuje tylko wiele czasu i energii budowniczych, a najpewniej zniszczy i sam kamień. Kamień, który był wcześniej wyjątkowy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy Ciri wróciła do swoich komnat i ujrzała siedzącą na sypialnym parapecie szarą, nakrapianą w czarne cętki sowę, tę samą, która wcześniej przysłuchiwała się jej rozmowie z Mairead, nawet się nie zdziwiła. Najwidoczniej Emhyrowi udało się wbić jej do głowy coś raz a dobrze. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak zbieg okoliczności.</p>
<p>– Witaj, Filippa – rzuciła, po czym stanęła ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami i spojrzała na sowę wyczekująco. Przez głowę przemknęło jej, że jeśli to jednak <em>jest</em> zwykły zbieg okoliczności, to z perspektywy ptaszyska musi wyglądać zgoła idiotycznie.</p>
<p>  Sowa zamachała potężnie skrzydłami, wzleciała do góry, po czym zaczęła opadać na podłogę, jednocześnie ulegając przemianie. O drewniane deski uderzyły nie ptasie szpony, a kobiece stopy obleczone w buty z wysokimi cholewkami, szare lotki znikły, ustępując jasnej, gładkiej skórze ramion. Jednak Filippa musiała się przeliczyć w swoich szacunkach – transformacja dobiegła końca, kiedy nadal znajdowała się dość wysoko nad podłogą, więc zamiast opaść na nią miękko i z gracją, rymsnęła mocno, głośno, po czym zaklęła, zatoczyła się i jakimś cudem na ślepo chwyciła się ramy łóżka Ciri. W ten sposób zamiast poobijać się o sosnowe deski, wylądowała na miękkim, wypchanym delikatnym puchem materacu, przykrytym kocem z drobno tkanej wełny.</p>
<p>Ciri stłumiła parsknięcie, ale nie powstrzymała przyjemnego uderzenia ciepła w brzuchu i leniwej myśli, że w tym miejscu czarodziejka wygląda dużo bardziej przystępnie niż na parapecie sklepiku alchemicznego w dzielnicy pachnącej siarką, saletrą i kilkoma innymi równie przeklętymi odczynnikami.</p>
<p>– Z góry podziękuję ci za niemyślenie o mnie w taki sposób na przyszłość – oznajmiła Filippa zrzędliwie z wyrazem twarzy pełnym słusznego oburzenia. Było to niezwykłe osiągnięcie jak na kogoś, kto jednocześnie próbował po omacku usiąść na łożu tak miękkim, że zapadało się pod siadającym.</p>
<p>Ciri zarumieniła się lekko, czego na szczęście nikt nie mógł dostrzec. Cholerne czytanie w myślach.</p>
<p>– Czemu zawdzięczam tę niespodziewaną wizytę? – zapytała, kiedy Filippa doprowadziła już do porządku materac, poduszki, koc, a także siebie, rozsiadając się, władczo oparta o ramę.</p>
<p>– Chciałam tylko… – Zrobiła pauzę. Dla efektu lub w poszukiwaniu słowa, ciężko było stwierdzić, choć w przypadku czarodziejek efekt liczył się zazwyczaj bardziej. – Zapewnić cię, że nasza jednoczesna obecność w tym mieście jest zupełnie przypadkowa, Wasza Wysokość. Odmówiłaś członkostwa w Loży już dwukrotnie, nie zamierzam ponawiać mojej oferty po raz kolejny. Szanuję twój wybór. Wasza Wysokość – dodała po chwili, jakby niechętnie. Rysy jej twarzy ściągnęły się w trudny do rozszyfrowania wyraz.</p>
<p>Najwyraźniej mówienie tych słów nie przychodziło jej z łatwością. Cóż, Ciri mogła spróbować to zrozumieć, ostatecznie wzgardziła wspaniałomyślną – przynajmniej w przekonaniu czarodziejki – ofertą.</p>
<p>– Czy to jest ten moment, w którym prosisz, żebym wielkodusznie i ze względu na całą sympatię, jaką do mnie żywisz, nie przekazywała informacji o twoim miejscu pobytu Emhyrowi? – zapytała podejrzliwie.</p>
<p>– Skądże znowu! – obruszyła się Filippa. – Gdzież bym śmiała ingerować w tematy twoich rozmów z Jego Cesarską Mością! Chciałam tylko delikatnie… zasugerować, żebyś nie czuła się zaniepokojona moją obecnością w Metinnie. Nie podążam za waszym orszakiem. Nie staram się namówić cię na dołączenie do Loży. Nie szukam zwady. Kilka miesięcy temu rozstawiłam w okolicznych ruinach laboratorium, z dala od ciekawskich. To wszystko. – Jej ostatnie słowa brzmiały niemal pokornie.</p>
<p>Ciri zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Po wszystkim, w czym Filippa maczała palce, jej zapewnienia o niewinności brzmiały równie wiarygodnie co zapewnienia prostytutek o cnocie i skromności.</p>
<p>– Co w takim razie robiłaś dzisiaj w mieście? – zapytała w końcu.</p>
<p>– Jestem w fazie wstępnych testów nowej formuły leczniczej – odparła pospiesznie, niemal gorliwie Filippa. – Potrzebuję do niej ziela <em>d’waraeijht</em>, rośliny, która zazwyczaj nie rośnie w naszym klimacie. Ale niektórym Zerrikankom udało się ją tutaj wyhodować i zmusić do kwitnienia.</p>
<p>– Skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie uzdrawianiem? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to zupełnie nie twoja specjalność. – Ciri nadal czuła wobec czarodziejki pewną podejrzliwość. Miała wrażenie, że coś ją omija, że nie ma wszystkich informacji.</p>
<p>Filippa spojrzała na nią z naganą – a raczej spojrzałaby, gdyby miała czym. Jej okaleczone oczodoły nadal zasłaniała barwna szarfa, ale ruch głowy sam w sobie był niezwykle wymowny.</p>
<p>– To niezwykle impertynenckie pytanie z twojej strony. Wasza Wysokość.</p>
<p>Ciri poczuła się słusznie skarcona. Jej pragnienie utarcia nosa Filippie prysło jak bańka mydlana, pozostawiając po sobie tylko zmęczenie całą tą rozmową. Stłumiła westchnienie.</p>
<p>– Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, prosisz tylko, żebym nie pobiegła do Emhyra z płaczem, że mi się naprzykrzasz? – zapytała głosem wyzutym z energii. – Nie o przywileje, nie o bogactwa czy pozycję, nie o zatajenie twojego pobytu w cesarstwie. Tylko o odrobinę zwyczajnej przyzwoitości.</p>
<p>– Towar dość deficytowy w obecnych czasach – odparła Filippa z nieładnym uśmiechem, kładąc splecione dłonie na kolanach. – Jak i w każdych innych.</p>
<p>–  Skąd w ogóle myśl, że nie zrobiłabym tego sama z siebie? Że musisz o to zabiegać? – wyrzuciła z siebie Ciri z pewną urazą. Może i nie pałała do pani Ellihart szczególną miłością, ale nie ślubowała jej też krwawej zemsty.</p>
<p>– Nie zawsze stałyśmy po tych samych stronach – powiedziała Filippa ostrożnie, przygładzając drobnymi, ostrożnymi ruchami spódnicę sukni. – I nie zawsze Loża stawiała twoje dobro ponad wszystkim. – Zazwyczaj wręcz przeciwnie, chciała wtrącić Ciri, ale powstrzymała się z pewnym trudem. – Miałabyś pełne prawo żywić do nas urazę. A Jego Cesarska Wysokość ustanowił bardzo klarowne warunki amnestii dla nas wszystkich. Zaliczając do nich pozwolenie na danie ci decydować o swojej przyszłości.</p>
<p>Do Ciri dotarło nagle, czemu Filippa siedzi u niej w pokoju i uniżenie – a przynajmniej na tyle uniżenie, na ile potrafiła – żebra o odrobinę łaski. Dlaczego prosi o zostawienie jej w spokoju, udając, że nie prosi wcale. Gdyby Cirilla chciała, mogłaby teraz jednym odpowiednio sformułowanym zdaniem na nowo rozpocząć krwawe kaźnie magiczek. Gdyby tylko chciała.</p>
<p>Poczuła, że potrzebuje na chwilę usiąść, że bez tego nie da rady, ale jednocześnie nie mogła opaść na poduszki, obok nadal prześlicznej czarodziejki, której okaleczona twarz ściągnięta była w (teraz Ciri to widziała) wyrazie głębokiego zmartwienia. Po prostu nie mogła.</p>
<p>– Nie zamierzam rozpoczynać moich rządów od oszustwa. Ani tym bardziej od publicznej egzekucji kolejnej czarodziejki. Obiecuję. Nie będę drugim Radowidem – wydusiła z siebie z trudem. Miała wrażenie, że za chwilę nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa i ugną się pod nią.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję. Masz za to moją wdzięczność. – Słowa te w ustach Filippy nie powinny brzmieć szczerze, ale jednak tak właśnie zabrzmiały. Czarodziejka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i zarzuciła warkocze na ramiona gestem tak władczym, że większość księżniczek krwi mogłaby się od niej uczyć. – A teraz, skoro mamy już te nieprzyjemności za sobą, czy mogłabyś pomóc mi wstać? Sama nie znajdę okna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obiecałam sobie dodawać nowy rozdział co dwa tygodnie, a więc - miłego czytania!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A jeśli chodzi o – jak plotka głosi – przyszłą cesarzową i okoliczności jej-że debiutu, nie mogę zdradzić za wiele, gdyż wszelkie te wydarzenia otoczone są wielką tajemnicą i pod ścisłym rygorem kary powtarzać ich postronnym nie należy. Wszakoż mogę chyba przekazać mojej najukochańszej kuzynce, że dziewczyna okazała się dokładnie taka, jak wszyscy się obawialiśmy – nieokrzesana, niechlujna w wyglądzie i pełna barbarzyńskich nordlińskich manier. Tak, tak, moja najdroższa F., cud to zaiste będzie, jeśli rzeczywiście na cesarskim tronie zasiądzie!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Wybrane listy hrabiny de Nuerra, wydanie zbiorowe</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><em>Podczas debiutu zaprezentowała <strong>C.</strong></em> <em>niespotykane dotąd wcześniej na surowym niegdyś nilfgaardzkim dworze zachowanie, czym zapisała się na kartach historii cesarskiej etykiety, wprowadzając do niej swobodniejsze i bardziej naturalne elementy. Spotkało się to początkowo ze spodziewanym, choć irracjonalnym oporem ze strony części elit (por. protest koronkowy), zakończonym jednak ze względu na wsparcie innych frakcji kompletnym fiaskiem.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi, tom III, Effenberg i Talbot</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Po przekroczeniu nurtu Sylte wijącej się jak wstążka pomiędzy zielonymi równinami i po dotarciu do Ebbing, gdzie spędzili kilka dni, Emhyr oznajmił jakby mimochodem, że resztę drogi pokonają na galeonie. Ciri nie poruszyła jakoś szczególnie ta informacja. Morze jej nie przerażało, a podróże na statkach nie wzbudzały w niej mdłości. Emhyr mógł podjąć decyzję z wielu sobie tylko znanych względów – chwilowo nieprzejezdnych szlaków, czasu potrzebnego na dotarcie do stolicy, a nawet i intencji wjazdu do prowincji Dolnej Alby z całą pompą, na jaką było stać cesarstwo.</p><p>Jednak teraz, kiedy wpływali do Baccalà, najważniejszego imperialnego portu rozciągającego się wokół samej stolicy, zmieniła zdanie. Prawdopodobnie na decyzji Emhyra zaważyły wszystkie czynniki, o jakich pomyślała, ale też jeden, który wcześniej nie przyszedłby jej do głowy.</p><p>Nie tylko ona miała wywrzeć odpowiednie wrażenie na mieście i jego mieszkańcach. To także oni mieli zaimponować jej.</p><p>Gdy rozglądała się po porcie, większym i bardziej tłumnym niż wszystkie, jakie do tej pory widziała, po redach i dokach ciągnących się tak daleko, jak wzrok sięgał, próbowała nie czuć się przytłoczona. Gdzieś w oddali, na horyzoncie majaczyły złote wieże Nilfgaardu, stolicy prowincji i całego cesarstwa.</p><p>Przez chwilę Ciri nie potrafiła myśleć o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, że zupełnie tu nie pasuje. Poczuła się bardzo obco i nie na miejscu tutaj, w tym miejscu na końcu świata, tak różnym od wszystkiego, co do tej pory zobaczyła.</p><p>Członkowie straży przybocznej, przystrojeni w mundury galowe, nie ośmielili się nic powiedzieć, wypięli się tylko jak naciągnięte struny i karnie spuścili wzrok, kiedy schodziła na ląd po pospiesznie przygotowanym trapie.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Wiele dało się powiedzieć o Riataldzie de Verre, ale nie to, że był urodzony o szczęśliwej godzinie. Jako trzecie dziecko zubożałej pary szlacheckiej czwartej rangi nie mógł liczyć ani na zaszczyty, ani na pozycję, ani nawet na skromny, acz pewny spadek. Pierwsza wybranka jego serca utonęła podczas przeprawy przez Yarrę, a kolejna zapadła na Zarazę Catriony w czasie panującej na Północy plagi. Fajtłapowaty i życiowo nierozgarnięty w gruncie rzeczy Riatald po tych wydarzeniach zdecydował nie angażować się przesadnie w życie i spokojnie klepać arystokratyczną biedę do końca swoich dni. Czasem jednak jego mimo wszystko wciąż istniejące przywileje przypominały o sobie i domagały się wykorzystania.</p><p>Nie dalej niż wczoraj na przykład miał okazję stać się częścią wiekopomnego wydarzenia: debiutu przyszłej cesarzowej na dworze.</p><p>W związku z czym mógł opaść teraz z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku na krzesło zasłane mięciutkimi poduszkami przez uczynną Aike i rozsiąść się wygodnie.</p><p>– No nie siedź tak po cichu! Opowiadaj! – nie wytrzymał w końcu kupiec Mebrid, zajmujący się głównie handlem towarami do poprawienia wyglądu niewieściego. Zabawnie kontrastowało to z faktem, że swojego wyglądu, zaniedbanego w szorstki i nieco przykurzony sposób nawet przy najlepszych okazjach, poprawić nie zamierzał.</p><p>– Zaprawdę powiadam wam – zaczął z patosem Riatald, nadymając się jak wielka ropucha. – Zaprawdę powiadam, że istne tłumy zgromadziły się tej nocy w pałacu cesarskim, w naszym starym dobrym Malahide!</p><p>Mebrid spojrzał na niego w sposób, który dobitnie informował, jak niewiele interesuje go ilość szanownych i wielce poważanych gości na sali audiencyjnej, w przeszłości, obecnie, a nawet i w odległej przyszłości.</p><p>– Jak wyglądała! O tym mów! – syknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Cirilla Fiona Elen Rianon wkroczyła dumnym krokiem na salę tronową Caer Mal’huide, Zamku Złotych Wież, głównej oficjalnej siedziby Jego Imperialnej Wysokości, cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa. Wypełniający komnatę tłum ludzi jakby zamarł, wstrzymał oddech. Gdyby którejś z kobiet zsunął się teraz z dłoni pierścień, odgłos jego upadku odbiłby się od ścian echem.</p><p>Ciri szła powoli, ale zdecydowanie, pozornie nie rozglądając się na boki, lecz spoglądając przed siebie z arogancko uniesionym podbródkiem. W rzeczywistości kątem oka zerkała dookoła, oceniając przyglądające jej się tabuny arystokracji. Sala niemal pękała w szwach, bo każdy, kto tylko miał prawo do bywania na dworze przy oficjalnych okazjach, pośpieszył tego wieczoru na zamek, żeby w duchocie i ścisku móc wlepiać oczy w pretendentkę do tronu.</p><p>Szlachta w Nilfgaardzie dzieliła się na kasty, określane mianem rang. Najniższa, czwarta ranga, dawała wyłącznie możliwość brania udziału we wszystkich imperialnych uroczystościach, z kolei do pierwszej rangi zaliczano wyłącznie elitę, starą arystokrację, wywodzącą swoje pochodzenie od Czarnych Seidhe, pierwszych mieszkańców doliny rzeki Alby.</p><p>A jednak mimo tego zapełnienia sali po brzegi arystokratami wszystkich rang nikt nie śmiał choćby czubkiem buta, choćby skrawkiem szaty dotknąć szkarłatnego dywanu łączącego wrota wejściowe z cesarskim tronem. Ciri pozwoliła, żeby na tę myśl pojawił się na jej twarzy lekki uśmiech satysfakcji.</p><p>Zauważyła, że kilka starszych dam rzuciło jej zgorszone spojrzenia. Nie zdziwiło jej to; na taki efekt liczyła. Od nilfgaardzkich arystokratek, gardzących najdelikatniejszym nawet makijażem, musiała się różnić jak dzień od nocy ze swoimi mocno, po elficku podkreślonymi <em>kholem</em> oczami i ustami pomalowanymi jasnoróżowym barwnikiem.</p><p>Gdy podeszła do tronu, nie opadła w służalczym głębokim dygnięciu, które zmusiłoby ją niemal do dotknięcia czołem posadzki. Nie opuściła nawet wzroku. Skłoniła się miękko, lekko, ukłonem, którego uczyło się dzieci za młode, aby w pełni mogły zrozumieć zawiłości dworskiej etykiety, lecz na tyle dorosłe, by wymagało się od nich udziału w ceremoniałach. Ukłoniła się tak, jak dziecko mogło kłaniać się przed wielce szanowanym rodzicem.</p><p>– Córko – powiedział Emhyr, jednoznacznie potwierdzając jej pozycję.</p><p>Ktoś w tłumie zaczął wciągać z sykiem powietrze, ale urwał, najprawdopodobniej pod ostrzałem spojrzeń sąsiadów. Ktoś dostał ataku kaszlu. Ktoś inny westchnął z niedowierzeniem.</p><p>Cesarz Emhyr var Emreis obwieścił Nilfgaardowi następczynię tronu.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Pięknie wszystko opowiadacie, panie Riataldzie, naprawdę pięknie. – Aike, żona Mebrida, podała szlachcicowi potężny kufel piwa i uśmiechnęła się przy tym ślicznie, jak tylko ona potrafiła. – Ale nie przerywajcie sobie moją obecnością, mówcie dalej. Nie będę wam przecie przeszkadzać.</p><p>– No tak… Tego… Gdzie to ja… – Riatald de Verre, urodzony orator, we własnym mniemaniu najlepszy mówca obecnego półwiecza, podrapał się ze stropieniem po głowie.</p><p>– Opowiadaliście o tańcu rozpoczynającym uroczystości – podsunęła Aike, przysiadając przy stole.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Zwyczaj wymagał, żeby uroczystości po debiucie rozpoczął podniosły taniec ku czci Wielkiego Słońca. Nie zdarzało się, żeby kapłanki postanowiły zaszczycić ceremonię swoją obecnością, ale religia imperialna była zawsze obecna, choćby tylko w postaci krótkiej empastiady. Tańczyła ją jedna para na oczach wszystkich. Tradycja nakazywała, aby była to pierwsza para Imperium, następca tronu i jego narzeczona. Byłby to idealny moment na zaanonsowanie przyszłego cesarskiego małżonka, subtelne zasygnalizowanie, kto znajduje się w łaskach tajemniczej dziewczyny i komu szerokie rzesze arystokracji powinny się obecnie przypochlebiać.</p><p>I ten zwyczaj przyszła cesarzowa zdawała lekce sobie ważyć. Rozejrzała się po sali, a gdy razem z jej spojrzeniem po tłumie przeszedł pełen spekulacji szmer, przekrzywiła lekko głowę, jakby tryumfalnie. I płynnie, z gracją obróciła się na pięcie na wcale wysokim obcasie czarnego pantofelka, i za towarzysza tańca wybrała sobie samego cesarza.</p><p>Emhyr nie zaprotestował. Skłonił się tylko swojej partnerce głęboko, jak było w zwyczaju. Odpowiedziała ukłonem. Gdy zaczęli wirować po parkiecie, arystokraci przeżyli kolejne wielkie rozczarowanie. Ze smutkiem i ciężkim sumieniem sami przed sobą musieli przyznać jedno – wiele złego można było o tej barbarzynce powiedzieć, ale niestety nie to, że nie potrafiła tańczyć z elegancją godną przyszłej cesarzowej.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– A ja bym najbardziejsiej chciała wiedzieć, jak książniczka wyglądała! – zapiszczała z całą powagą, na jaką mogła się zdobyć w wieku swoich pięciu lat i trzech miesięcy, Tivanealla, pieszczotliwie zwana Tivą, pierworodna córka Aike i Mebrida. – Musiała być przecież okropecznie przepiękna!</p><p>– Tiva, kochanie, dorośli teraz rozmawiają – próbowała delikatnie strofować ją matka, zerkając jednocześnie ukradkiem na męża. Mebrid tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową.</p><p>– Czy nie powinnaś teraz przypadkiem spać, młoda panno? – zapytał, ale ton jego głosu sugerował, że znajduje się na z góry przegranej pozycji.</p><p>– Ale księęężniiiiiczkaaaaa! – zaprotestowała Tiva, wykorzystując przy tym pełnię możliwości swoich młodych płuc.</p><p>– Dobrze już dobrze, nasza wielmożna panienka chce posłuchać, a, na honor, jej życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem! – próbował rozładować sytuację Riatald, podnosząc dziewczynkę i sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. Udał przy tym, że niemal ją upuszcza lub też naprawdę prawie ją upuścił. Tiva zapiszczała z radości, bezbłędnie wyczuwając pomysł na wspaniałą zabawę. – A o czym to nasza szacowna panienka chciałaby posłuchać, hmmm? O księżniczce Cirilli aby?</p><p>– Taaaaak!</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Ależ pospolita uroda – zauważyła teatralnym szeptem hrabina de Nuerra, wachlując się obficie. Był to jeden z wielu tików nerwowych, jakie posiadała.</p><p>– Zupełnie niepodobna do ojca – przytaknęła jej markiza Conce, posiadaczka rozległych ziem w prowincji Ebbing i jeszcze rozleglejszych długów we wszystkich pozostałych prowincjach. – Wygląd musiała odziedziczyć po matce. Doprawdy, widać w niej tę barbarzyńską północną krew. I ta jej suknia! Coś wprost niespotykanego! Że też cesarz nie protestuje! – Wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem.</p><p>– Jeśli rzeczywiście <em>jest</em> córką cesarza – mruknęła z niechęcią baronowa Ainne, najmłodsza i najbardziej nieostrożna z całej trójki. Dwie pozostałe damy wciągnęły głośno powietrze i spojrzały na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hrabina de Nuerra zapomniała nawet na moment o wachlarzu, który wysunął się z jej zdrętwiałej dłoni.</p><p>– To z pewnością wiele by wyjaśniało – stwierdziła w końcu zjadliwie markiza Conce. – Trzymanie jej w tajemnicy przez te wszystkie lata. Brak oficjalnego błogosławieństwa dziecka w oczach Wielkiego Słońca. – Wygodnie dla siebie i rozwijającej się właśnie plotki przemilczała, że w czasie całej ceremonii niedwuznacznie Cirillę pobłogosławił Emhyr var Emreis, będący tytularnie Najwyższym Kapłanem Wielkiego Słońca.</p><p>– To, ile musieliśmy czekać na jej oficjalny debiut! – podchwyciła hrabina de Nuerra. – Wszystko jasno wskazuje na próbę zatuszowania czegoś!</p><p>– Czegoś <em>skandalicznego ­­</em>– dokończyła baronowa Ainne, emanująca samozadowoleniem na samą tę myśl.</p><p>Nagle markiza Conce zakaszlała nienaturalnie. Dwie pozostałe arystokratki rozejrzały się szybko i umiarkowanie dyskretnie. I ze zdumieniem skonstatowały, że w ich stronę zmierza właśnie osoba, na której oczernianiu spędziły pracowicie ostatnie trzy kwadranse.</p><p>Przyszła następczyni tronu szła zupełnie swobodnie, jakby urodziła się w pantofelkach, które wyglądały na tyle szykownie, że nie mogły być wygodne, i przepysznej ceremonialnej sukni. Materiał szeleścił delikatnie po posadzce, gdy się poruszała. Prezentowała się z pewnością siebie godną osoby, która całe swoje życie spędziła na najznamienitszych królewskich dworach.</p><p>Ale to nie długość sukni przyszłej cesarzowej tak bulwersowała markizę Conce i większość pozostałych arystokratek. Wzburzały je aplikacje na gorseciku, wykonane z najdelikatniejszej koronki, a przy tym tak skomplikowane i zawiłe, że musiały pochodzić z jednej z manufaktur w Nazairze. Nigdzie indziej nie można było dostać równie pięknych i żmudnie wykonywanych ażurów.</p><p>Tradycyjnie arystokracji w Nilfgaardzie wolno było nosić czerń, czasem przełamaną bielą, ale zgodnie ze zwyczajem stroje miały być proste, pozbawioną ozdób i aplikacji, aby nikt przypadkiem nie przyćmił swym wyglądem blasku cesarza. Niektóre młodsze damy decydowały się co najwyżej na subtelną, nierzucającą się przesadnie w oczy biżuterię, stając tym samym na czele modowej awangardy.</p><p>– <em>Gloir aen Ard Feainn</em>, Wasza Cesarska Mość – wyszeptała pokornie hrabina de Nuerra, skromnie spuszczając wzrok i opadając w pokłonie niemal do samej posadzki. Baronowa Ainne i markiza Conce również pospieszyły również z ukłonami, jakby próbując się prześcignąć w gorliwości. – Jakże miło Waszą Miłość poznać osobiście.</p><p>– Jakiż to zaszczyt! Jaka wspaniała okazja! – zawtórowała hrabinie jedna z towarzyszek.</p><p>– <em>Gloir aen Nilfgaard!</em></p><p>– Wasza Wysokość pozwoli, że Wasza wierna poddana pokornie się przedstawi.</p><p>Ciri skłoniła lekko głowę, wyrażając łaskawe pozwolenie. Z jej twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać. Nawet tego, że domyślała się doskonale, o czym arystokratki szeptały za jej plecami.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Słyszałam, że księżniczka ma się wkrótce zaręczyć – westchnął z rozmarzeniem Mebrid. – Pomyślcie tylko, mielibyśmy cesarski ślub, przynajmniej tydzień uroczystości w całym mieście, teatry na ulicach, deszcze z płatków kwiatów… Przepyszne makijaże, moje kremy i dekokty na twarzach wszystkich szlachetnie urodzonych panien…</p><p>– Ulgi podatkowe – wtrąciła Aike z rozmarzeniem. W jej głosie zabrzmiała obietnica złotych gór. – I amnestie cesarskie, w tym dla tych, którzy przypadkiem zapomnieli zapłacić należne cła czy myta…</p><p>– Zaiste, generał Voorhis wpatrywał się w księżniczkę jak w malowane wrota – podchwycił Riatald, podniesieniem kubka prosząc o więcej piwa, którego natychmiast dolał mu sam gospodarz. – Mówi się, że ich zaręczyny mają zostać ogłoszone na jesieni, zaraz kiedy princesa uzyska więcej posłuchu na dworze i usamodzielni się wobec Senatu, żeby nie było wątpliwości, że nikt jej męża nie wybierał, ino ona sama.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ciri zauważyła idącego w jej stronę Morvrana Voorhisa, najważniejszego generała trzeciej wojny północnej, dowódcę dywizji Alba. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Obecność Morvrana wprawiała ją w stan zdenerwowania, chociaż zawsze zachowywał się w stosunku do niej dwornie i z pełnią galanterii. Jednak za tą maską kryło się coś, czego jeszcze nie rozszyfrowała. Szczególnie natomiast irytowało ją, kiedy wpatrywał się w nią tym swoim wodnistym spojrzeniem smutnego psiaka, któremu ktoś odebrał ulubioną kość. Choć po prawdzie podejrzewała, że trochę tak musiało to wyglądać, kiedy pojawiła się nagle u boku Emhyra pod koniec wojny, krzyżując tym samym plany opozycji na posadzenie na tronie członka Korporacji Handlowej.</p><p>Morvran był obecnie ostatnią osobą, z którą miała ochotę rozmawiać. Na samą myśl o niezadanych przez niego, a mimo to bardzo wyraźnie obecnych w jego oczach pytaniach o zaręczyny, ślub, wspólną koronację czuła nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Nie chciała o tym teraz myśleć. Najchętniej nie myślałaby o tym nigdy.</p><p>Udając, że nie zauważyła generała, skręciła lekko, niby to zupełnym przypadkiem omijając go szerokim łukiem. Czuła, jak serce wali jej w klatce piersiowej, wybijając podenerwowany rytm. Niech tylko do mnie nie podejdzie, niech tylko do mnie nie podejdzie, niechtylkodomnieniepodejdzie.</p><p>– Wasza Cesarska Wysokość – przerwały jej nagle słowa wypowiedziane z wyraźnie południowym akcentem. Towarzyszył im głęboki, nienaganny pod względem etykiety ukłon. - <em>Gloir aen Ker'zaer an aen Ker'zaerin.</em></p><p>Ciri niemal na głos odetchnęła z ulgą, ale powstrzymała się w ostatniej chwili.</p><p>– <em>Gloir</em> – odparła zupełnie odruchowo, zgodnie ze zwyczajem. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że szlachcianka wymieniła również ją personalnie w swoich życzeniach chwały, co było olbrzymim pokazem dobrej woli. –  Z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać? – zapytała, uspokajając się powoli.</p><p>– Zwą mnie Nilneanneth, Wasza Wysokość. – Drobna szatynka podniosła się z ukłonu i błysnęła w uśmiechu drobnymi ząbkami. Wyglądała zupełnie jak półkrwi elfka, co w Nilfgaardzie nikogo by przesadnie nie zaskoczyło. Tutejsza arystokracja wręcz szczyciła się krwią zmieszaną z elfią, w przeciwieństwie do szlachetnie urodzonych panów i pań na Północy. – Czy Wasza Miłość zechciałaby mi towarzyszyć w spacerze po sali balowej? – ciągnęła dalej Nilneanneth. – Pragnę Wam pokazać niezwykły widok, jaki o tej godzinie rozpościera się z okien po stronie południowej. Doprawdy zapiera dech w piersiach.</p><p>Ciri skinęła głową, wyrażając zgodę.</p><p>– Będzie to dla mnie czysta przyjemność – odparła dwornie. Zauważyła szybko, że okno, do którego prowadzi ją szlachcianka, znajduje się po przeciwnej stronie komnaty niż generał Voorhis. Miała ochotę tym serdeczniej jej podziękować za idealny pretekst do strategicznego odwrotu, podczas którego wymieniały się oklepanymi, zgodnymi z etykietą i zwyczajem formułkami.</p><p>– <em>D’hoine t’esse ceisio aen gamarwair,</em><em> Ker'zaerin</em> – powiedziała nagle kobieta na tyle cicho, że szmer sunących po posadzce sukni niemal zupełnie zagłuszył jej słowa. Odeszły na tyle daleko od pozostałych zgromadzonych, że nikt poza nimi dwiema nie mógłby usłyszeć tych słów pośród gwaru rozmów i tańców.</p><p>Dopiero wtedy Cirilla zaczęła uważniej przyglądać się Nilneanneth, otumaniony wcześniej wdzięcznością umysł powrócił do pracy. Czy to ostrzeżenie, że ktoś spróbuje ją oszukać, było tylko przypadkiem? Czy też tak bardzo na jej twarzy odbijała się niechęć do rozmowy z Morvranem? I, co najważniejsze, czy jej słowa były szczere?</p><p>Trzeba będzie bardziej uważać. I głębiej zapoznać się z tą całą Nilneanneth, zadecydowała Ciri.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Riatald otarł usta z piwnej piany i przeciągnął się potężnie. Robiło się już późno, mała Tiva najpierw zaczęła marudzić, potem przysypiać, na jego kolanach, a wreszcie została odprowadzona przez rodziców do wspólnej komnaty sypialnej i otulona mięciutką pierzyną.</p><p>– Czy o czymś jeszcze zapomniałem wspomnieć… – zastanowił się na głos Riatald, po czym wytężył pamięć. Po wypitym antałku mocnego i przyjemnie goryczkowego jasnego piwa nie było to takie proste, szczególnie, że de Verre zawsze miał słabą głowę. – Ach, wszakże nieomal bym nie wspomniał! – olśniło go. – Jakem obserwował goszczących na dworze, w oczy rzucił mi się brak czarnoksiężników. Zaiste błogosławiony był to brak – dodał po chwili z całym przekonaniem osoby, która nigdy nie ośmieliła się zamienić więcej niż dwa słowa z kimś parającym się jakimkolwiek magicznym rzemiosłem.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Odnalezienie Cyntii w tłumie zajęło Ciri więcej czasu, niż przypuszczała. Czarodziejka w niczym nie przypominała magiczek z Północy – strojnie ubranych i umalowanych, gdy tylko miały okazję, a czasem i wbrew okazjom i zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Wśród kobiet takich jak Keira Metz, Margarita Laux-Antille czy Filippa Eilhart panowało przekonanie, że być może nie szata zdobi człowieka, ale adeptkę sztuki magicznej już z całą pewnością. Dodaje też prestiżu i godności zawodowi. W porównaniu z nimi Cyntia wyglądała jak szara myszka, utrefione niedbale włosy byle jakiego odcienia brązu nie wyróżniały jej z tłumu możnych i wysoko postawionych, a jej prosta czarna sukienka z dyskretnymi śnieżnobiałymi aplikacjami mogłaby zdobić figurę każdej innej arystokratki.</p><p>– Wasza Cesarska Mość – powiedziała Cyntia cicho, kłaniając się i potulnie spuszczając wzrok. Ciri przypomniały się nagle potwory na pustyni, ukrywające się pod zwałami piasku i czatujące na nieostrożnego przechodnia. Przeszedł ją dreszcz.</p><p>– Zastanawia mnie, czemu wszyscy moi rozmówcy zgodnie tytułują mnie w ten sposób – zaczęła mówić, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, jak poprowadzić tę rozmowę. – Czy zdążyli już wygodnie zapomnieć, że muszę wpierw zostać nazwana następczynią tronu w senackim edykcie? Czy też kieruje nimi chęć pustego pochlebstwa? Do której z tych grup się zaliczasz, Cyntio?</p><p>Czarodziejka ponownie się skłoniła. Nie wydawała się poruszona pytaniem.</p><p>– Być może twoi rozmówcy, Wasza Wysokość, zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że słowo cesarza jest nadal prawem w naszym Imperium – odparła czystym, pozbawionym nerwowości czy wzburzenia głosem. – I mimo rosnących wpływów opozycji, Senat wciąż przegłosuje to, co Emhyr var Emreis nakaże mu przegłosować. – Wypowiedziała słowo „opozycja” z taką odrazą, z jaką inna osoba mogłaby powiedzieć o nurkowaniu w ściekach. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała Ciri prosto w oczy. – Być może twoi rozmówcy, a przynajmniej ich część, są najzwyklej w świecie lojalnymi poddanymi Jego Cesarskiej Mości. Ja w każdym razie chciałabym na twoim miejscu w to wierzyć.</p><p>Ciri uniosła brwi. Wielu różnych odpowiedzi się spodziewała, ale nie takiej.</p><p>– Skąd ta niezachwiana lojalność wobec cesarstwa? – zapytała. Cyntia zdawała się cenić sobie bezpośredniość. A w każdym razie nie broniła się przed nią barwnymi metaforami i aluzjami.</p><p>– Dojrzałam do niej – odparła czarodziejka. – Wpajano mi ją do znudzenia w dzieciństwie, mogłam recytować dzieje Nilfgaardu pięć wieków wstecz, a nawet opowiadać o czasach, kiedy na terenach stolicy nie znajdowało się nic poza bagnami i trzęsawiskiem. Nie rozumiałam wtedy lojalności, którą próbowano mi siłą wtłoczyć do głowy. Ale z czasem się to zmieniło. Moje obowiązki wysłały mnie poza granice cesarstwa, zobaczyłam inne państwa, poznałam je nieco lepiej. I wtedy dopiero uwierzyłam w ideę jednego Imperium, rozciągającego się na cały kontynent, od morza do morza. Z jednolitym systemem prawnym, siecią dróg, bezpiecznych dla handlarzy i wędrowców i otwartym dla każdego systemem uniwersytetów i koleżów. Bez wojen i konfliktów zbrojnych. – Spojrzała na Ciri hardo, wyzywająco, jakby czekała na słowa niedowierzania. Znikła zupełnie jej pozorna potulność i uległość.</p><p>– A ty pragniesz być częścią tej zmiany, częścią nowego, lepszego i spokojniejszego świata? – drążyła Ciri. Wydawało jej się, że już rozumie, że wie, jakim typem osoby jest Cyntia. Ale musiała się upewnić. – Świata, w którym człowiek nie będzie obawiał się niezasłużonej kary za złamanie prawa, o którego istnieniu nie wiedział, świata, gdzie w czasie nieurodzaju chłop nie będzie chodził głodny, bo dostanie swój przydział ziarna, dość, żeby wyżywić rodzinę i obsiać pole w przyszłym roku, świata, gdzie magia nie jest celem samym w sobie, nie służy do zdobywania własnej władzy i potęgi, a wspiera funkcjonowanie państwa?</p><p>Oczy Cyntii rozbłysły blaskiem tak jasnym, że zdawałoby się, że magicznym.</p><p>– W taką przyszłość Imperium Nilfgaardu chcę wierzyć – odparła pewnie. – I taką przyszłość chcę tworzyć. Dla nas wszystkich.</p><p>Idealistka, westchnęła w duchu Cirilla, na poły z podziwem, na poły ze zdziwieniem. Znalazłam czystym przypadkiem czarodziejkę idealistkę. Nie mogłaby być bardziej zdumiona, nawet gdyby natknęła się na kryształową kulę w stogu siana.</p><p>– Chciałabym ci zaoferować pozycję, dzięki której będziesz miała szansę wspomóc taki rozwój cesarstwa – powiedziała na głos. Twarz Cyntii spochmurniała na chwilę.</p><p>– Czy… – zaczęła, ale nie dokończyła, urwała.</p><p>– Emhyr wie o wszystkim – zapewniła Ciri. I tym prostym sposobem zaledwie chwilę później rozmawiały o ufundowaniu cesarskiej akademii dla adeptek czarodziejstwa, która mogłaby zastąpić zniszczoną Aretuzę na wyspie Thanedd. Dyskutowały o położeniu szkoły, jej statucie, pozycji i obowiązkach nauczycielek, zasadach przyjmowania uczennic i zakresie nauk. Ciri znalazła w Cyntii zaangażowaną i pełną entuzjazmu partnerkę do rozmowy. Czarodziejka mówiła z energią i lekkością kogoś, kto od dawna rozważał podobny projekt, ale nie miał dobrego pretekstu, żeby podjąć temat.</p><p>– Kogo planujesz uczynić rektorką? – zapytała, gdy przeszły już przez wszystkie najbardziej palące tematy.</p><p>– Margaritę Laux-Antille. – Ciri nie wahała się ani chwili w przypadku odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Dopiero po chwili poczuła, że pytanie było jakimś rodzajem testu, sprawdzenia jej intencji.</p><p>– Trafny wybór – odparła Cyntia. Zmarszczyła brwi w zadumie. – Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, że północne czarodziejki będą skore przystosować się do obyczajów panujących w Nilfgaardzie.</p><p>– Nie mają zbyt wielkiego wyboru. – Gdyby znajdowały się w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu, Ciri wzruszyłaby ramionami. Nie zamierzała pozwolić sobą rządzić ani Loży, ani nikomu innemu. Myśl ta przypomniała jej o czymś innym, co rozważała od dłuższego czasu. – Ciekawi mnie jeden z nilfgaardzkich magicznych rytuałów, na całym kontynencie nie spotkałam się wcześniej z tego rodzaju zaklęciem. Czy zechciałabyś może…</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Innym z wielkich nieobecnych był wicehrabia Eiddon, o którego popadnięciu w niełaskę mówi się na dworze już od wielu miesięcy – kontynuował opowieść Riatald. – Ale pora już późna, widzę, żeśmy się zasiedzieli, jak to się często przydarza w tak doborowej kompanii! Pora już na mnie. Pani Aike, panie Mebrid, moje serdeczne podziękowania za tak wspaniałomyślną gościnę! Kłaniam się, do stópek padam!</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ogrody cesarskie opromieniało miękkie, rozmyte światło księżyca, w którym krzewy roślin wyglądały na nierealne, zupełnie jak twory z innego świata. Ciri czuła się z tą myślą dziwnie nieswojo. Upiła kolejny łyk wina z trzymanego w dłoni kieliszka.</p><p>Kiedy podszedł do niej wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku, początkowo ogarnęło ją zdumienie. Myślała, że przynajmniej tutaj zazna chwili wytchnienia od rozmów i etykiety. W ogrodach schowała się za nieśmiałą sugestią roznoszącego wino służącego, który wspomniał o ciszy i samotności. A Ciri wprost marzyła o chwili, w której będzie mogła zdjąć ze stóp eleganckie pantofelki.</p><p>Po chwili rozpoznała mężczyznę i przestała dziwić się jego obecności. Prawdopodobnie ten sam służący, który zasugerował jej udanie się do ogrodów, natychmiast poinformował go, gdzie będzie można ją znaleźć. Nie spodziewałaby się po nim niczego innego.</p><p>Najwyraźniej będzie musiała wytrzymać w butach jeszcze przez chwilę.</p><p>– Vattier de Rideaux – powiedziała.</p><p>– Wasza Wysokość. – Arcyszpieg skłonił się nieprzesadnie głęboko. W mlecznym świetle księżyca etykieta wydawała się zjawiskiem bardzo odległym.</p><p>– Co ciekawego dzieje się w cesarstwie? – zapytała Ciri, przesuwając palcem po brzegu kielicha. – Czy wydarzyło się coś, na co należy natychmiast zwrócić uwagę?</p><p>– W moich raportach…</p><p>– Wicehrabio, poprosiłabym o streszczenie waszych raportów – przerwała mu sucho. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że jesteście człowiekiem, który nigdy nie przybywa z pustymi rękoma. Macie nowe wiadomości. Chciałabym je usłyszeć.</p><p>De Rideaux skłonił się ponownie. Z wyrazu jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać. Cirilla miała wrażenie, że próbuje zmierzyć ją spojrzeniem tak samo jak ona jego.</p><p>– Wasza Wysokość. Redania ogarnięta jest chaosem i niepokojami w obliczu naszego niedawnego miażdżącego zwycięstwa nad ich armią. Niedobitki ich wojsk wycofały się do Koviru, tak jak wcześniej magowie i alchemicy w ucieczce przed Radowidem Szalonym. Król Tankred Thyssen, zgodnie z wcześniej zawartymi ugodami w zamian za uszanowanie neutralności Koviru i Poviss rozwiązuje formacje wojsk redańskich i osiedla ich członków bądź wciela do straży pomocniczej.</p><p>– Czy magowie i alchemicy są tak samo zachęcani do pozostania w Kovirze?</p><p>– Nic na to nie wskazuje. Król Thyssen nie wydaje się ich wielkim zwolennikiem od czasu obrad w Loc Muinne. Przy czym wobec krwawych kaźni i pogromów wykazuje jeszcze mniej solidny entuzjazm. I żołądek.</p><p>Ciri pokiwała głową. Odstawiła pusty już kieliszek pod pokryty bluszczem murek, na którym przysiadła. Księżyc świecił olśniewająco.</p><p>– Temeria sprawnie się organizuje przy sporym wysiłku dawnych partyzantów, wśród których wymienić należy przede wszystkim Vernona Roche’a. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że pola zostaną w tym roku obsiane na czas, a wewnętrzne temerskie systemy niezależne od cesarstwa zostaną ustanowione w przeciągu najbliższych miesięcy.</p><p>– Bardzo dobrze. Głód jest ostatnim, czego w tej chwili potrzebujemy. – Ciri nie odzywała się przez dłuższą chwilę, a Vattier czekał cierpliwie. Przyzwyczaił się do milczenia przy swoich władcach. – Czy masz jakieś wieści na temat moich… na temat Geralta i Yennefer? – poprawiła się.</p><p>De Rideaux pozwolił sobie na cień uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który zakrawał na impertynencję. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii do siedzącej przed nim młodej kobiety. W przeciwieństwie do ojca zdawała się mieć funkcjonujące serce.</p><p>– Żadnych nowych doniesień, Wasza Wysokość. Winnica prosperuje. Oboje zdają się czerpać radość z chwili spokoju i wytchnienia. Na rozstajach dróg, szczególnie w Velen, zaczęły pojawiać się nowe wiedźmińskie kontrakty, ale nic nie wskazuje na to, że <em>vatt’ghern</em> je przyjmie.</p><p>Ciri odetchnęła. Sama nie wiedziała, czy z ulgą, czy ze znużeniem.</p><p>– W Velen znalazłoby się zajęcie nie dla jednego i nie trzech wiedźminów na długie tygodnie – skwitowała. Tamtejsze bagna emanowały złą, ponurą energią, która wbijała w człowieka pazury, zaciskała je i pochłaniała go w całości kawałek po kawałeczku. – Jeśli Geralt rzeczywiście się tam nie wybiera, tym lepiej dla niego. Jakieś nowe wieści o ruchach opozycji? – zapytała bez szczególnego przekonania. Vattier pokręcił głową.</p><p>– Większość nadal uważa Morvrana Voorhisa za swojego przywódcę. Zdobądź, pani, jego oddanie, a opozycja nie stanie ci na przeszkodzie w niczym.</p><p>– Chyba że postanowią w międzyczasie się mnie pozbyć jak zawadzającej wszystkim panny na weselu i wyproszą z zebrań Senatu. Albo z polityki w ogóle. – Uśmiechnęła się pozbawionym radości uśmiechem. Wicehrabia nie skomentował jej słów. Nie było czego do nich dodać. – Czy jeszcze jakieś wieści wpadły w twoje uszy?</p><p>De Rideaux zawahał się krótko. Wiedział, że osobie z jego statusem dłuższe niezdecydowanie nie przystoi.</p><p>– W niektórych prowincjach cesarstwa pojawiły się pogłoski o nowym, niezwykle silnym narkotyku, innym niż fisstech, który ma być rozprowadzany przez separatystyczne komórki pragnące doprowadzić do rozłamu cesarstwa. Żadna z większych organizacji przestępczych nie przyznała się do udziału w tym procederze, niemniej sprawa robi się coraz poważniejsza. Narkotyk szybko uzależnia, a pozostawione bez używki osoby stają się agresywne i nieprzewidywalne. – Princesa zacisnęła palce na połach sukni. – Według moich raportów narkotyk znajduje się w dystrybucji w Maecht, Vicovaro, Cintrze i…</p><p>– I Metinnie – wyszeptała Ciri pobladłymi nagle wargami.</p><p>– Dokładnie, Wasza Wysokość – potwierdził arcyszpieg. Cirilla wzięła głęboki oddech, a potem następny.</p><p>– Panie Vattier – odezwała się w końcu, wstając jednym płynnym, zdecydowanym ruchem. – Cesarz oczekuje mnie w bibliotece. Miałam z nim przedyskutować kilka kwestii związanych ze zbliżającym się posiedzeniem Senatu. W tej sytuacji może to poczekać. Musi pan powtórzyć te informacje Jego Wysokości. Natychmiast! – dodała władczo i de Rideaux dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że idzie za nią, że ślepo podąża za tą młodą kobietą, która urodziła się z głosem stworzonym do wydawania rozkazów i która jeszcze przed chwilą wydawała mu się miękka i nieco bezbronna.</p><p>Księżyc obojętnie przyglądał się ich drodze do pałacu.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>– Ładnie nam się zapowiada ta cesarzowa, co, Meb? – szepnęła Aike, otulając się kołdrą po uszy. Pokój sypialny wypełniały odgłosy chrapania małej Tivy, które w brzmieniu przypominały bardziej ryk rannego łosia.</p><p>– Tak, tak, kochanie – zgodził się sennie kupiec, obejmując żonę ramieniem.</p><p>Aike obróciła się jeszcze kilka razy na sienniku, próbując znaleźć najwygodniejsze miejsce, po czym przymknęła oczy. Myślała ciepło o młodej cesarzowej, o niedługim początku jej panowania, o tym, jak bardzo chciałaby ją zobaczyć, choćby z daleka, i móc przyjrzeć się jej szlachetnej twarzy.</p><p>Nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale podobne myśli krążyły teraz pod strzechami wielu domów w stolicy cesarstwa.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy weszli do środka, Emhyr z ociąganiem podniósł głowę znad dokumentów. Spojrzał najpierw na Ciri, skinął jej głową, po czym przeniósł wzrok na de Rideaux i uniósł brwi pytająco. Arcyszpieg skłonił mu się za płytko, żeby uznać ten ukłon za spełniający jakiekolwiek wymogi etykiety, po czym wskazał podbródkiem księżniczkę zamiast wyjaśnienia. Cesarz oparł się plecami o krzesło i splótł palce obu dłoni w zamyśleniu. Mimo późnej pory nie wyglądało na to, żeby zamierzał niedługo kończyć pracę, wciąż miał na sobie odświętny kaftan i ciężki złoty alszaband, symbol cesarskiego urzędu.</p><p>Z oddali dobiegały ich dźwięki bankietu, który nadal trwał. A właściwie, sądząc po chóralnych śpiewach, powoli dogorywał.</p><p>– Ufam, że nie przyprowadziłaś tutaj Vattiera bez powodu – oznajmił Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, Biały Płomień Tańczący na Kurhanach Wrogów tonem, który nie domagał się co prawda wyjaśnień, ale zapewniał, że jeśli takowe nie nastaną, to wydarzy się coś wielce nieprzyjemnego.</p><p>Cirilla nerwowo odgarnęła kosmyki niesfornej grzywki z twarzy, po czym opanowała się i buńczucznie skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.</p><p>– Pan Vattier przekazał mi przed chwilą wieści, które powinieneś natychmiast usłyszeć – powiedziała głosem, jak miała nadzieję, zupełnie pozbawionym wyrazu, emocji czy ekscytacji.</p><p>Emhyr spojrzał na wicehrabię i ruchem głowy nakazał mu mówić.</p><p>– Jej Wysokość Cirilla raczyła przyprowadzić mnie tutaj, usłyszawszy o pewnym ewenemencie, o niezwykle silnym narkotyku, jaki zdaje się zyskiwać popularność na terenie cesarstwa – wyjaśnił płynnie Arcyszpieg. Mówił gładko, głosem, którego dałoby się słuchać godzinami. Tym dziwniej brzmiały słowa układające się w zwięzły, żołnierski niemal raport. – Od dwóch miesięcy bez trzech dni dostaję raporty na jego temat, z czasem zaczęły się one stawać coraz bardziej liczne i poważne. W chwili obecnej substancja ta nie stanowi jeszcze bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla porządku i ładu w cesarstwie, lecz sytuacja powoli i stabilnie zbliża się do tego punktu. – Vattier skończył mówić i wyprężył się sztywno, po wojskowemu. Kiedy zaczynało się karierę jako oficer, zawsze pozostawało się w jakimś stopniu oficerem, pomyślała Ciri.</p><p>Emhyr spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią, bez słowa prosząc o dalsze wyjaśnienia. Ciri odchrząknęła.</p><p>– Podczas naszego pobytu w Metinnie zauważyłam ludzi po zażyciu tego narkotyku. Zdawali się nie mieć zupełnie kontaktu z rzeczywistością, a przy najlżejszym sygnale, że ktoś się do nich zbliża, stawali się niezwykle agresywni. – Spojrzała Emhyrowi prosto w oczy. – Na tyle agresywni, że nawet straż królewska trzymała się od nich z dala. A i ja wolałabym się do nich nie zbliżać bez miecza. Słyszałam też opowieści o handlarzach prochami, którzy najpierw rozdają swój towar, zachwalany jako fisstech, za półdarmo, a potem robią dwustukrotną przebitkę. Uzależnieni, jeśli nie stać ich na tę cenę, z desperacji porywają się na napaści wobec cesarskich konwojów i porwania dla okupu.</p><p>Emhyr zasępił się, zmarszczył brwi. Jego czoło przecinała pojedyncza linia zmarszczki.</p><p>– Wykazujesz niezwykle wysoką empatię, Cirillo – zauważył beznamiętnie. Ciri usłyszała to, czego nie powiedział. Zbyt wysoką empatię jak na cesarzową. Zbyt wysoką, by poświęcić życia setek, tysięcy ludzi, jeśli sytuacja będzie tego wymagała.</p><p>Rozmawiali już o tym wcześniej wielokrotnie.</p><p>– Tym razem jest to empatia podbudowana racjonalnym myśleniem – odcięła się. W jej głosie zabrzmiały skrywane wcześniej emocje. Nie zamierzała powtarzać tego, co mówiła już wielokrotnie. Że zamierza być cesarzową pokoju i rozkwitu Imperium, nie cesarzową wysyłającą poddanych do walki. Nie planowała kolejnych podbojów; nie zostało już nic do podbicia, żaden kawałek ziemi, którego przyłączenie do terenów cesarstwa stanowiłoby korzyść. Wiedziała, jak Emhyr odpowiedziałby na jej słowa. I wiedziała, że miałby rację. – Zażywający narkotyk są zdesperowani i niebezpieczni. Nie istnieje dla nich nic poza chwilową przyjemnością, jaką czują, odurzając się. Cierpią na tym cechy i gildie. Jeśli nie zadziałamy szybko i zdecydowanie, ucierpią też tegoroczne zbiory.</p><p>– Nie zamierzam obrażać twojej inteligencji i zaprzeczać tym spostrzeżeniom. Pragnąłbym jednak, abyś spojrzała na sytuację z chłodniejszą głową – podjął Emhyr po chwili. Ha, pomyślała Ciri, niedoczekanie twoje. Nie zmienisz mnie w sopel lodu. – Wierzę, że twoje raporty, Vattier, potwierdzają spostrzeżenia księżniczki.</p><p>Vattier skłonił się ponownie, jego imponującym wąsom udało się w większości skryć cień uśmiechu, jaki przebiegł mu przez twarz.</p><p>– Nie inaczej, Wasza Cesarska Mość. Moi informatorzy donoszą, że zasięg siatki handlującej narkotykiem rozszerza się, obejmuje już nawet Vicovaro i Metinnę.</p><p>Ciri zabębniła nerwowo palcami po swojej dłoni. Wybitnie nie podobała jej się obecność narkotyku na ulicach Metinny. Fakt, że poznała Mairead, dziewczynę, której niechcący, wbrew złożonym samej sobie obietnicom, pomogła, sprawiał, że miasto stawało się dla niej bardziej realne, prawdziwe.</p><p>– Bez cienia wątpliwości będziemy potrzebować więcej informacji na temat siatki handlarzy.</p><p>– Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość – odparł natychmiast Vattier. – Moje obecne raporty sugerują, że należy do niej głównie element wywrotowy i aspołeczny, sympatycy decentralizacji władzy lub kompletnego zaniku jej struktur. Żaden z bardziej znaczących oponentów Waszej Miłości.</p><p>– To się jeszcze okaże – mruknął Emhyr. – W zależności od potrzeb. Natomiast to zdecydowanie za mało informacji na ten moment. Potrzebujemy nazwisk, de Rideaux. Konkretów. Zezwalam, abyś uczynił z tej kwestii obecnie swój priorytet.</p><p>– Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość.</p><p>– Cirillo, czy masz coś do dodania? – zapytał pozornie niewinnie Emhyr. Ciri, która od kilku dobrych minut wręcz wibrowała z potrzeby powiedzenia czegoś, przytaknęła.</p><p>– Potrzebujemy znaleźć antidotum – oświadczyła. – Coś, co pozwoli ludziom odejść od narkotyku, wyzwolić się spod jego działania.</p><p>– Słusznie – odparł Emhyr. – Wicehrabio, nie udało ci się przypadkiem uzyskać próbki tego narkotyku? – Zerknął na Vattiera, jakby z góry znał odpowiedź.</p><p>– Oczywiście, Wasza Cesarska Mość – odparł Arcyszpieg, dowodząc tym samym, że do swojej rangi nie dotarł w żadnej mierzej przypadkiem. – Zademonstrować?</p><p>Po niecierpliwym skinieniu głowy Emhyra var Emreisa wydobył z kieszeni wewnątrz kaftana sakiewkę wyglądającą na pustą. W środku mogła znajdować się czwarta część lub nawet mniej białawego proszku. Vattier de Rideaux wysypał ją na pusty pergamin leżący na biurku cesarza.</p><p>– Patrzymy teraz – podjęła po chwili Ciri ostrożnie – na coś o wartości sporej wsi, słusznie zgaduję?</p><p>– I kilku koni z oporządzeniem – odparł arcyszpieg. Ciri pokręciła głową jakby z niedowierzeniem.</p><p>– Mererid! – zawołał nagle Emhyr. Szambelan zjawił się w bibliotece niemal natychmiast, jak gdyby cały ten czas czekał za drzwiami na wezwanie. – Sprowadź tutaj jak najszybciej nadwornego alchemika. Jeśli trzeba, obudź i pomóż doprowadzić się do porządku, byle bez zbędnego zwlekania. Przekaż mu, że mam dla niego zadanie najwyższej wagi i wymagające absolutnej dyskrecji. Gdyby nie zrozumiał od razu, możesz wyjaśnić mu dobitniej, co go czeka, jeśli zdecyduje się rozpowiadać na dworze czy gdziekolwiek indziej, o czym tu usłyszy. Na razie to tyle. – Cesarz poczekał, aż szambelan opuści pomieszczenie. – Nie pokładam za wiele nadziei w mistrzu Razacraku – przyznał zupełnie szczerze. – Natomiast warto dobitnie przekonać się o jego bezużyteczności, zanim zaczniemy szukać gdzieś dalej.</p><p>Cirilla przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, nadal w swoich pantofelkach z wysokim obcasikiem. Towarzyszący temu odgłos poniósł się po bibliotece.</p><p>– Mam pomysł, gdzie możemy szukać dalej, jeśli mistrz alchemii nie będzie mógł nam pomóc – oznajmiła, ale nie powiedziała na ten temat nic więcej. Emhyr skinął głową, Vattier nie skomentował jej słów w żaden sposób. – Emhyr, muszę ci coś jeszcze przekazać. – Na jej twarzy zagościł nagle uparcie poważny wyraz, przez co wyglądała bardziej jak dziecko stojące przed surowym ojcem, a mniej jak dorosła i samodzielna przyszła cesarzowa. – Kiedyś, zanim jeszcze zgodziłam się zostać twoją następczynią, obiecałeś mi, że mogę poprosić cię o jedną rzecz przed koronacją.</p><p>Vattier rozejrzał się niespokojnie po bibliotece. Książki nie wyglądały na takie, co zamierzają rzucić mu się do gardła, ale mimo to atmosfera w komnacie wybitnie zgęstniała.</p><p>– Wasze Wysokości… – zaczął niepewnie.</p><p>– Zostań, Vattier – przerwał mu natychmiast cesarz tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Mam wrażenie, że możesz się nam jeszcze przydać, bo podejrzewam, że wiem, jaką prośbę za chwilę usłyszę.</p><p>De Rideaux zamilkł posłusznie i tylko splótł ręce za plecami. Nauczył się rozpoznawać sytuacje, w których próby protestu mają jakikolwiek, najmniejszy chociażby sens.</p><p>– Emhyr. Nie oczekuj ode mnie, że poślubię Morvrana. Ani też nikogo innego – wyrzuciła z siebie Ciri z wyraźnym trudem. – Morvran wydaje się zdolnym generałem i udanym dowódcą. Nie chciałabym, żeby przytrafiło mu się coś nieprzyjemnego. – Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, żeby nie było widać, jak drżą, i spojrzała na cesarza z całą determinacją, na jaką mogła się zdobyć. Tym czymś nieprzyjemnym byłaby prawdopodobnie ona sama niedługo po ślubie.</p><p>Razem z Vattierem czekała na odpowiedź cesarza. Czekała długo.</p><p>– Nie tego się spodziewałem – przyznał wreszcie Emhyr poniekąd wbrew samemu sobie. – Podejrzewałem, że będziesz prosić o jakieś korzyści dla swoich przybranych rodziców bądź o wyraz łaski dla przyjaciół. Nie zgadywałbym, że będziesz chciała czegoś dla samej siebie. Tym stosowniej, że Vattier został z nami. Jak zapewne będzie mógł potwierdzić, Morvran jest obecnie najważniejszą personą w senackiej opozycji. Czy zastanawiałaś się już, jak zamierzasz sobie z tym poradzić? – zapytał, patrząc na nią z wyczekiwaniem.</p><p>Ciri wzięła głęboki oddech.</p><p>– Mam pewien pomysł, który zamierzam wkrótce wprowadzić w życie.</p><p>– Ufam twoim zdolnościom i zdobytej przez ciebie wiedzy – skwitował tylko cesarz. – Tym bardziej jednak nie możemy pozwolić sobie na destabilizację sytuacji w cesarstwie, choćby i z tak prozaicznego względu jak odurzająca substancja chemiczna. Wszelkie przejawy chaosu stanowiłyby dowód dla opozycji, że należy mnie tym szybciej odsunąć od władzy. Na zdobycie przez nich przewagi nie możemy sobie pozwolić, jeśli chcesz przeżyć pierwsze sześć miesięcy swoich rządów – podsumował sucho, głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji. Ciri tylko skinęła głową.</p><p>Zdawała sobie sprawę z ryzyka, zanim podjęła decyzję. I podjęła ją mimo to, planując zobaczyć, gdzie ją to zaprowadzi.</p><p>– Zrobię, co tylko będę w stanie – odparła po prostu.</p><p>Emhyr oparł dłonie na biurku. Nie powiedział, że być może będzie to za mało. Nie musiał.</p><p>– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie masz za sobą doświadczeń, które można by określić jako przyjemne. Za każdym razem, gdy mężczyźni próbowali się do ciebie zbliżyć, chcieli coś przy tym uzyskać, nie zważając przy tym na twój komfort czy zgodę. Nie zapomniałem o tym, co niemal wydarzyło się w warowni Stygga. – Słowa Emhyra były dziwnie łagodne, pozbawione zwykłej surowości. Gdyby wymawiał je ktokolwiek inny, mogłyby brzmieć nawet na pełne współczucia. – Nie będę cię przekonywał, ani teraz, ani nigdy.</p><p>Ciri stłumiła w sobie pierwszy odruch, jakim był płacz, przełknęła napływające do oczu palące łzy wstydu i ulgi jednocześnie. Nie odpowiedziała, zacisnęła tylko wargi najmocniej, jak potrafiła.</p><p>Na szczęście niedługo później nadszedł rozkojarzony mistrz Razacrak prowadzony przez niewzruszonego szambelana, co skutecznie zmieniło temat.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ciri wiedziała, że śni, a jednocześnie zupełnie nie docierało do niej, co to znaczy, kiedy wznosiła się i opadała miękko pośród nocnych mar. Dawno już nie nawiedził jej sen taki jak ten, kołyszący się gdzieś na granicy koszmaru i rzeczywistości. We śnie miała skrzydła, na których zwinnie prześlizgała się pośród chmur, bystre oczy i zakrzywione szpony.</p><p>Dostrzegła w dole coś błyszczącego i zanurkowała, opadając na balustradę. Świecący przedmiot, na który polowała, był gdzieś tutaj, musiała go tylko znaleźć.</p><p>– Naprawdę, Filippo, nie sądzę, żebyśmy miały o czym dyskutować – powiedział czyjś melodyjny głos. W słowach tych pobrzmiewała stanowczość. – Loża już nie istnieje, zginęła razem z męczeńską śmiercią Sheali. Powinnyśmy się skoncentrować na nauczaniu przyszłych pokoleń. Na odbudowie.</p><p>Ciri zajrzała ciekawsko przez otwarte drzwi. W środku coś błyszczało zachęcająco i bardzo, bardzo pięknie.</p><p>–  A próby reaktywacji Loży w obecnym momencie przypominałyby próby eksperymentów na zwłokach. Mało wdzięczne zajęcie, a można sobie znacznie pobrudzić ręce – powiedział inny, dość zrzędliwy głos.</p><p>– Tak, Keira, wszystkie słyszałyśmy, ile wycierpiałaś w Velen, możesz nam oszczędzić kolejnego przypomnienia – odparł sucho głos kogoś przyzwyczajonego do wydawania poleceń. – Czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, wszystkie zgromadzone są przeciw, poza mną? No proszę. Nawet ty, Triss?</p><p>– Sytuacja w Kovirze jest obecnie bardzo delikatna. Reaktywacja Loży zdestabilizowałaby równowagę. Tę samą równowagę, którą udało mi się wypracować w pocie czoła przez ostatnie miesiące. Nie, Filippa. Nie zamierzam ryzykować. W tym przypadku jesteś sama.</p><p>Ciri odkryła, że to, co tak pięknie błyszczało i przyciągało jej wzrok, mieniło się do niej ze spoczywającej na biurku dłoni. Skoczyła w tamtą stronę, próbując chwycić błyskotkę dziobem, ale nagle wizja się urwała. Poczuła, że zaczyna spadać, opadać coraz niżej i niżej, aż ocknęła się z krzykiem.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mairead porządkowała przesuszone zioła na tyłach apteki, rozdzielając menthę piperitę od salvii officinalis i jagód atropy belladonny i przekładając je następnie do stosownych słoi z barwionego na czarno szkła, kiedy mistrzyni Alkanea zawołała po nią nagle. Mairead zdziwiła się nieco, ponieważ tego dnia nie miała robić niczego poza porządkowaniem suszu roślinnego, ale wychynęła z wychłodzonej izdebki z zaciekawieniem.</p><p>– Wołaliście, pani – powiedziała ostrożnie, skłaniając głowę.</p><p>Mistrzyni Alkanea była przysadzistą kobietą z burzą siwych włosów związanych luźno na czubku głowy w kształt przypominający obwarzanek. Słynęła z surowych kar dla nieposłusznych uczennic i niezwykłej łaskawości dla potencjalnych klientów.</p><p>– Jakaś panienka z cesarskim pismem przyszła tu do ciebie – oznajmiła mistrzyni tonem jednocześnie ponaglającym i przepełnionym ciekawością. Mairead zamrugała kilka razy, bardzo szybko, po czym poszła za nią prędkim krokiem, siłą powstrzymując się przed biegiem.</p><p>Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu w izbie głównej apteki ujrzała nikogo innego jak Fháinleog, Jaskółkę, która jakiś czas temu uratowała jej mieszek, a potem pozwoliła się oprowadzić po Metinnie. Jedyną różnicę w jej wyglądzie stanowił przypasany na plecach miecz.</p><p>Nie miała jak o tym wiedzieć, ale Abecer, szef cesarskiej straży przybocznej, na wieść, że princesa zamierza udać się do Metinny sama, bez obstawy, niemal dostał apopleksji. Ciri westchnęła tylko głęboko i zapewniła, że pojedzie uzbrojona i w związku z tym będzie nie mniej bezpieczna niż w towarzystwie strażników. Słysząc to, Abecer był bliski płaczu, przekonany, że grozi mu śmierć przez powieszenie, jeśli nie łamanie kołem.</p><p>Umiejętności Ciri na razie stanowiły na dworze pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicę.</p><p>– Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie terminuję? – zapytała Mairead, marszcząc brwi. Zaraz po wypowiedzeniu tych słów sklęła się duchu za pytanie o takie głupoty kogoś, kto trzymał w dłoni dokument z podpisem samego cesarza.</p><p>– Zaglądałam do wszystkich aptek po kolei, aż w końcu mi się poszczęściło – odparła Jaskółka rozbrajająco. – Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale tym razem to ja potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Mam kilka pytań do alchemików z Zerrikanii i obawiam się, że jeśli zadam je sama, bez ciebie, bez cienia wątpliwości wyślą mnie do biesa. – Uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko i wyciągnęła do Mairead rękę ponad kontuarem. – W imieniu Wielkiego Imperium Nilfgaardu i Jego Wysokości cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa zwracam się o twoją pomoc. Czy wyrażasz zgodę?</p><p>Mairead spojrzała najpierw na mistrzynię, która na dźwięk tytułu władcy wyprężyła się jak struna mimo tuszy i kilku krzyżyków na karku, potem zerknęła na leżący na ladzie dokument podstemplowany jedną z oficjalnych pieczęci, tą samą, co wiszące dumnie w izdebce pracowniczej zezwolenie, jakie ich apteka uzyskała ledwo kilka lat temu, na prowadzenie kramu z substancjami uznawanymi za niebezpieczne. Na samym końcu podniosła wzrok na Fháinleog. Miała tak wiele pytań.</p><p>– Wyrażam zgodę – odparła formalnie, jak wymagał tego zwyczaj, żeby jej odpowiedź została uznana za wiążącą. Dygnęła głęboko i złożyła pocałunek na dłoni Jaskółki.</p><p>Ciri poczuła się z tym niezaprzeczalnie dziwnie. Do tej pory miała nadzieję, że uda jej się pozostać dla Mairead zwykłą dziewczyną jakich wiele. Pokazanie jej papierzysk od Emhyra sprawiało, że miała wrażenie, jakby złamała jakieś decorum.</p><p>Kilka chwil później ramię w ramię przemierzały uliczki Metinny w kierunku Dzielnicy Zerrikańskiej. Mairead pozbyła się w rekordowym tempie farmacyjnego fartuszka, a kiedy chciała go odwiesić na miejsce, mistrzyni Alkanea machnęła na nią ręką, oświadczając, że sama się tym zajmie. Stanowiło to miłą odmianę od jej zwykłego zrzędliwego gadania. Mairead czuła się dziwnie lekko, jakby zaraz miała unieść się w powietrze niczym rybi pęcherz wypełniony gorącym powietrzem.</p><p>Fháinleog biegła przed siebie pewnie, z rzadka zerkając na towarzyszkę, żeby upewnić się, że nie błądzi.</p><p>– Jakim cudem pamiętasz drogę? – krzyknęła Mairead, a jej słowa odbiły się echem od murów ciasnego zaułka, który mijały.</p><p>– Ja nie gubię się nigdy – odparła tylko Jaskółka ze śmiechem, przyspieszając kroku. Bieg przychodził jej naturalniej niż oddychanie większości ludzi. Mairead pokręciła tylko głową, słysząc taką osobliwą odpowiedź.</p><p>Szyld kramu, do którego weszły, kołysał się lekko na wietrze. Tym razem nie minęły po drodze bawiących się dzieci, uliczki wydawały się wręcz wyludnione. Stara Zerrikanka oderwała się od czytanego zwoju i spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie. Być może ze względu na godzinę, a być może z powodu przepasanego na plecach Fháinleog miecza. Mairead gestami przekazała, że potrzebuje kogoś mówiącego we wspólnym, na co kobieta pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą i znikła na chwilę za gęsto plecioną kotarą odgradzającą sklep od części mieszkalnej budynku.</p><p>Wróciła z wysokim jak tyczka młodzieńcem, najprawdopodobniej siostrzeńcem. Wśród Zerrikańczyków każdy był czyimś siostrzeńcem.</p><p>Mairead spojrzała na Jaskółkę i przekrzywiła głowę.</p><p>– Przychodzę z pytaniem i prośbą o pomoc – powiedziała Fháinleog głośno i wyraźnie, patrząc w oczy starszej kobiecie. – Z polecenia cesarza. – Wyciągnęła w ich stronę zwój, pokazała, po czym schowała go ponownie w wewnętrznej kieszeni kaftanika. Twarze Zerrikańczyków pozostały obojętnie neutralne, choć wymienili między sobą kilka świszczących słów. Ciri nie zrozumiała żadnego z nich, ale domyślała się ich treści. – Ani cesarza, ani mnie nie interesuje, czy osiedliście tutaj po wypełnieniu stosownych dokumentów w magistracie, czy nie. Jeśli potrzebujecie czegokolwiek tego rodzaju, mogę to załatwić, powiedzcie tylko, czego wam brakuje. Poszukuję informacji na temat tego proszku. – Wyciągnęła zza pazuchy sakiewkę tak chudą, że wyglądającą na niemal pustą.</p><p>Stara Zerrikanka zajrzała do środka, po czym nagle zmieniła się na twarzy, która skurczyła się i wykrzywiła w pełnym złości grymasie. Mówiła długo i nienawistnie, wygrażając im dłonią, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za kotarą. Wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę splunąć im pod nogi.</p><p>Jaskółka spojrzała na młodzieńca, który stał jak wmurowany w posadzkę.</p><p>– A teraz poproszę we wspólnym – rzuciła, unosząc brwi. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewała się aż tak żywiołowej reakcji.</p><p>– Dużo trza mieć odwagi, żeby chodzić po mieście z czymś takim bez zbrojnej ochrony – powiedział chłopak i pokręcił głową. – A jeszcze więcej, żeby zachodzić tutaj do nas i pytać. – Ciri wbiła w niego spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu płonących jak latarnie. Zmieszał się, ale nie przeprosił. – Ciotka mówi, że to substancja odurzająca, mocna jak diabli. I że nie powinnaś jej mieć ani ty, ani nikt inny.</p><p>–Ta substancja krąży teraz po ulicach Metinny. Ludzie biorą ją, myśląc, że to fisstech. Nie mam innego wyboru jak pytać o nią nieznajomych. Mistrz alchemii, którego ostatnio ciągnęłam za język, okazał się całkowicie niepomocny, nawet jego eksperymenty za wiele nam nie powiedziały. – Biedak pewnie do teraz trząsł się z przerażenia, że Emhyr obmyśla za to jakąś perfidną karę.</p><p>Chłopak krzyknął parę słów po zerrikańsku, po których wróciła jego ciotka i wyrzuciła z siebie kilka zdań tak szybko, że ich słowa niemal zlewały się ze sobą.</p><p>– Mówi, że nie może wam pomóc ponad to, co już powiedziała. To ludzie spoza Plemienia Oaz wypaczyli znaczenie meaeteraes’ i oni muszą sobie z tym poradzić. Dla nas ta roślina jest święta, z jej błogosławionej pomocy korzystają tylko najwyższe kapłanki w czasie obrzędów. Nigdy w tej zohydzonej postaci. Żaden Zerrikańczyk nie dotknie tego proszku, musiałby ze wstydu obciąć se prawą dłoń. Ale ciotka mówi też, że będziesz potrzebowała pomocy maga i to najlepiej takiego, który przesiedział swoje wśród fiolek. Meaeteraes’ nie rośnie poza pustynią bez pomocy saletry czy czegoś tam jeszcze, a magowi najłatwiej będzie wyniuchać i wymagikować, co zostało użyte jako wspomagacz. – Chłopak zerknął na ciotkę. Spoglądała na niego, marszcząc brwi. – To już naprawdę wszystko, co mogę wam powiedzieć. Niech smoczy bogowie wezmą cię pod swą opiekę.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Środa mi jakoś umknęła, bo pakowałam się zawzięcie na wyjazd. Pozdrawiam z Modlina ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em>A’baeth ar Dihenydd</em> <em>z elfickiego, a Pocałunkiem Śmierci również zwana, relatywnie prosta do uzyskania psychoaktywna substancja o działaniu pobudzającem a silnie uzależniającem. Dawniej uzyskiwana na drodze perkolacji suszu roślinnego, obecnie głównie poprzez syntezę chemiczną. Jej właściwości odkryły najprawdopodobniej elfy, które to natychmiast na niebezpieczeństwie się poznawszy, hodowli roślin zakazały, a nasiona ichnie spaliły. Wykorzystywana później na terenach dawniej Krainą Zerrikanii zwanych, gdzie w języku miejscowych Meaeteraes’ określana była. Używana przez Zerrikańczyków w postaci wyciągu płynnego o dużo mniejszym potencjale halucynogennem i narkotycznem. Odkryta ponownie po latach przez Ludy Południa, które z soku roślinnego proszek czysty otrzymywać poczęły. Obecnie pod nazwą Mitraż (stąd też „zmitrężyć”, „mitrężca”) funkcjonuje, a która to nazwa zarównież roślinę, jak i narkotyk opisuje.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rośliny rytualne, Abulcasis</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Było już późne popołudnie i słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, kiedy portal wypluł Ciri niemal prosto w krzew winny. Dziewczyna zaklęła soczyście, po czym pobieżnie otrzepała skórzaną kurtkę i spodnie wpuszczone w wysokie myśliwskie buty. Kiedy zapukała do drzwi Corvo Bianco, otworzył jej nie majordomus, jak się spodziewała, a sam Geralt. Na widok zdziwionego, pełnego niedowierzenia uśmiechu na jego zazwyczaj niewyrażającej emocji twarzy poczuła, że wypełniają ją bąbelki szczęścia i unoszą się w górę, uderzając do głowy, aż zrobiła się dziwnie lekka i beztroska.</p>
<p>– Co, myślałeś pewnie, że zupełnie już o tobie zapomniałam, zgadłam? – zapytała, celując w pozorną niedbałość i brawurę, ale zdradził ją lekko drżący głos. Geralt nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego porwał ją w objęcia. Uścisk jego ramion, tak znany i pewny, mówił wszystko, co potrzebowała usłyszeć.</p>
<p>Usiedli na kamiennym murku przy wybujałym dębie, podziwiając zachód słońca. Geralt przyniósł karafkę wina z zeszłorocznych zbiorów i dwa kieliszki i długo opowiadał o ostatnim zleceniu, jakiego się podjął, na skolopendromorfy gnieżdżące się w piwnicy jakiegoś przekonanego o własnej wyższości arystokraty. Piwniczka, jak się okazało, pełna była ciekawych znalezisk. Po wykonaniu kontraktu zleceniodawca początkowo nie chciał wcale zapłacić, a potem dosłownie rzucił w wiedźmina sakiewką, kiedy ten zagroził, że rozpowie na dworze o składowanym pod ziemią fałszowanym winie.</p>
<p>Grosza rzuć wiedźminowi, czy jak tam leciała ta skoczna melodia.</p>
<p>– I co, naprawdę nie szepnąłeś księżnej ani słówka? – zainteresowała się przyjemnie rozleniwiona Ciri. Było akurat na tyle ciepło, żeby wygodnie siedzieć na świeżym powietrzu bez okrywania się kocami, a kiedy wsparła głowę na ramieniu Geralta, poczuła się bezpiecznie i całkiem błogo.</p>
<p>– Nie o fałszerstwie – odparł i wzruszył jedną ręką. – Być może szepnąłem Jej Miłości coś na temat niegodnego zaufania kupca… Ale to byłaby już zupełnie inna historia. – Ciri zachichotała i poczuła bardziej niż zobaczyła, że Geralt się uśmiecha. Po chwili spoważniał. – Ciri, powiedz mi jedno. Czy… Emhyr dobrze cię traktuje? – zapytał powoli, ostrożnie, unikając jej wzroku. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści.</p>
<p>Usłyszała, jak wiele kosztuje go zadanie tego pytania. Ze względu na małomówność Geralta i pewną szorstkość w sposobie bycia łatwo było zapomnieć, że w głębi duszy <em>zależało mu</em> bardziej, niż by to kiedykolwiek przyznał.</p>
<p>Wypełniło ją dziwne połączenie rozbawienia i wzruszenia. Wiedziała, że gdyby teraz się poskarżyła, wykazała brak zadowolenia i chęć rezygnacji z roli cesarzowej, przyjąłby ją z otwartymi ramionami. I broniłby jej przed każdym, kto próbowałby ją zabrać, nieważne, czy byłby to jeden człowiek, czy cała armia.</p>
<p>– Wszystko w porządku – powiedziała, walcząc z łzami. – Naprawdę – dodała i dała mu kuksańca w ramię, kiedy spojrzał na nią bez większego przekonania. – Czasem nie jest lekko, muszę się jeszcze dużo nauczyć, a nadęci arystokraci przeważnie mocno testują pokłady mojej cierpliwości. Ale też czuję, że powoli robię się coraz lepsza w tym całym cesarzowaniu. I że jestem wreszcie na swoim miejscu. No, przynajmniej przez większość czasu – powiedziała po chwili. Na każde dwa dobre momenty przypadał jeden zły, ale to te dobre tak naprawdę się liczyły.</p>
<p>– Nic dziwnego, jesteś w końcu naszą córeczką – powiedział ciepło kobiecy głos za ich plecami. Ciri spojrzała z ukosa na wiedźmina, który musiał usłyszeć jej kroki dużo wcześniej, ale w żaden sposób nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Nie wyglądał, jakby było mu przykro.</p>
<p>Ciri wstała z murku i bez chwili wahania rzuciła się w objęcia czarodziejki.</p>
<p> – Yennefer – wyszeptała. – Mamusiu. Jak dobrze cię widzieć.</p>
<p>Yennefer długo trzymała ją w ramionach, przeczesując jej niesforne jak zawsze włosy dłonią i głaszcząc po plecach. Fiołkowe oczy, które spoglądały na Ciri, miały dziwnie miękki, tkliwy wyraz.</p>
<p>– No dobrze, dosyć już tych czułości – powiedziała w końcu czarodziejka zdecydowanym głosem, tracąc wszelką sentymentalność. – W środku czeka na nas ciepły posiłek. A ja czekam na opowieść o tym, co słychać obecnie na dworze. I to z największą niecierpliwością – zaznaczyła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, tak dobrze znanym.</p>
<p>Ciri ponownie poczuła, jak coś dławi ją głęboko w gardle.</p>
<p>Zasiedli do kolacji przygotowanej przez Marlenę i długo rozmawiali o rzeczach w szerszej perspektywie pozbawionych znaczenia, a jednak dla nich ważnych i drogich. O prowadzeniu winnicy i zeszłorocznych udanych zbiorach. O Barnabie-Bazylim i jego niezwykłych zdolnościach do organizacji ludziom pracy, tym dziwniejszych, że nie potrafił wygrać nawet jednej partii gwinta. O Jaśnie Oświeconej Annie Henrietcie i jej ostatniej światłej idei, aby w książęcej bibliotece zgromadzić każdą książkę na temat upiorów i wampirów, jaka tylko została napisana i wydana. O wiążącym się z tym zupełnie nowym rodzajem poszukiwań prowadzonych przez błędnych rycerzy. O dniach spędzonych na uroczym lenistwie i na wytężonej pracy przy krzewach, i o coraz cieplejszej pogodzie. O najnowszej modzie na dworze na mocne podkreślanie oczu farbką i o wrażeniach Ciri po debiucie, który odbił się po cesarstwie na tyle szerokim echem, że dotarło ono i do księstwa Touissant zagubionego pośród górskich łańcuchów. O starszych arystokratkach, co w proteście przed „nowomodnymi” wymysłami zaczęły palić publicznie swoje zdobione koronką suknie.</p>
<p>Ciri czuła się przyjemnie rozgrzana od środka, mimo że na kominku nie płonął nawet lichy ogień. Kiedy patrzyła na Yennefer i Geralta, kiedy widziała, jak na siebie patrzą, czarodziejka znudzona polityką i intrygami i wiedźmin, mający dosyć Przeznaczenia i wędrówki po Szlaku, wiedziała, że dotyka czegoś wielkiego i do bólu wręcz prawdziwego. To mogła być zaledwie miłość albo aż miłość, zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Ale w tych chwilach niczego nie żałowała.</p>
<p>– Jedno tylko mnie trochę martwi – przyznała po kilku kieliszkach wina, najedzona i nasycona rozmową. Po prawdzie to głównie Yennefer mówiła, a Geralt milczał, ale z milczenia Geralta wiele można było wyczytać. Było niemal tak samo wymowne co rozmowa. – Potrzebuję znaleźć maga lub czarodziejkę, którzy znaliby się na alchemii bądź pracy z odczynnikami. Próbowałam odszukać Fringillę, ale po bitwie z Dzikim Gonem rozpłynęła się jak sen złoty.</p>
<p>– Iluzje zawsze były jej mocną stroną – zauważyła sucho Yennefer, manewrując zgrabnie widelcem i zbierając z talerza resztę groszku.</p>
<p>– Pytałam Cyntię, jedyną czarodziejkę, jaka znajduje się obecnie na dworze, ale nie ma na tyle doświadczenia, żeby mogła mi pomóc – kontynuowała Ciri. – A większość dawnych członkiń Loży jest obecnie zajęta szukaniem stosownego miejsca na nową akademię dla czarodziejek.</p>
<p>– Słyszałam o tym. – Yennefer poprawiła swoje czarne loki, i bez tego układające się w idealne fale wokół twarzy. Gwiazdka z obsydianu i brylantów zalśniła na jej szyi, odbijając płomienie świec. – To pomysł twój czy Emhyra?</p>
<p>– Yen – westchnął Geralt ciężko. Yennefer zmierzyła go wzrokiem.</p>
<p>– To całkiem niewinne pytanie – zaoponowała, nie przekonując tym nikogo. – No ale dobrze już, dobrze, po wyrazie twarzy widzę, że nie zmienisz zdania. Tak czy siak to nieistotne, pytałam z czystej grzeczności. – Geralt mruknął coś pełnego niedowierzenia i w spojrzeniu Yennefer błysnęła pełna sympatii irytacja. Pokręciła tylko głową ze źle skrywanym uśmiechem. – Jeśli pomysł był rzeczywiście twój, Ciri, czego się domyślam, chciałabym zaoferować moje usługi jako nauczycielka. Nie w trakcie całego roku, mam na to tutaj za wiele zajęć, ale mogłabym poprowadzić zajęcia od czasu do czasu, pod warunkiem, że transport przez portale nie zajmowałby całego dnia. Zostało nas tak niewiele, że chyba możemy skoncentrować się na czymś pożytecznym i na kilka dziesięcioleci zapomnieć dawne utarczki i sprzeczki. A w każdym razie nie wypominać ich na głos przy każdym spotkaniu – dodała cierpko, przesuwając palcem po brzegu pucharu.</p>
<p>Ciri obiecała, że przedyskutuje tę możliwość z Emhyrem i Margaritą, ale nie spodziewała się z ich strony sprzeciwu. Po chwili rozmowa zeszła na temat kapitana gwardii pałacowej, który popadł ostatnio w niełaskę, bo ośmielił się w obecności Jej Miłości nieco zbyt otwarcie skrytykować książęcą siostrę. Nikt, nawet sama Anna Henrietta, nie był pewien, czy niełaska wiązała się z tym, że słowa oficera były prawdziwe, czy też z tym, że nie były.</p>
<p>Powoli nadszedł późny wieczór i owinął się dookoła stołu jak kot o wyjątkowo miękkim futerku. Ciri ziewnęła właśnie po raz trzeci i doszła do wniosku, że najwyższa pora zbierać się z powrotem do stolicy cesarstwa. Zamierzała zacząć się żegnać, kiedy Yennefer powiedziała nagle, jakby chciała o tym wspomnieć już wcześniej, ale się powstrzymywała:</p>
<p>– Zastanawiałam się przez dłuższy czas, czy znam osobę obdarzoną umiejętnościami, których poszukujesz. W tej chwili nie mam takiej pewności, a nie chcę ci robić nadziei, Ciri moja najdroższa. Będę musiała najpierw napisać kilka listów. Jeśli uda mi się kogoś znaleźć, poślę go do ciebie.</p>
<p>Ciri przytuliła się do niej mocno, po czym równie silnie przylgnęła do Geralta. Kilka chwil później siedziała już na łożu w swojej cesarskiej sypialni, w pałacu wiosennym. Komnaty mieszkalne wydały się jej nagle przerażająco wielkie i ciche. Nikt nie wypytywał o to, czy czyści nadal miecz (czyściła z większą nabożnością, niż uczestniczyła w rytuałach ku czci Wielkiego Słońca, w którego boskie moce zresztą nie wierzyła), nikt się z nikim nie przekomarzał, nie czuła ciepła czyjejś obecności. Westchnęła, decydując się wziąć gorącą kąpiel – nilfgaardzkie łaźnie były jednym z tych drobnych luksusów, do których człowiek się przyzwyczajał, nawet tego nie zauważając – po której zakopała się w łóżku pod stosem grubych kołder.</p>
<p>Następny dzień ani kolejny nie przyniosły żadnych nowych wieści. Ciri nie spodziewała się po prawdzie efektów działań Yennefer tak szybko, ale kiedy od ich rozmowy powoli począł mijać tydzień, zaczęła myśleć, że być może nie powinna się spodziewać odpowiedzi w ogóle, a nie tylko w najbliższej przyszłości. Frustrowało ją to niesamowicie.</p>
<p>Swój czas dzieliła pomiędzy poznawanie bliżej kolejnych osób bywających na dworze, czytanie z cesarskiej biblioteki wszystkiego, co wpadło jej w ręce, a wydawało się chociażby odlegle interesujące, i długie rozmowy z Emhryem, w trakcie których zawsze udawało mu się przemycić jakieś istotne informacje o polityce, gospodarce albo rytuałach religijnych. Zupełnie jakby uważał, że uczenie jej w metodyczny, zwyczajny sposób przyprawiłoby ją o nagłą stratę zainteresowania niczym o rozstrój żołądka. Ciri potrafiła przyznać przed samą sobą, że miał w tym sporo racji.</p>
<p>Starała się też zupełnie świadomie spędzać więcej czasu z Morvranem. Nie zmieniła zdania ani nie naszły ją nagle ciągoty do brania ślubu, ale wolała nie zniechęcać do siebie generała z góry. Był ważnym graczem politycznym i jego głos liczył się wśród senackiej opozycji jak niczyj inny. Niczego mu jednak nie obiecywała i zbywała śmiechem, kiedy próbował wpatrywać się w nią pełnym oddania wzrokiem lub prawić wyszukane, wyćwiczone wcześniej komplementy, co pewnie większość nilfgaardzkich arystokratek uważała za szczyt romantyzmu.</p>
<p>Morvran zwyczajnie próbował traktować ją jak kogoś, kim nie była. A tego znieść nie mogła.</p>
<p>Dlatego też zaraz po debiucie wymogła na Emhyrze zgodę na publiczne ćwiczenia fechtunku, samotnie lub z wyznaczonym przez niego nauczycielem, było jej to obojętne. Zależało jej przede wszystkim na rozładowaniu energii i wywołaniu szoku u Morvrana, raz a dobrze, żeby dotarło.</p>
<p>Przeszła przez kilka porannych sesji ćwiczeniowych, zanim generał zdecydował się zaszczycić ją swoją obecnością (drugiego dnia dawania ujścia frustracji wobec drewnianego manekina pojawił się sam cesarz, poprzyglądał się przez chwilę jej walce, po czym odszedł bez słowa; najprawdopodobniej oceniał, jakiego nauczyciela szermierki należy zaangażować).</p>
<p>Poczuła czyjąś obecność bardziej niż usłyszała kroki. Skończyła już rozgrzewkę i była nieco zdyszana. Naszła ją przemożna ochota popisać się, przeskakując w czasie pomiędzy <em>teraz </em>i <em>później</em>, ale zdławiła to pragnienie, uginając lekko nogi i przygotowując się do wyprowadzenia mylącej finty i płynnego przejścia w odwrotną kwartę dexter. Kiedy przeszła z ćwiczenia walki  do rozciągania, chowając <em>gláeddyv vatt'ghern</em>, jak mówiono w cesarstwie na wiedźmiński miecz, zauważyła, że Morvran nadal stoi na dziedzińcu i przygląda się jej.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze wieloma rzeczami nas zaskoczysz, Cirillo – oznajmił tylko generał tonem, z którego nie dało się nic wyczytać.</p>
<p>Po tamtym poranku Morvran zaczął podchodzić do niej nieco inaczej, z mniejszą pewnością siebie i pewnym zmieszaniem. Zupełnie jakby dotarło do niego wreszcie, że w rozgrywce pomiędzy nim i Emhyrem Ciri jest kimś więcej niż zwyczajnym pionkiem.</p>
<p>Zdawała sobie sprawę z krążących wszędzie plotek wieszczących ich rychłe zaręczyny, ale jej pozycja nie była obecnie na tyle mocna, by publicznie im zaprzeczyć. Wieczorami pracowała potajemnie z Cyntią i Ceghadhae, jedną z kapłanek pierwszego stopnia (przywiązywała większą wagę do godzin modłów i faz księżyca, niż Ciri uważała za zdrowe, ale mimo to ich współpraca przebiegała gładko), nad projektem, który pomógłby jej uzyskać większą niezależność. Tymczasem grała na czas i co jakiś zapraszała Morvrana to na wspólne przejażdżki konne, to na spacery po mieście, to na pokazy teatralne.</p>
<p>W czasie jednej z takich przejażdżek, osiem dni po wizycie w Corvo Bianco, przybiegł do niej posłaniec z pilną wiadomością, że ma gościa, który niecierpliwie jej wyczekuje.</p>
<p>Przeprosiła Morvrana i natychmiast pogalopowała do zamku, zastanawiając się, kogo zastanie w środku. Widok znajomej postaci w stroju podróżnym, którego szeroki kaptur skrywał przepyszne kasztanowe włosy, nie rozczarował jej ani trochę.</p>
<p>– Triss! – wyrwało jej się radośnie, po czym doszła do wniosku, że w takim razie może równie dobrze całkowicie zapomnieć o godności i pobiec czarodziejce na spotkanie, żeby ją wyściskać, co też zrobiła. Triss uśmiechnęła się na jej widok trochę niepewnie, sztywno, jakby nie wiedziała do końca, czego się spodziewać, ale entuzjazm Ciri przełamał szybko tę niepewność. Po chwili z czarodziejki zaczęło emanować zwyczajne dla niej ciepło i pozytywna energia. – Triss, och, Triss, jak dawno cię nie widziałam!</p>
<p>– Ciebie też dobrze zobaczyć całą i zdrową, Ciri – odparła Triss z uśmiechem, którego siła mogłaby wystarczyć do ogrzania całej sali tronowej w najchłodniejsze dni zimy.</p>
<p>Po rytuale odświeżenia się po długiej (w przypadku Triss) bądź nieco krótszej (w przypadku Ciri) podróży i posiłku zjedzonym na tarasie z widokiem na tętniącą życiem stolicę Imperium Nilfgaardu doszły do wniosku, że nacieszyły się dostatecznie swoim towarzystwem, wymieniły się najciekawszymi plotkami i mogą wobec tego przejść do rzeczy.</p>
<p>– Słyszałam, że szukasz czarodziejki z dobrą znajomością alchemicznych arkanów – powiedziała Triss ostrożnie, jakby bez przekonania co do swoich informacji. Spuściła wzrok na chwilę, po czym podniosła go na Ciri. Ta skinęła głową.</p>
<p>– Potrzebuję kogoś, kto zna się na fiolkach i alembikach.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, czyje kandydatury do tej pory rozważałaś… – Triss zmierzwiła burzę loków dłonią.</p>
<p>– Nie było ich tak wiele, żeby mieć o czym rozmawiać – odparła Ciri, wzruszając ramionami. Dwie odmowy to nic, na temat czego można by się popisywać elokwencją.</p>
<p>– Ja rzecz jasna odpadam, w czasie studiów nawet siłą nie można mnie było zmusić do przesiedzenia w laboratorium dłużej niż kilka chwil, a uwierz mi, Tissaia próbowała. Ach, Tissaia – westchnęła Triss i uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli ze smutnym rozrzewnieniem. – Pojęcia nie mam, czy żyła kiedyś bardziej wymagająca nauczycielka. Natomiast myślę, że znasz przynajmniej jedną czarodziejkę, której umiejętności pasują do twoich wymagań. Nie wiem tylko, czy rzeczywiście będziesz chciała z nią współpracować.</p>
<p>Ciri, po tylu dniach bez cienia chociażby wieści i nadziei, była gotowa zaakceptować każdego i na tym etapie nie spoglądałaby w zęby za długo nawet wskrzeszonemu trupowi Vilgefortza.</p>
<p>– Mam dziwne przeczucie, że to, co zaraz usłyszę, mi się nie spodoba – mruknęła mimo to.</p>
<p>– Chodzi o Filippę Eilhart – powiedziała Triss i tak, Ciri słusznie się spodziewała. Wcale jej się to nie podobało. Ale naprawdę była gotowa szukać pomocy wszędzie, nawet u czarodziejki, której imię wywoływało u niej dziwne połączenie irytacji, współczucia i niewytłumaczalnego pragnienia.</p>
<p>– Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym jej o chęć urabiania się po łokcie w czarnym proszku, albedo i kwasie siarkawym – rzuciła tylko i uniosła lekko brwi, próbując dowiedzieć się więcej, ale szukając po omacku.</p>
<p>– Filippa zawsze była najzdolniejszą z nas – odparła Triss z rozbawieniem. – Tylko pod żadnym pozorem nie mów jej tego! Nie miała wcale największego talentu ani nie pałała miłością do przesiadywania wśród zakurzonych ksiąg. Te adeptki, które miały największy talent, zazwyczaj kończyły naukę najprędzej, nie dochodząc do stopnia mistrzowskiego. Ale Filippa chciała być najlepsza, osiągnąć najwięcej i ta determinacja pchała ją do przodu jeszcze jako młodą, nieopierzoną czarodziejkę. Wtedy nie kontrolowała tak dobrze swojej ambicji i łatwo ją było podjudzić. A przynajmniej takie krążą opowieści. Jakaś inna adeptka, chyba zresztą córka któregoś z kolei profesora chemii w Oxenfurcie, wyśmiała jej eliksiry i dekokty. Filippa wzięła to za osobiste wyzwanie i zaparła się. Przesiadywała w laboratoriach godzinami, byle tylko pobić tamtą jej własną bronią. Stała się pupilką mistrzyni alchemii i na koniec akademii uzyskała z egzaminu najlepszą notę w historii Aretuzy. Ta sama chorobliwa ambicja popchnęła ją później do zostania doradczynią króla Vizimira.</p>
<p>Ciri potarła czoło ręką. Słońce zaczęło chylić się ku horyzontowi, rzucając długie cienie na okolicę. Turkot karoc i powozów w dole zaczynał cichnąć.</p>
<p>– Czemu więc nie zaczęła specjalizować się w alchemii? Czemu tak mało osób zdaje sobie sprawę z jej wiedzy?</p>
<p>W oczach Triss zaigrały złośliwe ogniki, jak zawsze, kiedy miała do przekazania jakąś ciekawą pogłoskę.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że dużo wygodniej jest jej być czarodziejką znaną z opanowania sztuki polimorfii, jedyną żyjącą obecnie z takim darem, niż zaledwie kolejną mistrzynią alchemii. Alchemików można w końcu znaleźć po miastach na pęczki, a Filippa lubi być jedyna w swoim rodzaju. I dzięki temu zyskała asa w rękawie po Loc Muinne.</p>
<p>Ciri pokiwała głową. Nie czuła potrzeby komentować wydarzeń z obrad pokojowych, które zamieniły się w krwawą jatkę.</p>
<p>– Pytanie brzmi, czy będę w stanie zapłacić jej cenę – odparła, splatając nerwowo dłonie i przyglądając się swoim idealnie wypielęgnowanym palcom. Żadna skórka nie była zadarta, żaden paznokieć dłuższy od pozostałych. Były to dłonie godne przyszłej cesarzowej, nie kogoś, kto trudnił się zabijaniem potworów za pieniądze.</p>
<p>– Myślę, że masz tutaj pod dostatkiem waluty, co do wartości której nie zdajesz sobie do końca sprawy – zauważyła Triss łagodnie i uśmiechnęła się do niej jak dawniej, z pełnią sympatii, przyjacielsko. Jakby dzieliły wspólny sekret. – Mieszkasz we wspaniałym pałacu, cesarz ogłosił cię swoją następczynią. Masz dostęp do wykwintnego jedzenia i ciepłej wody. Komfort i wygoda to moim zdaniem bardzo dobra cena jak na zapłatę za tę odrobinę pomocy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Znalezienie kryjówki Filippy nastręczało wszelakiego rodzaju trudności. Po pierwsze trudności z przekonaniem kapitana gwardii pałacowej, Abecer, żeby nie spisywał swojego testamentu (zaczynała podejrzewać, że Emhyra bawią te jego pokazy dramatyzmu; nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tolerowałby je w innym przypadku), mimo że następczyni tronu cesarskiego ma kaprys wyjechać ze stolicy bez stosownej obstawy. Po drugie w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin Ciri zdążyła się dobitnie przekonać, że życie pałacowe ją rozleniwiło i przyzwyczaiło do pewnych wygód. Błąkanie się pieszo i bez towarzystwa po lesie okazało się może nie męczące, ale z całą pewnością nużące i bardzo frustrujące. Po wtóre, problemem w szukaniu dobrze zabezpieczonej i ukrytej prawdopodobnie pod iluzją magiczną najwyższej klasy kryjówki czarodziejki było samo znalezienie tej kryjówki, szczególnie jeśli nie znało się jej dokładnej lokalizacji. W tej kwestii Triss niestety nie mogła jej pomóc.</p>
<p>Koniec końców spocona, ubłocona i zmęczona już nieco Ciri natrafiła na grotę zupełnym przypadkiem. Natknęła się na wysmarowaną na pniu drzewa sokiem brzozowym elfią runę „gaer”, bardzo podobną w wymowie do „gar’ean”, słowa oznaczającego „uważaj” albo „ostrożnie”. Dawno, dawno temu, zupełnie jakby w innym życiu, Iskra wytłumaczyła jej, że ukrywające się po lasach klany i komanda oznaczały w ten sposób zastawione na dh’oine pułapki i niebezpieczne miejsca <em>aen Stràede</em>, czyli na szlaku. Ciri wzdrygnęła się na to wspomnienie, jakby poczuła na plecach lodowaty podmuch Gonu.</p>
<p>Wyciągnęła z kieszeni jeden z podarowanych przez Triss amuletów. Przy jego pomocy łatwo było stwierdzić, że leżące jeden na drugim głazy to tak naprawdę iluzja, maskująca wejście do jaskini. Postanowiła nie próbować jej przełamywać, zamiast tego przeszła przez nią jak przez kłąb dymu. Wystarczyło wierzyć naprawdę mocno, że po drugiej stronie coś na nią czeka.</p>
<p>Musiała jednak uruchomić jakiś rodzaj magicznego alarmu, bo w jej kierunku pomknęły jedna po drugiej trzy strzały, które przeszyłyby na wylot kogoś o słabszym refleksie. Ciri uchyliła się natychmiast przed pierwszą, wymijając płynnie drugą, a nad trzecią po prostu przeskoczyła, dając susa do przodu. Zamarła w bezruchu. Kiedy zaczynała już myśleć, że być może po wszystkim, magiczny pocisk uderzył w skalną ścianę tuż obok niej.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, kim jesteś ani czego ode mnie chcesz, ale żywcem mnie nie dostaniesz! – krzyknęła wściekle Filippa z drugiego końca groty. Ciri zaklęła pod nosem.</p>
<p>– Filippa! – zawołała. – Pani Eilhart! Nie mam złych zamiarów!</p>
<p>– Za kogo mnie niby uważasz? Za łatwowierną idiotkę? – prychnęła Filippa i posłała w jej stronę kolejną kulę magii. Ciri uskoczyła, pochwa jej miecza zafurkotała w locie, a ostrze wyskoczyło z niej płynnie. Dziewczyna przyjęła odruchowo postawę defensywną wyuczoną w Kaer Morhen, jedna noga ugięta, ciężar ciała nisko, miecz trzymany oburącz, tak że mogła przejść płynnie do ataku, kwarty bądź parady, w zależności od potrzeb. – Możesz sobie skakać i fikołkować do woli, ale prędzej czy później cię trafię!</p>
<p>– Mówisz do swojej przyszłej cesarzowej, cholera jasna! – wypaliła Ciri bezmyślnie, widząc, że Filippa zbiera energię do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia. Po chwili uzmysłowiła sobie, że po raz pierwszy określiła samą siebie jako następczynię tronu i pożałowała ogromnie, że nie może w nic walnąć pięścią. Albo czołem.</p>
<p>Niemniej przyciągnęło to uwagę Filippy, która na chwilę przestała rzucać czarami na prawo i lewo.</p>
<p>– Cirilla? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, jednak otrząsnęła się szybko. – Podejdź bliżej, jeśli mówisz prawdę, nic ci nie grozi. Ale! Tylko, jeśli mówisz prawdę!</p>
<p>Ciri przewróciła oczami na ten teatralny popis dramatyzmu. Zrobiła kilka zdecydowanych kroków do przodu, wchodząc, jak zrozumiała po chwili, w zakres czaru identyfikującego Filippy. Schowała miecz z powrotem na miejsce, ale stanęła niemal niedbale w pozycji, z której mogła go wydobyć w ułamku sekundy.</p>
<p>– To naprawdę ty – westchnęła Filippa ze zdumieniem. Zaczęła odruchowo poprawiać włosy, po czym najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że nie ma w tym zbyt wielkiego sensu, bo poddała się w połowie ciasno zaplecionego warkocza.</p>
<p>– A kogo się niby spodziewałaś? Pachołków Radowida? Tak daleko na Południu? – zapytała Ciri z przekąsem, ale też pewną ciekawością. Elficka runa nie wzięła się na drzewie znikąd.</p>
<p>– Chociażby. – Filippa wzruszyła ramionami okrytymi ciepłym wełnianym szalem. Ubrana była po męsku, w długie watowane spodnie i pikowany kaftan narzucony na koszulę. – Kilka dni temu miałam utarczkę z, jak podejrzewam, elfami z rozwiązanego komanda Wiewiórek. Myśleli najwyraźniej, że czarodziejka pozbawiona wzroku nie zauważy braku kilku bardzo ważnych, bardzo cennych składników alchemicznych. Rzecz jasna pomylili się dość boleśnie, ale od tamtej pory stałam się dużo bardziej paranoiczna. – Nie tylko ty, pomyślała Ciri z pewnym rozbawieniem, ale nie powiedziała tego. – Prawdziwe wiewiórki nigdy nie sprawiały mi takich problemów, zostawiają mnie w spokoju, jak tylko dam im kilka orzechów. Czemu elfy nie mogą nigdy zachowywać się równie bezproblemowo, doprawdy.</p>
<p>Filippa obróciła się i, dotykając ścian groty, odnalazła jeden z wąskich tuneli, na które rozdzielała się jaskinia. Zdążyła w nim zniknąć, zanim Cirilla się zorientowała. Jedynym źródłem światła w grocie była przygasająca pochodnia; Filippa najwyraźniej nie potrzebowała blasku świec.</p>
<p>– No, idziesz za mną czy nie? – dobiegło Ciri jej zniecierpliwione pytanie. – Skoro poświęciłaś czas, żeby mnie znaleźć na tym wygwizdowie, musisz mieć do mnie jakąś ważną sprawę. Porozmawiamy w pracowni, będzie nam wygodniej.</p>
<p>Pracownia okazała się kolejną, nieco większą grotą, do której trzeba było iść kilka minut po omacku klaustrofobicznie wąskim tunelem. Wnętrze wypełniało dziwne połączenie woni suszonych ziół, siarki i czegoś niezidentyfikowanego, metalicznego. Ale rzeczywiście było tu wygodniej – zmieściło się tam kilka stołów z aparaturą, stos książek i odczynników, a także, co najważniejsze, trzy zydle. Ciri przysiadła na jednym, zastanawiając się pobieżnie, czy być może też jest zaklęty, ale nie poczuła tego zabawnego łaskotania magii na skórze, więc doszła do wniosku, że chwilowo nic jej nie grozi.</p>
<p>Filippa usiadła naprzeciwko niej, wyprostowana, jakby połknęła kij.</p>
<p>– Słucham – oznajmiła, patrząc nieco na prawo od Ciri.</p>
<p>Wiedźminka podrapała się po karku. Miała po drodze dostatecznie dużo czasu, żeby przemyśleć, co chciała powiedzieć, ale mimo to poczuła się zupełnie nieprzygotowana.</p>
<p>– Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję – powiedziała nonszalancko. Filippa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.</p>
<p>– Taką z gatunku tych nie do odrzucenia? – zapytała.</p>
<p>– Propozycje nie do odrzucenia odrzuca się w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć – odparła Ciri. – Nie, mam na myśli coś o wiele bardziej pewnego. Propozycję, o odrzuceniu której nawet nie pomyślisz poważnie.</p>
<p>Filippa odchyliła głowę, unosząc podbródek.</p>
<p>– Ha! A to dobre! – odparła. – Po takim wstępie reszty wysłucham do końca z czystej złośliwej ciekawości, żeby móc ci wytknąć, jak bardzo się mylisz. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, drapieżnie. W każdym calu wyglądała teraz jak czarodziejka, która założyła kiedyś Lożę, organizację w zamyśle mającą się stać wszechpotężną i stojącą ponad wszystkimi.</p>
<p>– Chyba wolałam cię skruszoną i spolegliwą – stwierdziła Ciri z namysłem po chwili. Było to najczystsze kłamstwo. Filippa taka jak teraz, nieustraszona i szczera do bólu, podobała jej się o wiele bardziej, ale nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.</p>
<p>– W takim razie powinnaś była wtedy nacieszyć oczy tym widokiem, bo nie zobaczysz go znowu prędko – odparła czarodziejka z niezmąconym spokojem. – Zastałaś mnie wtedy w nietypowej sytuacji. W jednym z niewielu momentów, w których nie wiedziałam, na czym stoję. Ale dość już tych sentymentalnych wspominek, nic nie wnoszą do naszej dyskusji. A teraz, cóż, teraz to ty przychodzisz do mnie skruszona i spolegliwa, jak to ładnie ujęłaś. A ja nadal czekam, aż przedstawisz swoją propozycję.</p>
<p>Filippa siedziała z nogą założoną na nogę i wyrazem twarzy kogoś, komu obiecano złote góry, a kto spodziewa się zobaczyć co najwyżej posrebrzany pagórek, niski i mało imponujący. Wobec czego Ciri wyjaśniła jej, z czym przychodzi. Mówiła długo.</p>
<p>Pod koniec jej monologu z twarzy Filippy zniknął nawet ten pełen zadufania uśmieszek.</p>
<p>– Muszę się przyznać do błędu – podjęła po dłuższej chwili głosem, w którym nie zabrzmiała nawet najbardziej subtelna nuta przeprosin. Ciri nie spodziewała się niczego innego. – Jest to oferta w zupełności warta wstępu, jaki do niej poczyniłaś.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję – powiedziała dziewczyna z niemałą satysfakcją.</p>
<p>– Jeśli mamy udawać, że mogę odrzucić tę jakże hojną propozycję, powiedz mi, dlaczego miałabym tego nie zrobić? – ciągnęła Filippa, jakby jej nie usłyszała. – Czym zamierzasz mnie przekonać? Uwierz mi, kiedyś przyjęłabym ją bez wahania, ba, starałabym się uzyskać ten zaszczyt pierwsza, przed innymi czarodziejkami. Zależało mi na pozycji, władzy, poczuciu wyższości, jakie dawał status nadwornej magiczki. Teraz jednak, w tym świecie, świecie, w którym jeszcze do niedawna prześladowano magów na niespotykaną do tej pory skalę z rozkazu jednego zaledwie szaleńca, świecie, gdzie spod wzgórza Sodden trafiliśmy na pale i stosy Radowida, świecie bez Aretuzy, w którym Emhyr trzyma swoje czarodziejki pod kluczem, jeśli tylko ma taki kaprys, w tym świecie należy przynajmniej udawać, że się zastanawia nad tego typu propozycjami.</p>
<p>– Mieszkasz obecnie w wilgotnej jaskini pośrodku niczego, męczą cię przeciągi i konieczność żywienia się korzonkami roślin i jagodami. Nie wiesz, czy za dzień, dwa, tydzień, nie napadnie na ciebie kolejne komando Scoia’tael albo jakiś opętany patriotyzmem lub widmem śmierci głodowej redański lojalista – odparła Ciri. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że tak właśnie pragniesz spędzać dni? Nie w komnacie z wygodnym łóżkiem, nie w cieple kominka? Nie brakuje ci bliskości łaźni ani kuchni z prawdziwego zdarzenia? Nie przeszkadza chłód ani brak podstawowych wygód?</p>
<p>Filippa wstała nagle ze stołka i zrobiła kilka kroków przed siebie, po czym zawróciła, wyłamując nerwowo palce.</p>
<p>– Kiedy człowiekowi wyłupiają oczy, odkrywa się, do jak wielu rzeczy można się przystosować. Warunki, jakie znoszę, wydają mi się małą ceną do zapłacenia za odzyskanie wzroku. Mam obecnie spokój i moje skromne laboratorium, mogę prowadzić badania nad otrzymaniem ludzkiej tkanki bez obawy, że ktoś każe mi przerwać w połowie – zaczęła wyliczać. – Nie mam może towarzystwa poza wrednymi wiewiórkami kleptomankami i zabłąkanym elfem albo dwoma, ale nikt nie wie, że tu jestem. Nikt ważny.</p>
<p>– Ale się dowiedzą. – Ciri wiedziała, że czarodziejka zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. – To tylko kwestia czasu. Nie masz tu tak naprawdę nikogo ani niczego. Nic cię tutaj nie trzyma. Nie przynależysz nigdzie, jeśli ta kryjówka cię zawiedzie, znajdziesz kolejną. Czy tego właśnie pragniesz? Uciekać do końca życia? – Filippa przerwała nerwowe stawianie kroków po jaskini. Na jej twarzy malowało się czyste pragnienie mordu. – Załóżmy, że odzyskasz wzrok. I co dalej? Jaki masz następny wielki plan? – W jaskini zapadła cisza tak głęboka, że słychać było kapanie wody gdzieś w oddali. – Kiedyś byłaś ambitna. Chciałaś budować nowy porządek – podjęła Ciri. Wstała i zrobiła krok w stronę czarodziejki. – Wiem, że ta ambicja wciąż gdzieś w tobie jest, tli się może ledwo, ale nie zgasła.</p>
<p>Filippa podeszła do niej bardzo ostrożnie, starając się nie potknąć o żaden luźny kamień. Dźgnęła ją palcem w klatkę piersiową.</p>
<p>– Nie za cenę zamknięcia w klatce, nieważne, jak złota by nie była – odwarknęła. Ciri zauważyła z pewnym zaskoczeniem, jak blisko siebie teraz stoją. Mogłaby przesunąć palcem po wargach czarodziejki, sprawdzić, czy ich barwa jest naturalna, czy to efekt stosowania jakiegoś mazidła, i nawet nie musiałaby stawać na palcach. Poczuła, jak palą ją policzki na samą myśl.</p>
<p>– Nie widzę potrzeby zamykać cię w klatce. Nie jesteś wygłodzoną bruxą, która rzuci się na pierwszą lepszą ofiarę. A ja nie jestem Emhyrem – zaznaczyła. Już teraz miała dość podkreślania tego na głos, a podejrzewała, że to dopiero początek. – Chyba zapominasz, że to czarodziejki mnie wychowywały i to też czarodziejki przyszły mi na pomoc, kiedy musiałam stawić czoła Dzikiemu Gonowi. Nie uważam, że jesteście największym złem, jakie nosiła ta ziemia, nie myl mnie ze swoim dawnym wychowankiem. Planuję powołać nową szkołę dla czarodziejek, mam już nawet propozycję jej siedziby, jeden z cesarskich zamków na granicy z górami Amell. Nie pozwolę magii umrzeć. Także dlatego, że nie jest to w interesie cesarstwa, wyobraź sobie.</p>
<p>Filippa odetchnęła. Ciri poczuła muśnięcie jej oddechu na policzku i odkryła, że nie potrafi być na nią długo zła, że przy tej bliskości wciekłość szybko się z niej ulatnia. A potem Filippa cofnęła się o krok.</p>
<p>– Co z moimi badaniami? – zapytała podejrzliwie. Ale brzmiała, jakby podjęła już decyzję.</p>
<p>– Będziesz mogła je nadal swobodnie prowadzić przez część dnia, po wypełnieniu swoich obowiązków – zapewniła Ciri. – Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebowała, miejsca, odczynników, rozpuszczalników, nieistotne, wystarczy, że powiesz o tym szambelanowi.</p>
<p>Filippa postukała palcem w policzek z namysłem.</p>
<p>– Więc powiedz mi, Cirillo – powiedziała. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie powinnam odrzucać twojej propozycji.</p>
<p>I Ciri nagle odkryła, że wie, że doskonale zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.</p>
<p>– Bo wtedy nie musiałabyś już dłużej obawiać się, że kiedyś znowu będziesz czuła się tak bezsilna i bezbronna jak wtedy, kiedy mężczyzna, któremu kiedyś ufałaś, przyłożył ci rozżarzony pręt żelaza do powiek – odparła.</p>
<p>Filippa skinęła głową.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po powrocie do stolicy Ciri przez kilka tygodni miała wrażenie, że żyje w wiecznym niedoczasie. Do tego stopnia, że trzeciego dnia zaczęła całkiem na poważnie rozważać cofnięcie się w czasie o kilka godzin, żeby wreszcie porządnie się wyspać i spojrzeć na piętrzące się stosy dokumentów świeżymi oczami. Po czym pomyślała, ile cennych chwil będzie musiała przeznaczyć na wyjaśnienie wszystkim, że tak, czasem jest w dwóch miejscach na raz, nie należy być tym przerażonym, i porzuciła ten projekt z poczuciem klęski.</p>
<p>Trzeba było poświęcić kilka kwadransów dziennie Triss, która zatrzymała się na dworze cesarskim jako gość Jej Wysokości Cirilli, w związku z czym zaniedbanie obowiązków wobec niej stanowiłoby poważne naruszenie etykiety. Ciri w żadnym wypadku to nie przeszkadzało, kochała spędzać czas z czarodziejką i bardzo dobrze bawiły się na wspólnych przechadzkach po ogrodach pałacowych. Triss zawsze miała jakieś elementy wiedzy magicznej, którymi chciała się z nią podzielić, albo ciekawe plotki podchwycone to tu, to tam. Ktoś spłacił część długów markizy Conce, w Ebbing zauważono kolejne komando Scoia’tael (elfie oddziały zostały na mocy traktatów rozwiązane po wojnie, a ich członkowie otrzymali nadania ziemi w Dol Blathanna, ale nie wszyscy zaakceptowali rozkaz do złożenia broni wydany przez ludzkiego cesarza), księżna Toussaint przysłała na dwór kolejnego posła, domagając się zakończenia wojny Nilfgaardu z krajami Północy, choć pokój podpisano już dobre kilka miesięcy temu, kupcy handlujący nazairańskimi koronkami niespodziewanie odnotowali większe zyski niż kiedykolwiek.</p>
<p>Łącząca je więź była dużo bardziej siostrzana i przyjacielska niż z kimkolwiek innym, kogo Ciri uważała za swoją rodzinę. Paradoksalnie dużo łatwiej było otworzyć się przed nią niż przed Yennefer czy Geraltem, o Emhyrze nie mówiąc. W ten sposób któregoś popołudnia zupełnym przypadkiem Ciri w przypływie szczerości zwierzyła się Triss na temat swoich preferencji i opowiedziała o związku z Mistle – chociaż jej imię nadal paliło ją w przełyk jak krople kwasu – pytając pod koniec z pewnym zażenowaniem, czy coś można z tym zrobić. Siedziały na tarasie i piły popołudniową herbatę.</p>
<p>– To przecież zupełnie naturalne – wyrwało się Triss, która najpierw wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę wepchnąć sobie te słowa z powrotem do gardła, po czym tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie wybałuszaj tak na mnie oczu, Ciri. Nie mam już pięćdziesiątki na karku, miewałam również kochanki. – Ciri zaniemówiła na bardzo długą chwilę, próbując pozbierać w całość rozsypującą się wizję świata. Nie szło jej to zbyt dobrze. – Nie mów, że… że <em>inne osoby</em> robiły ci z tego względu wyrzuty? – Triss znacząco zawiesiła głos, po czym resztę pytania zadała szeptem, całkowicie niepotrzebnie. Były otoczone trzema warstwami zaklęć zabezpieczających przed podsłuchiwaniem.</p>
<p>– Ja… ja nigdy nie… nikomu…</p>
<p>– Ach. Cholera. – Triss nerwowo postukała srebrną łyżeczką w talerzyk po cieście. Ciri wbiła w nią spojrzenie zielonych oczu, oczekując na każde słowo, jakby to miał być wyrok. – Dobra, dziewczyno, musisz zapamiętać dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nigdy, przenigdy, nie daj nikomu sobie wmówić, że to coś niedobrego. To bzdury. A po drugie, możesz porozmawiać na ten temat ze swoimi opiekunami. Jeśli chcesz. Myślę, że ich reakcja by cię zaskoczyła. W tym dobrym sensie – dodała, ale dziewczyna nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – A teraz chodź tu do mnie, muszę cię przytulić, wiedźminko.</p>
<p>Po rozmowie z Triss Ciri poczuła się nieco lepiej, jakby wielki ciężar spadł jej z serca. Zaczęła również z zaciekawieniem przyglądać się ludziom na dworze, szukając osób podobnych do siebie. Nie znalazła nikogo pewnego, dwie kobiety dzielące razem życie, ale mogły być siostrami albo kochankami, dwóch mężczyzn, którzy na wszelakie bale i posiedzenia zawsze przybywali razem, a równie dobrze mogli być po prostu serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak nie odkryła również żadnych pokładów niechęci ani oburzenia. Podniosło ją to trochę na duchu, chociaż nadal nie zamierzała poruszać tego tematu z nikim innym.</p>
<p>W międzyczasie należało również zająć się oficjalnym nadaniem powstającej szkole dla czarodziejek statusu cesarskiej akademii i uporać się z wiążącą się z tym biurokratyczną dokumentacją. Ciri co prawda nie musiała niczego własnoręcznie pisać, ale nadzorowała działania imperialnych urzędników, coś zupełnie dla niej nowego, i miała masę wniosków do przeczytania i zatwierdzenia. Prawdziwy powiew zmiany poczuła, kiedy przy użyciu megaskopu zaczęła uzgadniać z Margaritą, która z trudno maskowanym wzruszeniem zgodziła już się zostać rektorką nowej szkoły, jakie czarodziejki zaprosić do grona nauczycielskiego. Po kilku godzinach ostrych kłótni i rwania włosów z głowy stanęło na Fringilli Vigo, Keirze Metz i Triss Merigold na sam początek. Francesca Findabair poparła ich inicjatywę, ale odmówiła przyłożenia do niej własnej ręki ze względu na dobro Dol Blathanna. Ida Emean aep Sivney, obecna przy rozmowie, nie mówiła za wiele, ale widać było, że zdecydowała się pozostać przy swojej królowej.</p>
<p>I, rzecz jasna, do grona nauczycielek dołączyła także Cyntia, czego Margarita nawet nie próbowała kwestionować.</p>
<p>Kolejny szok Ciri przeżyła, kiedy któregoś wieczoru przyszła zapytać Cyntię o postępy w poszukiwaniu talizmanu niezbędnego do przeprowadzenia rytuału, i zastała jej rzeczy spakowane do waliz i tobołków. Wiedziała, że czarodziejka wróci jeszcze przed Belleteyn, dniem właściwej konfiguracji gwiazd i planet, ale odczuła na własnej skórze, jak wiele niedługo ulegnie zmianie.</p>
<p>Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym i drugim wydarzeniem nadzorowała również przygotowania na przybycie Filippy do pałacu. Czarodziejka dostała do swojej dyspozycji kilka pomieszczeń gościnnych połączonych w większą całość. W jednym z nich przygotowano spore laboratorium, z lśniącymi nowością alembikami i retortami, porcelanowymi i cynowymi moździerzami z pistlami, mosiężnymi tyglami i kociołkami, w innym spiżarnię ze starannie skompletowanymi składnikami, zgodnie z życzeniem Filippy, która podyktowała jej długą listę.</p>
<p>Ciri wiedziała, że czarodziejka będzie głównie badała zanieczyszczenia znajdujące się w narkotyku, żeby ustalić, gdzie hodowane są rośliny, z których pozyskiwany jest proszek. To powinno im pomóc w zawężeniu obszaru jego pochodzenia do przynajmniej prowincji, jeśli nie departamentu, do czegokolwiek bardziej dokładnego potrzebna będzie magia. Wobec tego Ciri zadbała, żeby laboratorium znajdowało się w stanie nienagannej czystości, tym samym ograniczając zanieczyszczenia do minimum. Poleciła też Vattierowi de Rideaux zdobyć więcej próbek narkotyku do badań, z czego arcyszpieg wywiązał się śpiewająco.</p>
<p>W ciągu tych tygodni rozpoczął się okres licznych zabaw dworskich i mniej lub bardziej oficjalnych przyjęć, poprzedzający jedno z ważniejszych świąt ku czci Wielkiego Słońca, na które zjeżdżali się wszyscy, którzy coś znaczyli. Cirilli wypadało bywać przynajmniej na części z nich, częstować się wytrawnym musującym winem i przesłodzonymi komplementami względem swojego wyglądu, a także wymieniać coraz bardziej absurdalnie brzmiące plotki. Póki mogła zabierać ze sobą Triss jako osobę towarzyszącą, znosiła te obowiązki z niejaką przyjemnością, ale po pewnym czasie kobieta przeniosła się do powstającej akademii dla czarodziejek. Ciri domyślała się, że nie chciała wchodzić Filippie w paradę. Sama oczekiwała przybycia pani Eilhart z przyjemnym napięciem.</p>
<p>Na szczęście na większości bankietów pojawiała się również Nilneanneth, która okazała się dobrą kompanką do rozmów i skarbnicą wiedzy na temat dworskich sympatii i animozji. Cirilla miała wrażenie, że znalazła w półelfce przyjaciółkę, a przynajmniej serdeczną znajomą. Tym bardziej frustrował fakt, że arystokratka nie chciała podzielić się informacjami na temat generała Voorhisa.</p>
<p>– <em>N’te vaer’trouve Morvran, beag Zirael</em> – odparła tylko wymijająco Nilneanneth na pytania Ciri, ucinając temat. Nie ufaj Morvranowi, Jaskółeczko. I więcej nie udało się z niej wiedźmince wyciągnąć.</p>
<p>Wszystko to sprawiało, że Ciri miała niezwykle mało czasu i ochoty do przeznaczenia na dalsze obłaskawianie Morvrana, który zdawał się tym zaniepokojony.</p>
<p>– Od wielu dni nie było mi dane oglądać twarzy Waszej Wysokości – zauważył flegmatycznie podczas jednego z bali, kiedy mieli okazję zatańczyć razem, ale w jego oczach błysnęło coś niebezpiecznego.</p>
<p>– Nie wiąże się to z utratą mojej przychylności – zapewniła Ciri skwapliwie, wykonując skomplikowany piruet i tylko siłą wiedźmińskich odruchów nie potykając się o skraj swojej zwiewnej sukni. – Wyłącznie z przytłaczającą ilością obowiązków.</p>
<p>To zdaje się nieco go uspokoiło, a do Ciri dotarło w tamtym właśnie momencie, że nie tylko ona tutaj wiele ryzykuje, on także. Gdyby nagle miał stracić jej łaskę, politycznie wiele by go to kosztowało.</p>
<p>Mimo to Emhyr przypomniał jej cokolwiek natarczywie – nawet jak na niego – następnego dnia z samego rana, że dał jej wolną rękę w kwestii generała Voorhisa, ale jeśli chce cokolwiek osiągnąć, musi się pospieszyć, żeby zdążyć przed wiosennym otwarciem obrad senatu. Było ono zaplanowane na dzień po Święcie Rozkwitu, pierwszego dnia piątego savaedu roku. Przeciągnięcie Morvrana – a z nim większości opozycji – na ich stronę stanowiło jedyną szansę na łatwe przepchnięcie przez senat edyktu, w którym Ciri była wymieniana jako oficjalna następczyni tronu. To z kolei było im potrzebne do zniwelowania ryzyka wybuchu wojny domowej.</p>
<p>Zresztą miała wciąż nowe tematy do poruszenia z Emhyrem, nawet nie licząc Morvrana i kwestii sukcesji. Rozmawiali często o polityce, o układzie sił w Senacie, o zmieniających się stronnictwach i o formalnościach związanych z mianowaniem nowej nadwornej czarodziejki. Wiązało się to z kolejną górą dokumentów do przejrzenia i opatrzenia cesarskim podpisem i pieczęcią. Na szczęście w tym przypadku, jak i w wielu innych, które nie dotyczyły podatków ani prowadzenia wojen, cesarz podejmował decyzję samodzielnie, bez pytania senatorów o opinię.</p>
<p>Ciri dowiedziała się z tych rozmów trochę o obecnej sytuacji Temerii, która w porównaniu z beczką prochu, jaką stanowiła Redania, zdawała się całkiem spacyfikowana. Najgorsze, co zdarzyło jej się przeczytać, to raporty o chłopach opuszczających swoje wsie w Velen ze względu na nagłe wyjałowienia gleby. Ciri podejrzewała, że musieli być to dawni poddani Pań Lasu, obecnie pozbawieni ich opieki. Czasami zastanawiała się, jaki los spotkał Prządkę, której nie udało jej się zabić w trakcie walki na Łysej Górze. Wysłane na miejsce cesarskie patrole nie wykryły niczego podejrzanego ani powiązanego z czarami, więc szybko wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy.</p>
<p>Tym bardziej, że niedługo po tej informacji Enid an Gleanna, Stokrotka z Dolin, posłała do Nilfgaardu pilnego posła z prośbą o pomoc. Prośba brzmiała do tego stopnia absurdalnie, że Ciri dość niegrzecznie wytrzeszczyła oczy, słysząc posłanie, ale Emhyr bez chwili wahania zdecydował się ją spełnić. Wydawało się, że decyzję podjął, jeszcze zanim wysłuchał przemówienia do końca.</p>
<p>– Francesca jest Arcymistrzynią – powiedziała Ciri po tym, jak zostali w bibliotece sami. – Po co byłaby jej pomoc innej czarodziejki? I to przy tym zdecydowanie mniej doświadczonej.</p>
<p>Emhyr spojrzał na nią znad biurka, znad rozłożonych na nim notatek.</p>
<p>– Tego właśnie chciałbym się dowiedzieć – odparł zupełnie niewzruszonym głosem. – Albo próbuje wciągnąć nas w grę, której celu i przebiegu jeszcze nie znam, albo potrzebuje wypytać o coś jedyną czarodziejkę, jaka przebywa obecnie na cesarskim dworze. – Ścisnął nasadę nosa palcami, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko. – I w obu tych przypadkach nie ma potrzeby obrażać elfów odmową, kiedy w oczywisty sposób mamy zasoby, żeby spełnić ich prośbę, a nie będzie nas to nic kosztować. Cirillo, poślij Cyntię do Doliny Kwiatów. Przekaż jej, żeby zachowywała się grzecznie, ale dobitnie uświadom jej, że nie jedzie tam jako szpieg. I że po jej powrocie będę oczekiwał pełnego raportu. – Ciri skinęła głową. – Meredid! Poślij natychmiast po de Rideaux, mam dla niego inne zadanie.</p>
<p>Poza posłem z Dol Blathanna, który po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi Emhyra natychmiast wyjechał w drogę powrotną, na dworze przebywali również wysłannicy z Etolii, jednej z prowincji cesarstwa, Temerii (Ciri zupełnie niezgodnie z etykietą pomachała do Vernona Roche’a i Ves; Ves odmachała jej radośnie, a Roche tylko schował twarz w dłoniach), a także Koviru. Był to gest dobrej woli ze strony Tankreda Thyssena, pewnego rodzaju subtelne zapewnienie, że zamierza honorować zawarte w tajemnicy umowy z Imperium.</p>
<p>– Nie żeby miał zbyt wielki wybór w tej kwestii – skwitowała to Ciri cierpko któregoś wieczoru, ale Emhyr pokręcił głową.</p>
<p>– To dumny władca – odparł. – Kiedy odziedziczył tron, wszyscy wróżyli mu, że będzie złym królem i w ciągu roku roztrwoni to, na co jego ojciec pracował latami. A on postanowił zaskoczyć wszystkich. Kovir prosperuje, a Tankred obecnie pracuje bez wytchnienia nad reaktywacją dawnej Kapituły. Nie należy mu wypominać pozornie słabej pozycji na arenie międzynarodowej. – Emhyr spojrzał na nią z ukosa. – Poza tym warto docenić, że w ten czy inny sposób ofiarował nam dwoje potencjalnych zakładników.</p>
<p>Z tej perspektywy Ciri na to wcześniej nie spoglądała.</p>
<p>Z kolei posłanie z Etolii wydawało się częścią jakiejś dłuższej tradycji, ponieważ posłowie ukłonili się Emhyrowi głęboko i z najwyższym szacunkiem, po czym przekazali wobec całego dworu zgromadzonego w największej sali pałacu interpelację o pokojowe odłączenie ich krainy od Imperium Nilfgaardu. Cesarz wysłuchał ich również z najwyższą grzecznością i poważaniem.</p>
<p>– W tej chwili sprawy najwyższej wagi państwowej zaprzątają mą głowę – odparł od razu, co zdarzało się rzadko, żeby nie powiedzieć nigdy. – Przybądźcie, proszę, z tym ważnym posłaniem w mniej trudnych czasach, abym mógł je dokładnie rozważyć. Oczekuję waszej kolejnej wizyty za rok i jeden dzień od dzisiaj.</p>
<p>Posłowie zdawali się usatysfakcjonowani tą odpowiedzią, ponieważ podziękowali władcy z najwyższym uniżeniem i odeszli cali w uśmiechach i ukłonach. Emhyr spojrzał na Ciri wzrokiem, który nakazywał jej poczekać z pytaniami.</p>
<p>– To tradycja rozpoczęta przed wieloma laty – zaczął wyjaśniać dużo później, kiedy zostali już sami w jego komnatach. – Władca Etolii postulował jej natychmiastowe odłączenie się od cesarstwa ze względu na mocne nastroje separatystyczne wśród poddanych, natomiast politycy nie potrafili dojść między sobą do porozumienia, na jakich zasadach ten rozłam miałby nastąpić. Wobec czego przysyłali kolejnych posłów z coraz bardziej wydumanymi i nieosiągalnymi żądaniami, których ówczesny cesarz odsyłał z odmową podobną do tej, jaką dzisiaj usłyszałaś. Po kilku latach takich przepychanek nastroje polityczne zmieniły się drastycznie, król Etolii postanowił porzucić swoje plany, ale żeby mógł wyjść z tego z twarzą, tradycja corocznego składania interpelacji pozostała.</p>
<p>Ciri wybuchła szczerym śmiechem, na tyle widać zaraźliwym, że na twarzy Emhyra również pojawił się cień uśmiechu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rozdział w tej chwili jest przejrzany przez betę w jakichś optymistycznych 85% (matematyka? jaka matematyka? liczenie w pamięci nigdy nie należało do moich mocnych stron), ale publikuję go zgodnie z planem w środę ze względu na Pewną Tajemniczą Osobę, która czeka ;D (jeszcze raz serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze!!) </p>
<p>Also: jeśli Sapkowski mógł napisać, że Filippa nosiła legginsy, TO JA TEŻ.</p>
<p>edit: wszystkie literówki powinny być już poprawione!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tak więc powołała Wielka Cesarzowa Cirilla Akademię, od góry Karmentis, na której wznosić się miała, Karmentą zwaną. I zgromadziła Cesarzowa najzdolniejsze i najmądrzejsze czarodziejki: Margaritę Laux-Antille, Fringillę Vigo, Cyntię Àit i Triss Merigold, by nauki prowadziły i o pilność adeptek dbały. Przysięgły jej one zgodnie i ochoczo wierność aż po grobową deskę i o swym oddaniu gorąco zapewniły. I skłoniła im się wtedy Wielka Cesarzowa, mówiąc, że wiedzy i doświadczeniu cześć oddaje, w ręce ich przyszłość magii składa, albowiem, jak rzekła, wiedza magiczna tyle jest zaprawdę tylko warta, ile czarodzieje i czarodziejki o niej pamiętają. A to, co zapomniane, pozostaje się na wieki wieków utracone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Historia Wielkiej Akademii Karmenta, przez Jej uczennice ku pamięci pokoleń przyszłych spisana</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finnaville Nilneanneth, znana również jako Nilnth, niezwykle utalentowana politycznie arystokratka na dworze Emhyra var Emreisa (ob.), zauszniczka Cirilli Fionny var Emreis (ob.), pochodzenia nieznanego. Stopień szlachecki uzyskała poprzez małżeństwo z hrabią Edding, niedługo później tragicznie zmarłym. Zdolna polityczka, działająca głównie w kuluarach, ze względu na urodzenie bez prawa do zasiadania w Senacie. Uwikłana w aferę rowańską, przypuszczalnie jako jedna z jej głównych inicjatorek, z której jednak wyszła obronną ręką. Wobec pozostałych uczestników spisku wydano kary śmierci bądź długoletniego uwięzienia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Poczet ważnych osobistości na dworze nilfgaardzkim, autor nieznany</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Przybycie Filippy Eilhart na dwór cesarski poprzedziły wiadomości dostarczone przez zaufanych posłańców. Jednak listy nie podawały dokładnej daty, a tym bardziej godziny przybycia, wobec czego Ciri zaczęła z przyspieszonym biciem serca wypatrywać czarodziejki niemal wszędzie. Przyglądała się podejrzliwie każdej lecącej po wschodzie słońca sowie i wypytywała szambelana o wieści przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie, za każdym razem bezskutecznie. Obawiała się, że Filippa zamieni z nią kilka zdawkowych słów, po czym zniknie w przygotowanych dla niej pokojach.</p>
<p>Mogła spodziewać się, że czarodziejka jej rangi nie zjawi się po cichu, skromnie i bez rozgłosu, żeby natychmiast po przybyciu zaszyć się w laboratoriach.</p>
<p>Kiedy Filippa wreszcie zdecydowała się zjawić, zrobiła to z całym rozmachem, jaki można było uzyskać na dworze cesarskim. Ciri prowadziła właśnie audiencję w zastępstwie Emhyra (nic szczególnie istotnego, jak sam powiedział, zaledwie wysłuchanie delegacji jednego z cechów miejskich) i znajdowała się w połowie zdania, gdy szambelan ogłosił swym donośnym głosem:</p>
<p>– Filippa Eilhart, mistrzyni magii i nadworna cesarska czarodziejka!</p>
<p>Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych na sali tronowej zwróciły się w jej stronę. Przyjęła ich po królewsku, w długiej do ziemi aksamitnej czarnej sukni falującej przy każdym ruchu, z warkoczami splecionymi na głowie w skomplikowaną fryzurę i z nieodłączną opaską na oczach. Wyglądała bardziej groźnie niż pięknie i ten efekt niechybnie chciała osiągnąć.</p>
<p>Ciri z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Ktoś w tłumie interesantów westchnął; jakaś czcigodna matrona zemdlała prawdopodobnie na widok dekoltu Filippy. Po zgromadzonych na sali mieszczanach przeszedł szmer szeptu równie wyraźny jak zmarszczka na gładkiej tafli wody. Delegaci cechowi spojrzeli po sobie, jakby zastanawiali się, czy jest sens kontynuować przedstawianie swojej petycji, po czym jednocześnie zamknęli usta i umknęli na bok, schodząc czarodziejce z drogi. Filippa już płynęła w stronę tronu zgrabnie i z gracją, która wydawała się niemożliwa przy takich obcasach. Przed tronem dygnęła głęboko, pochylając głowę niemal teatralnie, po czym uklękła przed Ciri w oficjalnym homagium, jakie tradycyjnie stanowiło część ceremonii hołdu lennego i symbolizowało uznanie przez wasala swego poddaństwa.</p>
<p>Widok Filippy na kolanach zrobił ciekawe, okropne rzeczy z sercem Ciri, które zaczęło trzepotać tak szybko, jakby chciało wyrwać się z jej klatki piersiowej. W tym momencie przyznała przed samą sobą, że czarodziejka nie jest jej zupełnie obojętna, bo po prostu nie mogła tego dłużej wypierać.</p>
<p>– Wasza Cesarska Wysokość – powiedziała Filippa miękko i nadal na kolanach, skłaniając głowę. – Pragnę oddać się pod twoją opiekę jako mojej władczyni i oddać mój los w twoje ręce. Od dziś znajduję się w twojej mocy.</p>
<p>Jej słowa odpowiadały zwyczajowej treści przysięgi zaledwie w pewnym stopniu i w każdej innej sytuacji zostałby wzięte za próbę skandalicznie niesubtelnego flirtu. Ale czarodziejki zawsze pisały swoje własne reguły, nawet w Imperium Nilfgaardu. Ciri doszła do wniosku, że to chyba jeden z najgorszych momentów na odkrycie, że bycie tytułowaną władczynią przez kogoś niesamowicie potężnego <em>i to tym tonem</em> podoba jej się o wiele za bardzo. Wzięła głęboki oddech i podała Filippie dłoń, wsuwając ją w jej rękę. Palce czarodziejki zacisnęły się na niej, jakby nigdy nie zamierzały jej wypuścić ze swoich szponów. Ciri zrobiło się przyjemnie słabo na tę myśl.</p>
<p>– Niech więc tak się stanie – odparła nieco ochrypłym głosem. Odkaszlnęła i w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że należy wykorzystać tę sytuację. Być może Filippa zauważyła jakimś cudem jej rumieńce i drżący głos i postanowiła zabawić się jej kosztem, a być może nie. Tak czy siak Ciri kusiła opcja odpłacenia jej pięknym za nadobne. – Twoje obietnice przyjmuję, najdroższa wasalko. Twój hołd pozostanie na zawsze obecny w moim sercu, a twe słowa wyryte w mej pamięci. Mój zamek staje się twoim domem, moi poddani twymi pomocnikami. Nie będzie ci niczego brak w czas twojej służby, na Wielkie Słońce! – Odpowiedź Ciri również nie była słowo w słowo zgodna z tradycyjną wersją, ale pasowała, jeśli nie do litery, to przynajmniej do jej ducha. I nie przekraczała granicy otwartego flirtu dużo bardziej niż słowa czarodziejki.</p>
<p>Filippa złożyła krótki – o wiele za krótki – pocałunek na dłoni Ciri, przypieczętowując tym samym hołd. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, zwycięsko.</p>
<p>– Wasza Wysokość – rzekła jeszcze, ciągle na kolanach. Ciri była w stanie przysiąc, że czarodziejka wie dokładnie, co ten widok z nią robi.</p>
<p>– Meredid! – zawołała szambelana. – Zaprowadź proszę panią Eilhart do jej komnat i zatroszcz się o jej wygodę. Czarodziejko, możesz odejść – zezwoliła. Głos zadrżał jej tylko raz.</p>
<p>Filippa podniosła się z kolan z dumnie wzniesionym czołem, ukłoniła się wiedźmince jeszcze raz i odeszła prowadzona przez Meredida. A do Ciri dotarło, że musi teraz zmobilizować umysł do wysłuchania delegatury z nilfgaardziego cechu i zdać Emhyrowi raport ze swojej decyzji, zanim w ogóle będzie mogła pomyśleć o odwiedzeniu czarodziejki w laboratorium i porozmawianiu z nią po raz kolejny. Jęknęła w duchu.</p>
<p>Na szczęście rzemieślnicy cechowi wydawali się równie rozproszeni przerwą w audiencji i z największą trudnością powrócili do przedmiotu swojej petycji, co umożliwiło Ciri zmuszenie się do pracy. Jako że ich wniosek formalny brzmiał na uzasadniony, a sprawa generalnie na nieskomplikowaną – potrzebowali zgody na przesunięcie części funduszy z puli reprezentacyjnej do budowniczej, sklepienie budynku głównego cechu wymagało naprawy – Cirilla wydała oficjalne cesarskie pozwolenie bez dalszego inwestygowania sprawy. Zaskoczyła tym ogromnie mieszczan, którzy ewidentnie spodziewali się zdawkowej odpowiedzi i rzucenia na pożarcie potężnej machinie imperialnej biurokracji.</p>
<p>Czy tak właśnie wygląda to całe rządzenie?, przemknęło jej przez głowę. Człowiek podejmuje jakąś decyzję na temat życia kogoś, kogo widzi po raz pierwszy w życiu, a potem nie ma nikogo, kto mu powie, czy dobrze zrobił?</p>
<p>– Tym lepiej, że tak właśnie, a nie inaczej, brzmiała twoja decyzja – oznajmił Emhyr zza biurka, kiedy zrelacjonowała mu wydarzenia. Ciri poczuła się ku swojemu zdziwieniu uspokojona, co z kolei mocno ją zirytowało. – W ten sposób zapamiętają cię jako dobrą, sprawiedliwą władczynię, która nie zapomina o ich interesach nawet wtedy, kiedy sami byli gotowi je poniechać. Jak najbardziej dobrze sobie poradziłaś. Córko – dodał po chwili wahania.</p>
<p>To był pierwszy raz, gdy zwrócił się do niej w ten sposób poza otoczeniem wścibskiego dworu. Ciri nie wiedziała zupełnie, co ma powiedzieć ani co w związku z tym czuje, ale skinęła głową. Miała wrażenie, że stanowiło to w ich relacji jakiś kamień milowy. Nie potrafiła tylko zgadnąć, w jaką stronę ona zmierza.</p>
<p>Po rozmowie z Emhyrem spotkała się jeszcze z de Rideaux, który miał dla niej nowe, nieprzyjemne wieści, po czym pobiegła szybko w stronę nowych kwater Filippy, ciekawa, czy czarodziejka znalazła w nich wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Popychała ją też – co pewnie powinna przyznać chociaż przed sobą – dziwna, niewytłumaczalna potrzeba przebywania w jej towarzystwie, poczucia na sobie jej spojrzenia, porozmawiania z nią o czymkolwiek, choćby na najbardziej nudny i wyświechtany temat. Po skręceniu w skrzydło zamku, w którym znajdowały się pokoje gościnne, Ciri zwolniła kroku i przeczesała włosy ręką, starając się zachować pozory spokoju i niewzruszenia.</p>
<p>Pozory, jak to często w takich sytuacjach, bynajmniej nie zamierzały współpracować i planowały opuścić ją przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.</p>
<p>Zastała Filippę całkowicie pochłoniętą pracą. Czarodziejka zdążyła się już przebrać w coś mniej widowiskowego i przeglądała właśnie zasoby laboratorium w legginsach i długiej, ale nieograniczającej ruchów tunice. Najwyraźniej znalazła wreszcie alembik, który był jej potrzebny, bo cmoknęła z zadowoleniem i przelewitowała go ostrożnie na długi, zajmujący sporą część pomieszczenia stół alchemiczny.</p>
<p>– Wasza Wysokość – rzuciła ostro, nieprzyjemnie, tonem zupełnie odmiennym niż ten z sali tronowej. – Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj tak szybko.</p>
<p>Ciri wzruszyła ramionami, po czym przypomniała sobie, że Filippa nie może tego zobaczyć, więc mruknęła pod nosem coś, co pozostawiało pole do interpretacji.</p>
<p>– Ciekawa zmiana nastawienia – zauważyła pozornie obojętnie.</p>
<p>Filippa zacisnęła mocno usta i wyprostowała się, jakby przywołana do porządku.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam, Cirillo – powiedziała już delikatniej. – Nie przywykłam do dzielenia mojej przestrzeni w czasie pracy.</p>
<p>– Po czym poznałaś, że to ja? – zapytała Ciri ciekawsko, opierając się plecami o ścianę i zakładając ramiona na piersiach.</p>
<p>Filippa prychnęła cicho śmiechem.</p>
<p> – Kiedy otaczają cię ciemności, zaskakująco łatwo zacząć polegać na innych zmysłach – odparła. – Na słuchu. Zapachu. Aurze magicznej. Czymkolwiek, co w danym momencie najbardziej ci odpowiada. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale jesteś jedyną osobą na całym zamku, która używa olejków z jaśminu i wanilii. Rytm twoich kroków jest zwodniczo podobny do kroków wiedźmina. Jest to chyba jedna z tych rzeczy, które wbijają wam do głów w tych waszych warowniach, a których potem nie da się z nich wybić. Jak notoryczne zapominanie o pukaniu – wytknęła dziewczynie, ale jej ciepły ton przeczył ostrym słowom.</p>
<p>Ciri nadęła się i wykrzywiła w stronę czarodziejki. Po czym coś ją tknęło.</p>
<p>– W takim razie dlaczego… – zaczęła, ale Filippa jej przerwała.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego nie rozpoznałam cię już wtedy, w jaskini? – zapytała, przesypując do alembiku szczyptę czegoś, co pachniało jak sproszkowane oczy traszki. Po chwili dodała do nich kilka owoców berberki i garść liści jaskółczego ziela. Albedo i rubedo. – Składa się na to szereg czynników, z których bezsprzecznie najważniejszy to ten, że się ciebie nie spodziewałam. Poza tym nakładanie iluzji na obiekty przestrzenne powoduje daleko idące interferencje, nie tylko magiczne, które zaburzają postrzeganie zmysłowe i pozazmysłowe. Innymi słowy, w moim poprzednim warsztacie nie rozpoznałabym najprawdopodobniej nawet Dijkstry. A jego utykanie, musisz przyznać, jest dość charakterystyczne. – Machnięciem ręki rozpaliła płomień pod aparatem, po czym zaczęła rozstawiać kolejne sprzęty.</p>
<p>Na to Ciri nie miała odpowiedzi. Doszła też do wniosku, że pytanie, czy Filippa potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze, nie ma sensu – gdyby tak było, z pewnością usłyszałaby o tym na samym początku.</p>
<p>– Nie musiałaś robić aż tak dramatycznego wejścia – powiedziała w końcu, głównie z braku lepszego tematu. I z ciekawości, co usłyszy w odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>Filippa przerwała rozstawianie stalowego trójnogu tylko po to, żeby spojrzeć na nią jak na kogoś, komu brakuje piątej klepki. Gdyby, rzecz jasna, mogła patrzeć.</p>
<p>– Ależ oczywiście, że musiałam. W przeciwnym wypadku ludzie nie wiedzieliby, że w pałacu jest nowa czarodziejka – odparła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.</p>
<p>– A to byłoby wprost niedopuszczalne? – zapytała Ciri ze śmiechem.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze jedno takie pytanie i zacznę się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie przeceniłam przypadkiem twojej inteligencji – zastrzegła Filippa tonem kogoś, kto musi codziennie znosić rozmowy z nieprzebranymi hordami idiotów i powoli kończy mu się cierpliwość. – A tę oceniłam przecież całkiem wysoko. – Skończyła walczyć ze sprzętem i odczynnikami i wpatrywała się przez chwilę w bulgoczące reakcje, po czym przyłożyła do jednej z nich błyszczącą od magii dłoń, prawdopodobnie za pomocą zaklęcia zmieniając temperaturę. – Gotowe – mruknęła jakby do siebie.</p>
<p>– Co zamierzasz zrobić z tak otrzymanym wyciągiem z alchemicznych substancji dodatkowych? Przeprowadzić reakcję Wurtza-Fittinga? – Ciri zdecydowała się zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy. Zarówno w Kaer Morhen, jak i na Szlaku liznęła na tyle podstaw ważenia eliksirów, żeby rozpoznać część składników.</p>
<p>Filippa spojrzała na nią, a na jej twarzy malowało się coś niebezpiecznie podobnego do uznania.</p>
<p>– Blisko – odparła, a w jej głosie brzmiał cień zupełnie nowego rodzaju szacunku. – Syntezę Kolbego, który zmodyfikował metodę zapisaną przez Wurtza i Fittinga. Pozwoli to stwierdzić, czy narkotyk był wytwarzany w pobliżu metali ziem rzadkich. Wynik negatywny skreślałby z podejrzeń przynajmniej połowę prowincji w cesarstwie. To najszerszy czynnik identyfikujący, jaki można zastosować w poszukiwaniach zanieczyszczeń substancji. – Odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyki włosów, które wysunęły się z upięcia. – Natomiast te reakcje przez najbliższe dwie, trzy godziny nie będą potrzebowały niczyjej uwagi. Usiądźmy – zaproponowała dziwnie łagodnie, niepewnie.</p>
<p>Usiadły przy niskim stoliku w sąsiednim pokoju.</p>
<p>– Arcyszpieg przekazał mi dzisiaj, że jego ludzie w Maecht przejęli pokaźny transport mitrażu – podjęła Ciri po chwili niezręcznego milczenia, w trakcie którego gorączkowo zastanawiała się, jaki temat poruszyć. – Powiedział mi, że jeśli nie spieszyłam się do tej pory, to powinnam zacząć. Jeśli udało im się stworzyć zaplecze do otrzymywania narkotyku na taką skalę, sprawy mogą się skomplikować. – Wyłamała nerwowo palce.</p>
<p>Filippa zabębniła palcami o stół. Wyglądała na nieprzyjemnie zaskoczoną, jakby coś niespodziewanie poszło nie po jej myśli, ale po chwili ten wyraz znikł z jej twarzy i zastąpiła go czysta, głodna determinacja.</p>
<p>– Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała z niezwykłą intensywnością. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby sprawy nie uległy zaostrzeniu i żeby odkryć miejsce otrzymywania narkotyku najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe. Ostatecznie nikomu z nas nie zależy obecnie na kryzysie. No, jeśli nie liczyć senackiej opozycji – dodała z cierpkim uśmiechem. – Ale nie mogę zagwarantować szybkich i dokładnych wyników. Ciągi identyfikacyjne zajmują czas. Może być tak, że poszczęści mi się za drugim, trzecim razem. A może być tak, że za dwudziestym. I z tą ewentualnością trzeba się liczyć.</p>
<p> – Wierzę w łut szczęścia. I w twoje umiejętności, żeby go przywołać – zapewniła Ciri z całym przekonaniem, jakie potrafiła włożyć w te dwa zdania. Bardzo chciała wziąć czarodziejkę za rękę, ale nie odważyła się. Po chwili to Filippa wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Ciri, która ujęła ją ostrożnie w swoje ręce. Bliskość czarodziejki oszałamiała i odurzała. Ciri zapomniała już, jak to jest czuć ciepło ciała kogoś, kogo się pragnęło, tuż obok swojego, ale nie móc wyciągnąć ręki i dotknąć.</p>
<p>– Być może… – Filippa zawahała się. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby wykonywała w pamięci jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia. – Być może udałoby nam się szybciej uzyskać odpowiedzi, gdybyśmy wiedziały coś więcej o kupcach, którzy sprzedają w Imperium towary z Zerrikanii. Ludzie stojący za tym spiskiem musieli gdzieś zdobyć sadzonki, nawóz, musieli skądś uzyskać informacje o tym, jak wydobywać soki z rośliny. De Rideaux powinien być w stanie zdobyć dla ciebie te informacje.</p>
<p>Ciri wiedziała, że nie wymieniła przy Filippie nazwiska Vattiera. Celowo się powstrzymywała.</p>
<p>– Jesteście starymi znajomymi? – zgadła.</p>
<p>– Można to tak nazwać. – Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, ale na tym poprzestała, nie dodała nic więcej. – Zastanawiam się, kto z opozycji zamieszany jest w tę sprawę. „Kto”, nie „czy”. W spisek o tym rozmiarze musi być zaangażowany przynajmniej jeden gracz z pokaźnymi zasobami pieniężnymi. Kto przychodzi ci na myśl? – Pogładziła palce Ciri czule, opiekuńczo. Razem z jej dłonią po ciele wiedźminki przesunął się dreszcz.</p>
<p>Ciri miała wrażenie, że już dawno nikt jej tak nie namieszał w myślach. W jednej chwili Filippa była chłodna, oficjalna i pełna profesjonalizmu, a w następnej potrafiła dotknąć jej tak tkliwie, delikatnie, że sam ten gest stopiłby lód pokrywający nawet najbardziej nieczułe serce.</p>
<p>Wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby uporządkować myśli.</p>
<p>–  Opozycji w jej obecnym kształcie przewodzi Morvran Voorhis, ale myślę, że możemy go usunąć z grona podejrzanych. Stojąc na czele tak licznej i wpływowej grupy, nie spiskowałby potajemnie.</p>
<p>Ciri spojrzała na Filippę, która tylko krótko skinęła głową.</p>
<p>– Voorhis nie brudziłby sobie tym rąk, tylko zaaranżował przewrót pałacowy – stwierdziła czarodziejka i ścisnęła dłoń Ciri. – To raczej ktoś o niewyróżniającej się pozycji, kto ma dużo pieniędzy i motywację, by osłabić pozycję Emhyra. Nie może być przy tym bliskim zausznikiem Morvrana. To byłoby zbyt… nieeleganckie.</p>
<p>– Niech Wielkie Słońce sławi zakulisowe intrygi i kłótnie wśród każdego jakże zgodnego stronnictwa – mruknęła Ciri z przekąsem. – Diuszesa Eilan aep Ardal miałaby i środki, i motywację, jej ojciec bezskutecznie próbował uczynić z niej cesarzową poprzez małżeństwo. Ale zawsze też trzymała się na uboczu, nie brała udziału w życiu dworskim. Hrabia Renuald de Wett definitywnie ma środki, dorobił się na udziałach w kompaniach handlowych. Jest też na tyle śliskim typem, że jestem skłonna podejrzewać go o udział w każdym spisku. Markiza Conce z całą pewnością miałaby motywację, ale nie środki. Zbankrutowała w czasie podboju Północy, spekulując ziemią i próbując tworzyć na nowo zajętych terenach rozległe latyfundia. Nikt więcej nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Znalazłoby się więcej mniej lub bardziej niezadowolonych, ale żadne z nich nie jest materiałem na dobrego spiskowca.</p>
<p>– Wobec tego radzę skoncentrować się na tej trójce, moja cesarzowo – odparła Filippa filuternie. Spoglądała na Ciri z wyrazem twarzy na poły kpiącym, na poły przepełnionym sympatią. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak ogarnia ją uczucie ciepła, bijące gdzieś spod żeber i rozlewające się na całe ciało. Więc może… Więc jednak…</p>
<p>– Tak zrobię – udało jej się wydukać, chociaż miała wrażenie, że musi przekrzykiwać zdradziecko głośne bicie własnego serca.</p>
<p>– Wobec tego życzę powodzenia nam obu – wymruczała Filippa i zalotnie przekrzywiła głowę. Wysunęła rękę z dłoni Ciri i ostrożnie, nieco po omacku pogładziła policzek dziewczyny. – Oby wszystkie nasze cele i marzenia się spełniły.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belleteyn, Święto Rozkwitu, zawsze było hucznie czczone na terenach na południe od Wzgórza Sodden. Jeszcze zanim kult Wielkiego Słońca stał się oficjalną religią w Imperium, tej nocy, kiedy kwiecień przechodził w maj, tłumy gawiedzi gromadziły się na placach i drogach, żeby rozniecać ogniska i palić na nich jodłowe gałązki, przesycając powietrze zapachem tlących się igieł i szyszek.</p>
<p>Z czasem zaczęto organizować państwowe obchody tej nocy, festyny, konkursy taneczne, puszczanie petard i rozpalanie czarodziejskich ogni, które ślicznie błyszczały, ale nie parzyły w palce. Kapłani przewodniczyli uroczystościom, wygłaszając modły i błogosławieństwa dla wydłużającego się dnia. Wielkie Słońce wchłonęło ludowe niegdyś święto i zaadaptowało je do własnych potrzeb.</p>
<p>Nawet na zamku Ciri słyszała odgłosy zabawy, śmiech ludzi i elfów, i szybką, ponaglającej do wywijania hołubców muzyki. Co jakiś czas rozlegały się gromkie okrzyki „Va faill, invaerne!”, żegnające wreszcie na dobre zimę, i „Belleteyn, Belleteyn!”. W czasie obchodów solstycjów, ekwinokcjów i świąt związanych z pulsowaniem magii w naturze szczególnie nie dało się zapomnieć, że Nilfgaard wyrósł na elfich fundamentach, na elfim kamieniu, elfim zwyczaju i Starszej Mowie.</p>
<p>Przelotnie pomyślała, że brakuje jej tutaj Jaskra i Priscilli, szczególnie w dzień taki jak ten, dzień swoich urodzin, ale szybko zdławiła w sobie tęsknotę. Tej nocy miała do zrobienia coś o wiele ważniejszego niż oddawanie się ograniczenie produktywnej nostalgii.</p>
<p>W pokoju rozległo się pukanie, po czym drzwi uchyliły się delikatnie i do środka wsunęła się głowa okryta szczelnie kapłańskim kapturem.</p>
<p>– Wasza Wysokość chciała mnie widzieć? – zapytał łagodny głos. Jego łagodność przywoływała na myśl doświadczoną pasterkę stada owiec, która za wszelką cenę będzie starała się zaprowadzić swoje zwierzęta do celu cierpliwością i wyrozumiałością. Ale jeśli to nie zadziała, to zrobi to chociażby i siłą.</p>
<p>– Ceghadhae, już czas – odparła Ciri, poprawiając wiązanie tasiemek gorseciku sukni. – Znajdź Morvrana i przyprowadź go do sali balowej.</p>
<p>Kapłanka skinęła głową i znikła. Ciri westchnęła, po raz kolejny przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze i doszła do wniosku, że w czarnym jedwabiu gdzieniegdzie przełamanym szkarłatnymi akcentami wygląda akceptowalnie jak na okazję.</p>
<p>Dotarła do komnaty balowej pierwsza, chwilę później dołączyła do niej jak zawsze spokojna i pozornie uległa Cyntia i wymieniły parę zdawkowych zdań. Rozmowa nie kleiła się, obie czekały na coś, co miało się wydarzyć już niedługo. Morvran Voorhis wszedł na salę prowadzony przez kapłankę pierwszego stopnia i rozejrzał się, a na jego twarzy, zazwyczaj tak opanowanej i pełnej uprzejmej obojętności, odbiło się zdumienie. Ciri miała wrażenie, że niemal słyszy jego myśli. Córka Emhyra, o której rękę zabiegał przez długie miesiące, zaprasza go w odosobnione miejsce w noc Rozkwitu, a towarzyszą im przedstawicielka kapłaństwa i czarodziejka. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miała zamiar zawrzeć z nim potajemnie ślub.</p>
<p>Otóż nie.</p>
<p>– Nie chcę, żeby pojawiły się pomiędzy nami jakiekolwiek nieporozumienia – zastrzegła Ciri, zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Nie zamierzam brać udziału w ceremonii zaślubin, ani z tobą, ani z nikim innym. – Milczała chwilę, czekając na jego rekcję. Nie doczekała się. Wpatrywał się w nią tylko z tą arystokratyczną wyższością, z którą musiał się już urodzić. Wszelka pozorowana wcześniej sympatia i czułość znikły z jego twarzy. Jego oczy przypominały studnie bez dna. – Ale też wymykałam się śmierci wiele razy i za każdym kolejnym staje się to coraz bardziej nużące, a ja nie mam zamiaru rozstawać się w najbliższym czasie z życiem ani z tym światem – kontynuowała, patrząc na niego pewnie, hardo. – Nie mam dla ciebie propozycji do rozważenia, żadnej sugestii czy układu do przedyskutowania. Chcę ci tylko przedstawić dwie możliwości tego, co stanie się dzisiaj wieczorem. Dwie – powtórzyła z naciskiem – bo trzeciej drogi nie ma.</p>
<p>Morvran skinął głową, z powagą, ale też z dumą, z całą wielkopańskością, jaką udało mu się włożyć w ten jeden prosty gest. Wpatrywał się w nią dalej intensywnie.</p>
<p>Dobrze, niech nie spuszcza wzroku.</p>
<p>Ciri wzięła oddech i pomyślała o Filippie, o jej drobnej dłoni, która pogładziła ją po plecach krótko, przelotnie, kiedy stały w laboratorium i czekały na wyniki testów alchemicznych. Na to wspomnienie jej stopy ponownie odnalazły grunt i oparły się na nim mocno. Pomyślała, że być może czarodziejka sobie z nią pogrywa, bawi w kotka i myszkę, ale spokój, jaki na nią zsyła, jest prawdziwy.</p>
<p>– Pierwsza z opcji wygląda tak, że możesz wyjść z tego pomieszczenia w każdym momencie. Nie zamierzamy cię tu przetrzymywać wbrew woli. Wiąże się to jednak z pewnymi konsekwencjami. Będziesz martwy przed końcem tego tygodnia. – Kącik ust Morvrana uniósł się lekko w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. – To nie groźba, zaledwie stwierdzenie faktu. Zapewniam cię, że śmierć, jaka cię spotka, będzie zupełnie przypadkowa i do tego stopnia niewinna, że nikomu, nawet członkom opozycji, przez usta nie przejdzie choćby słowo podejrzenia. – Ciri odgarnęła włosy z twarzy wypraktykowanym ruchem. Generał Voorhis wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie cofnął się tylko o kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. – Emhyr nie chciałby, żebym przekazywała ci tę informację, ale Emhyra tu teraz nie ma. Ja natomiast ufam w tej kwestii moim sojuszniczkom. – Spojrzała na Cyntię, która zrozumiała dany bez słowa sygnał i złożyła palce do zaklęcia, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Wymalowany farbką krąg, w który Morvran niezamierzenie wszedł, rozbłysnął, w powietrzu zasyczała magia.</p>
<p>Zaklęcie wykrzykiwane właśnie przez Cyntię w żargonie adeptek sztuki magicznej było powszechnie zwane kneblem i zazwyczaj używały go młode czarodziejki, aby powstrzymać konfraterki przed donosicielstwem. Uniemożliwiało przedmiotowi powtarzanie dalej pewnych informacji, a każdorazowa próba wypowiedzenia ich na głos wiązała się ze znacznym dyskomfortem i atakami duszności.</p>
<p>Morvran po raz pierwszy zaczął wyglądać, jakby docierała do niego świadomość, że nie ma pełnej kontroli nad sytuacją. Nie wydawał się z tego zadowolony, delikatnie mówiąc. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się szkarłatne plamy, a w oczach buzowała pełna oburzenia wściekłość. Po prawdzie Ciri zupełnie mu się nie dziwiła.</p>
<p>– Możesz też zostać w tej komnacie jeszcze chwilę i zgodzić się zostać moim partnerem – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, starając się uprzedzić jego wybuch.</p>
<p>– Jak śmiesz… – wycedził Morvran, po czym zamknął usta. Widać było, jak wiele go to kosztuje. Knykcie jego zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni pobielały niemal do barwy świeżo spadłego śniegu.</p>
<p>Zmusił się do dalszego słuchania jej słów.</p>
<p>– Nie moim małżonkiem, ale równorzędnym partnerem – kontynuowała Ciri. – Nie będziemy dzielić małżeńskiego łoża, tylko przyszłość i cele. Mistrzyni Cyntia i Jej Ekscelencja Ceghadhae przyjmą od nas wobec Wielkiego Słońca przysięgę wzajemnego szacunku i wierności, czy też lojalności wobec siebie aż do śmierci.</p>
<p>Zza okien pałacu dobiegły ich pierwsze wybuchy petard i fajerwerków, a zaraz później pełne zachwytu okrzyki zgromadzonego tłumu. Wyłożone brukiem place targowe pełne były spragnionych rozrywki ludzi.</p>
<p>– Czy myślisz o <em>corras corratum</em>? – zapytał Morvran pełnym zdumienia tonem po tym, jak na sali zaległa już cisza.</p>
<p>Ciri nie była szczególnie zaskoczona, że odgadł, jaki rytuał zamierzała wykorzystać. <em>Corras corratum</em> czy też serce serc we wspólnym, stanowiło przedmiot wielu barwnych opowieści o zakazanej miłości. W historiach tych dwójka młodych ludzi, którzy kochali się potajemnie i bez wiedzy czy zgody rodziny, postanawiała złożyć sobie magiczny ślub, aby już zawsze być razem. W zależności od barda i publiczności zakochani żyli później długo i szczęśliwie gdzieś na końcu świata lub w dramatycznych okolicznościach musieli wyjawić rodzicom swój związek. W jednej z najbardziej tragicznych wersji, jaką słyszała, rodzina dziewczyny nie uwierzyła, że ta ślubowała sercu serc, wobec czego kochanka udawała martwą, aby nie musieć poślubić innego, postępując wbrew przysiędze. Chłopak z kolei popełnił samobójstwo w grobowcu, do którego ją złożono, bo nie wyobrażał sobie bez niej życia. I kiedy ona to ujrzała, przebiła swoje serce tym samym sztyletem.</p>
<p><em>Corras corratum</em> nie dało się magicznie anulować ani złamać bez konsekwencji. A karą za brak lojalności była każdorazowo śmierć, wyznaczająca jednocześnie koniec przysięgi.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie – odparła Ciri. – Właśnie <em>corras corratum </em>zamierzam tutaj wykorzystać.</p>
<p>Stanęła prosto, opierając dłonie na biodrach, starając się wyglądać na pewną siebie i nieustraszoną. Morvran zaskoczył ją. Parsknął krótkim, pozbawionym radości śmiechem.</p>
<p>– Czy nie umknęła ci przypadkiem ironia tego scenariusza, księżniczko? – zapytał z pewnym niechętnym rozbawieniem i pokręcił głową. – Przywołujesz mnie tutaj, aby oświadczyć, że nie uczynisz mnie swoim cesarskim małżonkiem, przekreślając tym samym od lat tkane intrygi, a potem nakazujesz złożyć przysięgę rozdzielonych przeciwnościami losu kochanków? Polecasz rzucić na mnie agresywne zaklęcie, bez uprzedzenia czy pytania, pragnę nadmienić, a potem proponujesz, abym z własnej woli wyraził zgodę na udział w kolejnym, tak samo obrazoburczym czarze. Nie przeczysz samej sobie przypadkiem?</p>
<p>– Serce serc jest w swojej esencji najniewinniejszą i najświętszą z przysiąg – odezwała się nagle Ceghadhae, która wcześniej ukrywała się w grubych fałdach kapłańskiej szaty. Teraz odrzuciła kaptur i zmierzyła Morvrana ostrym spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu. – Wypaczyły ją opowieści baśniarzy i wierszokletów, dodając jej aspekt pożądania i cielesności. A to przede wszystkim obietnica obopólnej lojalności i pamięci. Trwania przy drugiej osobie niezależnie od kolei losu, aż do samego końca. – Karcące słowa kapłanki rozchodziły się po pomieszczeniu w taki sposób, jakby miały swoją własną odczuwalną obecność.</p>
<p>Morvran przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby musiał przełknąć kawałek wyjątkowo kwaśnej cytryny. Ostatecznie skłonił się kapłance wyjątkowo dwornie bez słowa sprzeciwu.</p>
<p>– Jej Ekscelencja ma rację – przytaknęła Ciri. – <em>Corras corratum </em>daje nam obojgu coś, czego w żadnym innym przypadku nie moglibyśmy mieć. Zaufanie do siebie nawzajem. Będziesz miał gwarancję, że w każdej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdę, będę musiała pomyśleć o twoim dobru.</p>
<p>– I nawzajem – powiedział Morvran z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.</p>
<p>– I nawzajem – odparła Ciri ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Ale też zyskasz na tym o wiele więcej, niż mógłbyś stracić. Nie zmienisz przynależności rodowej ani pozycji na dworze, to prawda. Jednak w prawach i obowiązkach zrównasz się z członkami rodu var Emreis. W związku z czym, jak zapewnił mnie blisko tuzin urzędników zarówno administracyjnych, jak i sądowych, twoje przyszłe dzieci będą pierwsze w kolejce do odziedziczenia tronu. Pod niedającym się znieść warunkiem, że w chwili mojej śmierci przysięga pozostanie niezłamana.</p>
<p>Morvran wciągnął powietrze z głośnym sykiem. Ciri wyobrażała sobie, jak jego umysł, umysł generała i stratega, który kilkukrotnie poprowadził już armię Nilfgaardu do zwycięstwa, rozkłada jej słowa na czynniki pierwsze, obraca je jak elementy łamigłówki, próbując znaleźć w nich słaby punkt. Ich rozmowa musiała być dla niego kolejnym polem bitwy i to takim, gdzie musiał się najpierw dobrze rozeznać, poznać każdy pagórek i każdy wilczy dół.</p>
<p>– A co z twoimi potomkami? – zapytał w końcu nieufnie, ale z jego twarzy znikł przynajmniej ten nieprzyjemny, irytujący uśmieszek.</p>
<p>Ciri pokręciła głową.</p>
<p>– Nie będę miała dzieci. Tych spoza małżeństwa również. – Postanowiła to dawno, w tych chwilach po wydostaniu się z zamczyska Vilgefortza, w których jeszcze wydawało jej się, że od tego momentu wszystko będzie dobre i łatwe. – Mogę ci to przysiąc, na co tylko zapragniesz – dodała po chwili, dla świętego spokoju.</p>
<p> – Uwierz mi, rozumiem – odparł boleśnie szczerze, czym ją zaskoczył. Poczuła do niego odrobinę sympatii po tych słowach. Zaledwie odrobinę, ale wciąż więcej niż nic. – Jedna z moich sióstr… Ach, nieważne. – Na jego twarz powrócił ten arystokratyczny wyraz. A szkoda, pomyślała Ciri. O wiele bardziej lubiła go bez tej pozorowanej wyższości. – Cała ta sytuacja nosi znamiona nadmiernej komplikacji i pogmatwania.</p>
<p>Nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Mimo <em>corras corratum</em> Voorhis lub ktoś z jego otoczenia mógłby z całą pewnością spróbować zaaranżować przejęcie władzy albo wynająć płatnych morderców, żeby się jej pozbyć. Jednak żeby to zrobić, musiałby złamać przysięgę, w związku z czym nie nacieszyłby się długo zwycięstwem. Ponadto przekreśliłby w ten sposób przejęcie tronu przez swoje dzieci, a Cirilli zerwanie serca serc dałoby odpowiednio wcześniej ostrzeżenie o planowanym przewrocie i miałaby czas zadziałać.</p>
<p>– Dlatego właśnie wybrałam <em>corras corratum</em> – odparła Ciri z bezczelnym uśmiechem. – I dlatego, że prawdopodobnie nikt inny nie wpadłby na ten pomysł – dodała po chwili w przypływie uczciwości. Jako wyraz dobrej woli. – To jak? Podjąłeś decyzję? – zapytała, chociaż znała odpowiedź.</p>
<p>– Tak, księżniczko – powiedział. – Trudno się z tobą negocjuje i mam najwyższą nadzieję dostąpić tego zaszczytu również w przyszłości. Interesujące drogi przed nami kreślisz. Zupełnie, jakby plotki, które o tobie krążą, miały być prawdziwe i jakbyś rzeczywiście znała przyszłość. – Morvran postąpił o krok do przodu, w stronę Ciri. – Jak głosi stare elfie przekleństwo, oby przyszło ci urodzić się w ciekawych czasach. Złożę ci obietnicę <em>corras corratum</em>.</p>
<p>– To właśnie miałam nadzieję usłyszeć – stwierdziła Ciri.</p>
<p>Na jej znak Cyntia wypowiedziała kilka inkantacji w Starszej Mowie, trzymając w ręce błyszczący jasno amulet, a powietrze aż zawibrowało od czystej, potężnej Mocy, jaka ich otoczyła. Serce serc nie należało do najtrudniejszych zaklęć, ale wymagało współpracy maga i kapłana. To czyniło je tak unikatowym.</p>
<p>Cyntia rozcapierzyła palce w sposób, który wyglądał na zupełnie przypadkowy, a który z całą pewnością wymagał godzin cierpliwej nauki, i wykrzyknęła słowa czaru. Pozornie nie dało się po niej poznać, że używanie magii wymaga wysiłku, ale stała trochę sztywniej, oddychała trochę głębiej i wyglądała na bardziej szarą, przytłumioną.</p>
<p>– Ceghadhae! – wyrzuciła z siebie. Kapłanka skinęła głową. Wzniosła ręce do nieba, rozłożyła je szeroko i zaczęła się bezgłośnie modlić. Otaczająca Ciri i Morvrana Moc zgęstniała, owinęła się szczelniej, po czym zaczęła wibrować, co dało się czuć aż w kościach.</p>
<p>– Na Wielkie Słońce! – zawołała nagle Ceghadhae, przekrzykując buzowanie magii. W jej oczach błyszczało bezwolne, fanatyczne wręcz oddanie. U większości obserwujących wywoływało ono nieprzyjemne dreszcze. – Oto na Nie właśnie przysięgacie i Ono spogląda czujnie na waszą obietnicę! Ono też dopełni waszego przeznaczenia, jeśli któreś zaniecha obyczaju i splami się zdradą!</p>
<p>Ciri chwyciła Morvrana za ręce. Wczepił się silnymi, poznaczonymi odciskami palcami w jej dłoń mocno, niemal boleśnie. Przywarli do siebie, próbując razem przetrwać ten natłok Mocy, myśli, wszystkiego.</p>
<p>– Przysięgnijcie! – zażądała kapłanka. – Przysięgnijcie sobie!</p>
<p>– Obiecuję! – wyrwało się Ciri. Zupełnie jakby czyjaś ręka sięgnęła do jej gardła i wyciągnęła z niego siłą to słowo. Przez chwilę czuła zaskoczenie Mocą emanującą z Ceghadhae, jak każdy niewierzący w obliczu potęgi wiary kapłańskiej, ale tylko przez chwilę. – Obiecuję ci moją lojalność, moją wierność, że cię nie opuszczę! – Próbowała spojrzeć na Morvrana, ale nie była w stanie podnieść wzroku, tak bardzo kręciło jej się w głowie.</p>
<p>– Obiecuję! – krzyknął Morvran i urwał nagle, jakby coś w środku tłamsiło mu głos. – Obiecuję – zaczął znowu – że nigdy cię nie zdradzę, nigdy nie opuszczę, że zawsze będę miał na myśli twoje dobro! – Ciri ogarnęła ulga, że to już wszystko, że to za nimi, że zaraz się skończy.</p>
<p>Nagle poczuła, jakby coś wybuchło, ale nie obok, koło nich, a w niej. Jakby jakaś pojedyncza wiązka Mocy dotknęła jej ciała i zmieniła ją w trzęsącą się, błagającą o pomoc i poniechanie kupkę nieszczęścia. Miała wrażenie, jakby całe ciało ją paliło, a ból pulsował w niej miarowo. Chciała krzyczeć, ale nie mogła złapać oddechu. Nie wiedziała, czy nadal ma czym złapać oddech.</p>
<p>– I oto stało się! – oznajmiła kapłanka potężnym, dudniącym głosem, który odbił się echem od ścian sali, rozpraszając ostatnie pozostałe strzępki magii. Po czym jakby zapadła się w sobie, ręce jej opadły i nagle znowu była zwykłym człowiekiem, nie emanacją bóstwa wśród śmiertelnych.</p>
<p>Ciri podniosła się z marmurowej posadzki, na którą opadła nie wiadomo kiedy. Nie pamiętała tego. Leżący kilka kroków dalej Morvran otworzył oczy i potarł czoło ręką. Radosne okrzyki dobiegające z uliczek miasta przybrały na sile. Prawdopodobnie to elfia delegacja, przysłana z okazji święta przez Francescę Findabair, przyłączyła się wreszcie do zabaw.</p>
<p>– Tak widowiskowego zakończenia rytuału się nie spodziewałam – mruknęła Cyntia zmęczonym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały jednak iskierki rozbawienia. Ciri chciała spiorunować ją wzrokiem, ale nawet na to nie miała siły. Wszystko ją bolało. A najbardziej pachwina w miejscu, w którym kiedyś dała sobie wytatuować pąsową różę, taką samą jak Mistle.</p>
<p>Coś ją tknęło. <em>Corras corratum</em>, jeśli prawidłowo przeprowadzone, pozostawiało po sobie magiczne znamię, wypaloną na ciele pieczęć obietnicy. Opadła ostrożnie na posadzkę i podwinęła suknię. Po wewnętrznej stronie uda, dokładnie na tatuażu, pysznił się czarny okrąg wypełniony skomplikowanym, jakby lejącym się wzorem.</p>
<p>Dotknęła go, mając wrażenie, że dotyka jakiegoś obcego, nie swojego ciała. Wzór był suchy, a skóra pod nim zagojona i chłodna w dotyku. Opuściła głowę i pozwoliła sukience opaść na kolano.</p>
<p>W tym momencie oddałaby całe cesarstwo za szklankę wody.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>W Corvo Bianco słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, rzucając na winnicę coraz dłuższe cienie. Malowało przy tym niebo w barwne wzory, które człowiek spodziewałby się prędzej odnaleźć na pejzażu spod pędzla mistrza malarstwa niż w rzeczywistości.</p>
<p>Geralt już z oddali słyszał jej kroki, ale nie przerwał polerowania miecza. Dopiero kiedy była już przy drzwiach jego zaimprowizowanej zbrojowni, a on już skończył, odłożył miecz z powrotem na stojak i wyszedł jej na powitanie. Wpadła w jego objęcia bez słowa, wtuliła się w niego, jakby znowu miała pięć lat i jakby znowu była przestraszonym, zagubionym dzieckiem.</p>
<p>– Ciri – powiedział tak, jak ktoś inny mógłby powiedzieć „córeczko” albo „kochanie”. Pogładził ją po plecach delikatniej, niż można by się domyślać, patrząc na jego szorstkie, przyzwyczajone do miecza dłonie. – Ciri.</p>
<p>Poczekał, aż się uspokoi i przestanie się w niego kurczowo wczepiać. Dopiero wtedy usiadł na stole i przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Płakała, rozmazany khol spływał jej po policzkach. Przesunął po nich palcem, zgarniając łzy. Milczał.</p>
<p>– Brakowało mi ciebie, Geralt – wyszeptała. Zupełnie jakby brakowało jej tego milczenia. Jakby brakowało jej odrobiny ciszy i stabilności pośród chaosu. Ale nie powiedziała tego.</p>
<p>Ich relacja zawsze w dużej mierze opierała się na wspólnej ciszy i na słowach, których nie mówili. Zresztą nie musieli nic mówić.</p>
<p>– Co się stało? – zapytał w końcu ostrożnie, przeczesując jej włosy palcami. Grzywkę miała już tak długą, że w całości dało się ją założyć za ucho.</p>
<p>Usiadła obok niego z pełnym rezygnacji westchnieniem i pociągnęła nosem.</p>
<p>– Mam do ciebie pytanie – powiedziała. To moja dzielna i niezależna córka, pomyślał. Na tyle dorosła, żeby poprosić o pomoc w potrzebie. Na tyle pewna siebie, żeby się tego nie wstydzić. Jaki jestem z niej dumny.</p>
<p>– W takim razie być może będę miał dla ciebie odpowiedź – odparł, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Spojrzała na niego z ukosa i dźgnęła go łokciem pod żebra. Nie odchylił się.</p>
<p>– Nie śmiej się ze mnie – burknęła. – To bardzo poważna sprawa. Jest to kwestia, w której masz pewne, mmmm, doświadczenie – dodała. Geralt zapytał siebie w duchu ze zmęczeniem, czy znowu przypadkiem zaczyna się mieszać do polityki i jeśli tak, to co też najlepszego robi. – Co… co się robi, kiedy próbuje cię uwieść czarodziejka?</p>
<p>Wiedźmin myślał przez chwilę, że z zaskoczenia spadnie ze stołu. Wielu rzeczy się spodziewał, ale akurat nie tego. Podrapał się po głowie. Miał wrażenie, że Ciri udała się z tym pytaniem do niewłaściwej osoby; on ostatnio nie odmawiał Yen zbyt często.</p>
<p>Po prawdzie nigdy nie nauczył się jej odmawiać, po prostu przestała prosić go o rzeczy, których nie mógł jej dać.</p>
<p> – Bardzo grzecznie, i mówię to nie bez powodu, wierz mi, <em>bardzo</em> grzecznie i delikatnie mówisz jej, że nie jesteś zainteresowana – odparł w końcu. – A potem cicho i dyskretnie oddalasz się na bezpieczną odległość, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby twoja grzeczność i delikatność nie wystarczyły.</p>
<p>Ciri otworzyła usta, po czym zamknęła je, nic nie mówiąc. Po chwili spróbowała znowu.</p>
<p>– A co jeśli… czysto hipotetycznie… nie ma się nic przeciwko byciu uwiedzionym przez tę konkretną czarodziejkę? – zapytała nietypowo dla siebie cicho i nerwowo zaczęła nawijać kosmyk włosów na palec.</p>
<p>Geralt spojrzał na nią z uwagą i dotarło do niego, jak wiele zależy teraz od jego odpowiedzi. Nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie słów, które by wyraziły to, co chciał powiedzieć, ale objął Ciri ramieniem i przytulił ją mocno.</p>
<p>– Czy ta czysto hipotetyczna czarodziejka to przypadkiem Filippa Eilhart? – zapytał po dłuższym czasie podejrzliwie.</p>
<p>– Tak – odparła Ciri, pociągając nosem dramatycznie. – Ale pamiętaj, tylko czysto hipotetycznie.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście – potwierdził Geralt z uśmiechem. – Gdzież bym śmiał zapomnieć.</p>
<p>– Hej! – ofuknęła go Ciri, nagle całkowicie zapominając o zakatarzonym nosie. – Mówiłam ci już, nie śmiej się ze mnie!</p>
<p>– Ależ ja się z ciebie nie śmieję – odparł, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Ja się do ciebie uśmiecham. Ciri. – Przez chwilę próbowała wydostać się z jego objęć, aż w końcu doszła do wniosku, że nie ma po co. – Jeśli naprawdę myślisz o Filippie, choćby i czysto hipotetycznie – dodał, widząc jej spojrzenie – to myślę, że po prostu daj sobie popłynąć z nurtem. Jeśli uważasz, że jej zależy, to uwierz mi, w pewnym momencie straci cierpliwość do podchodów i twojego błądzenia po omacku i powie ci wszystko prosto w twarz. Ewentualnie wykrzyczy.</p>
<p>Ciri powierciła się przez chwilę uporczywie obok niego. Patrzyła przed siebie i wyglądała na odległą o wiele czasu i światów.</p>
<p>– A jeśli… jeśli wcale tak nie uważam? – zapytała. Na nierozumiejące spojrzenie Geralta tylko westchnęła niecierpliwie i z trudem zdusiła w sobie pragnienie przewrócenia oczami. – Że jej zależy! No bo skąd miałabym wiedzieć? – dodała ciszej, z wahaniem.</p>
<p>Wiedźmin stwierdził, że w idealnym świecie w tym momencie do zbrojowni wparowałaby Yen. Przez chwilę miał nawet na to prawdziwą nadzieję, bo usłyszał jej kroki i to zupełnie niedaleko. Ale nie żyli w idealnym świecie.</p>
<p>– Filippa zawsze wysoko ceniła sobie bezpośredniość. Myślę, że od tego możesz zacząć – podsunął. Ciri spojrzała na niego, jakby niedawno stracił piątą klepkę, a ona nie zauważyła tego do tej pory. Pokręcił głową, zły na siebie, że niewłaściwie to wyjaśnia.</p>
<p>Drzwi zaskrzypiały nagle przeciągle. Ciri i Geralt spojrzeli po sobie, po czym obrócili się w stronę wchodzącej do zbrojowni z najniewinniejszą na świecie miną Yennefer. </p>
<p>– Bycie szczerym na temat swoich pragnień to sztuka, która nieszczęśliwie nie udaje się większości dorosłych ludzi – oznajmiła, stając obok nich z szelestem koronek i aksamitu. Obsydianowa gwiazda na jej szyi zalśniła. – Wymaga to pewności siebie i pewnego rodzaju szaleńczej odwagi, zupełnie innej niż przy walce z ghulem czy utopcem – zastrzegła, bo Ciri już chciała protestować, zapewne mówiąc, że odwagi to ona akurat ma na pęczki. Yen zmarszczyła swój śliczny nos. – Rzadko się to zdarza i, jak wszystkie rzadko trafiające się rzeczy, jest szalenie atrakcyjne i cenne. Szczególnie dla czarodziejki, która na dworze spotyka się głównie z mniej lub bardziej nieudolnie maskowaną niechęcią i przesłodzonymi komplementami bardziej wyświechtanymi niż stroje pokutne. – Yennefer spojrzała na nich wielkimi, fiołkowymi oczami, wyjątkowo bardzo poważnymi, po czym odgarnęła włosy z ramion niedbałym gestem.</p>
<p>Pierwszy po tej przemowie otrząsnął się Geralt.</p>
<p>– Jak długo… – zaczął.</p>
<p>– Wcale nie podsłuchiwałam – zapewniła go Yennefer z przekonaniem. – Po prostu wyjątkowo głośno dzisiaj myślicie. Oboje. – Ciri zachichotała, po czym zamknęła sobie usta dłonią, ale znowu zatrzęsła się od tłumionego śmiechu. Yen nie powstrzymywała się ani przez chwilę i przewróciła oczami. – No dobrze – przyznała z najwyższym poświęceniem – być może usłyszałam, jak bardzo ktoś nie radzi sobie z odpowiadaniem na pytania naszej córki, więc pospieszyłam z pomocą.</p>
<p>– Podejrzewam, że o mnie teraz jest mowa – odciął się Geralt, ale nawet nie próbował udawać naburmuszonego. Wiedział, że Yennefer nienawidzi pasjami, kiedy tak robi.</p>
<p>Czarodziejka zignorowała zupełnie jego uwagę, zamiast tego podeszła do Ciri i przytuliła ją mocno.</p>
<p>– Witaj w domu – powiedziała z prostotą, na jaką zazwyczaj nie było jej stać.</p>
<p>– Mamusiu.</p>
<p>– Och, Ciri – kontynuowała Yennefer, opadając na stół obok niej. – Mam nadzieję, że nie mówiłaś nam nic wcześniej nie dlatego, że bałaś się naszej reakcji. – Ujęła dłoń dziewczyny w swoje i ścisnęła mocno. – Zawsze będziesz naszą córeczką, niezależne, co by się nie wydarzyło. Aczkolwiek… dociera do mnie teraz, że swego czasu dałam ci zupełnie nie te porady, co trzeba. – Ciri przez chwilę próbowała sobie przypomnieć, o jakie porady może chodzić, po czym pokryła się w kilka sekund rumieńcem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Ale też chyba nie mogę sobie niczego zarzucić pod tym względem, bo sama pytałaś – ciągnęła czarodziejka, nie zważając na rzucane jej ukradkowe spojrzenia.</p>
<p>Geralt patrzył na nie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.</p>
<p>– O jakie porady chodzi? – zapytał, próbując nie dojść do niewłaściwych konkluzji. Bezskutecznie.</p>
<p>– Wtedy były to jak najwłaściwsze porady – wydusiła Ciri, nadal próbując schować twarz pomiędzy palcami, jakby dzięki temu mogła wymazać z pamięci ostatnie pięć minut rozmowy.</p>
<p>– Hmmmmm. W sumie zawsze mądrze spróbować jest pewnych rzeczy, żeby móc z całą pewnością stwierdzić, czego się nie lubi – mruknęła Yennefer do nikogo konkretnego, majtając nogami nad drewnianą podłogą, do której nie dosięgała. Spojrzała z ukosa na Ciri, która nagle zaczęła się krztusić, kraśniejąc jeszcze mocniej.</p>
<p>– Yen – powiedział Geralt z pewną desperacją, ale został całkowicie zignorowany. – Jakie porady? Yen?</p>
<p>Yennefer westchnęła ciężko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Lobo, najsłodszego ciumka na całej planecie, któremu sprawdzałam kiedyś przecinki w doktoracie metodą "jedna butelka wina na jeden rozdział". <br/>Przy obróbce tego rozdziału cierpiałam najwięcej jak do tej pory, dopisałam jakieś 5 stron do początkowej objętości. Ból i cierpienie, powiadam wam.</p>
<p>Dziękuję jak zawsze Abu, mojej najwspanialszej becie, za oko do literówek i za czas. </p>
<p>PS zaktualizowałam tagi ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Morvran Voorhis</em>
  </strong>
  <em>, wywodzący się z Rodu Voorhisów, w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny Północnej (ob.) dowódca zwycięskiej dywizji Alba, członek Korporacji Handlowej. W opozycji do cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa (ob.), po przejęciu władzy nad państwem przez cesarzową Cirillę Fionę var Emreis (ob.) jej najbliższy zausznik, ceniony doradca i bliski przyjaciel. Ze względu na pozostanie cesarzowej aż do śmierci w stanie panieńskim przez wielu za cesarza małżonka uważany. Miał M. V. dwójkę dzieci, Aigulfa (ob.) i Alexandrę (ob.), oboje przez cesarzową formalnie adoptowanych, z czego Aigulf tron Imperium objął, a Alexandra do Akademii Karmenty (ob.) wstąpiła, później jej rektorką na długie lata zostając.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi, tom III, Effenberg i Talbot</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cesarzową i jej najbliższego powiernika, generała Voorhisa, łączyła przedziwna, seksualnie nacechowana relacja. On to jej nadskakiwał, o względy czule i dwornie zabiegał, a ona od czasu do czasu łaskawie i jak gdyby od niechcenia wyrażała zgodę na jakiś projekt, jaki jej przedstawiał. W tym rodzaju więzi nietrudno dopatrzeć się swoistej słownej erotycznej gry wstępnej, w której cesarzowa udawała pozornie niezainteresowaną, ale nadal pragnęła być zdobywaną. Liczni historycy zauważyli już, że generał Voorhis jako jedyny z tzw. „starej gwardii” jej dowódców nie wypadł nigdy z łask. W związku z czym konkluzja, że to on spośród wszystkich doradców Cirilli musiał zdobyć klucz do jej serca, nie wydaje się nadmiernie nieprawdopodobna. Bardzo możliwe jest, że był tym kluczem nie tak znowu niewinny flirt z cesarzową, do końca swoich dni przecież pozostającą dziewicą.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Krótka historia życia i rządów cesarzowej Cirilli, Bungo Adelbrand</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Liczne biografie Cirilli przedstawiają sobą zadziwiająco wąskie i fallogocentryczne pole interpretacyjne. Sama postać cesarzowej wymykała się do tej pory szerszemu, feministyczno-queerowemu odczytaniu, a jej kondycja ludzka nigdy nie została poddana stosownej analizie, czemu postaram się dać zadośćuczynienie w mojej pracy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiedy spojrzy się na poprzednie biografie Cirilli, można z łatwością zauważyć, że były pisane wyłącznie przez historyków płci męskiej, co pozwala się w pewnym stopniu domyślać powodu obecnego stanu rzeczy. Jej biografowie próbowali najczęściej przedstawić powiernika cesarzowej, Morvrana Voorhisa, jako jej sekretnego kochanka, od czego był jak najdalszy. Idea romansu utrzymywanego w tajemnicy przed całym dworem wydaje się szczególnie absurdalna, biorąc pod uwagę zainteresowanie cesarzowej skierowane wyłącznie w stronę kobiet, tak wygodnie do tej pory ignorowane. Ponadto Cirilla znajdowała się w niezwykle komfortowej pozycji, pozycji władzy, którą mogła łatwo stracić w wyniku plotek i intryg. Wszelkie dowody tej niby tak intymnej relacji, jakimi szafują historycy, a wśród nich służalczy stosunek Morvrana wobec władczyni, można wyjaśnić faktem, że pozostawał jej poddanym i jako taki był jej winien wierność i oddanie. Reinterpretacja niektórych jego listów pozwala wręcz dopatrzeć się prób subtelnego szantażu i nadużycia sympatii cesarzowej, o czym piszę szerzej (…)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nowe odczytanie postaci cesarzowej Cirilli, rozprawa doktorska, Ellie Andhill</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hrabia Brengratsam był postawnym mężczyzną, górującym nad towarzystwem niezależnie od tego, w czyim towarzystwie by się nie znalazł. Dublet, jaki akurat miał na sobie, wyglądał, jakby został uszyty na młodszego brata, ewentualnie kuzyna. A w każdym razie kogoś zdecydowanie mniej imponująco szerokiego w barkach.</p>
<p>Obecnie zajmowało go przede wszystkim opluwanie sobie poczerwieniałej od wściekłości twarzy. Nie przejmował się przy tym losem biednego dubletu, którego szwy trzeszczały ostrzegająco przy co gwałtowniejszym ruchu.</p>
<p>– I klnę się na Wielkie Słońce, po tym, jak zostałem tutaj potraktowany, zamierzam wnieść oficjalną apelację! – wyrzucał z siebie Brengratsam razem z pełnymi oburzenia spojrzeniami ciskanymi w stronę siedzącej na tronie osoby. Osoby, która zachowywała idealnie neutralny wyraz twarzy i wydawała się nieco znudzona pretensjami hrabiego. – Jest to skandal w czystej postaci! Żeby człowiek o moim pochodzeniu rozmawiał na tak drażliwe tematy publicznie i to z kimś… z kimś spoza stanu cesarskiego!</p>
<p>Stojąca w kącie komnaty i pozornie nie przysłuchująca się audiencji Nilneanneth skrzywiła się mocno. Vernon Roche, znajdujący się zdecydowanie bliżej tronu i prawdopodobnie wbrew etykiecie uzbrojony po zęby, wymienił spojrzenie z Ves. Wyglądali przy tym, jakby planowali rozpocząć samosąd. Gorączkujący się hrabia zupełnym przypadkiem nie cieszył się sympatią dawnych ludzi Foltesta.</p>
<p>Brakuje tu tylko Zoltana, pomyślała Ciri, rozbawiona wbrew samej sobie. Gdyby tutaj był, pierwszy rzuciłby się wygarnąć, co myśli o takiej impertynencji.</p>
<p>Tak po prawdzie czekała na moment, w którym zakończy się czas przeznaczony na cesarskie audiencje. Marzyła o tym, aby móc się wreszcie przeciągnąć. Tron nie należał do najwygodniejszych siedzisk.</p>
<p>Kiedy Brengratsam zamilkł, w komnacie zapadła cisza. Cirilla uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, serdecznie, tak jak można się uśmiechnąć do zaufanego kompana podróży, który z oślim uporem próbuje prowadzić karawanę drogą ciągnącą się na około celu. Po czym odsunęła z policzka popielate kosmyki włosów, odsłaniając tym samym bliznę szpecącą drobną, dziewczęcą twarz.</p>
<p>– Na ten moment decyzja kogoś zajmującego tak niską pozycję w hierarchii będzie ci musiała wystarczyć, hrabio – powiedziała, ze skandaliczną obojętnością pomijając grzecznościową formę „wam”, zwyczajową w takich sytuacjach. Nie wzruszyła jej ani pulsująca na czole Brengratsama żyłka, ani los jego przyciasnego dubletu. – Pragnę przypomnieć, że możesz się od niej odwołać w trakcie najbliższego posiedzenia Senatu. Tym samym sprawę oddalam.</p>
<p>W Ciri nie pozostało za wiele z babki, którą pamiętała o wiele gorzej, niż pragnęła. Ale gdyby ktoś z niegdysiejszego dworu królowej Cintry spojrzał teraz na twarz dziewczyny, rozpoznałby w niej natychmiast wnuczkę Calanthe. W jej zielonych oczach płonął ogień, którego nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Posiedzenie otwierające Senat zawsze miało miejsce po Belleteyn. Żadne edykty nie regulowały jego daty z pełną dokładnością, ale zgodnie z niepisanymi zasadami i spisanymi przebiegami obrad, sięgającymi w przeszłość aż do jedenastego wieku, nie zdarzyło się, aby Senat rozpoczął obrady później niż pięć dni po Święcie Rozkwitu. Potrzeba było więc wielu zakulisowych machinacji, niezwykle zręcznego połączenia wypadków losowych, a wreszcie ogłoszenia tymczasowej niedyspozycji samego cesarza, aby Emhyrowi udało się dopiąć swego. Senat został otwarty dopiero w tydzień po Belleteyn.</p>
<p>Nikt nie wiedział, z jakiej racji te środki zostały podjęte, ale plotkowano, że musi mieć to związek z pierwszą mającą trafić pod obrady sprawą, kwestią wagi państwowej.</p>
<p>Budynek Imperialnego Senatu wznosił się u boku jednego z najbardziej imponujących placów stolicy, placu cesarskiego. Bruk, jakim ten był wyłożony, tworzył skomplikowany wzór, kształtem przypominający gwiazdę składającą się z wielu mniejszych gwiazd. Po mieście krążyła nieżyczliwa plotka, że plac został tak nazwany, aby senatorowie zawsze pamiętali, z czyim zdaniem muszą się zgadzać, aby dobrze głosować. Nie mogła być to jednak prawda, ponieważ plac cesarski zyskał swoje miano dobre sto lat przed wybudowaniem prostokątnego, pnącego się ku niebu gmachu ozdobionego kolumnami z wyrzeźbionymi roślinnymi motywami i tympanonami wieńczącymi okna.</p>
<p>Drzwi Senatu otworzył uroczyście sam Imperator, Jego Cesarska Wysokość Emhyr var Emreis. Towarzyszyła mu Sehnena, Pierwsza Kapłanka, najwyższa dostojniczka kultu Wielkiego Słońca zaraz po władcy, kobieta o surowym spojrzeniu i twarzy tak rzadko zmieniającej wyraz, że mogłaby być wyciosana z kamienia. Kiedy wszyscy wielmożni senatorowie weszli już na salę obrad i zajęli swoje miejsca, Sehena udzieliła im błogosławieństwa i zmówiła krótką modlitwę, prosząc Wielkie Słońce o obdarzenie ich łaską produktywnych obrad. Ciri pochyliła głowę, udając, że modli się z wszystkimi, choć nie znała słów. W chwilach takich jak ta w Nilfgaardzie władza i religia splatały się na tyle silnie, że niemal nie dawało się ich rozdzielić.</p>
<p>Obecność senatorów w czasie błogosławieństwa była częścią obrad. Spóźnionych nie wpuszczano na do środka, a jeśli czyjaś nieobecność została zauważona, jego nazwisko rodowe okrywała hańba.</p>
<p>Ciri podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się szybko po sali obrad. Na chwilę oślepiły ją promienie słońca odbijające się w złotych zdobieniach ścian i sufitu. Emhyr stał na podwyższeniu za Seheną, która kończyła modły. Grono senatorów w znamienitej większości składało się z przekonanych o własnej wyższości i przeceniających swoje znaczenie arystokratów. Usadzeni byli w dwóch rzędach ław, przedzielonych pośrodku marmurową posadzką. Ciri dostrzegła Morvrana w rogu sali, z dala od niej, ale blisko cesarza. Wiedźminka została usadzona zaraz przy wejściu, w miejscu przeznaczonym dla interesantów.</p>
<p>Wśród zgromadzonych dostrzegła też kobiety, co zaskoczyło ją bardziej, niż powinno. Nie szukała jednak znajomej twarzy Nilneanneth; wiedziała, że elfka mimo wysokiej pozycji zapewnionej dzięki małżeństwu nie ma prawa do uczestniczenia w obradach. Zazwyczaj po śmierci senatora zaszczyt ten przechodził na najwyżej postawioną osobę noszącą nazwisko rodowe, niezależnie, czy była to wdowa, czy też najstarszy żyjący potomek. Jednak w uzasadnionych przypadkach rada senacka mogła ten przywilej cofnąć. Nie wiadomo było, jaki z tych przypadków tyczył się Nilneanneth <em>aen elanie disglair</em>, o pięknym spojrzeniu, ale domysły dało się usłyszeć niemal wszędzie. Czy przyczyniła się do śmierci męża? Czy też roztrwoniła większość rodowej fortuny? A może chodziło o niezwykłą, jakże skandaliczną zażyłość łączącą ją z kimś niestosownym?</p>
<p>Emhyr stanął na środku podwyższenia z dłońmi splecionymi na plecach. Nie dało się słyszeć stawianych przez niego kroków, nie powiedział nic nawet, a jednak uwaga wszystkich zgromadzonych w jednej chwili skupiła się na jego wyprostowanej sylwetce.</p>
<p>– Poddaję pod głosowanie pierwszy wniosek, dotyczący zapewnienia Imperium Nilfgaardu nieprzerwanej sukcesji. Wnioskuję o uczynienie mojej córki, Cirilli Fiony Elen Rianon, następczynią tronu cesarskiego – oznajmił cesarz.</p>
<p>W każdym innym miejscu w tej sytuacji Ciri spodziewałaby się wybuchu krzyków, głosów poparcia i protestu, spekulantów próbujących ugra na głosach jak najwięcej. Ale to był Nilfgaard. Nakaz zachowania ciszy na sali obrad traktowano jako święty. Senatorowie zaczęli spoglądać po sobie znacząco, próbując uniesieniem brwi i skrzywieniem ust zakomunikować to, czego nie mogli przekazać słowami. Po kilku chwilach tej milczącej pantomimy Morvran powstał ze swojego miejsca i odchrząknął dwukrotnie.</p>
<p>Zanim przemówił, Emhyr rzucił Ciri spojrzenie pełne napięcia. Dziewczyna poczuła mrowienie znaku pozostawionego przez <em>corras corratum</em>. Z trudem zdusiła odruch podrapania się po udzie.</p>
<p>– Chciałbym całym moim autorytetem i przy wykorzystaniu całego posłuchu, jakim się cieszę, udzielić temu wnioskowi poparcia. Jest to wniosek niezwykle ważny dla całego Imperium i wszystkich jego poddanych. I tego samego poparcia oczekuję od senatorów zgromadzonych razem ze mną w jednej opcji politycznej – powiedział Morvran powoli, jakby ważąc słowa. Przelotnie zacisnął dłoń na łokciu drugiej ręki, mocno, niemal boleśnie, po czym puścił go jak poparzony.</p>
<p>Po sali obrad przeszedł pomruk, niepewny, ale zauważalny. Morvran Voorhis zdecydował się poprzeć kandydaturę do tronu tej młodej panny znikąd, podobno córki Emhyra, ale kto mógł tego dowieść? I to bez małżeństwa ani przysięgi dozgonnej lojalności? Bez zadzierzgnięcia wyraźnego aliansu? Jakże to tak?</p>
<p>Ciri musiała powstrzymać uśmiech tryumfu, który uparcie próbował wypłynąć jej na twarz. W tamtym momencie wiedziała już, że wygrała. I poczucia tego nie stłumiła nawet długa i zacięta dyskusja na temat wniosku, jaka wynikła pomiędzy senatorami. Ciri wiedziała swoje.</p>
<p>Wniosek przeszedł.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri padła na swoje wielkie łoże absolutnie wyczerpana. Wtuliła policzek w mięciutki koc z drobno tkanej wełny i zdecydowała, że nie rusza się nigdzie przez najbliższe dwadzieścia lat. Niech ktoś inny zajmuje się czytaniem raportów i planowaniem bali, ona jest już zajęta. Niech kto inny godzinami udziela audiencji arystokratom pokłóconym o jakąś absurdalnie małą rzecz, kto inny próbuje wyciągnąć z Keiry Metz szczegóły na temat jej badań nad pielęgnacją chorych w trakcie zarazy Catriony. Ktokolwiek, byle nie Ciri.</p>
<p>Jeszcze kilka dni temu, w trakcie drogi powrotnej do stolicy Nilfgaardu, obiecywała sobie, że pierwsze, co zrobi po przybyciu do pałacu, to porozmawia z Filippą. Być może nawet odważy się być szczera i odważna, powie na głos kilka rzeczy, które nosiła w sobie już od dawna. Jednak wyczerpanie przekreśliło te plany. W tym momencie nie liczyło się nic poza wygodnymi poduszkami.</p>
<p>Trzy tygodnie temu wyruszyła razem ze skromnym orszakiem do Maecht w celu złożenia oficjalnej cesarskiej wizyty lokalnemu władcy, lennikowi cesarstwa. Skromny (wyłącznie zdaniem Abecera, kapitana straży pałacowej) orszak składał się z dwóch tuzinów zbrojnych na koniach i był definitywnie większy, niż to Ciri odpowiadało, a do tego skutecznie uniemożliwiał zachowanie chociażby pozorów wolności i swobody.</p>
<p>Oficjalnie jechała do Maecht z długo wyczekiwaną czysto formalną wizytą, żeby wziąć udział w kilku nudnych przyjęciach na cześć Emhyra i jego córki, i poznać bliżej ziemie, którymi będzie kiedyś zarządzać. Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale jednocześnie czuła ulgę i rozczarowanie, że po raz kolejny nie padło na Cintrę czy też, jak Nilfgaardczycy pisali, na Xintrę. Równocześnie bała się ponownie zobaczyć kraj swojego dzieciństwa i nie mogła się tego doczekać.</p>
<p>Nieoficjalnie Ciri miała w Maecht za zadanie skontrolować kluczowe obszary prowincji, sprawdzić raporty i wyciągi z ksiąg bankowych pod kątem ewentualnych malwersacji pieniężnych i nie tylko. Emhyr uważał, że w ten sposób zyska wiedzę z pierwszej ręki, jak sprawnie działa imperialna administracja i jakie standardy pracy powinny przyświecać urzędnikom.</p>
<p>I miał rację – Maecht pod względem dobrego prowadzenia się mogłoby stanowić obiekt zazdrości matek wielu panów i panien na wydaniu. Wystarczyło, że Ciri pokazała swój pierścień rodowy z herbem var Emreisów i w każdym budynku państwowym otrzymywała wyciąg z raportów pisanych przez urzędników, a także wszystkich kopii tych raportów, sygnowanych przez zwierzchników po stosownym przejrzeniu. Każdy przecinek był na swoim miejscu, każda korona i denar rozliczone, najmniejszy nawet wydatek odnotowany z imieniem i nazwiskiem zgłaszającego go oraz datą dzienną.</p>
<p>Ciri starała się nie okazywać tym zaskoczenia, ale chyba nie szło jej to za dobrze, bo następnego dnia jeden z niższych szczeblem urzędników zaprowadził ją do naczelnika, który raporty przechowywał w piętnastu wielkich dębowych kufrach ze stalowymi okuciami. Znajdujące się w nich dokumenty były posegregowane według stopnia ważności sprawy, daty, fazy księżyca, a nawet alfabetycznie względem nazwiska osoby składającej raport. Pół godziny, jakie u niego spędziła, zdawało się trwać całe wieki. I przez cały ten czas miała wrażenie, że jeśli choć odrobinę szerzej rozdziawi usta, to wypadną jej zęby.</p>
<p>Ta podróż pomogła jej uświadomić sobie, jak daleko sięgają wszechwiedzące macki Imperium i z czego tak naprawdę cesarstwo czerpie swoją wiedzę. Emhyr, jak zawsze, miał rację. Była to bardzo irytująca cecha u cesarza, a co dopiero ojca.</p>
<p>Kiedy po kilku dniach balów, rautów i ślęczenia nad papierami Cirilla poczuła się zmęczona całą tą historią i asystą brygady imperialnej, oznajmiła strażnikom, że potrzebuje kilku godzin spokoju na <em>kobiece sprawy</em>. Pod groźbą najwyższej możliwej kary nakazała im nie wchodzić do jej komnat, nieważne, co by się nie działo, i z lekkim duchem otworzyła portal do Metinny – wybrała się na centralny plac, żeby obejrzeć przedstawienie akrobatów cyrkowych.</p>
<p>Nie przyszło jej wtedy do głowy, że grozi tym biednym ludziom śmiercią przez ćwiartowanie; dotarło to do niej dopiero jakieś dwa miesiące później podczas studiowania edyktów prawnych. Miała wtedy ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu.</p>
<p>W samej Metinnie, oplecionej skrzącą się radośnie <em>glys</em> Sylte, także wszystko poszło niezgodnie z jej zamiarami. Na samym początku nie potrafiła odnaleźć Mairead, a nastrój skwaśniał jej od razu jak za długo stojące mleko. Od kiedy kilka tygodni temu pokazała dziewczynie świeżo podpisany przez cesarza edykt uprawniający ją do kilku naprawdę przerażających rzeczy – wyłącznie ku chwale Imperium, rzecz jasna – miała wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób zniszczyła łączącą je więź. Przestała być dla Mairead anonimową poddaną Nilfgaardu z dziwnym akcentem, bezpiecznym nikim, a stała się w jej wyobrażeniach kimś istotnym i wielkim, kimś z nieograniczoną władzą.</p>
<p>Nienawidziła tego. Chciała pozostać kimś mało ważnym i niewyróżniającym się w tłumie choć dla jednej osoby.</p>
<p>Po drodze na rynek Ciri minęła kilka straganów opatrzonych mozolnie namazanymi, koślawymi napisami „CAŁKOWICIE POZBAWIONE MAGIJI”. Sprzedawca, zapytany, skąd miałaby się wziąć Moc w kręgu sera, odparł, że nie wie, ale może z całą pewnością okazać certyfikat, że jego wyroby mleczne są jej w całości pozbawione. Inny kupiec z kolei zachwalał, że na jego towary „nie popatrzał nawet żaden czarodziej ni czarodziejka”. Każdego innego dnia prawdopodobnie by ją to rozbawiło, tego akurat dokładało tylko do jej irytacji.</p>
<p>W dodatku występy cyrkowców, które oglądała, dłużyły jej się niemiłosiernie i nudziły do łez, zamiast przynieść radość, ekscytację i wprowadzić w stan lekkiej euforii. Ciri nie cieszyła się razem ze zgromadzonymi gapiami, kiedy akrobatka wykonała wyjątkowo trudne salto nad grzbietem pędzącego wierzchowca, nie dostrzegała w tym piękna ani artyzmu. Widziała tylko zwykłych, zmęczonych ludzi, którzy z wykalkulowaniem kryjącym się w spojrzeniu odtwarzają swoje role i nawet uśmiechy dla publiczności rzucają tylko w tych momentach, w jakich im się to najbardziej opłaca. Cały występ wydawał jej się mechaniczny i przewidywalny.</p>
<p>Czy to akrobaci tak bardzo się zmienili przez te minione tygodnie? Czy też to ona uległa zmianie, której sama nie zauważyła? Nie potrafiła powiedzieć.</p>
<p>Wróciła do Maecht szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała, ale strażnicy potulnie zostawili ją w spokoju, co tylko bardziej ją poirytowało. A potem z Maecht po kilku dniach czekała ich konno długa droga z powrotem do stolicy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po chwili odpoczynku Ciri poturlała się ku brzegowi łóżka z westchnieniem, złapała równowagę idealnie przed upadkiem na podłogę i przeciągnęła się, aż strzyknęło. Po cichu przemknęła się do skrzydła zamku, w którym mieściły się komnaty Filippy. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że szczególnie tutaj ściany mają uszy i – czasem – dodatkową parę oczu.</p>
<p>Zapukała do laboratorium, po czym wemknęła się do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Powitał ją wybuch w alembiku, prawdopodobnie zaplanowany, bo czarodziejka nawet nie drgnęła.</p>
<p>– Tobie również dzień dobry, Cirillo – rzuciła Filippa, nie ruszając się nawet ze swojego miejsca przy stole pełnym mało interesująco wyglądających eksperymentów. Ale, jak kiedyś powiedziała z irytacją, alchemia tylko wydaje się być pełna jarmarcznych kolorów i efektownych kłębów pary układających się w kształty; większość rzeczywistej pracy odbywa się nad substancjami z zakresu barw od czerni do co najwyżej jasnej szarości.</p>
<p>– Filippo – odparła Ciri. I bez pytania o pozwolenie podeszła do czarodziejki.</p>
<p>– Jak być może widzisz, a może nie, znajduję się coraz bliżej identyfikacji głównego dostawcy narkotyku na rynek nilfgaardzki  – podjęła mistrzyni Eilhart głosem pełnym frustracji. – W próbkach, jakie de Rideaux łaskawy był mi dostarczyć, zidentyfikowałam różne domieszki substancji i w związku z tym wysnułam teorię, że pracujemy nad poznaniem lokalizacji czterech, być może pięciu manufaktur produkcyjnych.</p>
<p>Ciri zajrzała jej chciwie przez ramię. Z bliska nie zobaczyła więcej niż z daleka: mnóstwo szkła laboratoryjnego ubrudzonego czarnym osadem przypominającym popiół.</p>
<p>– Nic nie widzę, Filippo – odparła zgodnie z prawdą, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.</p>
<p>– To jest nas w takim razie dwie – stwierdziła tylko czarodziejka sardonicznie, kręcąc głową z udawanym wzburzeniem. Ale Ciri wiedziała swoje. Gdyby była rzeczywiście wzburzona, cisnęłaby jakąś pustą fiolką o ziemię. Względy bezpieczeństwa nigdy wcześniej jej nie powstrzymały. – W każdym razie, sądząc po wyniku reakcji mitrażu z kwasem siarkawym w wysokiej temperaturze, której efekty tak uroczo tutaj pachną, główne laboratorium spiskowców znajduje się w prowincji Geso, prawdopodobnie gdzieś u podnóża gór. Rośliny nie wytrzymałyby innej pogody, chyba że z potężnym magicznym wsparciem. A całe warte czegokolwiek magiczne wsparcie na Kontynencie odesłałaś sprytnie do Karmenty, względnie znajduje się ono w tym pomieszczeniu.</p>
<p>Ach, więc <em>to </em>był ten zapach.</p>
<p>– Kiedy będziesz miała konkretną lokalizację? – zapytała Ciri, marszcząc brwi.</p>
<p>Filippa zacmokała karcąco.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze nie nacieszyłaś się koroną na głowie, a już mówisz jak prawdziwa władczyni – powiedziała, krzywiąc wargi. – A kiedy, a konkrety, a dlaczego to tyle zajmuje. Magiczne nanoszenie lokalizacji na mapę to delikatna sprawa. – Poprawiła tasiemki przy warkoczach powolnymi, ale pewnymi ruchami rąk. – Odpowiadając na właściwe pytanie, którego co prawda nie zadałaś, ale które pomyślałaś, zacznę jutro przed świtem. Wieczorem powinnam móc powiedzieć coś konkretnego, jeśli nie napotkam żadnych nieprzewidzianych trudności.</p>
<p>– Na przykład jakich? – zainteresowała się Ciri, podnosząc ze stołu jeden z nietypowych noży, które Filippa musiała przywieźć ze sobą na zamek. Miał na ostrzu cienką warstwę srebra, a jego rękojeść pokrywały runy przypominające Starszą Mowę.</p>
<p>– Na przykład magicznego maskowania wysokiej klasy – odparła Filippa, ignorując pełen przekąsu ton Ciri. – Obecnie działamy pod przypuszczeniem, że spiskowcy nie mają po stronie żadnego mistrza czy mistrzyni magii z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale może okazać się, że to przypuszczenie jest mylne. – Milczały przez chwilę, po czym czarodziejka ewidentnie znudziła się ciszą i zmieniła temat. – A jak tam twoje śledztwo w kierunku potencjalnych zdrajców w Senacie?</p>
<p>Pytanie było zadane tak pozbawionym emocji tonem, że mogłoby równie dobrze dotyczyć pogody albo zasady działania kuchni pałacowych. Ciri aż drgnęła z zaskoczenia. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nałożone przez czarodziejkę bariery ochronne, w tym te zabezpieczające przed podsłuchaniem, są obecnie aktywne.</p>
<p>– Nie dało żadnych jednoznacznych odpowiedzi – odparła ze znużonym westchnieniem. Nie czuła się tym szczególnie zachwycona, ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas dyskrecja i ostrożność liczyły się bardziej niż absolutna pewność. Wszystkie dokumenty, jakie otrzymała na temat trójki podejrzanych arystokratów, dawały jej silny arsenał, gdyby planowała szantaż lub przekupstwo, ale nie potwierdzały tego konkretnego przewinienia. Nawet raporty, o jakie prosiła w Maecht, nie naprowadziły jej na żaden nowy trop. – Niewyjaśnione wzbogacenia się, nagłe popadnięcie w długi, zaniechanie zemsty rodowej, wszystko to mówi nam o nich coś, ale nie to, czego akurat potrzebujemy.</p>
<p>– Istnieje szansa, że niedługo będziesz mogła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej – mruknęła Filippa. Zabrzmiało to dość złowrogo.</p>
<p>– Co takiego?</p>
<p>– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię – prychnęła poirytowana czymś czarodziejka. – Cały dwór szepcze po kątach o tym, jak udało ci się ugłaskać Morvrana. Zrobili się w tym tak bezczelni, że pogłoski dotarły nawet i do mnie. – Filippa zacisnęła dłonie na blacie stołu. Jej twarz była równie pogodna i przyjazna co chmura, która zbierała się na urządzenie komuś burzy stulecia. – Przekazuję to bez szczególnego zainteresowania tematem, wierz mi. Tak tylko, żebyś miała świadomość, iż podejrzewają cię o cały szereg rzeczy, z czego najniewinniejszą wydaje się potajemne użycie napoju miłosnego.</p>
<p>Ciri parsknęła śmiechem.</p>
<p>– Tak, bo ja i Morvran jesteśmy wprost nierozłączni i tak zapatrzeni w siebie, że świata nie widzimy – stwierdziła głosem ociekającym sarkazmem i czymś jeszcze, co zupełnie jej się nie podobało. – Dwór będzie plotkował, o czym tylko sobie zamarzy. Tego jednego nie mogę im zakazać ani ja, ani Emhyr.</p>
<p>Filippa przyłożyła palec do ust z namysłem.</p>
<p>– A więc udało ci się wywieść w pole także tych zazwyczaj trzeźwiej myślących przedstawicieli arystokracji? – zapytała z pewnym zaskoczeniem. W zupełności udawanym i fałszywym, gdyby Ciri miała zgadywać. – Nawet najwięksi sceptycy są przekonani, że owinęłaś go sobie wokół palca.</p>
<p>– Po prostu porozmawiałam z Morvranem, długo i szczerze. Koniec końców udało mi się go przekonać do mojego punktu widzenia – odparła Ciri, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Mogły mieć z Filippą wspólny cel, mogła wpatrywać się w czarodziejkę z bolesnym, natrętnym pragnieniem uciskającym klatkę piersiową, ale <em>corras corratum </em>powinno pozostać tajemnicą. Tak długo, jak to było możliwe.</p>
<p>Filippa obróciła się w jej stronę z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko. Nigdy wcześniej w oczach Ciri nie wyglądała bardziej okrutnie.</p>
<p>– Rozumiem. Wszakże w twoim sercu znajduje się już kto inny, ktoś inny jest ci najdroższy, czyż nie? – zapytała, robiąc powolny, ostrożny krok w stronę dziewczyny. Wyciągnęła na oślep rękę i dotknęła delikatnie policzka Ciri. Pogłaskała go pieszczotliwie. W tej niewinnej pieszczocie było coś niebezpiecznego.</p>
<p>A w Ciri coś się zagotowało. Poczuła, że ma dosyć tego nieokreślenia w ich sytuacji, tego rytmu, w jakim się przemieszczały, kroku w przód, a potem dwóch kroków w tył, że chce, nie, <em>musi</em>, wiedzieć i to najlepiej teraz, zaraz, już.</p>
<p>Złapała Filippę za rękę akurat, kiedy tamta chciała ją cofnąć.</p>
<p>– Przestać się bawić moim kosztem, proszę cię – wyrzuciła z siebie głosem pełnym emocji do tego stopnia, że nawet dla jej uszu brzmiał na zupełnie obcy. Palce zaczęły jej drżeć tak mocno, że musiała wypuścić z ręki dłoń Filippy. Czarodziejka przyjrzała jej się z zaskoczeniem tak namacalnym, że Ciri miała ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Z trudem się powstrzymała. – Wiesz przecież dobrze.</p>
<p>– Nie, nie wiem – odparła Filippa powoli, absolutnie poważnie. W rysach jej twarzy kryło się napięcie. Chwyciła trzęsące się ręce Ciri w swoje, zdecydowanie, ale nie boleśnie. – Co masz na myśli?</p>
<p>Ciri nie wiedziała, gdzie podziać oczy, ostatecznie wbiła wzrok w posadzkę i nie śmiała go podnosić.</p>
<p>– Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że dla mnie Morvran mógłby nie istnieć, że wszyscy inni, cały dwór i reszta arystokracji, wszyscy oni mogliby zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi, póki ty byś czasem na mnie spojrzała – wyrzuciła z siebie Ciri, prawie zupełnie się nie jąkając. Mimo to nie czuła się z tego względu jakoś szczególnie dumna z siebie. Tylko bardzo mała i bardzo bezbronna. – I używasz tego, tej… tej świadomości co jakiś czas, wykorzystujesz ją, żeby wprawić mnie w zakłopotanie. Mam tego serdecznie dosyć! Albo rzeczywiście coś do mnie czujesz, albo powinnaś, po-powinnaś natychmiast przestać. Bo pragnę w tej chwili tylko ciebie, nikogo więcej. Ale nie mogłabym znieść bycia kolejną twoją zabawką.</p>
<p>Filippa milczała bardzo długo, aż Ciri miała wrażenie, że bijące jej jak oszalałe serce podda się w końcu i stanie w miejscu. Ale czarodziejka nie puszczała jej dłoni, co dawało nadzieję. Choć trochę, odrobinę nadziei.</p>
<p>– Musiałam zrobić coś bardzo, bardzo źle – stwierdziła w końcu Filippa z namysłem, kręcąc głową. Brzmiała przy tym na poirytowaną samą sobą. – Jeśli naprawdę masz chociażby cień wątpliwości co do moich intencji.</p>
<p>I zanim Cirilla zdążyła chociażby otworzyć usta, żeby zapytać, co to ma niby znaczyć, czarodziejka nachyliła się i pocałowała ją długo, wymagająco. Był to z całą pewnością słuszny ruch, trudny do niewłaściwej interpretacji i jasno pokazujący kierunek, w jakim zmierzały pragnienia Filippy. Natomiast Ciri nie pomyślała o żadnej z tych rzeczy, zbyt zajęta gorączkowym oddawaniem pocałunku.</p>
<p>Przywarła do Filippy mocno, blisko, zupełnie jakby bała się, że ta za chwilę zniknie jak sen złoty. Po chwili desperacja Ciri osłabła, przestała zbierać pocałunki pośpiesznie i na zapas, jakby wreszcie dotarło do niej, że to się dzieje naprawdę, nie tylko w jej wyobraźni. Wsunęła rękę we włosy czarodziejki, przesunęła nią po jej szyi i plecach, badawczo, ucząc się i poznając. Wciągnęła powietrze z sykiem, kiedy Filippa ugryzła ją mocno w dolną wargę, a potem przesunęła po niej językiem. Zacisnęła dłonie na ramionach czarodziejki, czując, jak kolana nagle próbują się pod nią ugiąć.</p>
<p>Filippa odsunęła się po chwili, całując ją jeszcze kilka razy, krótko i o wiele za grzecznie. Uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie.</p>
<p>– Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie masz już żadnych wątpliwości co do moich intencji – oznajmiła z zupełnie nieskrywaną satysfakcją.</p>
<p>Ciri zadrżała. Ten uśmiech satysfakcji przypominał jej czerpanie Mocy z ognia. Uczucie przytłaczającej potęgi, władzy nad wszystkim, co w zasięgu wzroku, nieskończonych możliwości.</p>
<p>Bardzo niebezpieczne, a jednocześnie uderzające do głowy jak nic innego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri spojrzała na raport, listy, noty dyplomatyczne i résumé, które szczelnie przykrywały jej biurko warstwą grubą na palec. Postanowiła posortować je w zależności od stopnia ważności, mając nadzieję, że to jakoś zmotywuje ją do pracy. Niestety, kiedy wzięła pierwszy lepszy dokument ze stosu, na której znajdowały się te najpilniejsze, odkryła, że wcale jej to nie pomogło. Relacja jednego ze szpiegów z wciąż tlących się ognisk chaosu w Redanii brzmiała nadal na tak nudną jak kilka minut temu. Ciri westchnęła ciężko.</p>
<p>Jak to jest, pomyślała, że de Rideaux potrafi relacjonować wszystkie te wydarzenia płynnie, bez zająknięcia i w sposób, który przykuwa uwagę zamiast usypiać. Jak to jest, że kiedy tylko umieści swoje słowa na papierze, nagle tracą one wszelką ciekawość.</p>
<p>Odłożyła raport na spód stosu papierów i wzięła z niego kolejny. Okazał się marginalnie bardziej interesujący, więc zmusiła oczy do podążania za ciągiem run.</p>
<p>Z niekończącego się stosu dokumentów do przeczytania ocknęła się dużo później. Dobre kilka godzin później, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak cienie zdążyły się wydłużyć. W komnacie zrobiło się na tyle ciemno, że zapaliła świecie.</p>
<p>– No proszę, pracuję po godzinach – powiedziała sama do siebie, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Zupełnie jak Emhyr. – Myśl ta dziwnie ją rozbawiła.</p>
<p>Zamierzała już pochować wszystkie papierzyska, kiedy jej wzrok przykuł nagle list pozbawiony wszelkich oficjalnie wyglądających pieczęci. Była zaskoczona, że udało mu się dotrzeć tak daleko, aż na jej biurko – wiedziała doskonale, że szambelan wnikliwie przegląda jej pocztę, także tę prywatną – ale uczucie to prysło, gdy tylko odnalazła wzrokiem nadawcę. To Yennefer do niej napisała.</p>
<p>Kiedy szukała noża do otwarcia koperty, do jej komnat ktoś zapukał mimo późnej pory. Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Ciri oderwała wzrok od listu i odłożyła go na bok. Chwyciła pospiesznie pióro i kawałek pergaminu, udając zajętą pisaniem.</p>
<p>– Odnalezienie twoich pokoi na własną rękę nie należy do najprostszych– oznajmiła Filippa umiarkowanie uradowanym tonem. Podeszła na tyle blisko, że Ciri była w stanie zobaczyć w świetle świec jej wygięte w zdawkowym uśmiechu usta.</p>
<p>– Fil – powiedziała z zaskoczeniem. – Co ty… Potrzebujesz czegoś?</p>
<p>– Mmmmm, nie do końca – odparła Filippa, uśmiechając się szerzej, niebezpieczniej. Był to uśmiech na tyle ostry, że jeśli nie było się ostrożnym, można by się skaleczyć o jego brzegi. Ciri zadrżała w oczekiwaniu. – Wszystkie przygotowania do jutrzejszego rytuału zaklinania przebiegają bez zakłóceń, w najdoskonalszym porządku. W związku z czym postanowiłam wprosić się na noc. – Filippa przeciągnęła się w celowy, obliczony na efekt sposób. Sposób ten bez pudła przyprawiłby cnotliwą zakonnicę o zawał, a Ciri dzięki niemu wszystkie możliwe słowa uwięzły w gardle. – Ale może przeszkadzam… Zdaje się, że pisałaś do kogoś? – zapytała z fałszywą troską.</p>
<p>Ciri upuściła na blat biurka trzymane w dłoni pióro, rozlewając atrament. Zupełnie się tym nie przejęła. Filippa tylko uśmiechnęła się szerzej.</p>
<p>– Czy… – Dziewczyna z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Miała wrażenie, że czarodziejkę bawią jej reakcje, ale nie zamierzała czuć się z tego względu w jakimkolwiek stopniu skrępowana. – Czy nie przeszkodzi ci to w jutrzejszym rytuale?</p>
<p>Filippa podeszła do niej powoli, a z każdym jej krokiem napięcie pomiędzy nimi gęstniało.</p>
<p>– Wręcz przeciwnie – oznajmiła czarodziejka, odgarniając zalotnie włosy z twarzy. – Energia, Moc, występuje pod różnymi postaciami i może przybrać wiele kształtów. Spędzenie z tobą tej nocy, słuchanie, jak wzdychasz, sprawianie ci przyjemności… Wszystko to pomoże mi jutro przeprowadzić zaklinanie tym precyzyjniej i bezlitośniej. Być może myśli o tobie będą mnie nieco rozpraszały, ale cóż… Nie bez powodu wszystkie mistrzynie magii mają samokontrolę opanowaną do perfekcji. – Jej ręka spoczęła na głowie Ciri, gładząc ją delikatnie, przeczesując włosy. Po chwili przesunęła ostro zakończonymi paznokciami po jej szyi w sposób, który nie powinien być aż tak przyjemny.</p>
<p>– I to… to jedyny powód, dla którego chcesz… – Ciri miała wrażenie, że złożenie zdania przekracza w tym momencie jej możliwości, ale przynajmniej próbowała. Palce czarodziejki nacisnęły boleśnie na skórę pod obojczykiem dziewczyny, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej ją ugryzła.</p>
<p>– Ależ skąd – odparła czarodziejka krótko, zdecydowanie. Władczo uniosła podbródek Ciri jednym palcem. – A teraz, skoro nie masz już więcej pytań, zaprowadź mnie do łóżka.</p>
<p>Łoże było miękkie, zapadające się pod ich ciężarem, a przy tym wielkie na tyle, że zmieściłyby się na nim ze spokojem jeszcze dwie inne osoby. Ciri poczuła przelotną wdzięczność dla tego, kto przygotowywał dla niej pokoje wieki temu, kiedy sama jeszcze żywiła przekonanie, że tego rodzaju mebel to nadmiar ostentacyjnego luksusu.</p>
<p>Zdolne dłonie Filippy rozebrały ją szybko z kaftanika i koszuli, zupełnie jakby czarodziejka widziała wszystko, każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół. Jej dotyk pozostawiał na skórze dziwne, obce wrażenie, jakby przechodziły przez nią magiczne iskierki, zmieniające się w przyjemne dreszcze. Kiedy palce Filippy zacisnęły się jakby od niechcenia na jej piersiach, wrażenie było na tyle niesamowite i intensywne jednocześnie, że Ciri jęknęła głośno, zaskakując tym samą siebie.</p>
<p>Przez następne długie minuty czarodziejka zajmowała się wydobywaniem z ust Ciri kolejnych westchnień, sapnięć i urywanych oddechów. Co do niektórych z nich dziewczyna była wcześniej przekonana, że nie jest w stanie ich z siebie wydać. Powolny, ciągle za delikatny i za mało zdecydowany dotyk rąk Filippy przekonał ją, że jest w stanie zrobić wiele rzeczy, które wcześniej uważała za nieoczywiste.</p>
<p>Kiedy wreszcie poczuła palce czarodziejki na łechtaczce, z szoku i niemożliwego pragnienia niemal sturlała się z łóżka. Doszła tak szybko, że przez chwilę czuła się tym rozczarowana. I wtedy Filippa wsunęła w nią palce i zaczęła niespiesznie, cierpliwie nimi poruszać, aż Ciri znowu poczuła wzbierającą w sobie, buzującą przyjemność, która nie mogła znaleźć ujścia. Zaczęła prosić. Dotyk ciepłego, wilgotnego i chętnego języka doprowadził ją kolejny raz do szczytowania. A kiedy myślała, że więcej nie da rady, nie ma już w sobie przyjemności do odnalezienia, wyczerpała całą możliwą, czarodziejka zaczęła ją ssać, początkowo delikatnie, potem coraz silniej, aż intensywna rozkosz zmieszała się z bólem i rzeczywistość Ciri skurczyła się, po czym eksplodowała w krzyku.</p>
<p> Wróciła do siebie kilka chwil później. Leżała na miękkim wełnianym kocu, a siedząca przy niej Filippa odgarniała jej z twarzy kosmyki włosów pozlepiane od potu.</p>
<p>– A więc jednak żyjesz – zauważyła czarodziejka z przekąsem, ale kąciki jej ust uniosły się w pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechu.</p>
<p>– Pogłoski o moim zbyt wczesnym końcu były mocno przesadzone – odparła Ciri ochryple. Z irytacją zauważyła, że głos jej się nadal nieco łamie. – Trzeba czegoś więcej, żeby się mnie pozbyć. – Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę, jak jeszcze chwilę temu waliło jej serce, Filippa znalazła się zaskakująco blisko osiągnięcia tego czegoś więcej.</p>
<p>– Cieszę się – odparła czarodziejka. – A teraz twoja kolej. Na kolana – poleciła. Ciri przeszedł po plecach kolejny przyjemny dreszcz. Podejrzewała, że gdyby nie wszystkie poprzednie orgazmy, objąłby on również podbrzusze.</p>
<p>Gdy Ciri uklękła przy brzegu łóżka, Filippa odgarnęła na bok materiał swojej sukni i rozchyliła uda. Nie miała na sobie bielizny. Ciri westchnęła głośno, po czym zanurzyła głowę między nogami czarodziejki, całując ją w kolano, a potem gryząc delikatnie w biodro. Filippa wsunęła rękę w jej włosy i zacisnęła palce, tym razem władczo, boleśnie.</p>
<p>– Do rzeczy – oznajmiła. – Ty już nacieszyłaś się widokiem mnie na kolanach. Czas, żebym to sobie odbiła.</p>
<p>I, sądząc po zduszonych westchnieniach wydobywających z się jej gardła przez następne minuty, tak się właśnie stało. Ciri w każdym razie zrobiła wszystko, by jej to wynagrodzić.</p>
<p>Dużo, dużo później opadły obie na poduszki, zmęczone, szczęśliwe, łapiące z trudem oddech. Ciri pocałowała Filippę w policzek inaczej, niż przy wszystkich dotychczasowych pocałunkach, jakie wymieniały. Czule, bez żadnego podtekstu. Czarodziejka zamruczała z przyjemnością jak zadowolony kot.</p>
<p>– Kiedy już znajdę to laboratorium – powiedziała cicho, sennie – winny będzie próbował uciec. Pamiętaj o tym, Ciri. Nie daj mu się wymknąć. – Ciri chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, ale nie zdążyła. Zasnęła.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obudziły ją wpadające do pokoju promienie światła. Nie zaciągnęła wieczorem kotar łóżka. Obróciła się na drugi bok, wymamrotała coś pełnego urażenia, owinęła się szczelniej kołdrą i ponownie zasnęła. Kiedy znowu się ocknęła, był już późny poranek, a po Filippie nie pozostał nawet ślad. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy to wszystko jej się przypadkiem nie przyśniło, ale przeciągnęła się i poczuła przyjemne zmęczenie mięśni, zupełnie jak po dobrym treningu. Był to dla niej aż nadto wystarczający dowód.</p>
<p>Ciri doszła do wniosku, że czarodziejka zniknęła pewnie z powodu konieczności przeprowadzenia rytuału lokalizacji, więc dziewczyna wyturlała się z łóżka, wzięła długą gorącą kąpiel, przyznała sama przed sobą po raz tysięczny, że nilfgaardzkie łaźnie to jeden ze skarbów południowej cywilizacji, podkradła z kuchni coś do zjedzenia i poszła na spacer po ogrodach pałacowych, żeby ułożyć sobie rzeczy w głowie. Kiedy dzwony w mieście wybiły południe, wróciła do zamku, nie napotkawszy po drodze żywej duszy. O tej porze zwyczajowo spotykała się z Emhyrem, żeby porozmawiać o czymś z niekończącej się listy tematów.</p>
<p>Szambelan rzucił jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, gdy wchodziła do komnat ojca, ale Meredid rzucał tego rodzaju spojrzenia wszystkim, którzy jego zdaniem nie opanowali sztuki nienagannego wyglądu. Ciri, szczególnie z trzewikami ubłoconymi po spacerze, z całą pewnością mogła być zaliczona do tego szerokiego i mało honorowego grona.</p>
<p>Siedzący za biurkiem Emhyr przyglądał jej się uważnie, o kilka sekund dłużej niż zazwyczaj, ale zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, o co może mu chodzić, zapytał o postęp w pracach nad rozszyfrowaniem siatki pozyskującej mitraż i handlującej nim. Ciri streściła pokrótce to, co udało jej się razem z Filippą ustalić, po czym zapowiedziała, że przyciśnie Morvrana, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat potencjalnych podejrzanych wśród opozycji. Emhyr skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza.</p>
<p>– Trzymaj ludzi ze swojego kręgu blisko – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. – Nieistotne, czy byliby to przyjaciele, czy wrogowie. Kiedy po dworze rozniesie się wieść o tym, że planujemy zamknąć główne laboratorium spiskowców, a wierz mi, rozniesie się ona błyskawicznie, zamieszani w tę sprawę będą próbowali wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie i wrócić do swoich posiadłości ziemskich, żeby obmyślić plan działania. Nie możesz im na to pozwolić.</p>
<p>Przytaknęła. Jego słowa brzmiały zaskakująco podobnie do tego, co usłyszała od Filippy poprzedniej nocy.</p>
<p>– Planowałam nie czekać, aż wieści się same rozniosą – odparła Ciri. W czasie błądzenia pomiędzy krzewami róż i magnolii w jej głowie wykiełkował plan. Emhyr spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem i uniósł brwi na znak, że powinna mówić dalej. – W przyszłym tygodniu odbędzie się bal z okazji rocznicy podniesienia Wielkiego Słońca do rangi religii imperialnej. Chciałabym w jego trakcie ogłosić planowaną akcję cesarskich sił specjalnych, mój rychły największy tryumf. Akcja, rzecz jasne, rozpocznie się jeszcze przed otwarciem przyjęcia, ale nikt z arystokracji nie musi o tym wiedzieć.</p>
<p>Cesarz z namysłem postukał palcami o blat biurka.</p>
<p>– Utrzymanie tego typu interwencji w tajemnicy, choćby i przez kilka dni, nastręczy nam wielu problemów – stwierdził. – Wierzę w karność i dyskrecję moich ludzi, ale mobilizacja wystarczająco dużego oddziału sama w sobie przyciągnie uwagę niewłaściwych ludzi.</p>
<p>Ciri podeszła do okna, spojrzała na panoramę miasta. Jak zawsze zachwyciła ją jego rozległość, dachy domów wyglądające na ciągnące się w nieskończoność.</p>
<p>– Więc rozgłoś konieczność zbrojnej interwencji w Redanii. Przy obecnej niespokojnej sytuacji na dawnych ziemiach Radowida nikt nie będzie powątpiewał w zasadność takiego działania. Mały, karny oddział dowodzony przez sprawdzonego generała byłby w stanie osiągnąć wobec buntowników więcej niż kilka chorągwi regularnego wojska.</p>
<p>– Myślisz o wysłaniu z nimi Morvrana? – zapytał Emhyr.</p>
<p>Ciri skinęła głową w zamyśleniu.</p>
<p>– Powszechnie uważa się go za mojego faworyta. Jego przewodzenie tej wyprawie miałoby najwięcej sensu. A gdy mu nakażesz przyjąć tę odpowiedzialność, nie odmówi. Gwarantuję ci to. – Magiczna pieczęć po wewnętrznej stronie jej uda zapulsowała, jak to się czasem zdarzało, gdy intensywnie myślała o sercu jej serca. Z trudem powstrzymała odruch podrapania się po niej.</p>
<p>Emhyr spojrzał na nią z pewną zmęczoną dezaprobatą.</p>
<p>– Mogę się tylko domyślać, jak zdobyłaś jego poparcie i posłuszeństwo, ale żadna z nasuwających się na myśl opcji mi się nie podoba. – Ciri uśmiechnęła się tylko, słysząc te słowa.</p>
<p>– Wobec tego jeszcze nie wpadłeś na tę właściwą – rzuciła w odpowiedzi trochę butnie. Jeśli Emhyr się tego nie domyślił, znaczyło to tylko, że prawdy nie domyślił się do tej pory nikt. Było to spore osiągnięcie.</p>
<p>Postanowiła, że nie powie mu nic o magicznym rytuale, jaki połączył ją i Morvrana na dobre i na złe, póki Emhyr sam tego nie odgadnie. Znając jego dziwny umysł, przypominający mechanizm z wielką ilością kół zębatych i zapadek, było to tylko kwestią czasu.</p>
<p>Czarne, przenikliwe oczy cesarza przyglądały jej się długo, ale nie doszukały się na jej twarzy chyba niczego nowego.</p>
<p>– Nie będę publicznie rozgłaszał konieczności wysłania do Redanii zbrojnego oddziału, wzbudziłoby to powszechną panikę – zadecydował Emhyr. – Ale mogę pozwolić, żeby hrabia de Eddinbourgh usłyszał, jak rozmawiam na ten temat z generałem Voorhisem. Zaniesie on moją wiadomość do wszystkich nadstawionych par uszu.</p>
<p>– Wtedy pozostanie tylko uważnie obserwować, kto będzie próbował opuścić zamek w trakcie przyjęcia – odparła Ciri. Bale z okazji uroczystości religijnych miały tę niewątpliwą zaletę, że wymagały obecności wszystkich członków dworu, niezależnie od pozycji. Czyjaś nieobecność czy nagłe zniknięcie bez wątpienia rzucą się w oczy.</p>
<p>Emhyr wydawał się zadowolony z jej planu, a w każdym razie nie krytykował go nadmiernie, co oznaczało w sumie to samo. Wziął na siebie przygotowanie oddziału służb specjalnych z odpowiednio dobranych agentów i żołnierzy, którzy początkowo zostaną poinformowani, że mają rozkaz wyruszyć do Redanii, a dopiero później, kiedy będą mijać sąsiadujące z Geso Maecht, przekaże się im wiadomości o prawdziwym, tajnym celu podróży. Ciri zaoferowała, że użyje do tego swojej mocy, pewniejszej niż jakikolwiek cesarski goniec, co Emhyr przyjął z aprobatą podszytą lekkim zaskoczeniem. Starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać, ale w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy dobrze nauczyła się wypatrywać drobnych zmian na jego twarzy.</p>
<p>Do tej pory Cirilla protestowała za każdym razem, kiedy sugerował wykorzystanie jej zdolności ku chwale Imperium.</p>
<p>Być może, pomyślała Ciri, to właśnie dlatego, że on to zawsze sugerował, nie ona. A może chodziło jej o zwrot „ku chwale Imperium”, który mógłby oznaczać wszystko, nawet mordowanie kobiet z dziećmi? Nie była pewna.</p>
<p>Niemniej dopiero kiedy wróciła do swoich komnat i przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, ujrzała to, na co szambelan i cesarz wcześniej spoglądali z pewnym zdziwieniem. Na szyi, wysoko ponad kołnierzem kaftana, pysznił się aż nazbyt wyraźny ślad po ugryzieniu.</p>
<p>Zaklęła cicho. To tyle, jeśli chodziło o zachowanie sypiania z Filippą w tajemnicy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wyniki magicznego eksperymentu Filippy Cirilla poznała dopiero następnego dnia, wcześniej nie mignął jej nawet cień czarodziejki, a drzwi do jej laboratorium i sąsiadujących komnat były zamknięte na głucho, zupełnie jakby ich mieszkanka zapadła się pod ziemię. Albo znajdowała się w magicznym transie, co brzmiało na dużo bardziej prawdopodobne.</p>
<p>Główna manufaktura produkująca mitraż znajdowała się rzeczywiście w Geso, w od dziesiątek lat opuszczonej ruinie zamku należącego kiedyś do wielkiego diuka prowincji, tuż przy Tir Tochair, jednym z bardziej majestatycznych i niedostępnych łańcuchów górskich Imperium Nilfgaardu, zasiedlonym od wieków przez gnomy. Było to jedno z miejsc tak opuszczonych i oddalonych od większych ludzkich osad, że nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy rozpocząć poszukiwania akurat tam.</p>
<p>Filippa, gdy już wychynęła ze swoich komnat, żeby przekazać Ciri wieści, wyglądała na zmęczoną i bardzo osłabioną. Miała mocno podkrążone oczy, co dało się zauważyć nawet pomimo zawsze noszonej przez nią opaski, i słaniała się na nogach. Można było policzyć, niemal co do piędzi, ile ten rodzaj zaklinania wymagał od niej wysiłku. Cirilla podziękowała jej pomiędzy pełnymi entuzjazmu pocałunkami, po czym musiała złapać czarodziejkę, pod którą dosłownie ugięły się nogi.</p>
<p>Przygotowania do ataku na zamek ruszyły nagle przed siebie, w niespodziewanie gwałtownym tempie. Emhyr zgodnie ze swoim słowem dobrał w ciągu godziny najlepiej nadających się agentów wywiadu i żołnierzy sił specjalnych. Morvran bez namysłu zgodził się im przewodzić, a pakował się w takim pośpiechu, że niemal nie zdążył pożegnać się z Ciri. Cała sprawa była utrzymana w ścisłej tajemnicy, a więc już w kilka godzin po wyruszeniu oddziału cały dwór rozprawiał energicznie i – jak im się wydawało – całkiem dyskretnie o nowo pomyślanej akcji tłumienia powstań w Redanii. Sprawa była niezwykle podejrzana, jak szeptali między sobą arystokraci, ponieważ nikogo nie dobiegły świeże wieści o rebelii, w związku z czym cesarz musiał działać na podstawie informacji zebranych przez wywiad. A, jak tłumaczyli sobie nawzajem z ukontentowaniem hrabiowie i markizowie, to mogło oznaczać dosłownie wszystko.</p>
<p>Ciri uśmiechała się lekko sama do siebie, słysząc krążące po zamku plotki. Bardzo dobrze, myślała za każdym razem. Niech rozsiewają pogłoski. Niech próbują się połapać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Niech wymyślają zupełnie nowe historie, uzasadniające konieczność posłania generała Voorhisa na odległą Północ. Niech się udławią swoimi domysłami.</p>
<p>Dwa dni później dwórki z pełnym przekonaniem opowiadały sobie nawzajem, jak to zamek Roggeveen został przejęty przez siły redańskich buntowników, a posłane w stronę północnej granicy cesarskie chorągwie miały za zadanie odbić go za wszelką cenę, nie bacząc na koszta.</p>
<p>Filippę, jeśli to możliwe, bawiło to jeszcze bardziej. Zresztą trudno się dziwić, nastawienie nilfgaardzkiej arystokracji wobec czarodziejki można było określić tylko jako wrogość ponad podziałami. Pani Eilhart, mistrzyni magii pochodząca gdzieś spoza Imperium, z dalekiej Północy, jeszcze niedawno w służbie redańskiemu władcy, łączyła w sobie dwie budzące powszechną niechęć rzeczy: obce pochodzenie i władanie magią.</p>
<p>W ciągu tych kilku dni wytężonych przygotowań do zsynchronizowanej akcji, jednoczesnego przejęcia głównego laboratorium i wychwycenia wśród szlachty zdrajców z najsłabszymi nerwami, widywały się bardzo często. Przynajmniej po części dlatego, że miały wiele do przedyskutowania. Filippa zdawała się posiadać nieograniczoną wiedzę na temat tego, co mogą zastać w ruinach zamku, a Ciri notowała jej słowa bardzo pilnie, żeby później przekazać je Morvranowi i reszcie oddziału specjalnego. Rozmawiały też na temat dalszych prób identyfikacji pozostałych laboratoriów – czarodziejka na razie utknęła w miejscu, bo większość standardowych testów nie dała możliwych do zinterpretowania wyników. Ciri próbowała wyciągnąć z Filippy porady na temat tego, jak zachowywać się w czasie balu, żeby nie zdradzić za wcześnie, że ma do obwieszczenia coś ważnego, ale zazwyczaj czarodziejka uśmiechała się wieloznacznie i sugerowała, żeby nie przejmować się na zapas, albowiem coś na pewno odwróci uwagę zgromadzonych w stosownym momencie.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna miała co do tego swoje podejrzenia, ale wolała na razie zachować je dla siebie.</p>
<p>Widywały się tak często również ze względu na rozwijającą się wzajemną fascynację. Łączyło je cielesne, namacalne niemal pragnienie przebywania w swoim towarzystwie tak często, jak się tylko dało. Zazwyczaj wiązało się to z wymienianymi pospiesznie w ciągu dnia pocałunkami, gdzieś pomiędzy jedną fazą eksperymentu a drugą, i niespiesznym, celowo powolnym dotykiem wieczorami, kiedy mogły mieć ułudę prywatności.</p>
<p>Filippa w tych spokojnych chwilach, kiedy obie leżały wśród pościeli zdyszane i pełne satysfakcji, lubiła przesuwać dłonią po udzie Ciri, kreśląc palcami skomplikowane wzory po jego wewnętrznej stronie. Tuż obok śladu wypalonego głęboko w ciele przez <em>corras corratum</em>.</p>
<p>– Czuję od ciebie wibracje Mocy, tu, wokół tego miejsca – powiedziała czarodziejka z namysłem jednej z ich pierwszych wspólnych nocy, gładząc delikatną skórę pachwiny. – Odległe, ale wciąż obecne. Zupełnie, jakby…</p>
<p>Ciri, patrząc na twarz Filippy, zrozumiała, że jeśli nie dokończy tego zdania za nią, czarodziejka nie przestanie się nad tym zastanawiać. I kiedyś domyśli się prawdy. A na to było o wiele, wiele za wcześnie.</p>
<p>– Mam w tym miejscu tatuaż – odparła cicho, odruchowo spuszczając wzrok, jakby nie potrafiła teraz spojrzeć Filippie prosto w oczy. Niepotrzebny odruch. – Głupi, szczeniacki wybryk. A przy tym zrobiony, żeby upamiętnić kogoś, kogo kiedyś bardzo… bardzo ceniłam. – I była to nawet prawda. </p>
<p>Ze swojej strony Ciri odkryła, że nie ma nic przeciwko, kiedy czarodziejka jej rozkazuje, ale tylko w łóżku, bo poza nim niezmiernie ją to irytuje; że wprost uwielbia dostawać klapsy w tyłek i bardziej bolesny, gwałtowny seks. Ten jeden raz, kiedy czarodziejka założyła na siebie uprzęż z marmurowym dildem i zostawiła Ciri z uczuciem bycia przyjemnie wykorzystaną, nadal śnił jej się po nocach.</p>
<p>Starała się o tym nie myśleć w czasie rozmów z Emhyrem, a tym bardziej z jedną z wyższych kapłanek, z którymi musiała wynegocjować przebieg uroczystości. Święta związane z kultem Wielkiego Słońca okazały się zaskakująco sformalizowane, biorąc pod uwagę, że łączyły się z wystawnym przyjęciem dla całego dworu, a więc pijaństwem, tańcami i obżarstwem. Z niespodziewaną pomocą przyszła Ciri Ceghadhae, która wstawiła się za nią u Wielkiej Matki, przeoryszy wszystkich kapłanek w stolicy. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, czym mogła sobie zasłużyć na tę pomoc, ale nie zamierzała protestować. Przedstawiono ją Pierwszej Kapłance jako jedną z „prawdziwych wyznawczyń”, a jej życzenie zostało spełnione – z pewnym ociąganiem i powściągliwością.</p>
<p>W kilka dni przed balem Cirilla otworzyła portal do miejsca wyznaczonego na spotkanie oddziału Morvrana z cesarskim gońcem. Żołnierze zostali już po odjeździe poinformowani, żeby przed opuszczeniem Maecht wyczekiwać posłańca z dokładniejszymi informacjami na temat celu podróży. Ciri czekała na nich przez kilka godzin tuż przy granicy prowincji, na przystanku cesarskiej drogi, który musieli minąć prędzej czy później.</p>
<p>Jeśli generał Voorhis był zaskoczony jej pojawieniem się, nie okazał tego. Jego wodniste oczy nie wyrażały również żadnych emocji w czasie czytania rozkazów od Emhyra, spisanych eleganckim skryptem na zaledwie jednym zwoju pergaminu.</p>
<p>– Spodziewałeś się czegoś takiego – zauważyła Ciri, zastanawiając się, co to znaczy dla ich planów. Czy ktoś inny mógł się domyślić?</p>
<p>– Tylko dlatego, że to nie ty zwróciłaś się do mnie z rozkazem pokierowania wyprawą, Wasza Wysokość – odparł gładko, ale zupełnie bezbarwnie, głosem wypranym z uczuć. Ciri wzdrygnęła się na myśl, że miałaby kiedyś poślubić tego człowieka, zupełnie innego od Filippy, zawsze wściekłej, zawsze zdeterminowanej, zawsze tryumfującej, zawsze jakiejś. – A czułem dzięki twojemu… <em>darowi</em>, ile ta sprawa dla ciebie znaczy. Nie miałem przecież innego wyboru.</p>
<p>Ciri, niepewna, czy mówił o zaakceptowaniu funkcji zwierzchnika, czy o wglądzie w jej umysł, skinęła głową, po czym pożegnała się z nim krótko, formalnie, i zeszła z traktu, żeby móc wrócić do pałacu bez podążających za nią ciekawskich spojrzeń.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hohoho, jeszcze tylko trzy rozdziały przed nami! Przyjmuję zakłady, co nadejdzie pierwsze - rozdział dziewiąty czy zakończenie zakazu przemieszczania się bez ważnego powodu ;D<br/>Dziękuję serdecznie wszystkim za komentarze! Naprawdę wspaniale się je czyta, szczególnie, że w najśmielszych snach nie spodziewałam się takiego zainteresowania. </p>
<p>Fragment o Filippie bez opaski zainspirowany komentarzem Puszusz (dziękuję!).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lordowie i Damy, Hrabiowie i Diukowie. Szanowni Senatorowie i Senatorki. Zadajecie mi ciągle to jedno pytanie i to jedno pytanie nieustannie wydaje się spędzać Wam sen z powiek. Zdaje się przy tym w Waszym mniemaniu ustawicznie wymagać kolejnej mojej odpowiedzi, jakbym udzieliła ich do tej pory za mało i jakbym po dziś dzień nie wypowiedziała się na ten temat dostatecznie dobitnie. Pozwólcie więc, że dam Wam tę odpowiedź. Udzielę Wam mej odpowiedzi dziś i zachowajcie ją w umysłach po kres dni wszelkich, albowiem nie zmieni się ona. Wstępując na ten tron dziesięć lat temu, przysięgłam wam, Senatorowie i Senatorki, że będę cesarzową inną niż mój ojciec. Cesarzową czasów pokoju i dostatku. Obietnicy tej, jak sami możecie stwierdzić, dotrzymałam. Jednak wciąż łączy mnie i mojego poprzednika więcej, niż można dostrzec w pierwszym wejrzeniu. Tak samo jak Emhyr var Emreis, niech Wielkie Słońce świeci nad nim, nie zamierzam przechodzić ceremonii zaślubin. Ani teraz, ani nigdy w przyszłości. Na tym zamku i w tym Imperium ja będę Wam jedyną Panią, bez żadnego Pana.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Najważniejsze przemowy cesarzów i cesarzowych Nilfgaardu w wiekach od X do XV, wydanie zbiorowe, pod redakcją Katedry Historii Uniwersytetu Oxenfurckiego</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kolejnym ze źródeł na poparcie mojej tezy, jakie chciałabym przywołać, jest mowa cesarzowej Cirilli Fiony z okazji dziesięciolecia rządów. Z przemowy tej, tak często pomijanej przez historyków jako zaledwie kolejny popis cesarskiej erudycji, wyciągnąć można dwa ważne wnioski. Po pierwsze widać w niej wyraźną deklarację braku zainteresowania mężczyznami lub też, zależnie od interpretacji słowa „Pan”, deklarację braku zainteresowania sformalizowanym związkiem z mężczyzną, który ograniczyłby w jakikolwiek sposób jej władzę. Po drugie jest w tym bezpośrednie postanowienie niezależności także od innych kobiet, co subtelnie sugeruje związki – przeszłe lub obecne – Cirilli z innymi paniami na dworze. Z jakich innych powodów miałaby cesarzowa ogłaszać wszem i wobec bycie „jedyną Panią”? Przemowa ta pozwala wysnuć daleko idące, lecz uzasadnione konkluzje, włączające Cirillę Fionę w poczet biseksualnych (lub homoseksualnych) osób sprawujących władzę, potwierdzając tym samym jej queerową tożsamość.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nowe odczytanie postaci cesarzowej Cirilli, rozprawa doktorska, Ellie Andhill</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uroczystość Podniesienia Wielkiego Słońca rozpoczęła się jak zawsze, od samego wręcz początku jej ustanowienia, oficjalnymi modłami. Prowadzone były one przez wybrane kapłanki, wśród których nominację do obecności na tym wydarzeniu odczytywano jako jedną z najwyższych łask. Dwór w liczbie wszystkich jego członków, co do ostatniego zapomnianego zazwyczaj i zagubionego gdzieś na końcu drzew rodowych baroneta, zgromadził się na sali balowej, gdzie na podwyższeniu płonął magiczny, zupełnie chłodny w dotyku ogień. Arystokraci szeptali między sobą na zgoła niepowiązane z religią tematy, głównie dotyczące nowej sukni przyszłej cesarzowej i rzekomego wyrazu zmęczenia na twarzy Emhyra var Emreisa. Wiele osób podejrzewało, że tego wieczoru ogłosi swoją abdykację. Bo z całą pewnością atmosfera była na tyle gęsta, że zanosiło się na ogłoszenie <em>czegoś</em>.</p>
<p>– Niech Wielkie Słońce błogosławi nas wszystkich tutaj zgromadzonych i tych poddanych przebywających poza murami pałacu Jaśnie Oświeconego Cesarza Emhyra var Emreis – przemówiła Sehnena, Wielka Matka, najważniejsza z kapłanek. Przy pierwszym wypowiedzianym przez nią słowie wśród zgromadzonych zapadła cisza, w której dałoby się usłyszeć pojedynczy upuszczony na posadzkę widelczyk do ciasta. Gdyby tylko czyjaś dłoń śmiała zadrżeć w tak podniosłym momencie, rzecz jasna.</p>
<p>– Niech Wielkie Słońce błogosławi – odparli dworzanie zgodnie, choć niekoniecznie prawdomównie.</p>
<p>– Niechaj świeci nam po wsze czasy nad rządami w Imperium, aby były one sprawiedliwe i słuszne – zaintonowała inna kapłanka, tak jak poprzedniczka pochylając się nad magicznymi płomieniami, które zdawały się wzrastać coraz wyżej i wyżej przy każdym wypowiedzianym słowie.</p>
<p>– Niechaj nam świeci – potwierdził tłum.</p>
<p>– Niech ma w opiece naszego cesarza i naszą cesarzową – dodała kolejna kapłanka. Jej twarz, tak jak twarze jej przedmówczyń, skryta była pod grubym, opadającym aż na nos kapturem, ale Ciri rozpoznała Ceghadhae po głosie. I po tym, że nie dodała słowa „przyszłą” przed „cesarzową”. Niewiele osób by się na to zdobyło.</p>
<p>– Niech ma ich w opiece – odrzekli spolegliwie dworzanie, choć wiedziała, że większość życzyła sobie czegoś zgoła innego. Woleliby z pewnością, żeby Emhyra szlag trafił jak najszybciej. I był to sentyment, który jeszcze nie tak dawno temu podzielała.</p>
<p>– A teraz nadeszła pora, aby nasz cesarz, władca całego Imperium Nilfgaardu, złożył pokłon przed Wielkim Słońcem! – oznajmiła z niezamierzoną chyba dozą dramatyzmu najwyższa kapłanka.</p>
<p>Emhyr posłusznie wstąpił na podwyższenie energicznym krokiem i pokłonił się wznieconemu ogniowi, który miał symbolizować Wielkie Słońce. Cesarz miał na sobie szaty rytualne, podobne we wzorze, jeśli nie w kroju, do tych Wielkiej Matki. Jako władca Imperium piastował wyłącznie tytularne, choć zaszczytne stanowisko pierwszego kapłana kultu Wielkiego Słońca.</p>
<p>Po chwili na podwyższeniu dołączyła do nich również Cirilla i także złożyła przed buzującymi płomieniami głęboki, pełen szacunku pokłon na męską modłę. Pomodlili się z Emhyrem krótko, po cichu, tak, że żadne z ich słów nie mogło dotrzeć do zgromadzonych, po czym spojrzeli po sobie i przyszła cesarzowa zaczęła się przygotowywać do zabrania głosu. Zerknęła szybko na widok rozciągający się za oknem, próbując ocenić godzinę.</p>
<p>Było jeszcze wcześnie. Za wcześnie. Gdyby Ciri nie była tego pewna, uświadomiłoby jej to poważne spojrzenie Emhyra, w którym dało się dostrzec ostrzeżenie. Strażnicy nie zajęli jeszcze swoich miejsc.</p>
<p>Odetchnęła głęboko, nagle przerażona od obutych w dekadenckie pantofelki stóp po sam czubek przyozdobionej tiarą głowy. Będzie musiała grać na czas i, co ważniejsze, tak, aby nikt się tego nie domyślił.</p>
<p>Nagle drzwi sali otwarły się same z siebie. Sądząc po zaskoczeniu kapłanek – jedna z nich niemal westchnęła w szoku, rzecz absolutnie niedopuszczalna przez etykietę, szczególnie kiedy ktoś z rodziny cesarskiej miał zacząć przemawiać – nikt z nimi niczego zawczasu nie uzgadniał. A drzwi miały pozostać magicznie zapieczętowane przez cały czas trwania uroczystości, co mogło oznaczać tylko…</p>
<p>Na salę weszła Filippa Eilhart, prowadzona przez unoszący się przed nią magiczny ognik barwy stopionego złota. Wygląd czarodziejki nie tyle co zapierał dech w piersiach, ale zdawał się raczej wysysać całe powietrze z pomieszczenia. Miała na sobie sukienkę tak zwiewną, że wydawała się utkana z mgły i obłoków, a przy tym nie odsłaniała niczego, co powinno było pozostać strategicznie zasłonięte. W uszach Filippy błyszczały kolczyki z czarnych agatów, jedyna biżuteria, na jaką się zdecydowała, jeśli nie liczyć zdobnie haftowanej przepaski na oczy. Czarodziejka łamała ubiorem tradycję w jeden drobny, ale rzucający się w oczy sposób. Czerń jej sukni przeplatała się z barwą wytrawnego czerwonego wina, coś niesłychanego na dworze nilfgaardzkim, gdzie dla arystokracji jedyne odstępstwo od czerni stanowiła biel, a i to w rzadkich przypadkach.</p>
<p>Czerwień wolno było nosić wyłącznie cesarzowi i jego najbliższej rodzinie.</p>
<p>Zgromadzeni dworzanie wpatrywali się w Filippę jak w obraz, przynajmniej, jak zgadywała Ciri, częściowo z tego względu, że czarodziejka użyła tego dnia Glamarye, maści podkreślającej urodę, której nilfgaardzkie magiczki zdawały się nie używać nigdy. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że tak gładka i promienista skóra, ten rodzaj świeżości loków, to wszystko mogło być tylko efektem smarowidła. Nadal bardzo dobrze pamiętała, jak zmienił się po jego aplikacji wygląd Yennefer.</p>
<p>To było to nagłe odwrócenie uwagi, które obiecywała jej Filippa.</p>
<p>Zadziałało, trzeba to przyznać, wprost piorunująco. Część arystokratów miała z miejsca zamiar prosić czarodziejkę o rękę, część próbowała ukryć to pragnienie przed swoimi małżonkami, pozostali wpatrywali się w nią otępiałym wzrokiem. Kobiety głównie wzdychały ze skrywaną zazdrością i nieskrywanym podziwem. Głównie, ale nie tylko. Emhyr uparcie wbijał wzrok w posadzkę sali.</p>
<p>– Przepraszam za spóźnienie – westchnęła Filippa teatralnie głosem, którego Ciri jeszcze u niej nie słyszała. Tak gęsto ociekał słodyczą, że czuła potrzebę popicia czymś samego jego dźwięku.</p>
<p>Za oknem rozbłysły pierwsze, sporo pośpieszone fajerwerki, najpierw niebieskie, potem czarne. Ciri poczuła, jak opada z niej napięcie. Był to ich umówiony znak. Strażnicy obsadzili stanowiska.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruiny zamku znajdowały się dobrą godzinę drogi od Bandyckiego Szlaku po minięciu wsi Loredo i odbiciu na wschód z utartego traktu. Szczelnie otaczały je drzewa i zarośla, które musiały rozwinąć się po tym, jak posiadłość zmieniła się w ruinę. Z daleka budynek wyglądał na opuszczony, ale Morvran nie przejmował się tym zupełnie. Rozglądał się po okolicy równie beznamiętnie, co po większości pól bitwy, kiedy szala wygranej przechyliła się już zdecydowanie na jedną stronę, a sanitariusze zaczynali zbierać ciała rannych. To miejsce wskazał mu cesarz, a Emhyr nie zwykł się mylić. Buntownicy mogli używać magicznych artefaktów, żeby ukryć swoją obecność, a grube warstwy bluszczu porastającego mury z łatwością zamaskowałyby działalność manufaktury.</p>
<p>Im bardziej zbliżali się do budynku, tym oczywistsze stawało się, że w jego piwnicach trwa wytężona praca. Najpierw owionął ich niedający pomylić się z niczym zapach pracowni alchemicznej, duszący, dławiący, wyciskający łzy z oczu. A potem usłyszeli odgłosy rozmowy, czyjś głos wykrzykujący rozkazy i zobaczyli uchodzący w górę jasny, rozwiewający się prędko dym, prawdopodobnie ulatujący z potężnego pieca.</p>
<p>Morvran nakazał oddziałowi zatrzymać się i zejść z koni. Wysłał przodem dwóch agentów de Rideaux, żeby przyjrzeli się ruinom z bliska, a pozostała część jego ludzi ukryła się głębiej w lesie i zaczęła powoli obchodzić zamek, prowadząc konie za wodze. Gdy prowizoryczny zwiad wrócił i doniósł, jak wygląda zejście do piwnic, Morvran namyślał się wyjątkowo krótko jak na siebie. Wydał rozkaz do ataku.</p>
<p>Ludzie pracujący w laboratorium ukrytym w dawnych zamkowych piwnicach zdecydowanie się ich nie spodziewali. Większość z nich próbowała bronić pokaźnych, piętrzących się aż po sufit paczek pełnych narkotyku, ale pod ręką mieli tylko pogrzebacze i zardzewiałe, przytępione od nieużywania miecze, dobre na pokaz, ale nienadające się do walki. Ci zginęli na miejscu. Niektórzy próbowali uciekać, kilku nawet wdrapało się na górę przez klapę w suficie. Tych dogoniła ta część oddziału, która pozostała na świeżym powietrzu. Część na widok insygniów cesarskich zdecydowała się poddać i błagać o litość. Ci zdaniem Morvrana byli najbardziej przydatni, choć jak zawsze zaskakiwali go bezmiarem ludzkiej naiwności. Nie zazdrościł ich losu. To, czego nie wydobędzie z nich przesłuchanie przed trybunałem i sędzią, wydostaną tortury lub osobista rozmowa z cesarzem. A na koniec i tak najprawdopodobniej zginą, ogłoszeni winnymi zdrady stanu.</p>
<p>Morvran przewodził atakowi nie tylko po to, aby zmotywować swoich ludzi, ale też dlatego, by zdążyć niepostrzeżenie napchać sakiewkę narkotykiem, aby później przekazać ją Emhyrowi bądź Cirilli. Oddział miał rozkaz spalić pracownię tak, by nie zostało po niej nic poza popiołem i stopionym szkłem. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że produkowany w niej proszek to nie śmiertelna trucizna, jak zostało rozpowiedziane, a jeden z potężniejszych narkotyków, jakie udało się kiedykolwiek uzyskać ludzkości.</p>
<p>Sądząc po skutkach jego zażywania, pomyślał Morvran obojętnie, różnice zdawały się nieistotne.</p>
<p>Podłożenie ognia okazało się łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczał. Stojący w kącie piwnic piec, dawniej używany do ogrzewania zamku, obecnie wyprażający liście roślin na wiór, wciąż pracował i doskonale nadawał się do tego celu. Nie minęły trzy kwadranse od samego początku akcji, jak w podziemnym laboratorium zaczął buchać ogień, trawiąc wszystko na swojej drodze, nieważne, czy była to aparatura, dowody, czy też ciała zabitych.</p>
<p>Dopiero wtedy Morvran pozwolił sobie na oszczędny uśmiech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abecer, kapitan straży pałacowej, był poważnym człowiekiem, który wszelkie wyrazy poczucia humoru traktował jak osobistą zniewagę. W ten sam rygorystycznie sztywny sposób traktował swoją pracę. Nie zadawał zbyt wielu pytań i solidnie wykonywał rozkazy. Z tymi dwoma przymiotami dało się w Nilfgaardzie zajść bardzo wysoko.</p>
<p>Dlatego też, kiedy dostał polecenie obstawić swoimi ludźmi wszystkie wyjścia z pałacu w czasie uroczystości Podniesienia, wykonał je bez wahania. Strażnicy otoczyli zamek tak szczelnie, że bez ich wiedzy i reakcji nawet mysz by się nie przecisnęła. Obstawili wszystkie mury, przejścia dla służby i pobliskie wyjścia z kanałów. A na ich reakcji można było polegać. Jego Cesarska Wysokość obdarzył Abecera niezwykłym jak na jego stanowisko zaufaniem i pozwolił dobierać podkomendnych wedle uznania. Dzięki tej niezwykłej łasce kapitan nie miał pod sobą ani jednego człowieka, karności którego by nie ufał.</p>
<p>Gdy jednak Abecer posłyszał, że mają bezwzględnie zatrzymać i umieścić w areszcie każdą osobę, które będzie próbowała wydostać się z pałacu, zdumiał się bardzo. Próba opuszczenia przez kogokolwiek uroczystości ku czci Wielkiego Słońca, a szczególnie tak istotnej jak ta w pałacu, równała się niemal zamachowi stanu. Nie spodziewał się, że któryś hrabia czy któraś diuszesa porwie się na tak drastyczny krok. Ale rozkaz powtórzył posłusznie swoim ludziom. Jak również dodaną po namyśle przez Jego Cesarską Mość prośbę, aby wszystkich zatrzymanych traktować z najwyższym szacunkiem i grzecznością.</p>
<p>A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Została zadzierzgnięta jakaś podejrzana intryga i wśród spiskowców znajdują się osoby postawione niezwykle wysoko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiedy szmery na sali przycichły, a Filippa zajęła w kompletnie nieskromny sposób dość skromne miejsce w najdalszym kącie sali, z dala od spojrzeń ciekawskich, Najwyższa Matka zwróciła się w stronę Cirilli.</p>
<p>– Wasza Cesarska Wysokość – powiedziała ogromnie oficjalnie, bardziej, niż było to konieczne. – Pragnę Was prosić o zaintonowanie modlitwy za losy Imperium.</p>
<p>Było to jawne wykroczenie wobec obyczaju, wedle którego tylko kapłanki mogły intonować ten rodzaj modłów. Nie istniał co prawda żaden oficjalny zapis na temat tego, <em>jak</em> to rozpoczęcie ma formalnie wyglądać, wobec czego można było się spierać, że to nie przyszła cesarzowa zacznie tę część obrzędu – niemniej zwyczajowo wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Kilka osób rozejrzało się po sobie niepewnie, ktoś zakaszlał nerwowo. Atmosfera zgęstniała odczuwalnie.</p>
<p>Ciri podeszła ponownie do palącego się ognia i wzniosła ręce do góry. Teraz jej dłonie już się nie trzęsły.</p>
<p>– Zmienność jest naturą wszelakich rzeczy. Państwa, cesarstwa czy imperia nie są tu odstępstwem, powstają i upadają. A Wielkie Słońce trwa nieprzerwanie, jedyne niezmienne oparcie pośród otchłani chaosu. Moją modlitwę chciałabym wznieść w intencji użyczenia Imperium tego oparcia, stabilności, na której można się wesprzeć. Wszyscy musimy umieć dostosować się do zmian, a aby pozostać w tym samym miejscu, nierzadko trzeba biec przed siebie, ile tchu piersiach, w przeciwnym wypadku pozostanie się daleko w tyle za resztą świata. Cesarstwo, które stałoby w miejscu, przestałoby mieć rację bytu. Dlatego proszę Wielkie Słońce o błogosławieństwo zmiany, która za chwilę się wydarzy, a która już dziać się zaczęła. – Ciri urwała na chwilę, czekając na reakcję tłumu, ale nie doczekała się. Nilfgaardczycy mieli irytujący zwyczaj pozostawać niewzruszonymi w najbardziej niewygodnych momentach. Wiedziała, że następne słowa będzie musiała dobierać bardzo ostrożnie. – Pora zacząć oczyszczać cesarstwo ze zdrajców i spiskowców działających ku jego upadkowi, pora na początek zmian na lepsze, a rozpoczną się one od prowincji Geso, u stóp Tir Tochair. O tym pamiętając, pragnę dodać do intencji mych modłów prośbę o słuszne zwycięstwo dla mężnych cesarskich żołnierzy. Niech Wielkie Słońce nad nimi świeci!</p>
<p>– Niech tak się wydarzy – zawtórowała jej Najwyższa Matka po zapadnięciu na sali ciszy tak głębokiej, że zdawała się sięgać fundamentów, na których wybudowano zamek.</p>
<p>– Niech tak się wydarzy – wyszemrali posłusznie zgromadzeni ludzie.</p>
<p>Ciri skłoniła się płomieniom, po czym, nie prostując pleców, wycofała się i stanęła obok Emhyra. Kapłanki wypowiedziały jeszcze kilka tradycyjnych formuł, których nie słuchała szczególnie uważnie, po czym odśpiewały pieśni pochwalne. Cirilla przyłączyła się do nich dość niemrawo, albowiem żywiła głęboko zakorzenione przekonanie, że śpiew należy pozostawić ludziom, którzy rzeczywiście się na nim znają.</p>
<p>Niedługo później kapłanki zsunęły kaptury z twarzy, sygnalizując przejście do mniej oficjalnej części uroczystości. Mimo to nie schodziły z podwyższenia ani nie spuszczały czujnego wzroku z ognia, który musiał się palić do wschodu słońca dnia następnego. Na salę zostało wniesione jedzenie, a podpierająca do tej pory niemrawo ścianę trupa muzyczna zaczęła przygrywać spokojną i wyważoną melodię, do której przy odrobinie wysiłku dało się zatańczyć. Część wibrującego w powietrzu napięcia zelżała.</p>
<p>Ciri została poproszona do tańca więcej razy, niż potrafiła zliczyć, i to przez cały wachlarz arystokratów. Gdyby chciała znaleźć męża, mogłaby teraz wybierać i przebierać. Zamiast tego dzieliła partnerów do tańca na trzy kategorie: zbyt głupich, żeby dotarło do nich, że w pretendowaniu do jej ręki nie mają szans, dostatecznie świadomych układów na dworze, żeby wiedzieć, że z cesarzową wypada zatańczyć z czystej grzeczności, i na tyle inteligentnych, żeby wiedzieli, co może oznaczać brak oficjalnie ogłoszonych zaręczyn z generałem Voorhisem. Najlepiej bawiła się w towarzystwie osób z tej drugiej grupy, z którymi mogła wymieniać niegroźnie brzmiące komplementy i pozbawione podtekstów anegdoty podczas wywijania hołubców.</p>
<p>Kilkoro arystokratów podeszło do niej pomiędzy tańcami z mniej lub bardziej subtelnymi pytaniami na temat intonowanej przez nią modlitwy. Ciri lawirowała w odpowiedziach pomiędzy obojętną grzecznością i zdawkowością. Starała się dać odpowiedzi na tyle wymijające, by mogły oznaczać wszystko i nic jednocześnie, ale nie na tyle, by dało się ją posądzić o kpinę.</p>
<p>Akurat kiedy służący zaczęli roznosić po sali ciepłe potrawy, podeszła do niej markiza Conce. Wyglądała niezdrowo blado, mimo lekkiej ręki do nakładania różu.</p>
<p>– Wasza Cesarska Mość – powiedziała i ukłoniła się głęboko, pokornie, jakby Ciri rzeczywiście została już koronowana. Jakby jej zdanie wreszcie zaczynało się liczyć.</p>
<p>Czegoś takiego właśnie się spodziewała.</p>
<p>– Markizo – odparła, patrząc na nią z neutralnym uśmiechem.</p>
<p>– Mam poważny problem, Wasza Wysokość – oznajmiła markiza i zamrugała szybko, usiłując zakamuflować napływające do nich łzy. – Zaniemogłam dzisiaj rano, przez długie godziny nie byłam w stanie nawet podnieść się z szezlongu. Potrzebuję pomocy uzdrowiciela, a mój, nie ma potrzeby wiele mówić, znajduje się obecnie w mojej posiadłości w Ebbing, daleko od stolicy. – Markiza nachyliła się do Ciri i ściszyła głos do szeptu. – Pragnę najpokorniej prosić Waszą Miłość o pozwolenie na opuszczenie dworu mimo trwających ceremonii. Wyłącznie w celu ratowania mojego biednego zdrowia, niczego więcej!</p>
<p>Ciri spojrzała na kobietę ze współczuciem.</p>
<p>– Markizo, to bardzo dla mnie przygnębiające wieści – oznajmiła, kręcąc ze smutkiem głową. – Twoje zdrowie, jak i zdrowie każdej osoby na dworze jest dla mnie niezmiernie ważne i jako córka pana na tym zamku zobowiązuję się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby o nie zadbać. – Skinęła na najbliższego służącego, który podbiegł do niej tak szybko, że bała się, że upuści trzymaną tacę. – Proszę, znajdź uzdrowicielkę Theę i poproś, żeby czekała na mnie w pokoju gościnnym w skrzydle zachodnim. – Służący skinął głową i błyskawicznie ulotnił się z pomieszczenia. – Markizo, zechciej mi proszę towarzyszyć. Nie możemy czekać, aż dotrzesz do swoich włości, ktoś musi się tobą zająć natychmiast.</p>
<p>– Ale… Wasza Wysokość… – wybąkała markiza Conce bez szczególnego przekonania.</p>
<p>– Ależ nalegam – odparła Ciri jednym z tych nieprzyjmujących odmowy tonów, które podpatrzyła u Emhyra. – Szybko, pozwól za mną. Uzdrowicielka musi już na nas czekać.</p>
<p>Thee była drobną kobietą o włosach posiwiałych od wieku. Od wielu lat opiekowała się rodziną cesarską, jej gośćmi i wszystkimi służącymi przebywającymi w pałacu, i zaskarbiła sobie opinię osoby, pod której pieczą nie odszedł jeszcze nikt, kto nie miał odejść, co czyniło z niej najbardziej zaufaną osobę na włościach. Kiedy Ciri i markiza dotarły do skrzydła zachodniego, poprawiała poduszki na łóżku przeznaczonym dla chorej. Po zbadaniu markizy (na którą to okoliczność cesarzowa została dość bezceremonialnie wyproszona z pokoju) ogłosiła, że trzeba ją położyć do łóżka i pilnie umożliwić odpoczynek, ponieważ kobieta przechodzi właśnie poważne załamanie nerwowe. Thee podała też arystokratce łyżkę swojego wywaru uspokajającego i jakiś proszek nasenny.</p>
<p>– Markizo, będziesz musiała z nami zostać odrobinę dłużej, niż planowałaś – powiedziała Ciri ze stosownie pozbawionym wesołości wyrazem twarzy. – Thee, czynię cię osobiście odpowiedzialną za stan zdrowia pani Conce. Opiekuj się nią jak najlepiej potrafisz. Gdyby się jej pogorszyło, chcę o tym wiedzieć natychmiast.</p>
<p>Uzdrowicielka skinęła głową z powagą. Mimo swojej drobnej postury potrafiła zmusić do odpoczynku nawet najbardziej uparte przypadki. Ciri wiedziała o tym z własnego doświadczenia.</p>
<p>Niemniej rozkazała rozstawić wartę straży cesarskiej przed pokojem, w którym znajdowała się markiza Conce. Tak dla pełnej jasności, że znajduje się obecnie w areszcie pałacowym.</p>
<p>Kiedy Ciri wróciła na salę balową, powitały ją podejrzliwe spojrzenia dworzan, ale ludzie rozstąpili się przed nią szerokim kręgiem, pozornie w wyrazie najgłębszego szacunku. Nikt nie ośmielił się na głos skomentować tego, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Zerkali tylko w jej stronę kątem oka, jakby oczekując na kolejny ruch. Na kilku obliczach udało jej się dostrzec spojrzenie pełne głębokiej obawy i czegoś jeszcze, zanim twarz nie została skryta za bogato zdobionym wachlarzem.</p>
<p>W głowie Ciri pojawiła się nagle myśl, że może teraz poczuć namiastkę tego, przez co przechodzą wiedźmini. Obrzucani kamieniami, samym swoim istnieniem wywołujący strach, ale jednocześnie wymijani z dala na trakcie i na ulicach. Z grzeczności, rzecz jasna.</p>
<p>Wiedziała, że po pomieszczeniu już krążą plotki, ale miała też pewność, że są one niczym w porównaniu do opowieści, jakie pojawią się z samego ranka. Większość arystokratów tak naprawdę nie zdawała sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, co się działo.</p>
<p>Cirilla zaakceptowała kilka kolejnych zaproszeń do tańca, które pojawiały się już z większą powściągliwością. Przyjęła również kilka kieliszków wina od krążących po sali służących, skubnęła też raz czy dwa coś do jedzenia. O tej porze po przyjęciu krążyły głównie małe canapés, każda, zdawałoby się, wypełniona czymś innym, do zjedzenia na raz, aby nie ścierać niepotrzebnie barwinki z ust, oraz wytrawne ciastka robione przy użyciu takiej ilości masła, że kruszyły się w dłoniach i rozpływały w ustach.</p>
<p>Gdzieś pomiędzy walcem musette i nieco żywszą redową do tymczasowo nieotoczonej wianuszkiem dworzan Ciri podeszła Filippa. W dłoni trzymała kieliszek wina, a na jej ustach igrał uśmieszek. Była tak piękna, że Ciri poczuła, jak uginają się pod nią kolana.</p>
<p>– Wiele osób przebywa dzisiejszego wieczoru na dworze, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała Filippa neutralnym tonem. Po czym nawinęła kosmyk włosów na palec, coś, co zazwyczaj robiła, kiedy leżały splecione razem. – A ja wobec tego tłumu nie mogę nawet z tobą zatańczyć. Jestem wszakże zaledwie nadworną czarodziejką. To nie wypada. – Nachyliła się bliżej do Ciri, która wciągnęła chciwie woń cynamonu i nardu. Filippa ściszyła głos. – Ale nie przeszkadza mi to zupełnie. Nie zatańczę z tobą teraz, ale wiem, że ostatni taniec tej nocy, <em>każdej nocy</em>, należy do mnie. I będziemy go tańczyć zupełnie same, bez publiczności. </p>
<p>Ciri westchnęła cicho, po czym zasłoniła usta dłonią, całkowicie przerażona swoim brakiem samokontroli. Czuła się jak ćma lecąca do palącej się świecy, boleśnie pragnąca ciepła. Aż nadto świadoma, że może się poparzyć. Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć Filippie, ale też czarodziejka nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi, uśmiechnęła się tylko szeroko, z satysfakcją, jakby udało się jej właśnie wygrać coś bardzo ważnego, po czym znikła tak szybko, jak pojawiła się u boku Ciri.</p>
<p>Aż do końca balu nie zamieniły już ani słowa więcej.</p>
<p>Późno w nocy, kiedy na sali tańczyły już tylko żałosne niedobitki poprzednich tłumów, większość szlachty siedziała przy ustawionych kilka godzin wcześniej stołach, wpatrując się ze znużeniem i żalem w pełne nadal półmiski i karafki z winem, podczas gdy szczęśliwcy spali już smacznie kwaterach gościnnych, z zewnątrz dobiegł czyjś krzyk. A następnie szybkie, zdyscyplinowane kroki straży pałacowej. Kilka osób na sali balowej podniosło niepewnie kiwające się ze zmęczenia głowy.</p>
<p>– Nie wiecie nawet, kim jestem! – wydzierał się ktoś głosem zaskakująco trzeźwym, biorąc pod uwagę godzinę. – Będziecie za to wisieć! Zostawcie mnie! Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkała mnie taka zniewaga! Nigdy, słyszycie! <em>Riam</em>! – powtórzył po nilfgaardzku głosem zabarwionym desperacją.</p>
<p>Ciri, zmęczona nie mniej niż pozostali, dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozpoznała po głosie krzyczącego hrabiego Finnaville, jednego z najbardziej zajadłych nieprzyjaciół Morvrana Voorhisa. Uniosła brwi, ale była zbyt znużona, żeby interesować się tym bliżej, podobnie jak pozostałe na sali osoby, które ożywiły się wyłącznie przejściowo. Ktoś nawet podszedł ze stosownym ociąganiem do wychodzących na ogród pałacowy okien, ale oklapł po chwili, najwyraźniej nie zobaczywszy na zewnątrz niczego przesadnie interesującego.</p>
<p>Uroczystość musiała trwać aż do wschodu słońca.</p>
<p>Jakieś pół godziny przed świtaniem do Ciri podeszła Nilneanneth, która zdawała się zupełnie nietknięta powszechną epidemią zmęczenia. Być może udało jej się złapać kilka godzin snu gdzieś pomiędzy północą i trzecią nad ranem, kiedy służący zaczęli rozdawać ciepłą polewkę. A może ze względu na swoje pochodzenie była bardziej odporna na skutki nocnego czuwania.</p>
<p>– Wasza Miłość – powiedziała Nilneanneth cicho, pozornie beztroskim głosem. – Udało ci się wiele osiągnąć tej nocy.</p>
<p>– Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? – zainteresowała się półprzytomnie Ciri, pocierając twarz dłonią i próbując zmusić umysł do działania. – Patrząc po sali, można by przysiąc, że udało mi się tylko zanudzić tych biednych ludzi na śmierć.</p>
<p>Nilneanneth roześmiała się wyłącznie z grzeczności. Ciri rozumiała ją doskonale, sama nie oceniłaby wyżej tak miernego żartu.</p>
<p>– Chyba nie zauważa Wasza Wysokość pewnej ważnej, a kluczowej kwestii. – Nilneanneth poprawiła wiszące na przegubach bransolety wysadzane szmaragdami. – W ciągu zaledwie jednej nocy, na długo jeszcze przed koronacją, udało się Waszej Cesarskiej Miłości ustanowić swoją pozycję. I proszę, uwierz mi, ci ludzie, teraz niemal martwi z przejedzenia i przepicia, nie będą mogli o tym zapomnieć. Będą cię słuchać tak, jak do tej pory słuchali Emhyra, bez narzekań, wątpliwości i prób kwestionowania twojego zdrowego rozsądku. Prawdopodobnie sama jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co udało ci się dzisiaj osiągnąć. W czasie naszej imperialnej historii mieliśmy okazję zaznać wielu intryg w czasie bali, egzekucji podczas przyjęć, prób morderstwa udanych lub nie, ale jeszcze nikomu do tej pory nie udało się w tym celu wykorzystać religii. – Nilneanneth milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, a jej spokojne, wyważone słowa odbijały się Ciri w środku głowy bolesnym echem. – Nikomu jeszcze kapłanki na to nie pozwoliły.</p>
<p>Ciri przez dłuższą chwilę próbowała, naprawdę próbowała połapać się w tych wszystkich długich i skomplikowanych słowach, ale po chwili westchnęła tylko ciężko i oparła głowę na stole. Nilneanneth roześmiała się, tym razem szczerze.</p>
<p>– <em>Squass’me, luned</em> – powiedziała jeszcze, a w jej spojrzeniu błysnęła szczera sympatia. Ciri nie rozumiała do końca, dlaczego prosi ją o wybaczenie, ale w tej chwili miała wiele wyrozumiałości dla świata. Wybaczyłaby Nilneanneth niemal wszystko. Plotkami krążącymi na jej temat można by zapełnić wiele zwojów pergaminu, ale Ciri od jakiegoś czasu zaliczała ją do grona swoich przyjaciół. – Od samego początku wiedziałam, że nasze losy są ściśle ze sobą powiązane, Wasza Wysokość. Bardziej, niż mogłoby ci się wydawać. – Elfka uśmiechnęła się krótko, w uśmiechu błysnęły jej drobne ząbki. – Raduje mnie, że zdecydowałam się je połączyć jeszcze bliżej i udzielić poparcia twojemu stronnictwu. Okazuje się, że wybrałam dobrze.</p>
<p>Wieść o powstrzymanej przez straż pałacową próbie przerwania uroczystości  Podniesienia Wielkiego Słońca, wydarzeniu o randze zamachu stanu, obiegła stolicę z prędkością błyskawicy. Już w pół godziny po wschodzie słońca po uliczkach biegali pilni gońcy z liścikami na temat zatrzymań dokonanych w środku nocy przez gwardię imperialną i prób ucieczki co bardziej zdesperowanych arystokratów. </p>
<p>Ciri większość następnego dnia odsypiała zarwaną noc, ale wieczorem, gdy wysłuchała przygotowanego przez de Rideaux streszczenia wydarzeń i tego, co z nich wynikało zdaniem arcyszpiega, zaczęła świętować. I nie przestała przez cały następny tydzień. Miała wrażenie, że w pełni na to zasłużyła i tylko pałacowe piwnice nie zgadzały się z jej opinią.</p>
<p>Sukces tego planowanego na szybko manewru politycznego przerósł znacznie jej oczekiwania. Miała wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna udało jej się coś wygrać, coś rozegrać po swojej myśli, uzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją. Urosła jednej nocy o kilkanaście centymetrów, mimo że zrzuciła wreszcie ze stóp niewygodne buciki. Wreszcie poczuła się kimś innym niż zaledwie pionkiem w czyichś planach.</p>
<p>Straży pałacowej udało się zatrzymać wszystkich, którzy próbowali opuścić zamek, co do jednego. Nawet jakąś wyjątkowo sprytną arystokratkę przebraną za służącą i w drodze do zejścia do kanałów. Na swoje nieszczęście pomyliła wyjścia na powierzchnię i niemal dosłownie nadziała się na patrol straży. Kiedy Ciri następnego dnia jadła późne śniadanie z Emhyrem, ośmieliła się wznieść toast za swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo.</p>
<p>Wśród aresztowanych znajdowało się kilkunastu szlachciców i szlachcianek pomniejszego stopnia (w tym hrabia Finnaville), którzy próbowali opuścić zamek bądź ze względu na udział w spisku narkotykowym, bądź z czystej niewybaczalnej głupoty, zapominając o przebiegu uroczystości. Emhyr uważał, że w tym przypadku powody są nieistotne, oba motywy zasługują na tę samą karę. Kapłanki, a przede wszystkim Najwyższa Matka, gorliwie mu w tym przytaknęły.</p>
<p>Natomiast kilkoro z zatrzymanych należało do arystokracji i to na tych przede wszystkim zależało Ciri. Należeli do nich markiza Conce, rzecz jasna, ale także diuk Neustein i wicehrabia de Fallothal. Była to ciekawa grupka ludzi niezwiązanych oficjalnie z żadną istotniejszą w Senacie frakcją. W czasie głosowań podążali zazwyczaj za głosem pieniędzy lub obiecanych przysług, ale nie pozorowali nawet lojalności – oferta pozostawała dobra tylko tak długo, jak długo nikt jej nie przebił. Ciężko było dopatrzeć się w ich udziale czegoś, co jednoznacznie mogłoby obciążyć przynajmniej część opozycji.</p>
<p>Niemniej to oni mieli szansę wiedzieć najwięcej o siatce narkotykowej i jej wciąż działających frakcjach. A potencjalnych zdrajców oskarżonych o zdradę stanu można było przesłuchiwać bez skrupułów ani bez napotkania zbyt wielu przeszkód. Większość arystokratów, którzy normalnie w takiej sytuacji podnieśliby larum wobec choćby cienia takiego oskarżenia, wolała siedzieć cicho i bezpiecznie w swojej rezydencji na prowincji.</p>
<p>Doskonale pamiętali, że gdy Emhyr var Emreis przejmował władzę, również rozpoczął od serii procesów o zdradę stanu. I szafoty spłynęły krwią, gdy pozbywał się swoich przeciwników politycznych. Wobec takiego żywego wciąż w pamięci wspomnienia wszyscy woleli zrobić to, co najrozsądniejsze, i wygodnie nabrać wody w usta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri nie zapomniała o roli, jaką Filippa odegrała w powodzeniu całego manewru. Jej wdzięczność była tym większa, że czarodziejka tak naprawdę nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy z tego, co ma się wydarzyć, nie znała ich dokładnych planów. A mimo to postanowiła pomóc. Sprawiło to, że Ciri zaczęła jej trochę bardziej ufać, trochę bardziej wierzyć w jej intencje.</p>
<p>Zaczęły spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu, w prywatnych komnatach i poza nimi. Jadły razem posiłki, udawały się na długie spacery, czasem trzymając się pod rękę, dyskutowały o eksperymentach alchemicznych, naturze magii, filozofii i etyce, a także o tym, jakie suknie i jakie makijaże będą modne w nadchodzącym czasie. Afera związana z tym, co się wydarzyło w noc Podniesienia, szybko przycichła, przyćmiona przez nową wzburzającą historię, jaka zaczęła krążyć po dworze. A mianowicie pojawiła się plotka, że północna czarownica opętała cesarzową, że zamieszała jej w głowie i próbuje przekabacić ją na swoją stronę. Jaka to niby strona i czyje interesy reprezentuje, tego nikt nie potrafił wskazać. Na zamku coraz częściej arystokraci pojawiali się niedyskretnie obwieszeni pękami amuletów ochronnych – ten chronił przeciwko złemu dotykowi, tamten przeciwko złemu spojrzeniu, a jeszcze inny, zdaniem Ciri, przed nadmiernym myśleniem.</p>
<p>Kapłanki zgodnie obdarzały właścicieli amuletów spojrzeniami pełnymi pogardy. Uważały ten rodzaj prób obrony przed działaniem magii za kolejne z barbarzyństw, jakie napłynęły do cesarstwa z Północy. Ciri z kolei spoglądała na tę część dworu z czystym, niewzruszonym poczuciem wyższości. Czuła się pewna i uzasadniona w tej arogancji. Po swojej pierwszej udanej poważnej intrydze miała wrażenie, że nikt i nic nie byłoby jej w stanie pokonać. Wszyscy, nawet najwyżej postawieni arystokraci, kłaniali jej się bardzo nisko, niemal tak samo jak Emhyrowi. Dopiero teraz odkryła, jakich przejawów grzeczności nie doświadczała, co ją do tej pory omijało. I nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem mogła tego nie zauważać, tego pełnego szacunku przepuszczania w drzwiach, uprzejmych uwag i wymyślnych komplementów.</p>
<p>Arystokraci co prawda plotkowali zapamiętale, ale w ich pogłoskach nie pojawiało się ani pół złego słowa na temat Cirilli Fiony. A jeśli komuś zdarzało się napomknąć w tym duchu, pozostali natychmiast go uciszali. Ciri początkowo przypisywała to głównie wpływom Nilneanneth, ale pewne wydarzenie sprawiło, że zaczęła brać pod uwagę również inne możliwości.</p>
<p>Młody szlachcic, który dopiero co uzyskał prawo zasiadania w Senacie, nie dał sobie zamknąć ust. Zapamiętale gardłował na jakimś przyjęciu przeciwko cesarzowej Cirilli, która zadaje się z podejrzanymi psychopatkami, zdrajczyniami ludzkości. Filippa podeszła do niego wtedy bardzo spokojnie i z pełnym sympatii uśmiechem rzuciła na niego zaklęcie tak szybko, że nikt nie zdołał jej powstrzymać. Arystokrata nie krzyczał, nie westchnął nawet, ale w ułamku sekundy jego skóra pokryła się głębokimi poparzeniami, aż zaczęły pojawiać się na niej bąble wypełnione płynem. Mężczyzna wybałuszył na nią oczy i zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że kilka z nich niechybnie pękło.</p>
<p>– Sugeruję wyryć to sobie w pamięci każdej następnej osobie, która ma zamiar oczerniać Jej Wysokość Cesarzową w mojej obecności – powiedziała Filippa neutralnym głosem, w którym jednak pobrzmiewała stal. – Jestem jej posłuszną poddaną i <em>ja</em> nie zapomniałam jeszcze mojego miejsca w jej pałacu.</p>
<p>Od tamtej pory nikt nie ośmielił się powtórzyć głupoty diuka de Leoux-Louroy. A i na widok Filippy dworzanie i dwórki zaczęli dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności spacerować jak najdalej od niej, omijając czarodziejkę przypadkowo szerokim łukiem. Nilfgaardzka szlachta nie ufała magiczkom, ale bała się ich jeszcze bardziej. A jeśli czasami zdarzało im się o tym zapomnieć, cóż, wystarczył czar przywołujący i naprawdę lichych rozmiarów błyskawica, żeby im o tym przypomnieć.</p>
<p>Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Filippa zaczęła opowiadać Ciri o swoich własnych eksperymentach i próbach przywrócenia sobie wzroku. Wszystkich jak do tej pory nieudanych.</p>
<p>– Pocieszam się tylko myślą, że jeśli temu konowałowi Vilgefortzowi udało się osiągnąć coś zbliżonego do ludzkiej tkanki, to ja z pewnością odzyskam oczy – powiedziała któregoś wieczoru czarodziejka, kończąc w ten sposób wywód na temat prób z kamieniami szlachetnymi. Wykorzystywała już szmaragdy i rubiny, ale bez większych sukcesów, planowała się teraz przerzucić na diamenty. Ziele d’waraeijht znacząco wspomagało rozwój tkanki na kamieniach, ale dotychczasowe rezultaty okazały się zbyt niestabilne. – Ostatecznie ja, w przeciwieństwie do niego, mam cały czas tego świata.</p>
<p>Siedziały w prywatnych komnatach czarodziejki nad wystygłą już kolacją. Ciri rozpuściła włosy i zapodziała gdzieś kaftan, a Filippa zdecydowała się zdjąć z oczu opaskę. Wiedźminka dobrze pamiętała pierwszy raz, gdy ujrzała nierówne blizny pokrywające oczodoły. To pokazanie słabości było dla niej wyznaniem głośniejszym niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Pomyślała wtedy, że Filippa naprawdę musi jej ufać.</p>
<p>Ciri przesunęła palcem po brzegu kielicha wina.</p>
<p>– Co byś oddała za to, żeby móc znowu widzieć? – zapytała cicho.</p>
<p>Filippa zastanawiała się, bawiąc się swoimi związanymi w warkocze włosami.</p>
<p>– Nie wszystko, z całą pewnością. Są rzeczy, których nawet ja bym nie poświęciła – odparła poważnie. – Ale oddałabym naprawdę, naprawdę wiele, żeby móc znowu zobaczyć niebo. Trawę, którą czuję pod stopami. Brakuje mi widoku mojego odbicia w lustrze, a żadne zaklęcie, jakie do tej pory udało mi się znaleźć, nie jest w stanie mi tego zwrócić, choćby i połowicznie. Chciałabym móc znowu poruszać się, nie słysząc ludzkiego szyderstwa ani współczucia. Chciałabym zobaczyć twoją twarz, kiedy krzyczysz w ekstazie. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, impertynencko, słysząc, jak Ciri się krztusi. – I oddałabym za to prawie, prawie wszystko.</p>
<p>Cisza pomiędzy nimi narastała, przedłużała się. Cirilla poczuła, że musi ją jakoś przerwać, bo w przeciwnym wypadku ta ilość otwartości rozsadzi im obu serca.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego chcesz teraz spróbować hodowli na diamentach? – zapytała, zmieniając temat. Filippa opowiadała jej już o tym wielokrotnie, ale było to pole dyskusji, po którym obie mogły się bezpiecznie poruszać, coś znanego im obu.</p>
<p>– Szmaragdy dały mi w rezultacie organy podobne do oczu, ale o wiele zbyt suche i szorstkie w dotyku, żebym mogła z nich kiedykolwiek korzystać – zaczęła wywód Filippa, stukając w zamyśleniu palcami w blat stołu. Koło jej dłoni leżał nóż z rączką misternie rzeźbioną w runy, jeden z wielu z jej kolekcji. – Prawdopodobnie ze względu na wysoką zawartość krzemianów. Z kolei tkanka narosła na rubinach wywoływała u mnie wysypkę na dłoniach, prawdopodobnie moje ciało w zupełności by ją odrzuciło. Wolałam, jak dobrze zresztą pamiętasz, nawet nie próbować, na wszelki wypadek. Natomiast diament… Diament wydaje się być idealnym podłożem hodowlanym. Dość neutralny dla ciała, ostatecznie składa się z tego samego budulca, co węgiel czy grafit. Wolałabym w przypadku kamieni szlachetnych nie używać terminu „biozgodność”, ale najlepiej opisuje on kompatybilność diamentu i ciała ludzkiego. A przy tym wszystkie moje wstępne próby wykazują, że pozwala wzrastać tkance unaczynionej, wilgotnej, słowem, przewyższa szmaragdy i rubiny w swoich właściwościach. Z kolei, jeśli pomyśleć o innych opcjach…</p>
<p>Wykłady Filippy nigdy nie należały do zwięzłych, czarodziejka o wiele za bardzo lubiła dowodzić, że bez cienia wątpliwości ma rację. Co też robiła często w czasie wcześniejszych prób na kamieniach szlachetnych, obecny pomysł nie należał w tej kwestii do wyjątków. Ciri pomyślała nawet bardzo cicho, starając się tę myśl ukryć głęboko w swoim umyśle, że to dobrze, iż nikt nie chciał zaproponować jej pozycji nauczycielki w nowej akademii dla magiczek.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia udało jej się w pewnym stopniu zrewanżować otwartością za otwartość. Spacerowały po ogrodach pałacowych, niemal zupełnie opustoszałych tak wcześnie rano, i jakimś sposobem temat rozmowy zahaczył o jej dzieciństwo.</p>
<p>– Nie pamiętam za bardzo Emhyra z tamtego okresu – przyznała, próbując po sobie nie pokazać, jak wiele ją to kosztowało. – Pamiętałam kiedyś matkę, ale to wspomnienie zupełnie rozmazało się w mojej pamięci. Miała piękny uśmiech, najpiękniejszy na świecie. – Nerwowo zacisnęła dłonie. – Każde dziecko tak zresztą uważa. – Zaśmiała się dziwnie, pusto i gorzko. – Babka… Calanthe… Po ich zaginięciu na morzu nakazała spalić wszystkie portrety, jakie znajdowały się na zamku. Wuj myślał chyba wtedy, że postradała zmysły, ale usłuchał bez słowa sprzeciwu. Bardzo ją kochał. Jak wszyscy ze Skellige.</p>
<p>Filippa położyła ostrożnie dłoń na jej plecach i pogłaskała ją pocieszająco.</p>
<p>– Jeśli chcesz, możemy spróbować przywołać twoje wspomnienie Pavetty – powiedziała cicho. W jej głosie kryła się jakaś głęboko schowana życzliwość. – Zobaczyłabyś ją wtedy wyraźnie. Zaklęcie nie jest niebezpieczne ani trudne w przygotowaniu.</p>
<p>– T-tak, proszę. – Ciri potarła swędzące policzki i odkryła, że płacze. Pociągnęła nosem. – Będę ci bardzo wdzięczna, Fil. Tak sobie teraz myślę… że Calanthe mogła wiedzieć, co Emhyr planuje. I mogła chcieć mi… oszczędzić myślenia o cesarzu Nilfgaardu jako o własnym ojcu. Wtedy miało to sens.</p>
<p>Filippa nic nie powiedziała. Ciri była jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczna.</p>
<p>Tego samego wieczoru w trzymanej w dłoniach miedzianej misie wypełnionej jakimś dziwnym płynem, niepodobnym zupełnie do wody, zobaczyła po raz pierwszy od ponad dwudziestu lat Pavettę. Jej długie jasne włosy, drobną figurę i delikatny uśmiech. Najpiękniejszy na świecie.</p>
<p>Filippa ostrzegła ją, że to zaklęcie wykona dla niej tylko jeden raz, aby przeszłość zostawić w przeszłości, a potem wyszła z komnaty, zostawiając ją sam na sam ze wspomnieniem matki.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia rano, kiedy jadły śniadanie, Ciri próbowała jej podziękować, ale czarodziejka zbyła ją niecierpliwie, jakby przyjmowanie słów wdzięczności przychodziło jej z największym trudem. Wiedźminka pomyślała, że powinna to zapamiętać, ale w procesie zapamiętywania przerwała jej Filippa, która źle oceniła odległość między nożem i maślanym rogalikiem, przez co rozsmarowała oszałamiająco pachnący dżem malinowy po blacie stołu. Zaklęła wyjątkowo szpetnie, ale bez choćby odrobiny złości, wyłącznie z rezygnacją.</p>
<p>– Zawsze zastanawiałam się, jakim cudem Yennefer znosiła swoją tymczasową ślepotę z taką godnością – mruknęła do siebie, ale Ciri zastrzygła ciekawsko uszami. Tej historii jeszcze nie słyszała. Zorientowała się przy tym, że nie rozmawiały z Yen już bardzo długo. Trzeba to będzie naprawić. – Co prawda musiała mieć świadomość, że uzdrowiciele przywrócą jej wzrok z wielkim pośpiechem, ale te kilka dni nadal…</p>
<p>Zanim Ciri zdążyła zapytać Filippę o szczegóły tej historii, uderzyła ją nagle myśl, jak szczęśliwa teraz jest. Zorientowała się wtedy, siedząc na miękkiej, zapadającej się pod nią pufie przy niskim stoliku, na którym powinno się podawać kawę i herbatę, nie śniadanie, że pragnie już nigdy się stąd nie ruszać. Ta chwila mogłaby dla niej trwać całą wieczność, ta spokojna rozmowa przy tacy z pachnącym świeżością posiłkiem i parującą poranną herbatą. Nie wyobrażam sobie następnego dnia bez niej, pomyślała, patrząc na Filippę. Na samą tę myśl serce zacisnęło jej się boleśnie.</p>
<p>W co też ja się wpakowałam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jakoś tak wyszło, zupełnym przypadkiem, że Ciri poświęcała w tym okresie sporo czasu Filippie Eilhart, zaniedbując w znacznym stopniu dalsze dociekania w sprawie narkotyków. Wszystko zdawało się iść jak najlepiej mogło – areszty zostały wykonane, winni wykryci, przesłuchania w toku, należało tylko czekać na ich wyniki. Czasami, zazwyczaj późnymi wieczorami, czuła się nieco winna, że do tego stopnia zaniechała tę sprawę, ale następnego ranka zawsze udawało jej się znaleźć tysiąc innych rzeczy, którym należało się pilnie przyjrzeć. Ostatecznie największa pracownia pozyskująca narkotyk została zamknięta, co też mogło się stać?</p>
<p>Emhyr najwyraźniej się z nią nie zgadzał, bo co jakiś czas rzucał jej karcące, pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia, ale dość szybko się na nie uodporniła.</p>
<p>– Nie sądziłem, że jesteś przyzwyczajona do zostawiania sprawy na wpół zakończonej – powiedział niecierpliwie w czasie jednego z ich spotkań. Ciri bardzo rzadko udawało się teraz na nie zdążyć, często spóźniała się sporo czasu i tylko wpadała na chwilę, żeby oddać przeczytane raporty i wziąć kolejne ze stosu do przejrzenia.</p>
<p>Westchnęła cierpiętniczo, częściowo z powodu poczucia winy, a częściowo z powodu zniecierpliwienia. Spieszyła się na popołudniowe spotkanie z kilkoma dwórkami i naprawdę nie miała czasu na przerzucanie się wyrzutami.</p>
<p>– Emhyr, wiesz przecież równie dobrze jak ja, że w sprawie mitrażu nie dzieje się obecnie nic, co wymagałoby mojej pilnej uwagi – powiedziała z irytacją. – Zatrzymani muszą być przesłuchani, jestem pewna, że twoi agenci zajmują się teraz nimi z wszelką należną dokładnością, a ja nie mam najmniejszej ochoty w tym uczestniczyć. Moja obecność z całą pewnością nie przyspieszyłaby procesu. Nie rozumiem, skąd te zupełnie nieuzasadnione pretensje do mnie, naprawdę.</p>
<p>Założyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego z góry. Wiedziała, że zachowuje się teraz jak rozkapryszone dziecko, któremu wydaje się, że wie wszystko najlepiej, ale miała też świadomość, że ma absolutną i zupełną rację, więc pozwoliła sobie na taką postawę.</p>
<p>Emhyr odchrząknął, zupełnie niewzruszony.</p>
<p>– Cirillo, ostatnie przesłuchania zakończyły się dobry tydzień temu. – Tym jednym zdaniem sprawił, że z Ciri uszło całe powietrze.  Skurczyła się w sobie i utraciła aurę pewnej arogancji. – Możesz zechcieć uważniej przejrzeć dokumenty, które mi dzisiaj oddałaś. Znajdziesz w nich wyciągi z informacji, jakich udzielili nam przesłuchiwani, razem z komentarzem agentów wywiadu – ciągnął dalej Emhyr spokojnym, wyważonym tonem, pozornie nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na szok malujący się na twarzy córki. – Sugeruję je przestudiować. I wyciągnąć wnioski.</p>
<p>Ciri skinęła głową, czując, jak policzki płoną jej żywym ogniem. To prawda, że nie przejrzała tych raportów tak uważnie, jak powinna była. Szczerze mówiąc, niemal zupełnie do nich nie zajrzała. Nie miała do tego serca. Ostatnimi czasy wszystkie dokumenty, jakie dostawała do rąk, wydawały jej się takie same. Tu problemy w Velen, tam tłumione bunty w Tretegorze, dyskusja o możliwych problemach sukcesyjnych w Maecht, oficjalne potwierdzenie śmierci Jana Natalisa w czasie którejś z bitew trzeciej wojny północnej. Nic interesującego.</p>
<p>Wzięła posłusznie papierzyska, które wcześniej położyła na biurku Emhyra. Zastanawiała się nad wymamrotaniem przeprosin, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie przyjąłby ich. Poprawiła włosy, bawiąc się grzywką. Żołądek skręcił jej się w bolesny supeł.</p>
<p>– To się więcej nie powtórzy – obiecała zgaszonym głosem, wbijając wzrok w czubki butów.</p>
<p>– Mam taką nadzieję – odparł tylko Emhyr głosem, w którym nie dało się odszukać choćby namiastki łagodności.</p>
<p>Otrzeźwiała nagle Ciri odwołała popołudniowe spotkanie z damami dworu i zaszyła się w swojej komnacie, ślubując samej sobie przyłożyć się do przeglądania raportów i nie wstawać od biurka, póki nie skończy ich czytać. Przez kilka pierwszych godzin szło jej to całkiem dobrze, ale gdzieś w okolicy pory kolacyjnej musiała porzucić swój pierwotny plan. Od takiej ilości czytania rozbolała ją głowa, a fakt, że w żołądku ssało ją z głodu, nie pomagał.</p>
<p>Chciała zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, ale kiedy tylko siadła do zupy i pieczystego, w jej komnatach pojawiła się Filippa, jakby przywołana zapachem. Spędziły całą kolację na rozmowie, a później jakoś tak wyszło, że zaczęły pić wino i dyskutować o wszystkim i o niczym jednocześnie – o alchemii, o planach na przyszłość, o tym, jak nowe senackie zarządzenie na temat kursów monet może wpłynąć na gospodarkę. Zrobiło się w końcu na tyle późno, że Ciri doszła do wniosku, że raporty mogą poczekać do rana. Wszystko w sumie może poczekać do rana, ponieważ Filippa zaczęła rozsznurowywać jej gorset, a dziewczyna nie umiała jej ostatnio odmówić niczego.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia z samego ranka usiadła do raportów. Mentalnie wciąż jeszcze spała, dlatego dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyła, że w nocy lub tuż po świcie dotarł do niej kolejny dokument, zupełnie świeży, bo jeszcze zapieczętowany. Przyjrzała mu się z pewnym zdziwieniem. Dlaczego trafił bezpośrednio do jej rąk, nie najpierw do Emhyra?</p>
<p>Obejrzała dokument ze wszystkich stron z zewnątrz, znajdując zaszyfrowany pseudonim spisującego go szpiega (Pheiran), zaszyfrowane w zupełnie inny sposób imię i nazwisko przewożącego go gońca (Sichar Feingund) i czytelnie wypisaną w Starszej Mowie nazwę prowincji, z której pochodził (Metinna). Nie umiała na podstawie tych informacji domyślić się, dlaczego to ona powinna pierwsza zapoznać się z zawartością raportu, w związku z czym wzruszyła ramionami, przełamała pieczęć i zabrała się do czytania.</p>
<p>Przebiegła wzrokiem po linijkach tekstu, przeglądając akapit po akapicie. I z każdym przeczytanym słowem rozumiała coraz bardziej, dlaczego Emhyr chciał, aby przeczytała to pismo jak najszybciej. Dostała jego treścią jak obuchem w głowę.</p>
<p>Poprzedniej nocy w Metinnie wybuchły zamieszki, które rozpoczęła grupa uzależnionych od mitrażu osób. Handlarze najpierw niemal dosłownie zasypali miasto narkotykiem, a potem znikli nagle, zostawiając tych na głodzie samym sobie. Szpieg de Rideaux był bardzo dokładny, spisał wszystkie budynki, które ucierpiały w czasie spacyfikowanego ostatecznie przez straż miejską ataku. Na nieszczęście Ciri w swojej dokładności spisał również wszystkie ranne osoby. Znajdowała się wśród nich Mairead.</p>
<p>Gdzieś w połowie raportu w Ciri wybuchła wielka i – jak jej się wydawało – sprawiedliwa wściekłość wobec wszystkich tych, którzy doprowadzili do tak dramatycznej sytuacji. Miała ochotę wstać i znaleźć tych handlarzy jednego po drugim, po czym skazać ich na najbardziej bolesną śmierć, jaką carscy kaci byli w stanie wymyślić. Ale pod sam koniec, gdy dotarła już do wyliczenia martwych lub rannych, ten płomień zupełnie się w niej wypalił. Pozostało dziwne uczucie pustki i olbrzymiego, niedającego się zrozumieć żalu.</p>
<p>Nie tak miało być. Mairead miała być zwykła, normalna i przede wszystkim szczęśliwa. Powinno się jej powodzić jak najlepiej, tej jedynej zupełnie zwyczajnej dziewczynie w życiu Ciri, dziewczynie, która nie uważała ją za cesarzową i nie rozpoznawała jej ani po bliźnie, ani po intensywnie zielonych oczach, ani po popielatoszarych włosach. To nie powinno było się wydarzyć.</p>
<p>Ciri zwinęła się w kłębek na krześle, przytłoczona smutkiem i poczuciem winy. Świadomością, że jej działania przyczyniły się do powstania tej sytuacji. Pragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię i już nigdy nie wychodzić.</p>
<p>Pozwoliła sobie na to, żeby na trzy kwadranse emocje i poczucie beznadziei wzięły górę. Wypłakała wszystkie łzy, mocząc po kolei kilka ręcznie haftowanych jedwabnych chustek. A kiedy czas minął, powiedziała sobie twardym głosem, że starczy tych sentymentów, pora zabrać się do pracy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha, tak bardzo, bardzo czekałam na to, aż wreszcie nadejdzie czas na publikację tego rozdziału! Ale cierpliwość coś tam coś tam, cnotą coś tam coś tam. No to teraz już aż do końca ficzka jazda bez trzymanki :D</p>
<p>Smacznego.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Biała noc metińska to określenie, jakiego przyjęło się używać w stosunku do zamieszek mających miejsce w stolicy prowincji Metinny na przełomie rządów cesarza Emhyra var Emreisa i cesarzowej Cirilli Fiony. Według przeważającej części historyków doszło do nich w nocy z piętnastego na szesnastego kwietnia, aczkolwiek zdania na ten temat są dość mocno podzielone ze względu na szczątkowość dostępnych źródeł i ich ograniczoną wiarygodność. Nie można również zapomnieć o tym, że za czasów cesarstwa posługiwano się kalendarzem znacznie różniącym się od obecnego.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Grupa handlarzy mitrażem sprowadziła do miasta prawdopodobnie na początku kwietnia rekordową ilość używki, przemycając wiele jej kilogramów, m.in. ukrytą między workami z mąką. Jedyna nietknięta tymi zamieszkami dzielnica to ówczesna Dzielnica Zerrikańska, której mieszkańcy gardzili narkotykiem z powodów religijnych. W czasie rozruchów zajęli się oni organizacją pomocy dla poszkodowanych, w tym uzdrowicieli dla rannych, i to jeszcze przed mobilizacją straży pałacowej. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Szacuje się, że w trakcie białej nocy metińskiej śmierć poniosło pięć osób, a rannych zostało ponad trzydzieścioro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Historia świata, Roderick de Novembre</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>O’Kenelly Mairead, aptekarka, alchemiczka, później również jedna z wielkich audytorek za panowania cesarzowej Cirilli Fiony. Obecna w Metinnie w czasie krwawych zamieszek związanych z handlem mitrażem, pomagała później w opanowaniu następstw epidemii narkotyku, jaka rozlała się po Imperium. Organizowała punkty rozdające cierpiącym odtrutkę bez opłat, prawdopodobnie również osobiście zaangażowana w jej otrzymanie. Zainspirowana wydarzeniami białej nocy metinńskiej całe swoje życie poświęciła badaniu mitrażu, za co została uhonorowana tytułem doctor honoris causa uniwersytetów w Nilfgaardzie i Oxenfurcie. W swoich pracach nawiązywała często do zerrikańskich tradycji leczniczych.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Historia najnowsza, Anonim</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri miała wrażenie, że od całego nerwowego biegania po pokojach, które niechętnie uskuteczniała od przeczytania raportu, udało jej się wyżłobić obcasami ślady w drewnianej podłodze. Najpierw myślała naiwnie, że trochę ruchu pomoże jej wymyślić, co powinna teraz zrobić, ale potem doszła do wniosku, że powinna się jak najszybciej ubrać i porozmawiać z Emhyrem, jednak jak na złość nie potrafiła się zdecydować na żaden strój. Od jakiejś godziny miotała się po swoich prywatnych komnatach z coraz większą desperacją, czując się jak indyk zamknięty w za ciasnej klatce.</p>
<p>Koniec końców zdecydowała się iść do cesarza tak, jak stała, nie poprawiając niczego. Meredid skrytykował nad wyraz wymownym spojrzeniem nieuczesany bałagan na jej głowie, który w poprzednim życiu mógł być włosami, a teraz przypominał bardziej gniazdo wściekłych os. Niemniej pozwolił jej wejść, co uznała za dobry znak.</p>
<p>Emhyr nie przyjął jej ciepło. Po prawdzie początkowo wcale jej nie przyjął, siedział tylko przy swoim biurku i pisał jakiś list zamaszystymi ruchami. Później wziął do rąk sprawozdanie, otworzył je i zaczął czytać, nadal ją ignorując. Ciri odchrząknęła głośniej, niż to było konieczne.</p>
<p>– Tak więc postanowiłaś wreszcie zainteresować się sprawą, którą powierzyłem ci w najwyższym zaufaniu? – zapytał znudzonym tonem, na który się nie nabrała. Może dwumiesiąc temu by uwierzyła. Ale uczyła się szybko.</p>
<p>Nakazała sobie zachować cierpliwość.</p>
<p>– Dokładnie tak.</p>
<p>– Jak szlachetnie z twojej strony. – Emhyr podniósł na nią spojrzenie bezdennych, wypełnionych okrucieństwem oczu. – Cieszę się, że udało ci się dojść do tego wniosku, zanim ofiary można było zacząć liczyć w dziesiątkach.</p>
<p>Ciri poczuła, jak jej zapasy cierpliwości nagle topnieją. Zrobiła kilka sprężystych, pełnych wściekłości kroków w stronę Emhyra.</p>
<p>– Nie mogłam wiedzieć, że coś takiego się wydarzy! – zaprotestowała żywo. – Nikt nie mógł! Poza tobą, rzecz jasna, bo pewnie przewidziałeś to wszystko i dlatego zdecydowałeś się posłać mi raport, nie czytając go nawet! Żeby mnie skarcić jak głupie, nieposłuszne dziecko! – wyrzuciła z siebie razem z bólem, jaki wpełzł jej do klatki piersiowej i ułożył się wygodnie na wysokości serca. – Ale mimo że sam dobrze wiedziałeś, że coś takiego się wydarzy, nie zrobiłeś niczego, żeby to powstrzymać! Niczego!</p>
<p>– Cirillo – skarcił ją. Rozpalająca do białego furia zaczęła buzować w ciele Ciri, ale dziewczyna opanowała się na czas. Co niekoniecznie znaczy to samo, co szybko. – Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że siatka odpowiedzialna za dystrybucję narkotyku odpowie nam na próbę rozbicia i ograniczenia jej wpływów, tak wygląda naturalny bieg wypadków. Ty uderzasz w rzecz ważną dla kogoś, on odpowiada atakiem na coś istotnego dla ciebie. Pytanie brzmiało jedynie, gdzie i kiedy. Teraz już to wiemy.</p>
<p>– Dobrze, skoro tyle już wiemy, poślij mnie tam! Pozwól mi tam być, pomóc, zrobić cokolwiek! Nie mogę tutaj siedzieć jak zblazowane książątko i czekać na wieści z założonymi rękoma! Powiedz mi, co mogę zrobić, żeby polepszyć tę sytuację. Proszę – dodała po chwili z oczami napełniającymi się łzami jak najgorszymi intruzami. Spojrzenie Emhyra złagodniało nieco.</p>
<p>Cesarz ścisnął nasadę nosa dwoma palcami, jakby przeczuwał zbliżający się atak migreny.</p>
<p>– Siły cesarskie są już na miejscu, w Metinnie, i robią, co w ich mocy, żeby opanować sytuację – odparł. – Nie ma niczego, w czym mogłabyś im teraz pomóc. Mają wypracowane procedury i będą postępować według nich, co do słowa. Obawiam się, że w tej sytuacji tylko wchodziłabyś im pod nogi.</p>
<p>Ciri miała wrażenie, jakby ktoś ją właśnie spoliczkował. Geralt, pomyślała buntowniczo, Geralt by poszedł. Poszedłby do Metinny, tak jak szukał jej kiedyś na końcu świata. Geralt znalazłby sposób, ratowałby przyjaciół, rzucił się w wir walki, Geralta nie obchodziłyby siły cesarskie ani strażnicy miejscy. Geralt…</p>
<p>Geralt nie był przyszłą cesarzową Nilfgaardu, dotarło do niej z goryczą. Nie miał żadnych innych obowiązków ponad te wobec samego siebie.</p>
<p>Geralt był czasem bardziej wolny niż jakikolwiek człowiek.</p>
<p>– Skoncentruj się na szukaniu kolejnych pracowni handlarzy narkotykiem – dodał po chwili Emhyr tonem, który u niego mógł uchodzić za pełen współczucia. Nadal promieniował chłodem, ale czuć było w nim zapowiedź odwilży. – To wszystko, co możesz w tym momencie zrobić. – Ciri odwróciła się natychmiast do wyjścia, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić komnaty cesarza. – I Ciri?</p>
<p>– Tak?</p>
<p>– Zapamiętaj to uczucie. I zapamiętaj je dobrze, tę buzującą wściekłość, gorycz bezsilności, obezwładniające pragnienie cofnięcia czasu i zrobienia wszystkiego lepiej. Zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. Cesarze nie powinni rościć sobie praw do nieomylności i muszą umieć przyjmować z godnością również porażki.</p>
<p>Znała go już na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy ma coś jeszcze do dodania.</p>
<p>– Ale? – dopytała.</p>
<p> – Ale zrób wszystko, żeby nigdy więcej nie musieć się tak czuć.</p>
<p>Ciri skinęła głową i wyszła, powłócząc nogami. Miała wrażenie, że w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut przybyło jej z dziesięć lat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Na dworze zaczęły teraz krążyć zupełnie inne plotki, dużo mniej pochlebne od poprzednich. O opieszałości cesarzowej, o jej skłonności do nadużywania rozrywek, o tym, jak szybko zachciała osiąść na laurach, kiedy zaledwie rozpoczęła poruszanie się pośród dworskich intryg. Tym razem szepty cichły, kiedy weszła do sali, a wszystkie spojrzenia zwracały się ku niej. Kobiety przykrywały złośliwe uśmieszki wachlarzami, a mężczyźni kłaniali się jej głęboko, starając się ukryć w ten sposób wyraz twarzy.</p>
<p>Ciri tego nienawidziła.</p>
<p>Zaraz po rozmowie z Emhyrem poszła bardzo szybkim krokiem, pobiegła niemal, do skrzydła, w którym rezydowała Filippa. Kiedy czarodziejka nie odpowiedziała wystarczająco szybko na jej pukanie, dziewczyna weszła do środka i w ciemnościach spowodowanych szczelnie zasłoniętymi oknami niemal wpadła na Filippę. Pani Eilhart wyglądała, jakby dopiero co wstała i tak najprawdopodobniej było. Początkowo wcale nie chciała słuchać Ciri i jej ponaglających próśb o przyspieszenie dalszych eksperymentów, ale w końcu skapitulowała, zalana potokiem słów i błagań.</p>
<p>– Najpierw śniadanie – zastrzegła zachrypniętym głosem. Wyglądała, jakby naprawdę potrzebowała mocnej nilfgaardziej herbaty, słodkiej jak ulepek, ale mocnej tak, że mogłaby obudzić nawet umarłego. – I toaleta poranna.</p>
<p>Ciri zgodziła się z nią skwapliwie i poleciła przynieść posiłek w kilka chwil, w którym to czasie Filippa zdążyła doprowadzić się do porządku, wyczesać włosy do upragnionej gładkości i nałożyć na twarz szereg kremów i hydrolatów.</p>
<p>– Opowiedz mi wszystko jeszcze raz – zażądała w końcu władczym tonem pomiędzy eleganckimi kąskami jajka poche. – Tylko, Ciri, kochana, błagam cię, postaraj się oddychać w przerwach między zdaniami. Między poszczególnymi słowami nawet, jeśli dasz radę.</p>
<p>Ciri przewróciła oczami, ale wyjaśniła wszystko od początku: zamieszki w Metinnie wywołane przez handlarzy narkotyków i nieudolność strażników, podejrzenie, że to reakcja siatki spiskowców na niedawne aresztowania, wreszcie konieczność szybkiego wykrycia lokalizacji kolejnego laboratorium alchemicznego. Filippa potakiwała jej z roztargnieniem w czasie opowieści, ale pod sam koniec zacisnęła wargi w cienką kreskę.</p>
<p>– Zupełnie nie rozumiem, po co cały ten pośpiech – westchnęła tonem osoby, która za miliony cierpi katusze. – Ostatecznie dzień czy dwa różnicy nie będą miały żadnych wymiernych konsekwencji. Całe zło, jakie miało się stać, już się wydarzyło. – Wydęła usta. Była tak spokojna i pewna siebie, że Ciri miała ochotę nią potrząsnąć. Cholerne aroganckie czarodziejki.</p>
<p>– Nie wiesz tego – zaprzeczyła Ciri. – Nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Równie dobrze spiskowcy mogą planować kolejny atak w tym właśnie momencie, a nasza szybka interwencja ich powstrzyma.</p>
<p>Filippa przez chwilę kruszyła kromkę chleba w dłoni. Wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale ze wszelkich sił się powstrzymywała.</p>
<p>– Zależy ci na tym mieście – zauważyła. – Na jego mieszkańcach. – Ciri nie powiedziała jej o Mairead. Czułaby się głupio, opowiadając o więzi z dziewczyną, którą widziała dwa razy w swoim życiu.</p>
<p>– Tak – odparła krótko, wykluczając wszelkie następne pytania.</p>
<p>Filippa pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową.</p>
<p>– Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu. – Siądę do eksperymentów za chwilę. Wieczorem powinnam mieć wstępne wyniki, wstąp do mnie wtedy, proszę. – Odłożyła nienadgryzioną nawet kromkę chleba na talerz, wypiła do końca herbatę w kilku szybkich, parzących podniebienie łykach i wstała od stołu, kierując się do laboratorium, skąd po chwili zaczęły dobiegać odgłosy rozstawianej aparatury. Ciri wzięła to za polecenie opuszczenia pomieszczenia.</p>
<p>Pozostawało jej teraz tylko czekać na wyniki. Po kilku godzinach zaczęła do tego stopnia chodzić po ścianach ze zdenerwowania, że Meredid przekazał jej cesarskie polecenie, aby udała się poćwiczyć szermierkę. Uderzanie mieczem w drewniane manekiny rzeczywiście pomogło rozładować swędzące pod skórą napięcie.</p>
<p>Zgodnie z obietnicą Filippa miała rezultaty eksperymentów niemal natychmiast, zupełnie jakby przez ostatnie kilka tygodni prowadziła kompleksowe prace, żeby zlokalizować kolejną manufakturę produkcyjną, tylko nie wspominała o tym na głos. Ciri zacisnęła dłonie w pięści na tę myśl, nie wiedząc do końca dlaczego. Irytowało ją, że Filippa pracowała nad czymś, co ona sama zarzuciła, choćby i na krótką chwilę. Czarodziejce udało się nawet w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób namierzyć bezpośrednią lokalizację starego zamczyska, z którego korzystali spiskowcy. Wystarczył jednak jeden rzut oka na poszarzałą, skurczoną w bólu twarz Filippy, by Ciri zadecydowała, że nie czas teraz zadawać wścibskie pytania na temat tego, jak dokładnie udało jej się to osiągnąć bez wcześniejszych przygotowań.</p>
<p>Emhyr, pomyślała przelotnie, Emhyr prawdopodobnie zmusiłby podległą sobie czarodziejkę do odpowiedzi tu i teraz. Ale ja na szczęście nie muszę być kolejnym Emhyrem i wolno mi okazać łaskę i współczucie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niemniej, cokolwiek nie wydarzyło się w Metinnie, zdaniem Jego Cesarskiej Wysokości nie mogło usprawiedliwić zaniedbania bieżących dworskich obowiązków Cirilli.</p>
<p>– Nie zmienia to w żaden sposób twoich zobowiązań wobec pozostałych mieszkańców Imperium – oznajmił Emhyr dość obojętnym tonem, nie przerywając kreślenia słów na zwoju pergaminu i nie podnosząc wzroku znad biurka. Stanowiło to pewien postęp w stosunku do uprzedniego przenikliwego chłodu w jego głosie. </p>
<p>Najwyraźniej mały osobisty koniec świata jednej osoby nie stanowił dobrego powodu do przerwy w pracy. A praca cesarza, jak Ciri zdążyła się już przekonać, nigdy się nie kończyła. Wobec czego należało udać się do sali tronowej i cierpliwie wysiedzieć stosowną ilość godzin, wysłuchując z najwyższą uwagą i pilnością spraw, które, znając jej szczęście, powinny okazać się błahe i monotonne. Trzeba było zawsze mieć w zanadrzu rozwiązanie każdego możliwego problemu i odpowiednie słowo dla przybyłej na audiencję osoby, w czym w swojej własnej opinii robiła się coraz lepsza. I okazać zrozumienie, wiele zrozumienia. Czasami, co już odkryła ze sporą ulgą, ludzie nie potrzebowali zupełnie nic więcej.</p>
<p>Największy szkopuł w tym wszystkim stanowiło pamiętanie, że wiercenie się na tronie, jakkolwiek kuszące, należy do zachowań dość mocno nadwyrężających wizerunek przyszłej cesarzowej; Ciri miała pewność, że znalazła już najbardziej niewygodne siedzenie w całym Nilfgaardzie.</p>
<p>Całą audiencję przesiedziała jak na szpilkach, wyłącznie siłą woli zmuszając się do niewyglądania co chwila przez okno, żeby po pozycji słońca na nieboskłonie próbować odgadnąć, ile jeszcze czasu pozostało jej do końca. Chciała już być w siodle; od bezruchu aż swędziały ją dłonie. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, cierpliwie wysłuchując zagmatwanej historii młodego szlachcica, który przybył z odległej prowincji, aby wstawić się za swoim służącym. Kiedy odkryła, że cała sprawa nie jest nawet w połowie tak skomplikowana, jak została zaprezentowana, bardzo jej ulżyło, szczególnie, że sam szlachcic zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Jego podziękowania za wysłuchanie i obietnicę pomocy brzmiały na całkowicie szczere.</p>
<p>Gdy sekretarz zapowiedział kolejną sprawę na wokandzie, wszelki ślad po zadowoleniu wyparował z Ciri natychmiast.</p>
<p>– Absolutnie nie – oznajmiła kategorycznie chwilę później, po czym zacisnęła wargi, aż zbielały.</p>
<p>– Ale… – zaprotestował nieśmiało posłaniec, najwyraźniej uprzedzony przez kogoś, jakie przyjęcie czeka go na cesarskim dworze.</p>
<p>– Wykluczone – powtórzyła Ciri, mierząc go swoim najbardziej władczym spojrzeniem, które do tej pory ćwiczyła na Meredidzie, kiedy próbował ją besztać za nieschludny wygląd. Obecnie w dwóch przypadkach na dziesięć udawało jej się uzyskać pożądany efekt, co stanowiło znaczący progres. – Szanowny panie hrabio, ubolewam, że przebył pan tak wiele dni drogi z prowincji Verden aż do stolicy po to tylko, aby usłyszeć naszą odmowę, ale zdania mojego nie zmieni pańskie posłanie. Nie zmieni go, obawiam się, zupełnie nic. Z tej racji wolałabym oszczędzić nam wszystkim czasu i zrezygnować z wysłuchania go.</p>
<p>Poseł dość niezręcznie przestąpił z nogi na nogę.</p>
<p>– Chciałbym jednak nadmienić… – zaczął, po czym chyba nie wiedział do końca, co może do tego dodać, bo zamilkł. Ciri westchnęła tak cicho, że niedosłyszalnie dla zgromadzonych na sali.</p>
<p>– Cesarstwo stosownym edyktem zagwarantowało pani Eithné i jej poddanym nienaruszalne prawa do terenów określanych potocznie jako Brokilon. – Wynikało to wyłącznie z pragmatycznego podejścia nilfgaardzkich generałów, którzy nie chcieli prowadzić walki na kilka frontów jednocześnie, a jednak cieszyło Ciri niezależnie od motywacji. Dobrze wspominała spotkanie z panią Eithné. To wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Geralta. – Możesz ponownie powtórzyć namiestnikowi prowincji moje słowa, jeśli raczył o nich zapomnieć od ostatniego razu, kiedy próbował poruszyć ten temat. Przekaż mu również cesarskie przypomnienie, że wszelkie wyprawy jego poddanych na tereny driad są bezwzględnie zakazane. Tak stanowi cesarskie prawo i prawo to ma egzekwować. Niezależnie od swoich osobistych sympatii. – Poseł skłonił jej się głęboko, sztywno. – Sprawę uważam za zakończoną – oznajmiła.</p>
<p>Po kilku długich minutach, w trakcie których posłaniec pospiesznie opuszczał salę tronową, sekretarz zapowiedział kolejnego interesanta. Ciri wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się lekko do posła z Temerii, próbując dodać mu otuchy. Biedak wyglądał, jakby tego potrzebował.</p>
<p>Dla nieludzi Nilfgaard pod wieloma względami mógł wydawać się bardziej otwartym państwem, wyżej stawiającym idee humanitarne niż królestwa Północy. Wystarczyło wspomnieć choćby uznanie pełnej autonomii Brokilonu, liczne koncesje rzemieślnicze dla krasnoludów parających się kowalstwem i płatnerstwem z dala od Mahakamu, powszechny szacunek, jakim cieszyły się elfy nawet w samej stolicy. Ale, jak Ciri dobrze wiedziała, nic z tego nie wynikało z dobroci serca. Nie, pomyślała ze zmęczeniem, w Nilfgaardzie po prostu niczego nie marnujemy. Żadnej okazji. Ani do tego, aby wydać się miejscem bardziej cywilizowanym od podbitych królestw, ani do tego, by wykorzystać talent, za którym idą pieniądze. Ani przede wszystkim do tego, żeby arystokracja mogła poczuć się lepsza i ważniejsza, pławiąc się w swoim nobilitującym, elfim pochodzeniu.</p>
<p>Ciri skinęła głową na pozdrowienia temerskiego posła, sygnalizując jednocześnie, że powinien zaczynać. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, ze szczerym zainteresowaniem wysłuchała mowy na temat cudem odnalezionej Anaïs La Valette, córki Foltesta i prawowitej następczyni tronu, która zaginęła lata temu. I, jak wielu zapewne do tej pory myślało, przepadła na zawsze, raz a dobrze.</p>
<p>Przyszła cesarzowa postanowiła nie kwestionować na głos niezwykle wygodnego dla Imperium momentu odnalezienia dziewczyny ani tym bardziej jej skwapliwej gotowości do złożenia Nilfgaardowi hołdu lennego natychmiast po wstąpieniu na tron. Zamiast tego Ciri ofiarowała posłowi swoje najszczersze gratulacje i prośbę o przekazanie przyszłej władczyni wyrazów sympatii i przyjaźni. Ze swojej strony nie zamierzała utrudniać koronacji, wręcz przeciwnie.</p>
<p>Żałowała trochę, że Roche ani Ves nie mogli osobiście zjawić się z tą informacją, ale musieli mieć obecnie zajęć po czubek nosa. Przywracanie ładu w Temerii nie należało do łatwych zadań. Nagłe objawienie się następczyni tronu na pewno znacznie uprościło sprawę, ale nie mogło rozwiązać wszystkich problemów.</p>
<p>Ciri postanowiła, że będzie musiała osobiście podziękować de Rideaux za wypuszczenie tej biednej dziewczyny z lochu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Celem kolejnego wypadu zbrojnego tajnej formacji, którą dowodził Morvran, była Gemmera, prowincja charakteryzująca się skalistymi wybrzeżami i zapewnianiem Imperium większości dostaw ziemniaków i dwimerytu. Konkretniej miejscem, jakiego szukali, była stara nadmorska twierdza, zapomniana na tyle, że na żadnej mapie z ostatniego stulecia nie miała nazwy. W związku z tym Ciri nazwała ją na własny użytek Gan Ainm, co chętnie zostało podchwycone przez resztę żołnierzy. I dobrze, bo dzięki temu czuła się mniej nie na miejscu, przygotowując się razem z nimi do uderzenia. Morvran nie oprotestowywał tego pomysłu, być może ze względu na serce serc, być może ze względu na to, że widział jej ćwiczenia z mieczem. Ciri nie miała obecnie nawet siły dociekać.</p>
<p>Zanim wyruszyli, już spakowana i przygotowana do wyprawy Ciri postanowiła skorzystać z ostatniej szansy, by dyskretnie użyć swoich mocy, i skoczyła do Metinny. Zaskoczyło ją to, co tam napotkała, choć prawdopodobnie nie powinno. Miasto nadal było pogrążone w chaosie, po ulicach krążyły liczne patrole uzbrojonych po zęby strażników, udawało jej się przed nimi umykać z największym trudem. Chciała znaleźć Mairead, która, jak Ciri podejrzewała, leżała w jakimś prowizorycznym szpitalu lub lazarecie. Ale chociaż przeszukała niemal budynek po budynku dobrą połowę miasta, nie potrafiła jej odnaleźć. Zakradła się po cichu do kilku kamienic zmienionych w zaimprowizowane sale dla chorych i rannych, które odnalazła dzięki wskazówkom chowających się po podwórzach miejscowych. Bez sukcesu. Zobaczyła wiele schorowanych, wykrzywionych w cierpieniu twarzy, czy to z powodu ran, czy też odstawienia narkotyku, ale żadna z nich nie należała do młodej adeptki aptekarstwa.</p>
<p>Ciri bała się, że nawet gdyby znalazła dziewczynę, nie byłaby w stanie rozpoznać pogodnej twarzy Mairead skurczonej w rozpaczy albo pokrytej gorączkowym potem. Ale jeszcze bardziej bała się czegoś zgoła innego i strach ten zmieniał się w bryłę lodu wypełniającą żołądek i promieniującą chłodem na całe ciało.</p>
<p>Zbierając w sobie całą tę desperację, całe dramatyczne pragnienie, aby z Mairead wszystko było w porządku, Ciri zmusiła się do powrotu do pałacu i następnego ranka zerwała się bladym świtem, żeby wyruszyć na oddalone od murów miejskich miejsce zbiórki. Dwa spędzone na cesarskim trakcie dni pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Musiała coś mówić, z kimś żartować, coś jeść, a nawet odpoczywać, ale nie potrafiła przywołać żadnych szczegółów tych chwil poza obezwładniającym bólem, który umiejscowił się gdzieś na wysokości żeber i nie chciał zostawić jej w spokoju.</p>
<p>Pamiętała za to bardzo dobrze moment, w którym zobaczyła opuszczone zamczysko. Wszystko się wtedy wyostrzyło i nagle nabrało znaczenia. Kiedy zsiadała z konia i skradała się do rozpadających się murów cicho jak wiedźminka, miało to sens. Kiedy lawirowała pomiędzy leżącymi pod nogami kamieniami, aby nie trafić na taki obluzowany i nie zwrócić uwagi osiłków pilnujących zejścia do laboratorium, miała cały czas w myślach zwykłą dziewczynę z Metinny i jej ciepły uśmiech. Kiedy trafiła jednego ze zwalistych mężczyzn w tętnicę szyjną tak szybko, że nawet się nie zorientował, iż ktoś przed nim stoi, kiedy paskudnym cięciem wzmocnionym skrętem bioder rozpłatała drugiego od miednicy po obojczyk, pamiętała o tym, czyje błędy próbuje naprawić, co chce naprostować. Kogo chce pomścić.</p>
<p>Akcja uderzeniowa okazała się kolejnym wielkim sukcesem, wypracowany wcześniej plan zaskoczył jak trybik umieszczony we właściwym miejscu urządzenia. Obyło się bez ofiar po ich stronie, jeśli nie liczyć kilku poparzeń i pary spalonych brwi. Ciri zdawała się być wszędzie pierwsza, uderzała przed wszystkimi, brawurowo rzucając się samotnie w wir walki z wieloma przeciwnikami na raz. Znikała na kilka sekund i pojawiała się w zupełnie innym miejscu, gdzie akurat potrzebny był jeszcze jeden miecz. Czasami sama nie miała pewności, czy ma jakiekolwiek szanse, atakując bez wahania kilku uzbrojonych ludzi na raz, nie miała pojęcia, czy w ogóle chce mieć szansę na wyjście z tego w jednym kawałku. Ale potem mijało jedno uderzenie serca, a jej stopy odnajdywały właściwe ułożenie i jej ciało układało się do dobrze znanego rytmu ciosu, odskoku, parady, uniku, kwarty i piruetu przed kolejnym ciosem, jej miecz uderzał i kąsał bez litości. Odkrywała ponownie, że jest dobrze wyszkoloną maszyną, która nie musi pamiętać tego, co robi, żeby być skuteczna. Przerażało ją to trochę.</p>
<p>Tym razem wytwórcy narkotyku zdawali się przygotowani na ewentualność ataku, sprzętu i procesu pilnowały wynajęte zbiry o rękach bardziej przyzwyczajonych do miecza i topora niż posługiwania się delikatną aparaturą alchemiczną. Ale nie mogli nawet próbować mierzyć się z oddziałem składającym się z ludzi wybranych osobiście przez Emhyra. </p>
<p>Cała walka nie mogła trwać dłużej niż kilka kwadransów, choć momentami zdawała się rozciągać w nieskończoność. Ciri zauważyła już po, kiedy podkładali ogień pod pakunki wypełnione białym proszkiem, że członkowie oddziału patrzą na nią z zupełnie nowym szacunkiem i pewnym rodzajem uznania. Kiedy poleciła im zbierać się z zamkowych lochów, bo ogień gorzał już na tyle, że w spokoju mógł strawić wszystko, co miało się zmienić w popiół, włącznie z ciałami, usłuchali od razu, bez wahania. Nie spojrzeli nawet na Morvrana, aby upewnić się, czy ich bezpośredni przywódca się z nią zgadza.</p>
<p>Wcześniej, pomyślała, ocierając z twarzy nie swoją krew dłonią brudną od sadzy, byłam ich cesarzową. Teraz jestem też ich kompanką w walce, ba, mogłabym być nawet ich dowódczynią.</p>
<p>Tym razem Ciri po powrocie z jednej walki niemal od razu rzuciła się w drugą. Ledwo zdążyła porozmawiać z Emhyrem o tym, co udało im się politycznie ugrać zwycięstwem w Gan Ainm w Gemmerze, ledwo wpadła na Morvrana, żeby mu pogratulować ich wspólnego sukcesu, ledwo zobaczyła się z Filippą kilka razy, wymieniając stęsknione, wygłodniałe pocałunki, ledwo ujrzała ją raz czy dwa nad alembikami, ledwo zdołała wysłuchać kilku bardzo niebezpiecznie brzmiących pogłosek z ust Nilneanneth, a już miała lokalizację kolejnej kryjówki spiskowców, dość małej i położonej na uboczu. Tym razem w znajdującej się bardzo blisko cesarstwa Etolii zwanej spichrzem cesarstwa ze względu na obfite zbiory pszenicy.</p>
<p> – Nakaż Morvranowi, aby zezwolił mi podróżować z wami – poprosiła nagle Filippa po podaniu namiarów miejsca, na którym powinien skupić się kolejny atak. Ciri spojrzała na nią w szoku, zaskoczona do tego stopnia, że nie wiedziała nawet, gdzie zacząć odpowiedź. – Może wam się przydać czarodziejka – dodała kobieta głosem, w którym pobrzmiewały proszące tony. Zapytana rzecz jasna natychmiast by się ich wyparła. Czarodziejki ostatecznie nie proszą. Nigdy.</p>
<p>Ciri pokręciła głową, powoli i niechętnie. Na samą myśl o spędzeniu kolejnej nocy daleko od ciepłych, bezpiecznych objęć ramion Filippy, coś ją skręcało.</p>
<p>– Nie, Fil. Żaden z żołnierzy by ci nie zaufał, tak samo jak żaden z agentów wywiadu. Są bardziej podejrzliwi w stosunku do magiczek niż kogokolwiek innego – powiedziała Ciri i obie wiedziały, że ma rację. Mimo to Filippa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że jej długie paznokcie zostawiły czerwone ślady na skórze.</p>
<p>– Proszę – powtórzyła tylko, po czym wykrzywiła twarz z wściekłością, jakby była na samą siebie zła, że użyła tego słowa. – Tak rzadko się ostatnimi czasy widujemy, a jeśli już, to tylko pomiędzy jednym etapem poszukiwań i kolejnym. – Głos jej zadrżał, niemal niesłyszalnie, ale Ciri była już uwrażliwiona na takie drobne rzeczy. Serce jej się ścisnęło.</p>
<p>– Nie mogę – odparła głośniej, niż zamierzała. Chciała, żeby Filippa była z nią, żeby pojechała z nimi, ale wiedziała, że ten pomysł nie ma szans powodzenia, nie teraz, więc ze złości na siebie niemal zaczęła krzyczeć. – Oficjalnie jesteś cywilem, nie możesz się z nami zabrać. To nie moja wina!</p>
<p>Filippa odparła jej coś na to wściekle, coś zupełnie nieistotnego, ważniejszy był ton jej głosu, nastawiony na zranienie i upodlenie. Ciri nie zamierzała pozostać jej dłużna, sama odparowała kilka bardzo bolesnych słów i po chwili kłóciły się już zapamiętale, zupełnie bez sensu. Wiedziały obie, że ta sprzeczka nie rozwiąże ich problemu, ale w przypływie emocji jakby o tym zapomniały, zbyt mocno skoncentrowane na dobieraniu odpowiednich słów, żeby dopiec tej drugiej jak najmocniej, wbić szpilę w najbardziej miękkie miejsce.</p>
<p>Czarodziejka gardłowała z desperacją godną lepszej sprawy. I z tą samą desperacją pocałowała Ciri chwilę po tym, jak skończyły jej się wszystkie argumenty i dotarło do niej, że nigdzie nie zajdą tą drogą. Z pełnią rozpaczy i pożądania przycisnęła dziewczynę do ściany, jakby miało jej to ułatwić wyciskanie pocałunków na jej szyi i piersiach gorącymi wargami, jakby zostawienie tych śladów na skórze wiedźminki mogło zagwarantować jej bezpieczeństwo od wszelkiej krzywdy.</p>
<p>Dotarły do łóżka chyba czystym przypadkiem, klucząc pomiędzy fiolkami i słojami z tynkturą, gubiąc po drodze ubrania i resztki rozsądku, aż została w nich tylko gorączkowa potrzeba znalezienia się tak blisko drugiej, jak to możliwe, i stopienia razem. Kochały się z bolesną intensywnością, jakby ich ciała były zaledwie kolejnym polem walki.</p>
<p>Ciri obudziła się nadal wtulona w Filippę, wdychając jej cierpki, tak dobrze znany zapach. Pomyślała wtedy, że to dobrze, że nie zabierają ją ze sobą, bo za bardzo ją kocha i nie zniosłaby, gdyby stało jej się coś złego.</p>
<p>Cirilla pierwsza stawiła się na miejscu zbiórki, szczelnie owinięta wełnianym szalem, który ukrywał jej tożsamość i pokrytą śladami po ugryzieniach szyję. Przygotowywała się mentalnie na wypełnioną ciszą i monotonią podróż na końskim grzbiecie. Tak samo pierwsza wbiegła później do zamku położonego pomiędzy zielonymi łąkami i złotymi od pszenicy polami, w którym znajdowała się kolejna narkotykowa faktoria. Przed atakiem wysmarowała sobie twarz sadzą, upodabniając się do jednego z wielu upiorów z ludowych opowieści. Tak wyglądała pod koniec poprzedniej akcji i to mogło dopomóc łutowi szczęścia.</p>
<p>Rzuciła się na strażników rozstawionych przy bramie, wiedźmińska klinga zasyczała w pochwie i niemal sama wsunęła jej się do ręki, jakby podejrzewała, że za chwilę będzie potrzebna. Zarąbała obydwu osiłków w chaotyczny, nieelegancki sposób, aż krew sikała dookoła. Było po nich jeszcze zanim reszta cesarskich ludzi zdążyła do niej dobiec.</p>
<p>– Oddziaaaaał, naaprzóóóód! – zarządziła potężnym głosem, a żołnierze ruszyli do przodu bez zgrzytu, niczym dobrze naoliwiona maszyna. Wymieniła się spojrzeniami z Morvranem, nominalnie dowódcą także i tego wypadu. Skinął jej tylko głową, przyznając jej rację, spoglądając na nią bladymi oczami. Następną akcję Ciri będzie mogła najpewniej poprowadzić sama. Tak przypuszczała, ale jego potwierdzenie dodało jej otuchy.</p>
<p>– <em>Aec</em><em>á</em><em>emm te gleáddyv vatt’ghern, Ker'zaerin</em><em> – powiedział generał Voorhis i uniósł lekko brwi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu pozbawionego wszelkiej radości. Chwytaj za swój wiedźmiński miecz, cesarzowo. </em></p>
<p>Chwilę później Cirilla rzuciła się do ataku w wąskim korytarzu zamku, zjawiając się za przeciwnikami znikąd i uciekając na czas przed cięciami ich mieczy, korzystając pełnymi garściami z możliwości swojej mocy, zupełnie jak demon zagłady, na jakiego najpewniej wyglądała. Rozpłatała tętnicę na udzie przeciwnika, któremu udało się odbić dwa jej ciosy, ale nie udało się przewidzieć trzeciego, ciosu z wyskoku po piruecie, którego nie byłby w stanie zrobić nikt, kto nie trenował go niegdyś z wiedźminami, po czym odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, przedziwnie odurzona, i wybuchła śmiechem. Wszystko szło świetnie, dokładnie tak, jak powinno iść. Ludzie, którzy opowiedzieli się po przeciwnej stronie, uciekali z przerażeniem w oczach, jak powinni, i padali jak muchy, jakie przecież było ich przeznaczenie. Czuła, że tej nocy mogłaby zabić ich wszystkich, ba, chciała zabić ich wszystkich jednego po drugim. Należało im się. Sama nie była już pewna za co, ale z całą pewnością spotykał ich właśnie los, na który sobie zasłużyli.</p>
<p>Po drodze do laboratorium natrafiła na jeszcze dwóch osiłków. Umknęła przed ciosem jednego szybkim unikiem, jakby w przelocie musnęła go w ramię czubkiem miecza, żeby móc zawirować zupełnie bez wysiłku i odbić uderzenie tego drugiego. Zrobiła to na tyle mocno, że tamten uderzył się w czoło ostrzem własnego miecza, niemal rozpłatując sobie czaszkę. Opadł na kamienną podłogę, więdnąc w oczach. Ten pierwszy składał się do następnego ciosu, podtrzymując zranioną rękę, z której lała się krew. Ciri wyminęła go niemalże tanecznym krokiem i przesunęła ostrzem miecza po jego gardle, skutecznie go neutralizując. Kątem oka oceniła stan tego drugiego, doszła do wniosku, że nie stanowi już zagrożenia, i zbiegła po schodach do pracowni alchemicznej.</p>
<p>Buszowała w niej przez kilka długich minut, przeglądając odczynniki i oceniając otrzymany proszek pod względem czystości barwy. Przesypała szczyptę narkotyku do sakiewki noszonej w wewnętrznej kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, wytężyła słuch, ale nie dotarły do niej żadne odgłosy walki i już miała dać sygnał reszcie oddziału do podkładania ognia, kiedy jej wzrok przykuł błyszczący przedmiot wbity w blat stołu. Podeszła do niego z zaciekawieniem, unosząc lekko brew, i wyciągnęła go z drewna, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Chwilę później niemal upuściła go na ziemię.</p>
<p>Był to kunsztownie wykonany nóż, którego ostrze pokrywała warstwa srebra, a na rękojeści wiły się misternie uformowane runy, oplatając kamienie szlachetne. Ciri widziała wcześniej takie noże tylko w jednym miejscu. Tym miejscem było laboratorium Filippy.</p>
<p>Przez głowę Ciri przeleciały różne możliwe wyjaśnienia, dlaczego ten konkretny nóż mógł się tutaj znaleźć: kradzież, przypadek, próba szantażu i szereg innych, równie prawdopodobnych. Odrzuciła je wszystkie po sekundzie zastanowienia. Filippa nie wypuściłaby z swoich szponów żadnych narzędzi, a już szczególnie tych potrzebnych do zaklęć. Nie oddałaby ich nikomu, nie pożyczyła nawet najbliższej przyjaciółce, a w każdym razie nie zrobiłaby tego po dobroci. Czarodziejki nie dzieliły się z nikim artefaktami magicznymi, uważając to za rażące przekroczenie granic dobrego smaku. Prędzej pożyczyłyby bieliznę czy szczoteczkę do zębów niż jakikolwiek przedmiot magiczny, chociażby szklaną kulę, których można było znaleźć na pęczki na każdym większym targu miejskim. A co dopiero mówić o czymś tak trudnym do zdobycia i prywatnym zarazem jak ręcznie zdobiony sztylet rytualny.</p>
<p>To sprawiało, że Ciri nie zostało żadne wyjaśnienie poza jednym, najgorszym i najbardziej pewnym jednocześnie.</p>
<p>Zmusiła się do zachowania spokoju i schowała nóż w spodniej części rękawa kurtki, specjalnie przygotowanej na możliwość przechowywania w tym miejscu podręcznego sztyletu. Chwilę później nabrała powietrza do płuc i opanowanym głosem dowódczyni rozkazała podpalać laboratorium. Zrobiła to na tyle głośno, że jej okrzyk poniósł się echem po całym zamku, docierając nawet do najbardziej oddalonych żołnierzy.</p>
<p>Oblała obficie stoły, słoje, tygle, wszystko na swojej drodze znalezionym na półce krasnoludzkim spirytusem, pachnącym dokładnie jak samogon, którym nie tak dawno temu częstował ją Zoltan Chivay, i podpaliła alkohol wiszącą na ścianie pochodnią. Obserwowała przez chwilę, jak komnata wypełnia się buzującym ogniem, trawiącym to, co znalazło się na jego drodze, po czym wyszła z niej szybkim krokiem, kiedy bijące od płomieni gorąco stało się trudne do wytrzymania.</p>
<p>Nie obejrzała się za siebie, żeby podziwiać swoje dzieło.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Po zakończonej akcji zebrali się na przedmurzu twierdzy, zmęczeni, miejscami przysmoleni, przybrudzeni swoją i czyjąś krwią, ale niezwyciężeni i duchem tak wielcy, że mogliby dosięgnąć gwiazd. Kiedy przyszła cesarzowa, ostatnia osoba z ich oddziału, na jaką czekali, przekroczyła tryumfalnym krokiem bramę zamku, a żołnierze karnie, jednym ruchem uderzyli dłonią w napierśnik pancerza i skłonili się jej z szacunkiem. Nie wznieśli okrzyków na cześć swojej władczyni, co zapewne zrobiłyby barbarzyńskie oddziały z Północy. Morvran był wdzięczny Wielkiemu Słońcu, że przynajmniej do tego się nie zniżyli. Ze zgrozą obserwował, jak z każdym rokiem coraz więcej szkodliwych nordlińskich zwyczajów przyjmuje się w Nilfgaardzie. </p>
<p>W przeciwieństwie do swoich ludzi zauważył od razu, że coś jest nie tak. Cirilla, zwykle buzująca od energii po walce, wydawała się przygaszona i zmęczona. Kiedy rozbili obóz, usiadła razem z nimi przy jednym z ognisk i uśmiechała się szeroko, kiedy ktoś opowiadał żarty lub anegdoty, i ten uśmiech wyglądał w jego oczach niemal przekonująco, ale nie odzywała się w zupełności. Pierwszy raz od momentu, w którym ją poznał, Jej Wysokość nie miała nic do powiedzenia.</p>
<p>Kiedyś sądził, że jeśli kiedykolwiek się to wydarzy, odetchnie z ulgą. Cirilla miała przedziwny dar do posiadania niewygodnych, często pozornie wewnętrznie sprzecznych i trudnych do zrozumienia opinii. Wypowiadała je przy tym głośno i bez zważania na to, kto posłyszy. I zawsze znajdowała się w pełnej gotowości bronić swoich przekonań jak puma. Było to na tyle nietypowe w przypadku młodej damy w Nilfgaardzie, że przez wiele tygodni zbijało go to z pantałyku. Ale dopiero tego wieczora, gdy jej nietypowe milczenie rzuciło mu się w oczy, zauważył, jak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do jej butnego, pewnego siebie odstawania od schematu. I chyba nawet, o zgrozo, je polubił. Myśl ta sprawiła, że aż się wzdrygnął.</p>
<p>Zawsze mógł uznać to za skutek klątwy rzuconej przez tę wiedźmę, Cyntię.</p>
<p>Im więcej żaru gromadziło się w ognisku, tym częściej któryś z żołnierzy spoglądał najpierw na apatyczną i wyłączoną z obiegających obóz opowieści Cirillę, a potem na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Morvran kręcił tylko głową. Nie chciał wypowiadać się na temat stanu cesarzowej, nie wiedział, co takiego wydarzyło się na zamku ani nie interesowało go to. Jego celem było zakończenie misji sukcesem, przekazanie Emhyrowi próbek ważonego w Etolii narkotyku i dowiezienie podległych mu ludzi do stolicy w jednym kawałku.</p>
<p>Tak sobie powtarzał.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri nie wróciła razem z resztą oddziału wprost do prowincji Dolnej Alby, w której mieściła się stolica cesarstwa. Zamiast tego pożegnała się z Morvranem i resztą kompanii krótko, tylko na kilka dni, po czym skierowała konia na trakt prowadzący prosto na północ. Poczekała, aż pozostali znikną jej z pola widzenia, po czym zaczerpnęła w głąb siebie, szukając Mocy, i otworzyła portal.</p>
<p>Po jego drugiej stronie powitał ją urzekający krajobraz, godny uwiecznienia na pejzażu jakiegoś wielkiego mistrza: ciągnące się daleko, jak okiem sięgnąć, iglaste lasy, porastające nierówne pagórki i piaszczyste brzegi szerokiej i wartko płynącej rzeki. Była w Cintrze.</p>
<p>Prowincja ta stanowiła obecnie obszar przejściowy pomiędzy terenami włączonymi do cesarstwa przed wybuchem ciągnącego się konfliktu z państwami północy i tymi zupełnie nowymi w Imperium. Region cintryjski produkował głównie drewno, piwo i kupców; przechodziło przez niego wiele bardzo lukratywnych szlaków handlowych. Data oficjalnych odwiedzin Ciri w tej prowincji cesarstwa została ustalona i zatwierdzona już dawno temu. Dziewczyna przystała na nią wtedy bez żadnych zastrzeżeń, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo zmieni się jej rzeczywistość w międzyczasie. Ale zamierzała dotrzymać raz danego słowa i nawet gdyby mogła teraz poprosić Emhyra o przeniesienie terminu wizyty, nie zrobiłaby tego. Wiedziała, że mieszkańcy Cintry na nią czekają.</p>
<p>Nie ujechała daleko, zanim wpadła na swój orszak, zgodnie z wymienionymi listami oczekujący cesarzowej po północnej stronie Jarugi lub, w dialekcie nilfgaardzkim, Yarry. Abecer, tym razem niepowstrzymywany przez nikogo, dobrał jej dużo bardziej imponującą eskortę niż ostatnio. Na jej czele wjechała na trakt wiodący do stolicy prowincji.</p>
<p>Rozglądała się ciekawie po mijanej okolicy, chciwie wypatrując znanych miejsc. Trudno było jej uwierzyć, że te tak spokojnie wyglądające tereny stanowiły pole kilku z najbardziej krwawych bitew w historii. Żołądek ścisnął jej się boleśnie, kiedy po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej, że niczego, zupełnie niczego nie rozpoznaje. Przeraziło ją to. Jakby ktoś wypalił wspomnienia tego miejsca z umysłu rozżarzonym prętem, kiedy spalił się zamek, w którym dorastała. Przygryzła wargę.</p>
<p>Nie ujechali daleko, kiedy dostrzegli orszak powitalny wystawiony przez namiestnika prowincji. Zostali powitani bardziej niż serdecznie. Większość Cintryjczyków zsiadła z koni, żeby móc podejść bliżej i osobiście pokłonić się przyszłej cesarzowej. Ciri nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, ale zrozumiała niedługo później, gdy na trakcie po drodze do miasta zaczęli mijać ludzi zgromadzonych tłumnie po to tylko, by im pomachać. Zatrzymała pochód kilka razy, żeby ich pozdrowić i zamienić kilka słów, i widziała, że wielu z nich ma łzy w oczach. Uśmiechała się do nich tym szerzej i mówiła tym serdeczniej, im bardziej w środku czuła otępiającą pustkę. Przez wiele lat, nie wiedząc tego, musiała być dla mieszkańców Cintry symbolem, którego wspomnienie pozwalało im zachować dumę.</p>
<p>Miała wrażenie, że śni czyjś koszmar.</p>
<p>Gdy dotarli w końcu do stolicy, zmęczeni i zakurzeni od pokonanej drogi, wpatrywała się w miasto wzrokiem pełnym podziwu. Wszelkie pozostałości wojenne zostały z niego dawno usunięte, większość budynków postawiono na nowo. Cintra wyglądała kwitnąco. Równe, krzyżujące się gęsto uliczki upstrzone były handlarskimi straganami, a czerwone, wygięte na nilfgaardzką modłę dachówki błyszczały w słońcu.</p>
<p>Początek pobytu Ciri w mieście wyznaczały rozmowy z okolicznymi hrabiami i wicehrabinami, ich niepewne, badawcze spojrzenia oraz ostrożne, grzeczne na siłę uwagi na temat Imperium. Koniec końców przyszła cesarzowa zrobiła to, co zawsze wychodziło jej najlepiej: pozwoliła sobie zadziałać pod wpływem impulsu. Podniosła się ze swojego honorowego miejsca, zmierzyła szlachtę zirytowanym wzrokiem i rzuciła kilka celnie dobranych uwag na temat prawdomówności i nadmiernego przywiązania do rytuału dworskiego. Rozluźniło to atmosferę w dość znaczący sposób i zaskarbiło Ciri wiele cintryjskiej sympatii. Miejscowi, jak poinformował ją później z żalem seneszal, Nilfgaardczyk z pochodzenia, nigdy nie przepadali szczególnie za sztywnym przestrzeganiem tradycji. Może po prostu mam to we krwi, przemknęło Ciri przez myśl.</p>
<p>Wyjątkowo jak na siebie nie zapuszczała się daleko poza mury zamku. Dopiero któregoś z kolei dnia pobytu zebrała się na odwagę i skierowała się w stronę dawnego głównego placu, kiedyś zwanego bednarskim, obecnie południowego. Otulające go ze wszystkich stron kamieniczki nie przetrwały rzezi, zostały odbudowane całkiem niedawno, wciąż unosiła się wokół nich specyficzna woń świeżości. Ale kiedy skierowała spojrzenie w kąt skweru… w kącie rósł dąb o wiele starszy od Ciri. Kojarzyła go bardzo dobrze ze wczesnych lat swojego dzieciństwa, ostatecznie jego zdradliwe gałęzie stanowiły powód wielu bur od królowej, bo bezlitośnie darły sukienki i drapały kolana i łokcie. Drzewo było nieco osmolone, ale nadal żywe; dało się zauważyć nowe pędy. Podeszła do niego otępiała, próbując znaleźć w umyśle chociaż jedną zagubioną myśl, ale wyglądało na to, że opuściły ją wszystkie, choć raz wyjątkowo zgodnie.</p>
<p>Zadarła głowę, wpatrując się w rozciągające się wysoko nad nią gałęzie. Potarła policzek, w który coś ją łaskotało, i odkryła, że spływają po nim łzy. Nie potrafiłaby opisać, co czuje, gdyby ktoś ją o to zapytał. Na szczęście w okolicy brakowało chwilowo śmiałków i impertynentów.</p>
<p>Stała w miejscu dłuższą chwilę bez ruchu, coś, co Emhyr z pewnością uważał za sztukę, jakiej jeszcze nie opanowała, po czym bez słowa wróciła prosto do swojej komnaty. Milczenie, jakie zawisło nad jej głową, rozproszyło dopiero wieczorne przyjęcie, wydane bez szczególnej okazji, za to z gestem kogoś, kto na biesiadach lubił przede wszystkim najeść się i potańczyć, które to wartości były jej bardzo bliskie. Skorzystała z tej szczodrości z przytupem i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.</p>
<p>W Cintrze, nie tyle w prowincji, ale przede wszystkim w zamieszkujących ją ludziach, było coś, dzięki czemu czuła, że oddycha pełną piersią. Może maniery, które babka próbowała jej wpoić, a może temperament, pewna porywczość zbliżona do skelligijskiej gotowości do bitki. Pomiędzy Cintryjczykami dużo łatwiej przychodziło mówić to, co się myślało, a nie to, co nakazywał zwyczaj. I chociaż początkowo Ciri myślała o swoich komnatach w stolicy z utęsknieniem, chcąc wreszcie wrócić do siebie, teraz wcale nie było jej do nich tak spieszno.</p>
<p>Jeszcze zanim wyjechała, kiedy żegnała się z namiestnikiem prowincji i obiecywała wrócić niedługo, dotarło do niej, że w tamtym samotnym momencie pod gałęziami wielkiego dębu chyba najbardziej czuła ulgę.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dotarli do stolicy cesarstwa niemal równo ze świtaniem. Ciri potarła zmęczone oczy, wyczerpana przeskoczeniem do innego miejsca i nocnym galopem, aby dogonić oddział Morvrana przed dotarciem do stolicy, po czym oporządziła konia i zwaliła się na łóżko bez czucia, zapominając nie dość, że o kąpieli, to nawet o zdjęciu butów. Obudziła się po kilku godzinach nieco bardziej żywa i z wielkim oporem doprowadziła do stanu, w jakim mogła pokazać się przywódcy Imperium. Wiedziała, że musi porozmawiać z Emhyrem, zanim podejmie jakiekolwiek decyzje, powaga sprawy tego wymagała, więc zmusiła się do uczesania włosów w coś kształtem mniej przypominającego żeremie bobrów i cierpliwie zniosła czyszczenie i polerowanie paznokci.</p>
<p>Te wszystkie zabiegi pozwoliły jej odzyskać opanowanie, które niemal straciła, gdy opadły z niej wreszcie poranne senne złudzenia i przypomniała sobie o nożu rytualnym. Sprawdziła, czy nadal jest schowany w kaftanie, tam, gdzie go zostawiła przed kąpielą. Był na swoim miejscu.</p>
<p>Weszła do komnat Emhyra otulona głębokim, nie dającym się niczym zmącić spokojem niczym grubym szalem z najlepszej wełny. Zrelacjonowała mu pobieżnie przebieg akcji i potwierdziła, że oddział nie doznał poważniejszych uszczerbków.</p>
<p>– Wydaje mi się, że dwóch żołnierzy miało powierzchowne rany na ramionach – dodała po chwili zastanowienia. – Ale opatrzyli je niemal od razu. Krew nie przebiła przez ich bandaże aż do rana. Jeśli nie wda się zakażenie, będą w pełni sprawni przed kolejną akcją – zrelacjonowała beznamiętnie.</p>
<p>Emhyr skinął głową z namysłem.</p>
<p>– Thee dobrze by się nimi zajęła – zauważył, a Ciri mu przytaknęła. Thee zawsze nadzwyczaj dobrze radziła sobie z pacjentami większymi od niej samej, co nie należało do szczególnie rzadkich przypadków. – Morvran był u mnie z samego rana, potwierdzasz jego słowa.</p>
<p>– Cieszę się, że mogłam ci do tego posłużyć – odparła z krzywym uśmiechem. Powoli odnajdywała na nowo balans w relacji z Emhyrem, przypominała sobie, na ile ironicznych uwag może sobie pozwolić, zanim zostanie skarcona, na co cesarz nie zwróci uwagi, a czego lepiej nie mówić. – Dostałeś od niego próbkę?</p>
<p>– Dwie, różnej wielkości – potwierdził Emhyr.</p>
<p>– Dobrze – powiedziała Ciri. – Wobec tego te zebrane przeze mnie powędrują do Filippy. Właśnie, mam pytanie, Emhyr – dodała, jakby dopiero co sobie przypomniała. – Nie ufasz jej, prawda? – Cesarz tylko skinął głową, nie wysilając się na potwierdzanie tego przypuszczenia na głos. – Dlaczego? – zapytała trochę z ciekawości, a trochę dlatego, że bała się, że udało jej się przeoczyć coś oczywistego, boleśnie wręcz rzucającego się w oczy, coś, na co powinna była zwrócić uwagę, a co w swym dotychczasowym zaślepieniu zdecydowała się zignorować. Wiedziała dobrze, że Emhyr by jej na to pozwolił i poczekał, aż sama zauważy swój błąd.</p>
<p>– Nie ufam czarodziejom ani czarodziejkom, od kiedy jeden z mistrzów w tej dziedzinie wykazał fantazję zakląć mnie w jeża – odparł Imperator Nilfgaardu z wyrazem twarzy, który świadczył, że o wszystkim rozmawiałby chętniej niż o tym. – To nic osobistego względem pani Eilhart, Cirillo – dodał łagodnie, jakby próbował ją uspokoić. Ciri domyślała się, że chce ją w ten sposób zapewnić o swojej akceptacji, nietypowo delikatnie jak na siebie. Zebrało mu się na ojcowskie uczucia w zdecydowanie najgorszym możliwym momencie. Żołądek podjechał jej do gardła i musiała wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. – Po prostu dawno temu doszedłem do wniosku, że mistrzom magii nie należy ufać.</p>
<p>– A gdyby… – zaczęła i urwała. Przełknęła ślinę. – Gdyby okazało się, że słusznie nie obdarzyłeś jej zaufaniem, co wtedy?</p>
<p>Niemal wstrzymała oddech. Wolała nie myśleć, ile zależy od odpowiedzi na to pytanie.</p>
<p>– Wtedy należałoby wykonać rachunek zysków i strat. – W chłodnym na powrót spojrzeniu Emhyra błysnęła bezwzględność, ale Ciri miała przeczucie, że to nie o niej cesarz teraz myśli. – Przeliczyć, czy opłaca się nam utrzymywać ją przy życiu i na dworze, żeby nadal wykorzystywać jej wiedzę i ekspertyzę alchemiczną, czy prościej i skuteczniej będzie znaleźć kogoś innego o podobnym zakresie wiedzy.</p>
<p>– Nie ma na świecie drugiej osoby o takiej wiedzy alchemicznej – wydusiła z siebie Ciri z największym trudem. Z dziwnych względów ta odpowiedź, zamiast przysporzyć jej ulgi, tylko zabolała bardziej.</p>
<p>– Więc tutaj masz swoją odpowiedź. – Emhyr spojrzał na nią badawczo, jakby analizował jakiś wyjątkowo rzadko spotykany gatunek zwierzęcia. – Pani Eilhart jest dla nas cenniejsza żywa i oddana bez reszty swojej pracy. I należy to wykorzystać do samego końca jej przydatności. – Pochylił się znowu nad zaściełającymi biurko raportami i wrócił do podkreślania niektórych ich fragmentów zielonym atramentem.</p>
<p>Ciri przełknęła jego odpowiedź, trzymając się resztek niewzruszonego spokoju, w jaki uzbroiła się przed tą rozmową, po czym czmychnęła z pokoju, udając, że wcale nie ucieka. Jednak wyglądało na to, że nawet szambelan jej w to nie uwierzył, bo spojrzał na nią z naganą, której nie próbował kryć. Tego jednego dnia wyjątkowo nie zaprzątało jej to głowy dłużej niż przez kilka chwil.</p>
<p>Dziewczyna pobiegła niemal do skrzydła Filippy, wymijając po drodze hrabiów i markizy, którzy z całą pewnością chcieliby z nią porozmawiać i spędzić pół godziny, wymieniając subtelne, lecz niewiele znaczące w gruncie rzeczy uwagi na temat pogody. A tego nie dałaby rady znieść, nie teraz. Kiedy wpadła do pokoju czarodziejki bez pukania, Filippa podniosła się natychmiast zza swojego biurka. Na ustach miała kpiarski półuśmieszek, znak wyjątkowo dobrego jak na nią nastroju.</p>
<p>Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto oczekuje złych wieści. Zachowywała się zupełnie tak samo, jak wtedy, kiedy się żegnały. Jej pocałunek powitalny nie różnił się od innych pocałunków, jakie ostatnio wymieniały – był zaborczy, pełen tęsknoty i jednocześnie szczęścia.</p>
<p>Ciri odsunęła się od niej szybko, czując pewne obrzydzenie do samej siebie.</p>
<p>– Poznajesz to? – zapytała i wyciągnęła misternie rzeźbiony nóż z jednej z ukrytych kieszeni kaftana powoli, z pietyzmem. Wbiła go w blat biurka tuż przy dłoni Filippy. To był ostateczny test, ostatnia próba, by dowiedzieć się czegoś, miast wydawać wyroki.</p>
<p>Na twarzy czarodziejki nie pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Odnalazła sztylet ręką i podniosła go z pewną znudzoną ciekawością, jakby dotykała go tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, o czym rozmawiają, ale jakby i bez tego w głębi duszy wiedziała. Jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.</p>
<p>– Tak. Poznaję – przyznała głosem, z którego brzmienia nie dało się odczytać zupełnie niczego.</p>
<p>Ciri wciągnęła powietrze z sykiem. Ostatnia sposobność na oszukiwanie się przepadła bezpowrotnie.</p>
<p>– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...obiecuję, że będzie happy end!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Po skończeniu poprawek do tego rozdziału beta napisała mi, że złapała się na tym, że czeka, aż wróci do czytania. Czyli wyszedł mi chyba nie tak znowu najgorzej ;D</p>
<p>(Rozmowa Ciri i Filippy &lt;3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chodzi wiedźma koło drogi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ma trzy ręce, cztery nogi</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Na swej miotle się zakrada</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sekretów żadnych nie wygada</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Dziecięca wyliczanka</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele mele dudki</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cesarz nasz malutki</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cesarzowa jeszcze mniejsza</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ale za to ciut mądrzejsza</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Popularna rymowanka do gry w klasy</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I kochała wiedźminka czarodziejkę bardzo. Niektórzy mówili nawet, że aż za bardzo. I to był jej największy błąd.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Bajki i klechdy, Flourens Delannoy</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nigdy nie ufaj czarodziejkom, póki nie wiesz, czego tak naprawdę chcą.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Graffiti na murze Akademii Cesarskiej w Nilfgaardzie</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ciri zrobiła krok w stronę Filippy, opierając dłonie na biodrach. W jej zielonych oczach błyszczała determinacja wymieszana z wściekłością.</p>
<p>Gniew zawsze przychodził jej w takich momentach łatwiej niż smutek.</p>
<p>– W którym momencie to sobie zaplanowałaś? – zapytała agresywnie, głosem, który sugerował, że w tej rozmowie nie zamierzała brać jeńców. Filippa zacisnęła dłonie na oparciu krzesła. – Kiedy ten pomysł pojawił się w twojej głowie?</p>
<p>– Zamierzasz zapisać to sobie w pamiętniku pod właściwą datą? – zapytała czarodziejka kpiąco.</p>
<p>– Nie, próbuję ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie – odparowała wiedźminka. – A teraz zastanów się dobrze. Daruję ci jedną szansę na to, żeby zademonstrować dobrą wolę i odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Tylko jedną.</p>
<p>Filippa opadła na krzesło z rezygnacją. Po chwili wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się nagle, jakby opadła z niej maska. Ciri ze zdumieniem zorientowała się, jak bardzo do tej pory czarodziejka przesycona była łagodnością i słodyczą. Teraz w rysach jej twarzy malowała się głównie niczym nieutemperowana bezwzględność, pragnienie dotarcia do celu za wszelką cenę.</p>
<p>Wcześniej Ciri nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że Filippa wyglądała przy niej na zakochaną. Nie ta pewna siebie, śmiała i bezczelna chwilami Filippa, która owijała się dystansem do innych niczym najwspanialszym jedwabnym szalem. Ale teraz, mając przed oczami tę jej zupełnie inną twarz, musiała bez chwili wątpliwości to przyznać.</p>
<p>– Kiedy tylko Yennefer w swej nieskończonej roztropności, którą bije na głowę wyłącznie to jej nieskończenie idiotyczne pragnienie zabawy w idealną rodzinę, zdecydowała się zrezygnować z funkcji nadwornej czarodziejki Imperium Nilfgaardu. Tuż po zapewnieniu wygranej z Dzikim Gonem – odparła Filippa tonem z rozmysłem nasączonym poczuciem wyższości. – Natura ostatecznie nienawidzi pustki.</p>
<p>Ciri wbiła spojrzenie w sufit i policzyła bardzo powoli do dwudziestu.</p>
<p>– Muszę ci przyznać, że bardzo dobrze to sobie wymyśliłaś – odparła już na spokojnie głosem, w którym nie pojawił się nawet cień podziwu ani pochwały. – Udało ci się na dworze dyskretnie znaleźć tych w opozycji do polityki cesarza, którzy byli niezadowoleni z układów Morvrana z Emhyrem, i podsycić ich niechęć. I to do tego na tyle subtelnie, że naprawdę mało brakowało, a nikt by tego nie zauważył. Nawet sam Emhyr. – Filippa odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnęła się brzydkim, samozadowolonym uśmiechem. – Przy okazji, rozmawiałaś tylko z markizą Conce?</p>
<p>– Conce dramatycznie potrzebowała florenów i każdy interes pozwalający dorobić trochę na boku wydawał jej się podarkiem zesłanym przez los. W jej pustej głowie nawet nie pojawiła się myśl, że bierze udział w intrydze wymierzonej w cesarza i jego rodzinę. Nie, to de Wett stanowił prawdziwy mózg tej intrygi. Słusznie go oceniłaś w rozmowie ze mną te wiele nocy temu. – Filippa przekrzywiła głowę, trochę po ptasiemu, jakby próbując zgadnąć, co Ciri teraz myśli. A Ciri głównie zrobiło się słabo, kiedy dotarło do niej, ile swoich sekretów powierzyła czarodziejce. Iloma myślami, których nie zdradziła nikomu innemu, się z nią podzieliła.</p>
<p>Zachciało jej się płakać.</p>
<p>– Dziękuję – powiedziała neutralnym tonem, zmuszając się do powstrzymania głosu przed zadrżeniem. – To nam bardzo pomoże ostatecznie go skazać. Emhyr miał swoje podejrzenia, ale brakowało nam dowodów, co w przypadku hrabiego o tym pochodzeniu może być niebezpieczne nawet dla Imperatora Nilfgaardu. – Urwała, nie wiedząc, jak przejść do kolejnych podejrzeń, które cisnęły się jej na usta.</p>
<p>– Nie każ mi czekać, Cirillo – stwierdziła Filippa niecierpliwie, marszcząc nos. – Wiesz przecież dobrze, jak nienawidzę czekania. Przyznaj, czego jeszcze się domyśliłaś?</p>
<p>– To ty opracowałaś metodę otrzymywania mitrażu, sama lub z czyjąś pomocą – odważyła się zgadnąć Ciri. Te kilka sekund, w trakcie których czarodziejka nie odpowiadała, zdawało się dłużyć w nieskończoność.</p>
<p>– Oczywiście, że zrobiłam to sama – prychnęła Filippa, nonszalancko odrzucając włosy z twarzy wystudiowanym gestem. – Za kogo ty mnie masz, doprawdy.</p>
<p>Nogi Ciri zrobiły się słabe i miękkie jak z waty. Chwyciła się blatu biurka, żeby nie upaść. Miała ochotę krzyknąć, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę, ale zbyt wiele świadczyło przeciwko tej możliwości.</p>
<p>– Otrzymałaś mitraż z dala od Zerrikanii jako pierwsza osoba pochodząca z Północy. Po czym zaczęłaś wywoływać kryzys powoli, kroczkami tak drobnymi, żebym nie zdążyła tego zauważyć i zorientować się w skali potencjalnych problemów, zanim naprawdę nie wybuchnie. Przy czym użyłaś środka o działaniu tak przerażająco podobnym do moich… doświadczeń, że nie mogłam przejść obok niego obojętnie. – Ciri wzdrygnęła się na myśl o Bonharcie, który siłą zmuszał ją do przyjmowania fisstechu. Były to jedne z jej najgorszych wspomnień. – I przy okazji uczyniłaś z siebie jedyną osobę, która mogła użyczyć Imperium pomocy w kwestii powstrzymania kryzysu, jaki sama wywołałaś. Bardzo sprytnie. – Filippa pochyliła lekko głowę w prześmiewczym ukłonie.</p>
<p>– Wiedziałam, że pozostałe czarodziejki nie pozwolą mi zasiadać razem z nimi w nowej akademii – przyznała Filippa z pewną niechęcią w głosie. Musiała mieć im to za złe. – Ostatecznie założenie Loży wynikało w dużym stopniu z mojej inicjatywy, nie miały nikogo innego do obwiniania za to, jak zostały potraktowane, gdy istnienie naszej organizacji wyszło na jaw. Mimo że nad wszystkim głosowałyśmy całkowicie demokratycznie. – Filippa wyglądała na kogoś, kto bardzo żałował, że nie może teraz przewrócić oczami. – Po upadku Aretuzy powstanie nowej akademii dla czarodziejek stanowiło tylko kwestię czasu. Choć muszę ci przyznać, moment, w którym zdecydowałaś się poruszyć tę sprawę z Emhyrem, nie mógł być lepszy. – Ciri miała ochotę nachylić się nad biurkiem i zetrzeć Filippie z ust ten pełen wyższości uśmieszek siłą. Ale była też bardzo, bardzo zmęczona. – Mogłam z tego równie dobrze wyciągnąć wszystkie korzyści, jakie się dało.</p>
<p>Do Ciri nagle coś dotarło. Przypomniało jej się, kto zasugerował jej szukanie pomocy u Filippy, kiedy wydawało jej się, że utknęła w martwym punkcie i wykorzystała już wszystkie możliwości.</p>
<p>– Jakim cudem udało ci się przekonać Triss do pomocy? – zapytała, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, czy ma rację, czy nawet to było ukartowane. Czy Triss naprawdę by ją zdradziła?</p>
<p>– Och, Triss, prawda. – Filippa zaśmiała się. – Kochane dziecko, tak gorączkowo potrzebujące pomagać tym, których kocha. Tak łatwe do manipulacji. Wystarczyło zaledwie przekonać ją, że grozi ci prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, a już wręcz biegła do ciebie, gubiąc po drodze trzewiki. Triss nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że oszukam ją w czymś takim. I miała rację. Nie skłamałam ani razu. Nie musiałam.</p>
<p>– Ale… dlaczego Triss? – Ciri miała wrażenie, że powinno cieszyć ją, że Triss była tylko bezwolnym narzędziem w czyichś rękach, że nie naraziła jej świadomie na niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić.</p>
<p>Filippa zwróciła się ku niej z pewnym zawodem na twarzy, jakby tak proste pytanie sprawiło jej autentyczną przykrość. Pokręciła głową.</p>
<p>– Bo Triss nikt by nie podejrzewał, najdroższa moja Cirillo – odparła. Ciri skurczyła się w sobie, słysząc te pieszczotliwe słowa wypowiedziane zimnym i nieczułym tonem. – Ostatecznie już raz się nią posłużyłam, dość dawno temu. Po co miałabym powtarzać ten sam ograny manewr? I dlaczego niby Triss miałaby się nabrać po raz kolejny na tę samą sztuczkę? A jeszcze można było tak elegancko tobą pokierować, że uwierzyłaś, że to Yenna ją przysłała. Czysta perfekcja.</p>
<p>Łzy napłynęły Ciri do oczu. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej była wściekła w tym momencie na siebie, czy na Filippę. Każde słowo, które czarodziejka wypowiedziała, brzmiało prawdziwie.</p>
<p>– Więc wszystko, od samego początku, było wyłącznie kłamstwem? – zapytała w końcu, mając gdzieś, że głos jej się łamie, że słychać, że jest na skraju płaczu. Przestało jej zależeć na utrzymaniu jakichkolwiek pozorów spokoju i opanowania. – Rozpętałaś kryzys tylko po to, żeby uzyskać jakąś tam posadę na dworze?</p>
<p>Filippa zacmokała z niezadowoleniem.</p>
<p>– Żadną „jakąś tam”, Cirillo – powiedziała z naganą. Było to tak absurdalne w świetle wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, że Ciri roześmiała się cokolwiek histerycznie. – Posada na dworze to władza. A władza to wszystko. – Czarodziejka brzmiała teraz na dziwnie poważną. – Może nie potrafisz sobie tego wyobrazić, ale dla kogoś w mojej pozycji, pozbawionego wzroku, spędzającego czas głównie w kształcie sowy, żeby uciec przed siepaczami Radowida bądź najemnymi bandytami wysyłanymi przez Hierarchę Nowigradu, dla kogoś, kto przyzwyczaił się do pewnej pozycji i traktowania, ta posada stanowiła sposób na przetrwanie. A przetrwanie dla czarodziejki w tych smutnych czasach jest zaprawdę wszystkim. – Filippa splotła dłonie razem i milczała przez chwilę, jakby przygotowując się do powiedzenia czegoś, co nie chciało jej przejść przez gardło. – Muszę przyznać, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z moim planem. W pewnym momencie moi współpracownicy… – Twoje pionki, pomyślała Ciri ze sporą ilością jadu. Nie udawaj, że kiedykolwiek uważałaś ich za równych sobie. – Zapędzili się. Zaczęli robić rzeczy, których nie zaakceptowałam wcześniej. Ba, nawet takie, które im szczerze odradzałam. Sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli i sama zapragnęłam ich powstrzymać.</p>
<p>To dlatego tak szybko wskazała kolejne kryjówki spiskowców, uderzyło nagle Ciri. Nie dlatego, że udało jej się przyspieszyć samą procedurę ich odszukiwania. Po prostu <em>wiedziała</em>, gdzie są, od samego początku.</p>
<p>A mimo to, oceniając po eksperymentach, jakie przeprowadzała, nikt by się tego nigdy nie domyślił, nie przez długi, długi czas. Emhyr kazał przecież nadzorować jej tok postępowania nadwornemu alchemikowi, mistrzowi Razarcrackowi. I kilku innym, niezależnym od dworu uczonym.</p>
<p>I wszystko to tylko po to, aby osiągnąć coś, co mogłaby dostać, gdyby poprosiła. Ciri może nie kochała jej wcześniej, ale nie uważała za stosowne odmawiać pomocy osobom pokroju Filippy.</p>
<p>Jednak w głębi duszy wiedziała, że czarodziejka nigdy nie poprosiłaby o przysługę. Bo nigdy nie zaufałaby, że pomoc zostanie jej udzielona szczerze i dobrowolnie, bez ukrytych zobowiązań.</p>
<p>Sama przecież nigdy by tak nie postąpiła.</p>
<p>– Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? – zapytała Ciri ze łzami w oczach. Uderzyła ją świadomość, że Filippa nie ma przecież powodu być wobec niej nagle szczera. Może to kolejny rodzaj gry? Może znowu próbuje nią manipulować? – Dlaczego w ogóle ze mną rozmawiasz? Dlaczego udawałaś, że jesteś mną zainteresowana? – Ostatnie pytanie niemal wykrzyczała. Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej boi się odpowiedzi, czy jej braku.</p>
<p>– Nie musiałam niczego udawać – odparła Filippa chłodno, z pewnym rodzajem obrzydzenia, jakby sam pomysł ją odrzucał. – Cirillo, nie zamierzam bawić się tutaj w sztuczne podnoszenie twojej samooceny, ale uwierz mi w jedno: nawet ślepy by się tobą zainteresował. Nie myślałam co prawda, że w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiesz na moje próby flirtu, nie sądziłam, że przerodzą się one w coś więcej, ale przyjemnie się rozczarowałam. Przekraczasz wyobrażenia ludzi na twój temat. – Filippa wsparła się o oparcie krzesła z melancholijnym westchnięciem. Być może właśnie opadała z niej kolejna maska, a może to było jeszcze jedno oszustwo, ale czarodziejka zdawała się nagle bardzo odsłonięta, drobna i krucha wobec ogromu świata. Niemalże bezbronna. – Mówię ci teraz prawdę i wyłącznie prawdę, bo zdążyłam cię polubić. – Na dość niedowierzające prychnięcie Ciri uśmiechnęła się tylko. W tym uśmiechu kryło się całe zmęczenie zgromadzone przez kilka setek lat życia. – Nigdy mi już nie zaufasz, nie potrzebuję oczu, żeby to zobaczyć. Niech i tak będzie – stwierdziła głosem dziwnie przepełnionym goryczą jak na kogoś, kto właśnie oznajmiał wszem i wobec swoją wygraną. – Niezależnie od wszystkiego dla osiągnięcia celu gotowa byłam poświęcić każdą rzecz i każdą osobę i obiecałam sobie w tym postanowieniu wytrwać. Zmusiłam się do tego. Niezależnie od moich… – Filippa urwała, przez chwilę wyglądając niemal na zawstydzoną. Ciri wstrzymała oddech. – Niezależnie – powtórzyła czarodziejka i nie powiedziała nic więcej na ten temat. Ciri przełknęła łzy. Wiedziała, do czego Filippa nie chciała się przyznać. W ułamku sekundy wszystko stało się dla niej jasne, ale wbrew temu, co jeszcze całkiem niedawno myślała, nie przyniosło jej to wcale satysfakcji. Tylko więcej bólu i cierpienia, choć niby miała przynajmniej tę pewność, że są w tym razem. – Ale wiem też, że nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Jestem obecnie jedyną osobą, która dzieli was od nieuchronnej katastrofy. Prawda?</p>
<p>Filippa albo pozbierała się już po swojej chwili słabości, albo bardzo dobrze udawała. Nie było to w sumie istotne. Jej twarz znowu stała się nieprzenikniona i enigmatyczna, a uśmiech mógł oznaczać wszystko. Widać było, że nie zdobędzie się tego dnia na kolejne wyznanie.</p>
<p>Ciri otarła łzy z twarzy, nie zważając, że kolejne toczą się po jej policzkach. Gdzieś tam w środku kryje się kobieta, która się we mnie zakochała pomimo swoich intencji, pomyślała. Jakże ona musi mnie za to nienawidzić.</p>
<p>Ale czy to jeszcze było w jakikolwiek sposób ważne?</p>
<p>– Emhyr zadecydował, że powinnaś zakończyć to, co zaczęłaś – powiedziała dziewczyna głosem tak pełnym emocji, że sama nie wiedziała, czemu się jeszcze nie ugięła pod ich ciężarem. – Muszę się z nim zgodzić. Ale wiedz, że nie robię tego dla ciebie. – „Tylko dla cesarstwa” pozostało niewypowiedziane, a jednak głośne. – Już nigdy niczego nie zrobię dla ciebie.</p>
<p>Filippa skinęła głową, jakby się z nią zgadzała. Jakby chciała przekazać, że tak, to zupełnie rozsądne z twojej strony, najdroższa Cirillo. Ciri nie chciała już na to patrzeć, nie chciała słuchać słów, jakie widziała w jej gestach. Miała dosyć.</p>
<p>Wyszła z komnaty w ciszy, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Jej kroki rozbrzmiewały na posadzce jak wystrzały petard. Nie przestała płakać.</p>
<p>Zmieniam się w Emhyra, pomyślała gorzko. Już nigdy nie zaufam nikomu. A co dopiero czarodziejce. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Łzy nadal płynęły jej po policzkach, kiedy dotarła do pokoi Emhyra. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę jak przez mgłę, jakby racjonalna część jej umysłu nie panowała już nad tym, co robi. Wiedziała tylko, że bardzo, boleśnie wręcz potrzebuje zobaczyć ojca.</p>
<p>Kiedy weszła do środka, zauważyła, że przy biurku stoi już Vattier de Rideaux. Nie obeszło jej to. Arcyszpieg zrobił ruch, jakby chciał ewakuować się z pomieszczenia, ale Emhyr go powstrzymał. Obaj popatrzyli na nią, jakby nie wiedzieli do końca, co powinni teraz zrobić. Ciri pomyślała histerycznie, że z całą pewnością nie spotkali w swoim życiu zbyt dużej liczby żałośnie płaczących młodych kobiet.</p>
<p> Wybawiła ich z konieczności podejmowania decyzji, podchodząc do Emhyra i przytulając się do niego mocno. Cesarz początkowo siedział nieruchomo, sztywno, jak ktoś nieprzyzwyczajony do tak bliskiego kontaktu z innymi. Ale po chwili przemógł się, niezręcznie wyciągnął ramiona i również ją objął, poklepując delikatnie po plecach. Ciri zaszlochała głośniej, ale wczepiła się też mocniej w Emhyra, który już, już próbował wycofać się z jej objęć, prawdopodobnie przekonany, że zrobił coś nie tak.</p>
<p>– Tato – powiedziała cicho i poczuła, jak cały zdrętwiał. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiała, że nigdy wcześniej się tak do niego nie zwróciła. – Tato, Filippa złamała mi serce.</p>
<p>Emhyr odetchnął cicho. Pogładził ją po głowie z delikatnością kogoś, kto porusza się po bardzo cienkim lodzie i nie wie, kiedy ten się pod nim załamie.</p>
<p>– Tak myślałem – powiedział ostrożnie.</p>
<p>Ciri spuściła wzrok i wbiła go w podłogę, jakby widziała na niej coś niezwykle interesującego.</p>
<p>– Tato, kochałam ją – wydusiła z siebie z trudem. Poczuła, jak dłonie Emhyra się zaciskają, jak przytula ją mocniej.</p>
<p>– Wiem, Ciri – odparł głosem, w którym słyszała wszystko, co potrzebowała usłyszeć. I akceptację tego stanu rzeczy, i czułość w stosunku do niej, i wściekłość, że nie może w żaden sposób uprzykrzyć życia Filippie, bo wciąż jest im potrzebna. Był to ton głosu, w którym ktoś nieznający Emhyra usłyszałby tylko chłód i obojętność. Ale Ciri na szczęście nie zaliczała się już do grona tych osób.</p>
<p>Po chwili, która – jak się jej zdawało – trwała niemożliwie krótko, a która prawdopodobnie była niekomfortowo długa, de Rideaux odkaszlnął głośno, przypominając im o swojej obecności. Ciri pospiesznie wstała z klęczek i otarła twarz z łez, czując się nagle bardzo głupio. Uszła z niej większość emocji i pozostało tylko przygniatające, męczące wyczerpanie.</p>
<p>– Wasza Wysokość – powiedział tylko wicehrabia, jakby sam nie wiedział, jak się teraz zachować.</p>
<p>Emhyr nachylił się nad biurkiem i oparł brodę na dłoniach.</p>
<p>– Rozmawialiśmy o Velen – przypomniał, dając jednocześnie sygnał, że zamierza kontynuować temat.</p>
<p>– Tak jest, Wasza Cesarska Mość – zgodził się de Rideaux, wyglądając jak ktoś, kto w drodze na szafot dowiedział się, że został ułaskawiony. – Początkowo wydawało się nam, że problemy, jakie pojawiają się w tym rejonie, są charakterystyczne dla okresu przejściowego, zanim cesarska władza na dobre zakorzeni się na zajętych ziemiach. Ale obecnie doniesienia szpiegów sugerują coś innego.</p>
<p>Ciri przebiegł dreszcz, kiedy to usłyszała. Wolała nie myśleć o tym, co mogło znowu zagnieździć się na tamtych moczarach. Emhyr tylko skinął głową na znak, że słucha i czeka na szczegóły.</p>
<p>– Miejscowi mówią, że w okolicy zamieszkał zły duch – podjął arcyszpieg. – Mam relacje o wysychających studniach, przymierających roślinach i ludziach, którzy chorują, choć zdaniem uzdrowicieli nic im nie dolega. Coś jakby żywcem wyjętego z północnej bajędy. A jednak okolicy realnie grozi głód i wyludnienie. – De Rideaux milczał przez chwilę, jakby czekając na reakcję cesarza. Odchrząknął. – Mieszkańcy okolicznych wiosek zaczęli wspominać o konieczności wynajęcia wiedźmina, ale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mają czym mu zapłacić. Jeśli Wasza Wysokość pozwoli…</p>
<p>– Nie – odparł Emhyr krótko. – Nie zezwolę na rozwieszanie ogłoszeń na tablicach.</p>
<p>– Wasza Wysokość? – Wicehrabia uniósł wysoko brwi. Niedowierzanie pobrzmiewające w jego głosie jakimś cudem brzmiało na pełne szacunku i uznania.</p>
<p>– Nie ma najmniejszej potrzeby wynajmować wiedźmina. – Emhyr wydawał się niewzruszony jego zaskoczeniem. – Ostatecznie mamy w naszym najbliższym otoczeniu kogoś, kto z pewnością podoła temu zadaniu. – Spojrzał wymownie na Ciri, która zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Nie wierzyła, że jej ojciec mówi poważnie.</p>
<p>I chyba nie była jedyna. Arcyszpieg też nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Emhyra, aby zaczął gorliwie przytakiwać.</p>
<p>– Osobiście przygotujesz Cirillę do drogi i dopilnujesz, aby jej niczego nie brakowało – oznajmił cesarz.</p>
<p>Po tych słowach nie pozostawało już nic do dodania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>De Rideaux spoglądał z pewnym powątpiewaniem na Ciri mocującą juki przy siodle. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na gotową do stawienia czoła narowistej kasztance, na której miała jechać, a co dopiero upiorom z Velen. Jednak w jej spojrzeniu było coś, jakaś nietypowa twardość, która kazała mu wierzyć, że być może nie uda jej się za pierwszym razem, ale też się nie podda.</p>
<p>Wyjeżdżała w najlepszym możliwym momencie. Na dworze znowu mówiono o niej dużo i często, w samych superlatywach. Jej ostatnie wyczyny na akcjach dowodzonych przez Morvrana Voorhisa zdobyły powszechną aprobatę, dzięki czemu wyjazd nie wyglądał na ucieczkę z podkulonym ogonem, a na szukanie kolejnej możliwości, aby przysłużyć się cesarstwu.</p>
<p>– De Rideaux? – rzuciła Ciri, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Wyglądała, jakby szukała w głowie odpowiedzi na bardzo ważne pytanie i nie mogła jej znaleźć. – Dlaczego jesteś tak lojalny wobec mojego ojca? I nie udawaj, że nie – zastrzegła natychmiast. – Na pewno niezliczone tabuny ludzi próbowały przeciągnąć cię na swoją stronę.</p>
<p>Vattier de Rideaux uśmiechnął się zbyt szczerze jak na kogoś, kogo nazywano arcyszpiegiem. Kryła się w tym być może jakaś próba oszustwa.</p>
<p>– Znam Emhyra var Emreisa od wielu lat. Byłem jeszcze młodym i stosunkowo nisko postawionym oficerem wywiadu, kiedy wrócił do Imperium w celu objęcia tronu. – Zadumał się na chwilę, jakby wracając myślami do tamtych czasów. Podkręcił wąsa. – Przez cały ten czas polegam na cesarzu, na jego bezwzględności i umiejętności antycypacji, bo widziałem efekty tego, jak działa jego umysł. I nie mówię tutaj o szafotach spływających krwią. – Ciri wlepiła w niego oczy podejrzliwie, jakby nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. – Ale żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, którego nie zadałaś, a które miałaś na myśli: twój ojciec od samego początku zawsze zwracał się do mnie mianem, jakie sam sobie nadałem, a nie tym, jakie otrzymałem przy urodzeniu. Nigdy nie czynił na ten temat żadnych uwag, nie pozwalał sobie z tego zażartować. Zdaje się jakby zupełnie nie pamiętać, że kiedyś wołano za mną pani oficer, choć przecież oboje wiemy, że Emhyr nie zapomina nigdy. – Usta Ciri rozchyliły się na chwilę w niemym szoku, po czym zamknęły się szybko. Bez komentarza. – Nie potrzebuję innych powodów, Wasza Wysokość.</p>
<p>Cirilla poprawiła przewieszony przez plecy miecz, pobawiła się chwilę sprzączką paska. Widać było, że chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie wie, jak się do tego zabrać.</p>
<p>– Co zrobiliście z fałszywą… mną? – zapytała w końcu, krzywiąc się, jakby wymówienie tych słów ją bolało.</p>
<p>– Nie wiem, czy…</p>
<p>– Zadałam ci pytanie. – Opór de Rideaux stopniał pod wpływem jej władczego głosu i pewnego siebie spojrzenia. Wyrabia się ta nasza cesarzowa, pomyślał z przekąsem. Niedługo nikt nie będzie jej w stanie niczego odmówić.</p>
<p>– Rozpuściliśmy plotkę, Wasza Miłość. Pogłoskę o tym, jakoby była zaledwie twoją odległą kuzynką, ale gdy tylko Emhyr zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy, zakochał się w niej bez pamięci. I z tego względu doprowadził do małżeństwa. – Młoda cesarzowa umarła niedługo później na dyfteryt, ale podejrzewał, że o tym Cirilla już wie.</p>
<p>– Czyli rozpuściliście wśród ludzi szemraną plotkę, która… była najczystszą prawdą? – upewniła się dziewczyna. W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć niedowierzanie, z szoku zapomniała nawet o pasku, którym się wcześniej bawiła.</p>
<p>Vattier nie przytaknął, ale też nie zaprzeczył.</p>
<p>– W różne zaskakujące miejsca prowadzą nas nasze obowiązki – powiedział wymijająco. Ciri uniosła brew, ale nie skomentowała jego słów.</p>
<p>Wymienili jeszcze kilka zdawkowych zdań, de Rideaux przekazał przyszłej cesarzowej świeżo wykreśloną dla niej mapę Velen, po czym obserwował, jak bez wysiłku otwiera portal i przejeżdża przez niego konno.</p>
<p>Magia, portale, szczere pytania. Wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. Robię się na to już za stary, westchnął w duchu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rozbity przez cesarskie oddziały obóz dało się poznać już z dala, ale mimo tego i bardzo dokładnej mapy Ciri nie dotarła tam pierwszego dnia swojej podróży. Ani drugiego. Chciała zagubić się w lasach, żeby zrozumieć, co czuje, i wyjść z nich doroślejsza, mądrzejsza.</p>
<p>Rzeczywistość, jak zawsze, srogo rozczarowała. Ciri wróciła na trakt, kiedy zaczął jej się kończyć prowiant, bogatsza głównie o ukąszenia komarów i opadłe liście, których nie mogła się pozbyć z włosów, nieważne, czego by nie próbowała.</p>
<p>Była wdzięczna Emhyrowi za możliwość nabrania do wszystkiego bezpiecznego dystansu. Próbowała znaleźć jakiś sens w swoich skonfliktowanych uczuciach, jednak na razie nie udała jej się ta szuka. Galop do utraty tchu może i szczególnie nie pomagał, ale pozwalał się uspokoić, zapomnieć o wszystkim poza pędem i wiatrem smagającym po policzkach.</p>
<p>Obóz ciągnął się szeroko, zamaszyście wzdłuż zakręcającego koryta rzeki, na tyle daleko od najbliższej wsi, żeby mieszkańcy nie próbowali zaglądać między namioty przy każdej możliwej okazji, a jednocześnie na tyle blisko, że żołnierze usłyszeliby, gdyby coś się działo. Chłopi z Podgajów nie zdawali się zachwyceni tym faktem. Spoglądali na Czarnych ponuro i spode łba, a także pluli obficie na ich widok, kiedy tylko mogli. Fakt, że ostatnio dwie kobiety z ich wioski zaginęły bez słuchu, nie zmieniał najwyraźniej ich nastawienia.</p>
<p>Jeszcze zanim Ciri dotarła pomiędzy namioty, usłyszała znajomą melodię. Ściągnęła wodze i zwolniła do leciutkiego kłusa, zastanawiając się, czy uszy jej przypadkiem nie zwodzą. Ale nie myliła się. W obozie ktoś śpiewał.</p>
<p>– Jaskier! – krzyknęła radośnie, kiedy już oficer zarządzający obozem zapoznał się trzykrotnie z treścią posiadanego przez nią listu cesarskiego i zaledwie dwukrotnie sprawdził autentyczność odbitej na nim pieczęci. Ciri znosiła to z godnością, bo zgadywała, że przede wszystkim konfunduje go data wystawienia dokumentu, ale nie zamierzała tłumaczyć, jak przebyła dobre dwa tygodnie drogi w trzy dni.</p>
<p>Poeta podniósł głowę znad lutni, na której brzdękał coś bez przekonania. Uczynił to tak szybko, że przez chwilę bała się, że zrobi sobie jakąś krzywdę. Ale jak zwykle Jaskier zademonstrował, że pluwa sobie na wszelkie przyziemne sprawy, i tylko rzucił się witać dziewczynę.</p>
<p>– Co też ty tu robisz, Ciri! – krzyknął, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w jej obecność, choć trzymał ją w ramionach. Wiedźminka tylko zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.</p>
<p>– O to samo mogłabym zapytać ciebie – odparła gładko, bez wysiłku wymijając odpowiedź.</p>
<p>– Przybyliśmy przysłużyć się ze wszech miar słusznej sprawie. Szukamy inspiracji! – odparł Jaskier tonem kogoś, kto wyruszył na niezwykle poważną wyprawę. Tym razem Ciri udało się powstrzymać od śmiechu, ale nie bez trudu.</p>
<p>– Ty i kto niby? – zapytała.</p>
<p>– Priscilla – powiedział bard, jakby udzielanie odpowiedzi na tak oczywiste pytania znajdowało się poniżej niego. Ciri natychmiast śmiech zamarł w gardle.</p>
<p>– Czy… czy u niej wszystko w porządku?</p>
<p>– Nigdy nie było lepiej! – odparł jej czyjś inny głos, żywiołowy i radosny. Z namiotu za Jaskrem wyłoniła się Priscilla i przeciągnęła się. – Cześć, dzieciaku. – Puściła do niej oczko. Jej głos zmienił się mocno, był dużo głębszy i bardziej chropowaty, ale nie mniej przez to zachwycający. Ciri podejrzewała, że nadal potrafiła doprowadzić nawet najbardziej skamieniałe serca do płaczu swoimi balladami.</p>
<p>Nilfgaardzcy żołnierze byli zbyt zdyscyplinowani i karni, żeby otwarcie przyglądać się takim pokazom poufałości. Dało się jednak zauważyć, że ten czy tamten zerka w stronę nowo przybyłej kątem oka, po czym natychmiast odwraca wzrok, jakby bał się, że ktoś go przyłapie na gorącym uczynku. Cirillę bardzo to bawiło.</p>
<p>Kiedy wyściskała już parę bardów za wszystkie czasy, zaczęli jej na wyścigi opowiadać, co skłoniło ich do opuszczenia Nowigradu (głównie pragnienie pogoni za przygodą i pogłoski, że zbiera się ekspedycja na upiory straszące w Velen), kto zajmuje się „Kameleonem” pod ich nieobecność (niezawodny Zoltan Chivay, rzecz jasna), dlaczego przyjechali razem (założyli się o to, kto ułoży lepszy utwór na cześć zwycięzcy walki z potworami) i jak im się podoba w Velen (o wiele bardziej niż ostatnio). Tyle w każdym razie Ciri wyciągnęła z następnych dwóch godzin rozmowy.</p>
<p>Jaskier i Priscilla z charakteru byli podobni kubek w kubek, gadatliwi, skłonni do wtrąceń, przekonani o swojej racji i gotowi bronić jej za wszelką cenę. Dlatego też każda rozmowa z którymś z nich – a ta nie należała do wyjątków – miała tak naprawdę z tuzin tematów poza tym, który próbował poruszyć rozmówca. Poeci przekrzykiwali się, wpadali sobie w słowo, powtarzali po sobie informacje, nie zgadzali się głośno i wybuchowo, po czym godzili się z wyczuciem dramatyzmu godnym desek teatru i patosem tak gęstym, że dusił. Każda pogawędka z nimi urastała do miana osobnej przygody, szczególnie jeśli próbowało się czegoś od nich dowiedzieć. Wtedy zaczynała się prawdziwa jazda na oklep.</p>
<p>– No ale Ciri! Tyle my ci tutaj opowiadamy, a ty nic, buzia w ciup – zorientował się w pewnym momencie Jaskier. W przypływie rzadkiej dla niego wielkoduszności postanowił przeciwdziałać tej rażącej niesprawiedliwości. – Opowiadaj, co tam u ciebie!</p>
<p>– Ja… To może nie jest najlepszy moment… – Ciri zawahała się, jak rzadko niepewna, co rzeczywiście chciała im powiedzieć.</p>
<p>Ostatecznie popularne swego czasu w Nowigradzie powiedzenie „nie stać cię na tablicę ogłoszeniową, wynajmij Jaskra” nie wzięło się znikąd. Wierzyła, że jej przyjaciele próbowaliby dochować tajemnicy ze wszelkich sił, gdyby ich o to poprosiła. Ale wiedziała też, że siła paplania Jaskra wielokrotnie przewyższa wszystkie pozostałe jego siły.</p>
<p>– Daj dziewczynie spokój – ochrzaniła go Priscilla, puszczając jednocześnie oczko do Ciri. – Pewnie jest zmęczona drogą i brakiem wygód, a my ją tutaj zajmujemy naszymi opowiastkami, bogowie jedni tylko wiedzą o czym. Ciri, nie wolałabyś się odświeżyć? Odpocząć? – Spojrzenie bardki, które na niej spoczęło, było pełne zmartwienia. Zupełnie jakby zorientowała się, że wydarzyło się coś poważnego.</p>
<p>– Nie, jeszcze nie – zaprzeczyła szybko. – Ale daleko bardziej wolę was słuchać, niż sama opowiadać, bo i nie ma o czym.</p>
<p>Jaskier chciał się odezwać, ewidentnie zaprotestować, ale szybki kuksaniec w bok zamknął mu usta.</p>
<p>– W takim razie koniecznie muszę ci powiedzieć, że cieszę się z wygranej Cesarstwa w ostatniej wojnie. – Ciri spojrzała na Priscillę ze zdumieniem jasno wypisanym na twarzy. – Ależ mówię prawdę! I to nie tylko dlatego, że siedzimy właśnie w imperialnym obozie – roześmiała się poetka. – Wierzaj mi, wszyscy wiedzieli, że Radowidowi brakuje piątej klepki, a może nawet i czwartej, ale nikt nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. Przyszli Czarni, to pogasili stosy, wybudowali łaźnie miejskie…</p>
<p>– Głównie dlatego, że ich właśni osadnicy się tego domagali – zastrzegł bojowym tonem Jaskier, zezując wkoło. Priscilla przewróciła oczami.</p>
<p>– Znieśli bariery handlowe i obniżyli cła, więc wreszcie da się wytargować u kupców jakieś sensowne ceny, a i trakt do Nowigradu zaczęli kłaść, i to taki, żeby połączyć wszystkie ważniejsze miasta Północy. Będziemy mogli jeździć na tournée po całym Imperium, jeśli tylko nam się zamarzy! – Jej śliczne chabrowe oczy rozbłysły jasno.</p>
<p>– A i wojsko szybciej tymi drogami przejdzie, jak mogliśmy się na własnej skórze przekonać – dodał poeta cokolwiek złośliwie, strojąc miny. Wyglądał przy tym nieco jak nadymający się indor. – I nie zapomnimy. Ale tak, tak, Czarni obniżyli podatki, co od razu przysporzyło im miłości pośród prostego ludu.</p>
<p>Temu Priscilla nawet nie próbowała zaprzeczać. Wzruszyła tylko ramionami i zmieniła temat rozmowy, jednak Ciri go już nie zarejestrowała. Zmęczenie z całego dnia zaczęło ją wreszcie doganiać i odpłynęła na chwilę we własne myśli.</p>
<p>Wiedziała, jakie plany ma Emhyr w stosunku do przyłączonych do cesarstwa terenów, nie krył ich przed nią nigdy. Zaprowadzić na Północ południową cywilizację, początkowo te elementy, które najszybciej i najłatwiej się przyjmą. System cesarskich traktów z odpowiednio rozmieszczonymi po drodze karczmami, otwarte dla każdego i zupełnie darmowe łaźnie publiczne w każdej osadzie na prawach miejskich, niezależnie od jej wielkości, biblioteki miejskie z dużą liczbą nilfgaardzkich tytułów przetłumaczonych na wspólny, każda prowincja podzielona na delegatury, a w każdej z nich spichrz z zapasem ziarna na wypadek głodu i nieurodzaju. Podbicie ziem to zaledwie pierwszy krok, powtarzał jej często Emhyr z nietypową dla siebie cierpliwością. Utrzymanie ich to zupełnie inny rodzaj wysiłku.</p>
<p>Kiedy słuchała przekomarzań Priscilli z Jaskrem, zaczęło do niej powoli docierać, co te słowa oznaczały. Wcześniej myślała głównie, że powinna skoncentrować się na przeglądaniu umów dyplomatycznych, podpisanych rozejmów i nadań lennych. Teraz wreszcie dotarło do niej, że chodzi przede wszystkim o to, aby nadać ziemiom kształt, przy którym Imperium Nilfgaardu stanie się gwarantem bezpieczeństwa, rozwoju i dobrobytu, a jeśli nawet i ktoś będzie wspominał dawnych władców z rozrzewnieniem przy garncu przepalanki, to w głębi serca nie będzie chciał ich powrotu.</p>
<p>Był to genialny pomysł, czego można się było spodziewać po umyśle Emhyra, pracującym jak sprawny mechanizm o zbyt wielu elementach, by ktokolwiek dał radę go zrozumieć. Był to też zamysł okrutny, pozbawiony skrupułów i wykorzystujący w ludziach te odruchy, do posiadania których zazwyczaj nie lubili się przyznawać. Ciri, przyzwyczajona już poniekąd do sposobu działania swojego ojca, mogła tylko westchnąć z pewnym podziwem nad elegancją manipulacji.</p>
<p>Tej nocy zasnęła szybko i miękko, ale ze snu budziły ją wielokrotnie wizje tak gwałtowne i silne, że od razu zrozumiała, że mieszkańcy Velen rzeczywiście potrzebowali pomocy wiedźminki. I to bardzo pilnie. Nie zapamiętała jednak ze swoich nocnych mar niczego poza poczuciem zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa, ściskającego żołądek jak chłodna łapa o bardzo ostrych pazurach.</p>
<p>Wyplątała się ze swojego śpiwora niedługo po świcie, kiedy większość obozu jeszcze spokojnie pochrapywała. Minęła przechadzające się warty, przeczesała czuprynę dłonią, zwinęła z namiotu z prowizjami pół bochenka chleba, mały krążek sera i, po pewnym namyśle, garść słodkości, po czym wsiadła na konia. Potrzebowała informacji.</p>
<p>Im bliżej Podgajów się znajdowała, tym uczucie czyjejś obecności ściskające lodowato w brzuchu stawało się silniejsze i bardziej nieprzyjemne. Zupełnie, jakby w okolicy osiedliło się pewne źródło Zła, którego bytność promieniowała na najbliższe wioski. Ciri wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o czymś tak naszpikowanym negatywną energią, że potrafiło rozsiewać ją wokół siebie.</p>
<p>Tym razem w czasie jazdy konno dopadły ją myśli o Filippie, nie potrafiła ich dłużej utrzymać na dystans. Trubadurzy zajęli ją poprzedniego wieczoru bardzo skutecznie, odwracając uwagę, ale najwidoczniej nie dało się uciekać przed czarodziejką do końca świata.</p>
<p>Ciri z pewnym zdumieniem odkryła, że nie jest już wściekła. Gotowało się w niej wiele uczuć i emocji, ale żadną z nich nie była wszechogarniająca złość i potrzeba wyłupienia oka za oko. Być może komuś zupełnym przypadkiem udało się ją wychować na szlachetniejszą osobę, niż sama podejrzewała.</p>
<p>A może, po głębszym zastanowieniu, rozumiała po prostu sytuację Filippy lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Sama dopuszczała się swego czasu strasznych rzeczy, mordując i rabując po drogach i wsiach. Nie miała wtedy nikogo poza Szczurami i palącym się jasnym płomieniem pragnieniem przetrwania. Pamiętała, jak przyćmiewał on wszystko inne i sprawiał, że wydawało się mało ważne.</p>
<p>Czuła za to straszny, zginający plecy żal. Nie wiedziała wcześniej, że można czuć się tak zdradzonym, jednocześnie doskonale rozumiejąc, dlaczego tak się wydarzyło. Zrozumienie nie odejmowało jej rozczarowaniu zapiekłości.</p>
<p>Wciąż ją kochała. Mimo wszystko nadal nie potrafiła przestać jej kochać.</p>
<p>Ciri gwałtownie kazała klaczy się zatrzymać i zeskoczyła z siodła, przerywając te smętne rozmyślania. Pora zabrać się do działania.</p>
<p>Pierwszy zatrzymany chłop wlepił w nią nieufne spojrzenie, próbując chyba w głowie połączyć w jakiś sposób wiedźmiński miecz na plecach dziewki, okrągłe, niezmutowane źrenice i lekką skórzaną zbroję skrojoną na nilfgaardzką modłę.</p>
<p>– A medalion macie? – zapytał po chwili przeciągającego się milczenia. Ciri przygryzła wargę i pokręciła głową. – To do sołtysa lza wam iść, nic tu po was. – Chłop splunął jej pod stopy. Najwyraźniej koniec końców została zaliczona do tej samej grupy, co Czarni.</p>
<p>Chatę sołtysa łatwo było poznać wśród pozostałych. Jako jedyna miała cztery okna, znak zamożności pewniejszy niż jakiekolwiek strojne ubrania. Sam sołtys z kolei był człowiekiem rzeczowym i nieskłonnym do wiary w zabobony. Przy powitaniu nawet podał jej rękę do uściśnięcia.</p>
<p>– Ja w sprawie zlecenia – powiedziała bez ogródek, siadając razem z nim w izbie.</p>
<p>Sołtys skinął głową w zamyśleniu.</p>
<p>– I tak bez medalionu… – mruknął sam do siebie. Ciri zdławiła przekleństwo. Gdyby podejrzewała wcześniej, że to o medalion będą ją wszyscy pytali, zwędziłaby Geraltowi tę cholerną głowę wilka. – No nic, widać, żeście w walce bywali – powiedział sołtys pojednawczo. – Ale tako po prawdzie, to myśmy tego zlecenia wcale wystawiać nie chcieli. A tu Czarni ci nad głową stoją i co mus, to mus. Mości wiedźminko, to Panie do nas wróciły – powiedział porozumiewawczym szeptem.</p>
<p>Nie zaskoczyłby Ciri bardziej, nawet gdyby wskoczył na stół i zaczął odtańcowywać skocznego mazura. Z trudem powstrzymała się, żeby wyrzucić z siebie, że ale jak to, przecież je zabiłam.</p>
<p>– Panie Lasu? – upewniła się, choć język nie chciał z nią współpracować. Zaschło jej nagle w gardle.</p>
<p>– Tak, mości dobrodziejko.</p>
<p>– A zaginięcia? – zapytała. – A susza i kiepskie plony? Niczego z tego nie chcecie wyjaśnić? Sołtysie?</p>
<p>Sołtys strzelił oczami w prawo i w lewo, rozpaczliwie poszukując czegoś, na czym mógłby zawiesić wzrok.</p>
<p>– Aaaaaaa… Tego… No tego… to ja nic nie wiem – wydukał. Ciri zauważyła nagle, że brakuje mu prawego ucha. – Kto był Paniom wierny, kto składał dary, ten się co bać nie ma. Panie zawsze w opiece swoich mają!</p>
<p>W tym momencie wiedźminka doszła do wniosku, że więcej się od niego nie dowie. Przynajmniej mogła bez wyrzutów sumienia rozdać dzieciakom słodkości, kiedy otoczyły ją szerokim półkolem po wyjściu z chaty sołtysa. Wpatrywały się w jej miecz szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale przyjęły cukierki bez protestów, co nieco poprawiło jej humor.</p>
<p>Pojechała dalej. W Rudniku nikt nie chciał z nią nawet rozmawiać, chłopi tylko patrzyli spode łba na jej przepasany na plecach miecz i milczeli ponuro. Mieszkańcy Konarów swarliwie zapierali się, że u nich nie straszy, wszystko jest w porządku, a nieurodzaj sprowadzili na okolicę Czarni, których należałoby pogonić z widłami.</p>
<p>Ciri stwierdziła, że zajedzie jeszcze do Sztygarów, zanim zupełnie zrezygnuje z wypytywania okolicznej ludności.</p>
<p>Zbliżając się do wsi, poczuła impuls, jakby magiczny, ale nie do końca, przy czym na tyle silny, że nieco ją zemdliło. Potrwał kilka sekund i zelżał, jakby się wycofywał. Jednak to wystarczyło, wiedźminka stała się bardziej czujna. Słusznie, jak się okazało.</p>
<p>Pierwszego trupa zauważyła niewiele później. Zeskoczyła zgrabnie z konia, który był chyba wyjątkowo nieczuły na obecność potworów, bo zastrzygł tylko uszami i spojrzał na nią ufnie. Ciri przyjrzała się zwłokom, zauważyła kości nadgryzione przez trupojady i wyjedzoną wątrobę. Nie dało się w tym dopatrzyć powodu śmierci. Mężczyzna, postawny i dość młody, zginął najprawdopodobniej przez uduszenie. Świadczyła o tym sinoszara barwa skóry i przekrwione oczy, w których popękały naczynka krwionośne. Jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie niemego przerażenia. Do pewności brakowało Ciri tylko widocznych wybroczyn na szyi nieszczęśnika. A tych nie dało się dopatrzeć, mimo że przyglądała się jej nieprzyjemnie blisko. Zaklęła pod nosem.</p>
<p>Brak widocznych śladów duszenia mógł świadczyć o wielu rzeczach, a żadna z nich nie wróżyła dobrze. Wolała ich teraz nie rozważać. Mężczyzna biegł od strony wioski, coś musiało go przerazić na tyle, że uciekał bez jedzenia, bez tobołków, nawet bez butów. Ciri wzięła klacz za uzdę i ruszyła w stronę wioski ostrożnie, czujnie nasłuchując.</p>
<p>Na miejscu zastała widok, którego miała szczerą nadzieję już nigdy nie napotkać. Coś przeszło przez wioskę – coś potężnego i niedobrego – i zostawiło po sobie zgliszcza, zupełnie jakby wyssało z miejsca energię. Część chat spaliła się prawie do cna, pozostawiając po sobie zaledwie pojedyncze osmalone deski, część straciła tylko dach lub jedną ścianę, a wiszące w drzwiach tkaniny powiewały w nich smętnie, przygnębiająco. Ciri naliczyła dziesięcioro zabitych, w większości kobiet. Niektóre wyglądały na uduszone w podobny sposób jak ofiara, na którą wcześniej się natknęła. Te zostawiła w spokoju. Nie sądziła, żeby mogła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej z oględzin ich ciał. Zaskoczyło ją, kiedy znalazła ciało zupełnie pozbawione krwi. Nie zrobił tego wampir, ugryzienie na biodrze nie pasowało ani lokalizacją, ani wyglądem. To coś miało dużo większy rozstaw szczęk i bardziej tępe kły.</p>
<p>Panująca w wiosce cisza niepokoiła i rozpraszała. Ciri w każdej chwili zdawała się czekać na coś, co ją przerwie, na nagły atak albo wrzask cudem ocalałego. Nie doczekała się. Pomiędzy budynkami hulał ciepły wiosenny wiatr, przynoszący z oddali odgłosy ćwierkania ptaków.</p>
<p>Ostatnie ciało, jakie znalazła, było ogryzione do czysta. Nie zostało na nim ani włókienko mięśni, ani kępka włosów. Kości dłoni miało ułożone wokół szmacianej laleczki. Ciri zebrało się na wymioty, więc wzięła głęboki oddech i przeszła dalej. W nadpalonych chatach nie znalazła niczego poza śladami po pazurach ghuli i gravierów.</p>
<p>Powrót do cesarskiego obozu po trzech nocach spędzonych pod otwartym niebem był czystą ulgą. Stęskniła się już za równym terenem obozu, porządnymi siennikami i klapami namiotów, które skutecznie chroniły przed idącym od ziemi chłodem. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważyła też, że brakowało jej słynnego cesarskiego porządku, latami wtłaczanego żołnierzom drylu, przez który chodzili sprawnie jak w zegarku, a którego przez pierwsze kilka tygodni mieszkania w stolicy Imperium szczerze nienawidziła. Dziwne były rzeczy, za jakimi się tęskniło.</p>
<p>Kiedy wjeżdżała przez bramę obozu, usłyszała z oddali oficera strofującego podwładnego. Obaj mieli na sobie zbroje sił specjalnych, co znaczyło prawdopodobnie, że służyli w wywiadzie i próbowali być subtelni. Dotarło do niej „jak to zgubiłeś cesarską córkę?!” i „miałeś za nią chodzić krok w krok, do stu diabłów!”. Z trudem powstrzymała cisnący się na usta śmiech. Podążających jej śladem szpiegów zgubiła jeszcze przed Podgajami; sądziła, że to rutynowe działania kontrolne wobec nowo przybyłej, ale poniekąd miło było wiedzieć, że Emhyr przejmował się jej dobrem na tyle, żeby kazać ją śledzić. Podejrzewała, że na inne „kocham cię” z jego ust nie mogła liczyć.</p>
<p>Siedząca kilka namiotów dalej Priscilla spostrzegła ją szybciej niż wywiadowcy.</p>
<p>– Ciri! – krzyknęła, machając dramatycznie ramionami. – Ciri!!!</p>
<p>Dziewczyna zsiadła z konia, oddała wodze mastelarzowi i pobiegła w jej stronę. Kątem oka zauważyła, że oficer wywiadu przestał rzucać szeptem groźby i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła z wyrazem twarzy, jakiego pozazdrościłaby niejedna chmura gradowa.</p>
<p>– Gdzieś ty się podziewała! – zarzuciła jej bardka, ale ewidentnie nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, bo mówiła dalej, nie dając dojść do słowa. – Chcieliśmy z Jaskrem urządzić poszukiwania, mieliśmy nawet dzisiaj ruszać, ale w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że ktoś powinien poczekać na ciebie w obozie, na wypadek gdybyś sama się znalazła. – Rozłożone wokół poetki pergaminy ze schnącymi jeszcze zapiskami tekstów ballad (powtarzało się w nich kilkukrotnie słowo „<em>chéanna</em>”, ta sama, co zaciekawiło Ciri) i nut do nich świadczyły o tym, że w czasie czekania nie próżnowała. – A Jaskier wybrał się do wsi rozpytać o ciebie i niechybnie emablować dalej pannę Mirabelkę. Ostatecznie właśnie o tej porze roku najlepiej śpiewa się pieśni miłosne, zapach letnich kwiatów zawsze dodaje im uroku… Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz, mam coś na twarzy? – zmartwiła się Priscilla i energicznie potarła idealnie czysty nosek.</p>
<p>– Nie, nie – zaprzeczyła szybko Ciri. – Tylko… nie przeszkadza ci to?</p>
<p>– Jeśli czymś się poplamiłam, to bardzo mi to przeszkadza, wiesz przecież – oburzyła się trubadurka i potarła twarz poślinioną dłonią, próbując z niej zetrzeć wyimaginowane zabrudzenie.</p>
<p>– Jaskier. I Mirabelka – wtrąciła Ciri. – Czy to ci nie przeszkadza?</p>
<p>Priscilla przestała walczyć ze swoim wyglądem i spojrzała na wiedźminkę, po czym westchnęła ciężko.</p>
<p>– Ciri, mamy już trzynasty wiek, jesteśmy daleko za Wiekami Ciemnymi. Kobiety są na uniwersytetach, emancypują się, zdobywają wiedzę i zawód. Żyjemy w oświeconych czasach! – ogłosiła dziarsko i spojrzała na dziewczynę hardo, wyzywająco. – Więc cóż złego można znaleźć w tym, że Jaskier czasem spotyka się z jakąś panną poza mną, a i mnie zdarza się poznać uroczego młodzieńca innego niż on? Doprawdy, nie wiem, czemu wciąż to wszystkich szokuje. – Ciri spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Priscilla jęknęła głucho, jakby znała doskonale ten rodzaj spojrzenia i miała go szczerze dosyć, po czym ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Nie musisz tego rozumieć – wymamrotała dość niewyraźnie. – Nikt poza nami nie musi.</p>
<p>Ciri zastanowiła się przez chwilę i przyznała jej rację. Szczególnie, że sama życzyłaby sobie, aby nikt nie próbował zrozumieć tego, co łączyło ją i Fil. To było zbyt skomplikowane i prywatne, żeby ot, tak wydobywać to na światło dzienne przed oczyma wszystkich.</p>
<p>– Jasne – zgodziła się cicho, niezręcznie poklepując Priscillę po głowie. Bardka podniosła na nią wzrok podejrzliwie.</p>
<p>– Nie wszyscy muszą być razem w ten sam sposób – powiedziała naburmuszonym głosem, zła na kogoś innego niż Ciri. Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową. Napatrzyła się dosyć na burzliwą niegdyś relację Geralta i Yennefer, żeby się o tym przekonać z pierwszej ręki.</p>
<p>Co w takim razie sprawiało, że ludzie okazywali się szczęśliwie ze sobą dobrani? Nie miłość i nie przeznaczenie, co do tego miała już pewność. Obie te rzeczy to było mimo wszystko za mało. Spojrzała na siedzącą obok bardkę, która zaczynała odzyskiwać swój zwykły dobry nastrój, weselejąc z każdą minutą. Potrzeba czegoś więcej niż uczuć, nieważne, jak gorące i szczere by nie były, pomyślała Ciri z pewną goryczą. Odrobiny poświęcenia, dobrej woli. Wiele zaufania. I, co chyba najtrudniejsze, wszystko to musiało płynąć po równo z więcej niż jednej tylko strony.</p>
<p>Trubadurka zapytała o coś, wyrywając dziewczynę z rozmyślań. Spędziły resztę popołudnia rozprawiając na wszelkie możliwe tematy, ale żaden z nich nie był poważniejszy niż rozważania na temat jutrzejszej pogody, zupełnie jakby umówiły się, że poruszanie poważniejszych spraw pozostawią sobie na kiedy indziej.</p>
<p>Gdy zmrok zaczął już powoli zapadać, do obozu wpadł Jaskier, potrącając przy tym przynajmniej trzech strażników, depcząc wszystkim po nogach i generalnie wywołując wokół siebie wiele niczym nieuzasadnionego zamieszania. Jaskier, jak to Jaskier, nie poprzestał na krótkich i uniżonych przeprosinach. Dyskutował z żołnierzami na tyle długo, że można było się domyślić, że próbuje ich przekonać o swoim zupełnym i całkowitym braku winy w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją. Piórko przyczepione do jego śliwkowego kapelusika miotało się komicznie w tym chaosie, jakby próbowało odczepić się od materiału za wszelką cenę.</p>
<p>– Nie uwierzycie, czego się dowiedziałem! – oznajmił radośnie, siadając między Ciri i Priscillą przy palącym się jasno ognisku. Najwyraźniej zdążył obdyskutować z żołnierzami coś więcej niż swoje gapiostwo. – Oficerowie dostali dzisiaj pocztę z Imperium, a razem z gońcem dotarło sporo nieoficjalnych wieści. Emhyr musiał wstać dzisiaj z łóżka lewą nogą, bo aresztował już drugiego arystokratę w randze hrabiego w ciągu miesiąca! – Czyli de Wett będzie wisiał, pomyślała wiedźminka z nielichą satysfakcją. Dobrze mu tak – A chciałby kropnąć kogoś jeszcze, tylko Senat mu nie pozwala.</p>
<p>Do Ciri dotarło, że być może lepiej niż ktokolwiek zna przyczynę cesarskiego niezadowolenia i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, wzruszona. Na szczęście nikt tego nie zauważył.</p>
<p>– Jakby Senat mógł wiele zrobić cesarzowi poza demonstracyjnym wyjściem z sali obrad. – Priscilla wydęła usta. Jakimś niezwykłym sposobem wyglądała przy tym nadal powabnie i uroczo.</p>
<p>– O, a tu się mylisz! – oznajmił Jaskier, zachwycony, że może dalej mówić. – Senat ustanawia podatki, na przykład! Więc jak Emhyr się za bardzo najeży, to członkowie Senatu, hyc, uchwalą, że do cesarskiej kiesy nie spłynie za wiele grosza. – Było to tak ogólnikowe uproszczenie zawiłego i skomplikowanego systemu senatorskich przywilejów, że Ciri przez chwilę chciała zaprotestować, ale koniec końców machnęła tylko ręką. – Za to Czarni wyłapali wreszcie ostatnich ludzi handlujących tymi nowymi prochami, więc wreszcie będzie się dało normalnie pojechać na Południe.</p>
<p>Chodziło mu prawdopodobnie o rychłe zniesienie kontroli przy wjeździe i wyjeździe z niektórych prowincji, a nawet ich wewnętrznych dystryktów. Ciri podsunęła Emhyrowi ten pomysł po tym, co się wydarzyło w Metinnie. Nie dawało to gwarancji wykrycia handlarzy narkotyków, ale utrudniało im w znacznym stopniu działanie.</p>
<p>– A ta cesarska czarodziejka? – zapytała z ciekawością Priscilla. – Wiesz, ta tajna, że aż jej imienia nie wolno wyjawić?</p>
<p>Jaskier poprawił z animuszem włosy, po czym ułożył na głowie kapelusik.</p>
<p>– Nadal absolutnie tajemnicza, ale nie martw się, kiedyś uda mi się to odkryć!</p>
<p>Ciri miała już powiedzieć, że wystarczy zapytać, gdy zobaczyła, jak bardka porozumiewawczo puszcza jej oczko. Natychmiast zamknęła usta i obiecała samej sobie powstrzymać się przed zdradzeniem sekretu, który Priscilli najwyraźniej udało się już zgłębić, a teraz podpuszczała paskudnie Jaskra.</p>
<p>– A jak tam w Podgajach? – zapytała zamiast tego, udając, że to od samego początku chciała powiedzieć.</p>
<p>– Nic, o czym by można opowiadać – odparł podejrzanie wymijająco poeta. – Natomiast okoliczne dzieci dopadły mnie natychmiast po wejściu do wsi. Domagały się przy tym słodkości, które winienem mieć, bo pewna życzliwa pani z mieczem na plecach miała i łaskawa była się nimi podzielić. Wiesz może, o kogo chodzi? – zapytał Ciri z podejrzliwym błyskiem w oku.</p>
<p>– Ależ skąd – odparła ze śmiechem, który zamarł jej po chwili w gardle.</p>
<p>Dzieci.</p>
<p>W Sztygarach nie było ani jednego dziecka. Co mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. Lodowata dłoń znowu zacisnęła się jej na żołądku.</p>
<p>To odkrycie mocno wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Przez resztę wieczoru była nieobecna duchem i niezbyt rozmowna. Następnego dnia zerwała się niemal o świcie i poszła przekazać oficerowi służb specjalnych (będącemu przy okazji najwyższym stopniem podwładnym de Rideaux w całej prowincji), że odkryła, jaki potwór jest odpowiedzialny za pojawiające się w okolicy problemy. I że idzie załatwić tę sprawę. Po wiedźmińsku.</p>
<p>Nie chciała, żeby za jej zniknięcie znowu oberwało się jakiemuś anonimowemu agentowi wywiadu.</p>
<p>Spakowała się pieczołowicie, po czym wsiadła na klacz i ruszyły obie w stronę Krzywuchowych Moczarów. Po drodze zrobiła krótki rachunek swoich przewin i osiągnięć, po czym doszła do wniosku, że w sumie nie ma co się nimi dręczyć. Co ma być, to się niechybnie wydarzy. Jedyną rzeczą, na jaką sobie pozwoliła, było wybaczenie Filippie. Wszystkiego. Nie chciała, żeby ta akurat rzecz ciągnęła się za nią, gdyby stało się coś złego. Kochała czarodziejkę w bolesny, przytłaczający sposób i tylko o tym pragnęła pamiętać.</p>
<p>Wiedziała, że jedzie wprost w zastawioną na nią pułapkę. Czuła, że inaczej nie może, że musi zakończyć tę historię. Widok czekającej na nią na końcu Słodkiej Ścieżki wiedźmy nie zaskoczyła jej szczególnie. Z jej ostatniego starcia z Paniami Lasu ocalała tylko Prządka i to właśnie ona na widok wiedźminki roześmiała się głośno, paskudnie, aż szło dostać ciarek.</p>
<p>– Spotykamy się wreszcie – wysyczała głosem tak przesyconym magią, że czuło się go w kościach. – Długo na ciebie czekałam, głupia dziewucho.</p>
<p>Ciri przyjęła pozycję defensywną, unosząc lekko miecz, trzymając się nisko na nogach. Czekała na pierwszy ruch wiedźmy. Nie czekała długo, Prządka skoczyła w jej stronę zaskakująco zwinnie, wyciągając swoje długie łapska. Ciri teleportowała się za nią, celując mieczem w kark, ale wiedźma uchyliła się gładko. Znowu próbowała dosięgnąć dziewczyny zakrzywionymi, ostrymi pazurami. Wiedźminka zaczerpnęła do swojej mocy i przeniosła się w czasie o chwilę do przodu, do momentu, gdy wiedźma zdążyła już się cofnąć. Nie był to najrozsądniejszy ruch z jej strony; Prządka miała już okazję z nią walczyć i wiedziała wszystko o mocach dziewczyny. Nie zaskoczył jej ten unik. Chwyciła Ciri za ramię i uniosła do góry.</p>
<p>– Jeszcze będę pić twoją krew – obiecała złośliwie. Ciri przełknęła ślinę. Wiedziała, co stało się z ciałami kobiet ze wsi. Wiedziała, gdzie zniknęły dzieci. Zacisnęła zęby. – Pomszczę moje Siostry.</p>
<p>Ciri zwinęła się krótko, szybko, na tyle gwałtownie, że Prządka straciła równowagę i wypuściła ją ze szponów. Dziewczyna walnęła w ziemię z głuchym łomotem, ale zerwała się natychmiast, rozglądając się czujnie. Nie wypuściła miecza z ręki nawet na chwilę. Ruszyła w stronę wiedźmy, starając się wykorzystać chwilę rozproszenia, tę odrobinę przewagi. Nie zdążyła. Udało jej się co prawda wbić miecz w jej ramię z nieprzyjemnym mlaśnięciem, na tyle głęboko, że wiedziała, że prędzej czy później jej przeciwniczka się wykrwawi, ale owionął ją zgniły, cuchnący oddech Prządki i zatoczyła się niepewnie. I wtedy dosięgło ją jedno z łapsk wiedźmy, uderzyło najpierw w głowę, a potem rozorało przedramię.</p>
<p>Ostatnim, co Ciri zobaczyła, był pełen tryumfu uśmiech na pokrytej bandażami twarzy. Potem zemdlała.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Postać trans, której tranzycja była możliwa dzięki magii oraz ambicji Emhyra? Check.<br/>(nie mówcie mi, że nie znalazłby się czarodziej bądź czarodziejka, którzy za odpowiednią opłatą...)<br/>Osoby poli, które doszły do wniosku, że lubią się nawzajem, ale nie odnalazłyby się w związku, w którym byłbym tylko dwie osoby? Check.<br/>(nie mówcie mi, twórcy gry, że ta dwójka nadaje się do związku na wyłączność i bez spoglądania na innych ludzi...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dadadadadam, dotarliśmy do tego momentu. Choć momentami miałam wątpliwości :D (Praszm, że o tym wspominam.)</p><p>Dziękuję wam serdecznie za wszystko, za bookmarki, za kudosy, no i przede wszystkim za komentarze. Komentarze czasem znaczą dla mnie zupełnie wszystko, więc serio, serdeczne dzięki za każde napisane zdanie i za wszystkie wymienione wiadomości :D Nigdy nie sądziłam, że tyle polskojęzycznych osób będzie zainteresowanych historią, która siedziała w moim mózgu na tyle długo i uporczywie o sobie przypominała, że aż ją napisałam!</p><p>A, swoją drogą, kocham opowiadania, które są w pewnym stopniu puzzlami. W związku z tym (i po to, żeby nie oszaleć w trakcie poprawiania moich własnych błędów...) ukryłam w poprzednich rozdziałach nilfgaardzkie słowa i frazy razem z tłumaczeniami bądź też wstawiłam je w taki kontekst, że znaczenie było plus minus do domyślenia się. Zwrotka ballady Priscilli (do przeczytania niżej) składa się z tych właśnie słów. (Jeśli ktoś chce wersję nie po nilfgaardzku, niech da znać :D)</p><p>Smacznego?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Coś się kończy, rzekł tedy wiedźmin. Użył przy tym tego swego przeintelektualizowanego głosu, który zawsze niechybnie świadczył, że wyjawia nam coś w swym mniemaniu stanowiącego myśl nową, odkryciem w dziedzinie filozofii będącą. Albowiem wiedźmin miał w zwyczaju lubić zadumać się smutno nad losem świata. Zazwyczaj, jak to prawdziwy myśliciel, przy gorzałce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Może zresztą i miał rację wiedźmin, może coś rzeczywiście się kończyło. Koronacja, której byliśmy, nie chwaląc się tutaj nadmiernie, świadkami bez mała honorowymi, wyznaczała wszakoż zupełnie nowy rozdział historii nowożytnej. Ale też głupio prawił, bo wszelako coś się przecie także i zaczynało.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zawżdy tak w życiu jest, że gdy widać koniec jednej rzeczy, to zaraz rozpoczyna się następna, koleje losu ciągle przybierają nowy obrót i nie wnijdziesz dwa razy do tego samego strumyka.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Jaskier, Pół wieku poezji</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gar’ean, Zirael, aecáemm te gláeddyv vatt’ghern</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stráede t’esse ceisio ean gamarwair</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Squass’me, luned, squass’me, luned)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glys n’ess riam chéanna, ess invaerne</em>
</p><p>
  <em>N’te vaer’trouv se elanie disglair</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Niezatytułowana ballada odnaleziona wśród notatek Priscilli z Nowigradu, datowana na tzw. okres nilfgaardzki twórczości poetki</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ciri obudziła się zlana potem, przerażona i przez kilka chwil gwałtownie, łapczywie łapała powietrze w płuca. Leżała otoczona bielą i ciemnościami. Miała wrażenie, że przykrywająca ją po szyję pierzyna wypchana jest ołowiem, nie kaczym puchem, z takim mozołem musiała wykonywać najprostszy nawet ruch. Obmacała się od pasa w górę, natrafiając na opatrunki i bandaże szczelnie pokrywające ramię.</p><p>Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Na stojącym obok niej stoliku coś błysnęło w świetle księżyca raz i drugi. Miała nadzieję, że to woda, bo w gardle zamiast śliny zostały jej same wióry i trociny. Chciała krzyknąć, zawołać kogoś, ale nie zdążyła. Zasnęła ponownie.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ściany namiotu falowały lekko przy podmuchach wiatru. Z zewnątrz dobiegało radosne ćwierkanie jakichś obdarzonych wyjątkowo nikłym zmysłem dramatycznym ptaków. Ciri zamrugała kilka razy i spróbowała przypomnieć sobie, jakim cudem trafiła do infirmerii, ale wspomnienia nie chciały z nią współpracować, rozmywały się w białe kłęby dymu i znikały.</p><p>Obróciła głowę z westchnieniem i zobaczyła siedzącego przy jej posłaniu Jaskra. Poeta pochrapywał spokojnie, a piórko przy jego fioletowym kapelusiku poruszało się miarowo. Ciri przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak go obudzić, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie ma na to siły, więc tylko przekręciła się na bok na sienniku z głuchym jękiem. Powoli odkrywała, że boli ją nie tylko, jak poprzednio sądziła, głowa, ale dużo więcej części ciała. Być może wszystkie.</p><p>Bard poderwał się nagle, wyrwany ze snu, i przez chwilę rozglądał się wkoło nieprzytomnie.</p><p>– Ciri! – krzyknął w końcu. – Ciri, ty żyjesz! – Ciri rozkaszlała się tylko na tę wieść paskudnie, zupełnie jakby coś próbowało ją zmusić do wyplucia wnętrzności. Jaskier zaczął biegać wte i wewte po namiocie służącym za infirmerię, szukając pilnie czegoś do picia. W końcu poddał się i wypadł na zewnątrz, wyraźnie podenerwowany. Ale wrócił z kubkiem wody, więc Ciri wybaczyłaby mu wszystko. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak nas wszystkich nastraszyłaś! – oznajmił, wpatrując się w nią z pewnym wyrzutem.</p><p>Dziewczyna nie zwracała na to uwagi, była zbyt zajęta piciem wody drobnymi łyczkami. Przełykanie wiązało się z falą piekącego bólu i ulgi jednocześnie.</p><p>– Co… co się stało? – zapytała cicho. Miała wrażenie, jakby próbowała mówić z gardłem pokrytym warstwą rozgrzanego piasku.</p><p>Jaskier popatrzył na nią, szeroko rozdziawiając usta.</p><p>– O to samo chciałem cię zapytać! – oznajmił, co nie było dobrym znakiem w kwestii uzyskania odpowiedzi. – Wyjechałaś w środku nocy, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, została po tobie tylko szmaciana zabawka. Nawet z nami się nie pożegnałaś! – Jaskier założył ramiona na piersi i wydął policzki. Być może właśnie przypomniało mu się, że miał być na nią poważnie obrażony. Ciri powoli zaczęło się coś przypominać. Spieszyła się, żeby… – A potem ziemia zaczęła nam drżeć pod stopami, gdzieś w oddali poszedł w górę słup energii, widoczny aż z obozu i nagle oficer Hildewend zaczął skrzykiwać innych, żeby ruszyć w tamtą stronę co koń wyskoczy… – Jaskier zaciął się nagle, zupełnie nietypowo dla siebie. Po chwili Ciri zrozumiała dlaczego.</p><p>Klapa namiotu podniosła się powoli, jakby niechętnie, i do środka weszła niemal ostatnia osoba, którą dziewczyna spodziewała się zobaczyć.</p><p>– Widzę, Jaskier, że postanowiłeś dotrzymać danego mi nie tak dawno temu słowa i od razu mnie zawołać, kiedy pacjentka się obudzi – oznajmiła Filippa z przekąsem, opierając rękę na biodrze i krzywiąc usta w sposób, który obiecywał poecie wiele nieprzyjemności w przyszłości. Nie tylko tej najbliższej.</p><p>– Ależ właśnie miałem iść i zakrzyknąć… – wydusił z siebie Jaskier, choć aż do tej pory nie miał nawet cienia takiego zamiaru.</p><p>Filippa Eilhart nie wyglądała na przekonaną.</p><p>– Przydaj się na coś i pomóż jej usiąść – zadysponowała tonem nieprzewidującym nawet możliwości dyskusji. Otworzyła stojący pod ścianą kufer i zaczęła wyjmować z niego buteleczki, potrząsając każdą. Jak do tej pory ignorowała istnienie Ciri z wystudiowaną obojętnością. A więc tak to będzie wyglądać, pomyślała dziewczyna. – Nie, nie tak, popraw jej poduszki, leniu patentowany. Może i jestem ślepa, ale doskonale słyszę, że nie może jej być wygodnie w tej pozycji. – Czarodziejka powąchała trzymany w ręce flakon i odstawiła go na bok, chwilę później jego los podzielił również słoiczek ze smarowidłem, pachnący jarzębiną i miętą. – Dwie łyżki wywaru. Nie, odłóż natychmiast ten flakon i weź ten szklany – rzuciła Filippa w przestrzeń. Jaskier niemal pogubił nogi, próbując spełnić jej rozkaz. – Wiedźminka musi mieć sprawną rękę od miecza, jest to absolutny priorytet. Nawet jeśli przypadkiem jest też cesarzową.</p><p>Ciri nie wiedziała, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi w ciągu ostatniego dnia, ale poczuła nagle, że bardzo, bardzo chciała się tego dowiedzieć.</p><p>– Jaskier – syknęła, przełykając posłusznie łyżkę odwaru, smakującego dziwnie gorzko i słodko jednocześnie. – Skąd ona się tu wzięła? – zapytała najciszej, jak potrafiła.</p><p>Filippa podniosła głowę znad okutego metalem kufra. Było jasne, że usłyszała to pytanie.</p><p>Obróciła się w stronę Ciri po raz pierwszy od… Po raz pierwszy od ich ostatniej rozmowy. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że wydarzyło się to wiele lat temu. Nie poznawała tej Filippy, która zdawała się ze wszystkich sił udawać, że nigdy nic między nimi nie zaszło, że nigdy nie były sobie bliskie.</p><p>– Pacjentka potrzebuje spokoju – oznajmiła czarodziejka zjadliwym głosem, na dźwięk którego nawet samą pacjentkę przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. – Jaskier. Czy zechciałbyś pójść i sprawdzić, czy oficer Hildewend nie ma nowych wieści od Jego Wysokości?</p><p>Jaskier wyglądał, jakby tylko czekał na tę sugestię, albowiem ulotnił się z namiotu w ułamku sekundy. Zostały same. Czarodziejka przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby nie przemyślała tego następstwa swojego rozkazu. Ale tylko przez chwilę, później na jej twarz wrócił wyraz zmęczonego opanowania. Ciri odchrząknęła.</p><p>– Fil. Filippa – poprawiła się szybko. – Co ty tutaj robisz?</p><p>Filippa podeszła do jej siennika z wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto podjął pewną decyzję.</p><p>– A jak myślisz? – zapytała uszczypliwie, choć zmarszczyła przy tym brwi w sposób sugerujący, że jest czymś zmartwiona. – Ratuję ci życie, ty idiotko patentowana. Doprawdy, nie wiem, co ci strzeliło do tej wyjątkowo kształtnej głowy, że postanowiłaś sama wyzwać na pojedynek Ducha Lasu, istnieją przecież mniej skomplikowane sposoby na…</p><p>– Ale myślałam… – próbowała przerwać jej Ciri, której nie podobał się kierunek wypowiedzi czarodziejki. Filippa wyglądała, jakby miała spiorunować ją wzrokiem, gdyby tylko mogła.</p><p>– Da się bez cienia wątpienia stwierdzić, że <em>nie </em>myślałaś – oznajmiła lodowato. Przez chwilę mocowała się z zamknięciem słoiczka. Niemal nie było widać, jak drżą jej ręce. – Wyciągnij dłoń.</p><p>Ciri spełniła polecenie bez ociągania i nie komentowała, kiedy czarodziejka zaczęła rozsupływać jej bandaże drobnymi, oszczędnymi ruchami. Zacisnęła tylko usta, żeby nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ręka ją nadal boli.</p><p>Dotyk Filippy nadal wywoływał uczucie, jakby po skórze przemknęła iskierka magii. Ciri zaskoczyło, że dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za tym tęskniła. Mocniej zacisnęła usta.</p><p>– Walczyłam już z Wiedźmami wcześniej – wydusiła z siebie przez zęby. Maść, którą Filippa rozsmarowywała w spokojnych, precyzyjnych okręgach po jej przedramieniu, szczypała lekko od mięty i magii. – Trzema na raz. Zabiłam wtedy dwie z nich. I… – Urwała, bo Filippa nacisnęła właśnie na wyjątkowo obolały mięsień.</p><p>Czarodziejka pracowała przez chwilę w milczeniu.</p><p>– Tym razem dałaś się jej przygotować wcześniej – powiedziała w końcu. Nadal brzmiała na wściekłą. – Nie porównuj tych dwóch sytuacji.</p><p>Ciri nic na to nie odparła. Wiedziała, która z nich ma rację.</p><p>– Czy dzieci…</p><p>Czarodziejka westchnęła cicho. Przygryzła wargę.</p><p>– Żadnego z nich nie udało się uratować.</p><p>Wiedźminka usłyszała to, co nie zostało powiedziane na głos. Prządka nabrała sił, pożywiając się krwią młodych dziewczyn z wioski, a później zabrała się za dzieci. Nic dziwnego, że była dużo silniejsza, niż Ciri zakładała.</p><p>Resztę zabiegu przesiedziała bez słowa. Kiedy Filippa skończyła, nie odsunęła się od niej gwałtownie, jak Ciri się spodziewała. Palce czarodziejki przesunęły się po jej nadgarstku w niespieszny, pełen tęsknoty sposób.</p><p>– Na moczarach znalazłam medalion, którego sygnatura magiczna odpowiadała sygnaturom wiedźmińskich medalionów. – Uśmiechnęła się samymi kącikami warg, a jej wyraz twarzy złagodniał znacznie i cała jej postać uległa drobnej, ale zauważalnej przemianie. Ciri patrzyła znowu na kobietę, którą kochała i która kochała ją. – Pomyślałam, że może chciałabyś go odzyskać, więc zabrałam go ze sobą. Leży na stoliku. – Wskazała go dłonią, myląc się o kilka cali.</p><p>Wiedźminka sztywnymi, niechcącymi współpracować palcami jednej ręki podniosła medalion z głową wilka, który należał kiedyś do Vesemira. Na jej drugiej ręce wciąż spoczywała dłoń czarodziejki.</p><p>– Dziękuję – wykrztusiła z siebie. Przełknęła ślinę kilka razy, starając się pozbyć czegoś, co nieprzyjemnie uwierało ją w gardle i dławiło. – Dlaczego…?</p><p>Filippa westchnęła, przerywając jej pytanie.</p><p>– Ktoś musiał tam pójść spalić ciało – odparła beznamiętnie. Cofnęła rękę z ociąganiem, zaciskając palce w pięść, aż zbielały jej kłykcie. W jednej chwili opadła z niej cała łagodna czułość.</p><p>Dziewczyna chciała coś powiedzieć, poczuć jeszcze raz na sobie znajomy, uspokajający dotyk jej dłoni, ale nie potrafiła przerwać własnego bezruchu.</p><p>– Wrócę dzisiaj wieczorem – powiedziała Filippa chłodno w nabrzmiałą pomiędzy nimi, sztywną i bolesną ciszę. Ciri udało się rzucić wzrokiem na swoją rękę, zanim została ponownie szczelnie zabandażowana. – Wszystko na razie goi się dobrze, nie wdało się zakażenie. Szwy, które założył ci jeden z żołnierzy, nie wyglądają może pięknie, ale za parę miesięcy będziesz mu dziękować za porządnie wykonaną robotę. Miałaś ogromne szczęście, że wśród oddziału wysłanego, żeby zbadać sprawę tajemniczego trzęsienia ziemi, znalazł się ktoś z medycznym przeszkoleniem. – Standardowa procedura wśród agentów wywiadu, pomyślała dziewczyna. – Mogłam w teorii próbować zagoić twoje obrażenia magią, ale kiedy tu dotarłam, były w już na tyle dobrym stanie, że tylko by ci to zaszkodziło. – Zabrzmiało to, jakby czarodziejka chciała się usprawiedliwić.</p><p>– Rozumiem – odparła Ciri, choć nie rozumiała za wiele. Poczuła się nagle bardzo senna. Eliksir, którym napoił ją Jaskier, zaczynał najwidoczniej działać.</p><p>Kiedy się obudziła, była najwyraźniej pora na kolejną zmianę opatrunku, bo Filippa znów wydobyła pachnące kramem zielarki smarowidło i wklepała je w gojącą się pod bandażami skórę. Nie rozmawiały, jeśli nie liczyć wymiany kilku zdawkowych uwag. Medalion spoczywał niewzruszenie na stoliku obok głowy dziewczyny jak nieme przypomnienie.</p><p>Po wyjściu czarodziejki Ciri długo nie mogła zasnąć. Wkradająca się do namiotu Priscilla nie musiała nawet gwizdać, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę.</p><p>– Chciałam przyjść wcześniej, ale pani Eilhart zakazała nam wstępu do namiotu. Dla twojego dobra, rzecz jasna – wyszeptała w ramach wyjaśnienia bardka. – Strasznie się rządzi, zaraza jedna.</p><p>– Strasznie – przytaknęła Ciri z westchnieniem, które nie brzmiało wcale na pełne niezadowolenia. Priscilla wbiła w nią domyślne spojrzenie, ale nie skomentowała.</p><p>– Pewnie umierasz z ciekawości, co się stało, co, Ciri? Jaskier jest <em>zajęty komponowaniem</em>, czy też raczej nadal ma zimne dreszcze na myśl o powrocie do namiotu, więc padło na mnie. Na twoje szczęście! – Błysnęła w uśmiechu ślicznymi białymi ząbkami. – Pytałaś go o to, co tu robi pani Eilhart, prawda?</p><p>Myśli Ciri stały się nagle ciężkie jak kamienie, których użyto do postawienia Caer Mal’huide. I równie odległe.</p><p>– Mhm. Fil… jak ona…</p><p>Priscilla przyłożyła jej palec do ust.</p><p>– Nie wysilaj się nadmiernie, bo jeśli czarodziejka mnie tu przyoczy, też będę przez długi czas <em>zajęta komponowaniem</em>. Ale wracając do tematu! To było tak: oficer Hildewend, jak tylko zobaczył wielki słup gorejącego światła, idącego w górę gdzieś na bagnach, odgadł chyba, co się wydarzyło, bo w trymiga zebrał ludzi i pojechali po ciebie. – Ciri nadal nie wiedziała, skąd wziął się ten wybuch energii na Krzywuchowych moczarach, ale ta część historii interesowała ją w tej chwili najmniej. – Ale musiał wcześniej wysłać jakoś wiadomość do czarodziejki, bo zjawiła się tutaj zaraz po ich powrocie. Ach, Ciri, co to był za widok – westchnęła bardka, nie ukrywając zachwytu. – Żołnierze wjeżdżają do obozu, ty z nimi, nieprzytomna, musieli cię przywiązać pasami, żebyś nie spadała z siodła, wspaniałe wyczucie dramatyzmu, idealny materiał na balladę! Powstało wielkie zamieszanie, bo trzeba było przygotować infirmerię, odnaleźć medyka, ludzie biegali, jakby pogubili głowy. I wtem do tego wszystkiego pośrodku obozu otwiera się portal! Jakiś młodzik nawet wbiegł w niego z rozpędu, ale zaraz wybiegł z wrzaskiem. Jeden z oficerów zaczął krzyczeć, że podstępne czarodziejskie siły przypuszczają atak na obóz Jego Cesarskiej Mości i zamilkł naraz, bo z portalu wyszła mistrzyni Filippa Eilhart w cesarskich barwach, w randze cesarskiej czarodziejki, skupiona i opanowana. W obozie zrobiło się cicho jak makiem zasiał, każdy rzucił, co robił, i stanął w miejscu. Nikt się jej tutaj nie spodziewał. – Zupełnie jak Wielkiej Inkwizycji w Nowigradzie, pomyślała Ciri cierpko, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. – I z tego całego zaskoczenia zaczęła rozstawiać ludzi po kątach. Nikt nie zaprotestował. Nawet dowódca obozu – dodała Priscilla z pewnym uznaniem w głosie.</p><p>Dowódca obozu, Totger Neustein, był postawnym mężczyzną po czterdziestce, z dziada pradziada wojskowym. Wierzył tylko w dwie rzeczy: cesarstwo i świętość swojej służby dla Imperium. Zmuszenie go do zrobienia czegoś, co uważał za sprzeczne z interesem Nilfgaardu, uchodziło za niemożliwe. Równie dobrze można by przekonywać smoka, żeby przestał żreć owieczki i zajął się szczypaniem trawy, mówili żołnierze po cichu. Gdyby, rzecz jasna, smoki istniały.</p><p>– Moja ręka…? – zainteresowała się Ciri, wiercąc się na sienniku, bo zaczynały jej drętwieć palce u nóg.</p><p>Priscilla odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, po czym wydęła usta i zabrała się za kontynuację opowieści.</p><p>– Pani Eilhart popatrzyła na ciebie i pobladła pod całym tym swoim makijażem. Uwierz mi, wyglądałaś ze sto razy gorzej niż obecnie, pozszywali cię na miejscu, żebyś się nie wykrwawiła w drodze, ale nikt nie wpadł na to, żeby ci chociaż wytrzeć twarz z błota. Przez całą minutę myślałam, że już po tobie i przywieźli nam zwłoki. – Priscilla wzdrygnęła się, zamilkła na chwilę, zadumana. Ale pozostawanie za długo w bezruchu nie leżało w jej naturze. – Mistrzyni czarodziejka nakazała przenieść cię natychmiast do infirmerii, a chociaż ręce jej się bardzo trzęsły, mówiła to takim głosem, że usłuchali jej wszyscy bez gadania, nawet ja się prawie rzuciłam pomagać. Kazała położyć cię na sienniku i poczęła badać. – Priscilla zaczęła bawić się jednym ze swoich pierścionków, ważąc słowa w myślach. – Zajrzałam przez klapę namiotu, jak już wszyscy poszli. Chciałam zapytać panią Eilhart o… o coś zupełnie teraz nieistotnego. Stała nachylona nad tobą i wycierała twoją twarz z brudu i kurzu wilgotną szmatką.</p><p>Sprzeczne uczucia zlepiły się w Ciri tak mocno ze sobą, że zaczęły przypominać jedną wielką barwną kulę. Wzruszenie walczyło o lepsze z irytacją i smutkiem. Miała ochotę płakać, a jednocześnie, gdyby tylko dała radę wstać z siennika, poszłaby teraz do Filippy i wytknęła jej hipokryzję. Być może też spróbowałaby ją znowu pocałować.</p><p>– Dziękuję – wychrypiała do Priscilli i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. Sądząc po reakcji bardki, nie wyszło jej to przekonująco.</p><p>– Powiedz, Ciri… – zaczęła poetka, ale wiedźminka uciszyła ją ruchem głową. – Ale czy… – Priscilla nie dawała za wygraną. Tupnęła nawet zgrabną nóżką i zadarła nosek do góry.</p><p>– Nie wiem – odparła dziewczyna, po czym przykryła twarz dłonią. Bo naprawdę sama już nie wiedziała.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Filippa pachniała nardem i cynamonem, i mentolem destylowanym przez alchemików z naręczy mięty. Na twarzy miała najbardziej surowy wyraz, jaki potrafiła przybrać, zarezerwowany dla rozwydrzonej szlachty i nieznośnych adeptek. Ciri widywała go w Nilfgaardzie wielokrotnie. Adeptek co prawda na dworze nie było, ale na brak rozwydrzonej szlachty nie mogli narzekać.</p><p>To jest to, pomyślała wiedźminka. To, jak się nade mną nachyla, jak jej drobne dłonie pracują sprawnymi, wypracowanymi ruchami. To, jak krzywi usta z niezadowoleniem, gdy wydaje jej się, że zabolał mnie zbyt mocny nacisk dłoni na spięte mięśnie, choć nie przyznałaby teraz na głos, że jej zależy. To, jak wchodzi do pokoju, jakby należał w całości do niej, jakby wszyscy powinni jeść jej z ręki, nawet jeśli tym pokojem jest tylko skromny namiot infirmerii w Velen, pośrodku niczego.</p><p>To jest to. Ten moment, w którym stwierdzam, że nie chcę nikogo innego. Że nigdy nie będę pragnąć nikogo innego tak gwałtownie, łapczywie i całą sobą, jak pragnę jej.</p><p>Bo nikt inny nie będzie tak władczy, tak przenikliwy i tak delikatny, próbując jednocześnie zachować pozory oschłości i oziębłości.</p><p>– Wiem, co zrobiłaś – rzuciła Ciri, wypowiadając starannie słowa. W otaczającej je ciszy zabrzmiało to nagle i prowokacyjnie.</p><p>– Zawsze przyjemnie wiedzieć, że ktoś, kogo uratowało się przed pewnym kalectwem, zdaje sobie sprawę z zaciągniętego długu wdzięczności – odparła Filippa ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Wyglądał dziwnie blado i nienaturalnie.</p><p>Ciri spróbowała obrócić się bardziej w jej stronę, ale powstrzymały ją przygniatające zwały pierzyny.</p><p>– Przestań, Fil. Wiem – powtórzyła. Wiem, jakimi czarami ochronnymi mnie otoczyłaś, żeby wiedzieć, czy nic mi nie grozi. Wiem, że wymagały podtrzymywania, inaczej by się rozpłynęły. Wiem, co musiałaś zostawić, żeby tu do mnie przybyć. Wiem, ile długich tygodni poszukiwań i badań musiałaś poświęcić. Wiem to, bo wyjaśniałaś mi nie tak dawno temu zagmatwaną procedurę eksperymentów z d’waraeijhtem. Pamiętam dobrze, że po rozpoczęciu hodowli tkanek musisz nieustannie nad nimi czuwać, doglądać każdego dnia. Więc wiem, że rzuciłaś to dla mnie w kąt, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie. To nie Emyr cię do tego zmusił; odmówiłabyś Emhyrowi w mgnieniu oka. Tylko ty mogłaś podjąć tę decyzję, Fil. Wiem to.</p><p>Filippa obróciła się do niej powoli, niechętnie. Na jej twarzy wściekłość mieszała się z upokorzeniem.</p><p>– I co z tego – zapytała twardym, nieustępliwym głosem. – I co z tego. Wszakże i tak owoców z tego drzewa nie będzie. Możesz przestać się obawiać. Nie planuję postawić cię ponownie w takiej sytuacji, za bardzo cię… – Czarodziejka ugryzła się w język, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że powiedziała już za wiele. – Nie zasługujesz na to w każdym razie.</p><p>Serce Ciri zabiło szybciej, jakby próbowało wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. Ogarnął ją błogi obłoczek nadziei.</p><p>– Jeśli nadal czujesz się winna – zaczęła ostrożnie, odwracając wzrok – to wiedz, że wybaczyłam ci już dawno, jeszcze przed…</p><p>Filippa prychnęła głośno.</p><p>– Jeszcze przed pilnym spotkaniem z pewną śmiercią? – zainteresowała się, a jej głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Jak pochlebiająco. Bądźmy szczere, chciałaś rozliczyć swoje życie, poczuć się lepiej sama ze sobą. I wobec tego ja powinnam uznać, że między nami wszystko załatwione? Że już wszystko w porządku? – Jej słowa padały jak ciosy, Ciri nie była tylko pewna, w kogo są wymierzone.</p><p>– To zupełnie nie tak – zaprotestowała słabo, czując, jak grunt odsuwa jej się spod stóp.</p><p>– Nie kłopocz się, dziewczyno – powiedziała czarodziejka szorstko. – Nic z tego nie będzie. Masz młode serce pełne dobroci i przebaczenia, ale nie będzie z tego nic.</p><p>Odłożyła smarowidło na miejsce i wyszła z namiotu bez słowa.</p><p>Gdy zjawiła się następnym razem, wydawała się dużo bardziej opanowana. Ciri wiedziała od Priscilli, że po ich ostatniej rozmowie Filippa zniknęła na długie godziny w okolicznych lasach, ogłaszając ostentacyjnie, że potrzebuje nowych składników do maści. Tego, że w wydzielonym specjalnie na jej potrzeby namiocie posiada całe naręcza ususzonych ziół, nikt nie odważył się jej przypomnieć.</p><p>– Wiesz przecież, że nie zmieniłabym się nigdy, nawet dla ciebie – powiedziała czarodziejka zamiast powitania, przystępując do zabiegu. Pracowała jak zawsze, metodycznie i spokojnie. – Jestem na to o wiele za stara i zbyt uparta. Nie zaakceptowałabyś tego.</p><p>Nikt rozsądny by tego nie zaakceptował, sugerował ton jej głosu. Bądź rozsądna, Cirillo. Bądź rozsądna ten jeden raz.</p><p>– Nie podejmuj za mnie tej decyzji – odparła Ciri porywczo, a w jej słowach pobrzmiewała cała duma i upór jej babki i odrobina spokoju i cichej pewności matki. – Nie wiesz, na co bym się zgodziła, a na co nie.</p><p>Na twarzy Filippy przez krótki moment pojawił się cień do złudzenia przypominający panikę, ale czarodziejka szybko obróciła się tyłem, poprawiając coś na stoliku nocnym, szukając być może kolejnego słoiczka z maścią. Ten, z którego korzystała do tej pory, był jeszcze do połowy pełen.</p><p>Tego wieczoru nie rozmawiały o pogodzie, nie wymieniały uwag na temat najlepszej pory, by zbierać i suszyć rośliny lecznicze ani nawet nie siedziały przez kilkanaście minut w dławiącej, dusznej ciszy. Po zakończonym zabiegu Filippa odłożyła maść na miejsce, założyła świeże bandaże i wyszła z namiotu pośpiesznym krokiem.</p><p>Relacjonujący to wydarzenie następnego dnia niezwykle ubawiony Jaskier użył dużo bardziej barwnego określenia. Jego zdaniem czarodziejka uciekła, jakby ścigały ją upiory Dzikiego Gonu.</p><p>Od tamtej pory Ciri nie rozmawiała z Filippą ani razu. Wiedziała, że czarodziejka nadal znajduje się w obozie, ale gdyby nie opowieści Jaskra i Priscilli, nigdy by tego nie odgadła. Z jej punktu widzenia Fil jakby rozpłynęła się we mgle; nie widziała jej nawet w przelocie, a jeśli przychodziła sprawdzić stan jej zdrowia i ręki, to tylko wtedy, kiedy wiedźminka spała twardo snem wywołanym eliksirami leczniczymi.</p><p>Ciri powoli dochodziła do siebie. Ruszanie dłonią nie sprawiało jej już większych trudności, palce miała w pełni sprawne, co było dobrą wiadomością. Sądząc po założonych szwach, rana zadana przez pazury Wiedźmy musiała być głęboka, a Ciri chyba tylko cudem uniknęła trwałego okaleczenia. Cud ten nie mógłby wydarzyć się bez smarowideł, wywarów oraz skomplikowanych masaży mięśni i prawdopodobnie zawdzięczała go wyłącznie Filippie Eilhart. Tym bardziej irytowało ją, że nie ma nawet jak czarodziejce podziękować.</p><p>Priscilla odwiedzała ją często, pozornie po to, żeby porozmawiać o tysiącu i jednej bzdurze, nakarmić Ciri po uszy pożywną, ale paskudną owsianką i dużo smaczniejszymi plotkami z obozu, ale – zdaniem wiedźminki – przede wszystkim po to, aby obserwować bacznie wyraz jej twarzy, gdy wspominało się w jej obecności o Filippie. Bardka czegoś się domyśliła i wrodzona ciekawość widać kazała jej dowiedzieć się całej reszty. Ciri w takich momentach generalnie starała się zmienić temat na możliwie jak najbardziej oddalony, wypytując o nastroje w okolicy i o poczynania żołnierzy<strong>. </strong>Dzięki temu dowiadywała się o wydarzeniach w obozie zdecydowanie więcej, niż potrzebowała. Usłyszała między innymi, że jednostka wywiadu znikła jak sen złoty i wszyscy zgodnie i karnie twierdzili, że nigdy nawet się w nim nie pojawiła, a dowódca obozu słał do stolicy Nilfgaardu coraz dłuższe listy z wyjaśnieniami, jeśli sądzić po grubości kopert, jakie przewozili gońcy. Prawdopodobnie miał szczerze dosyć przedłużającego się pobytu przyszłej cesarzowej w jego infirmerii.</p><p>W porównaniu z Priscillą Jaskier był niewinny niczym nieobsrana łączka. Głównie wędrował z głową gdzieś wysoko w chmurach lub nisko, w pięcioliniach z nutami. Nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na markotność ani uszczypliwe uwagi Ciri i nic nie mogło go wyprowadzić z sennie rozmarzonego nastroju. Najczęściej pracował nad swoją nową balladą, sławiącą walkę Cirilli z ostatnią z Pań Lasu w sposób, zdaniem dziewczyny, niebezpiecznie naginający prawdę, a także granice ludzkich możliwości. Jaskier wszakoż gwizdał sobie radośnie na jedno i na drugie, powtarzając, że prawdziwe dzieło musi przede wszystkim wywoływać uczucia.</p><p>Zdarzało mu się przy tym przekazywać sensowne informacje na temat pani Eilhart. Nie ufał jej chyba najmocniej spośród wszystkich przebywających w najbliższej okolicy osób, w związku z czym w jej pobliżu aż nazbyt często pakował się ze swoim nosem tam, gdzie drzwi (bądź klapa namiotu) mogły mu go przytrzasnąć. Z tego też względu i jednocześnie z powodu absolutnego przypadku jako jedna z pierwszych osób dowiedział się o najnowszym postanowieniu Emhyra var Emreisa odnośnie powrotu Ciri do stolicy. W przeciwieństwie jednak do pozostałych osób wypaplał jej zaraz wszystko, co usłyszał.</p><p>Jeszcze tego samego dnia w namiocie zajmowanym przez wiedźminkę zjawiła się Filippa, żeby zdjąć jej szwy przed podróżą. Ciri podejrzewała, że czarodziejka robi to wyłącznie z konieczności; obecnie była w obozie jedyną znającą się na leczeniu osobą.</p><p>– Nigdy nie posądzałam cię o tchórzostwo – rzuciła dziewczyna lekkim, pogodnym tonem, jakby zwracała uwagę na polepszającą się pogodę.</p><p>Filippa zamarła na chwilę z ostrzem zakrzywionego noża tuż nad jej bladą, poznaczoną siecią niebieskich naczynek skórą, po czym przecięła jeden z niepotrzebnych już szwów.</p><p>– Wszystko zagoiło się niespotykanie dobrze – odparła chłodno, siląc się na obojętność i wyciągając pieczołowicie skrawki wzmacnianej nici. – Należy przez najbliższe tygodnie gimnastykować rękę ostrożnie, żeby nie utracić sprawności ruchów. W razie jakichkolwiek niepokojących objawów wskazane jest zasięgnąć rady uzdrowiciela.</p><p>– Więc tak teraz będą wyglądać nasze rozmowy, co? – zapytała Ciri z hardym spojrzeniem. – Będziesz udawać, że wcale mnie tu nie ma? Że nie istnieję? – Filippa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Nie odpowiedziała – Będę dla ciebie nikim i będziesz mnie traktować jak powietrze, tak?</p><p>Filippa miała wyraz twarzy kogoś otoczonego zewsząd chaosem, kto mimo to próbuje trzymać się rozpaczliwie ostatniej rozsądnej myśli, jaką ma. Ale Ciri czuła, że niedługo się złamie. Czekała na to z mocno bijącym sercem.</p><p>– Pani Eilhart! – dobiegło z zewnątrz namiotu.</p><p>Moment prysł.</p><p>Ciri, zgodnie z wyraźnym i nieodwołalnym poleceniem Emhyra, wróciła do Imperium z obstawą wojska i z pełną pompą godną przyszłej następczyni tronu cesarskiego. Wracała z trofeum, głową Wiedźmy przytroczoną do boku konia, jako pogromczyni z Velen, a we wszystkich miastach, przez jakie przejeżdżała, witały ją radosne okrzyki i wiwaty. Wieści o jej bohaterskiej wyprawie rozniosły się po cesarstwie w mgnieniu oka, za co tylko częściowo mogła winić niechybnie do tego zaangażowaną machinę wywiadu.</p><p>Winnymi tego stanu rzeczy byli również trubadurzy, którzy przyłączyli się do orszaku i w każdej napotkanej karczmie zapamiętale grali swoje pieśni na cześć cesarzowej Cirilli, jakby się o coś założyli. I prawdopodobnie tak też było. Okoliczna ludność nie zawsze władała dobrze wspólnym, ale to, czego nie zrozumieli, dopowiadali sobie sami, przez co w dniu wjazdu do stolicy Ciri mogła uczciwie powiedzieć, że usłyszała już dobre dwa tuziny różnych wersji tych samych dwóch ballad.</p><p>W Nilfgaardzie powitały ich pełne patosu oficjalne uroczystości miejskie. Orszak przyszłej cesarzowej mijał po kolei scenki teatralne rozstawione na wyłożonych kocimi łbami uliczkach, obrazujące jej zwycięstwo nad Złem, obserwowane przez ciekawskie tłumy mieszkańców. Każdy z takich przystanków wychwalał jedną z jej mniej lub bardziej wyimaginowanych cnót, a całość próbowała dowieść<strong>, </strong>że będzie idealną władczynią dla mieszkańców Imperium.</p><p>Ciri nienawidziła każdej chwili całego tego przejazdu. Nie czuła sensu bycia sławioną za zdarzenie, w trakcie którego z własnej głupoty otarła się o śmierć. Ale przeczytała ostatni list Emhyra trzykrotnie, znajdując cały ukryty między wierszami przekaz.</p><p>Dobra cesarzowa musi umieć zdobyć serca ludu. Sądząc po reakcjach mieszkańców miast, w których się zatrzymywali, wiedziała już, że to prawda. Ci ludzie musieli wiedzieć, na cześć kogo wiwatują, musieli wierzyć, że przyniesie im wszystkim nową, lepszą epokę. Bez tego nie mogła zajść daleko. Stałaby się władczynią stolicy i niczego więcej.</p><p>Cesarzową było się całościowo, nie w kawałkach, pozostawało się nią w dzień i w nocy, nawet we śnie i nawet w trakcie odpoczynku. Zupełnie jak wiedźminką. Wiedźmin chroni ludzi przed Złem, a Zło przecież nie zasypia nigdy.</p><p>I nawet w Nilfgaardzie ludzie potrzebowali przed nim obrony.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Wnętrze zamku promieniowało przyjemnym chłodem, w przeciwieństwie do rozgrzanego traktu gościńca. Emhyr var Emreis siedział przy biurku pochylony nad edyktami. Pierwszy Urzędnik Cesarstwa.</p><p>– Ojcze? – rzuciła Ciri, bardziej sygnalizując swoją obecność niż pytając.</p><p>– Tak? – Teraz już potrafiła usłyszeć w jego głosie tony ciepła i troski. Nie uwierzyłaby, gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że Emhyr nie ma serca. Wiedziała swoje.</p><p>Miała do poruszenia temat, który ciążył jej jak kamień już od dłuższego czasu, ale wcześniej nie potrafiła zdobyć się na odwagę.</p><p>– Jaka była moja matka?</p><p>Emhyr podniósł głowę znad dokumentów, po chwili milczenia odsunął papiery na przeciwny skraj biurka i przyjrzał jej się długo, badawczo. Przekrzywił głowę z namysłem.</p><p>– Bezkompromisowa, jeśli tego chciała – odparł, powoli dobierając słowa. – Zazwyczaj nie raczyła chcieć. Spokojna. Wytrwała. Skryta.</p><p>Cirilla wyjrzała przez okno, spojrzała na chylące się ku zachodowi szkarłatno-pomarańczowe słońce. Trzeba będzie niedługo rozstawić świece, pomyślała. Inaczej zatoniemy w ciemnościach.</p><p>– Dlaczego z nią byłeś? – dodała, przeczesując kapryśne włosy dłonią.</p><p>Dawno, dawno temu to pytanie stanowiłoby dla niej szczyt zuchwałości i arogancji. Dzisiaj po prostu pragnęła wiedzieć więcej o swoich rodzicach. Być może, w gruncie rzeczy, nie istniała różnica między jednym i drugim.</p><p>– Gdy wchodziła do komnaty, nie potrafiłem patrzeć na nic innego. – Emhyr pochylił głowę i wbił wzrok w posadzkę, ale jego słowa były głośne i wyraźne. Kryło się w nich coś łatwego do spłoszenia.</p><p>Ciri podeszła do ojca i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, ścisnęła. Nie wiedziała, jak zasypać słowami dzielącą ich przestrzeń, którą można by liczyć tylko w latach.</p><p>Ale najwyraźniej nie musiała. Emhyr przykrył jej rękę własną. Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, połączeni wspólnym milczeniem.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ciri przez kilka dni uparcie próbowała dostać się do komnat Filippy. Nie pomogło pukanie, stukanie, prośby i groźby ani jedna dość desperacka próba wyważenia drzwi. Zestaw wytrychów dostarczony jej przez Jaskra również zawiódł, ale dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy z racji jakości narzędzi, czy też braku umiejętności po jej stronie.</p><p>Koniec końców postanowiła wykorzystać metodę w swojej opinii subtelniejszą. Opróżniła słoiczek z maści leczniczej, którą miała stosować na blizny trzy do czterech razy dziennie, po czym nabazgrała krótką i celowo przedramatyzowaną wiadomość na arkuszu pergaminu. Jedno i drugie zostawiła pod drzwiami czarodziejki w porze popołudniowej.</p><p>Pozostawało jej tylko czekać.</p><p>Filippa nie wytrzymała dłużej niż do wieczora. W powietrzu unosiła się słodka woń pomarańczy, kurzu i kończącego się dnia, gdy czarodziejka zapukała raz, krótko, do komnat Ciri, po czym otworzyła drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź.</p><p>– Pokaż ramię – poleciła niecierpliwie. Dłonie miała schowane w połach sukni. Ciri bez słowa wyciągnęła w jej kierunku pokrytą bliznami rękę i czekała na koniec badania, czując otulającą ją Moc. – Tak jak podejrzewałam. Oszukałaś mnie – prychnęła Filippa z irytacją, marszcząc brwi.</p><p>– A jednak przyszłaś – zauważyła Ciri z półuśmiechem.</p><p>– Istniała pewna, bliska zerowej, ale jednak, szansa, że <em>naprawdę</em> wdało się wtórne zakażenie – odparła Filippa zjadliwym tonem kogoś, komu brakuje czasu i siły, aby prowadzić tę dyskusję. Ciri miała dziwne wrażenie, że najchętniej pomasowałaby teraz czoło, żeby przegonić zbliżający się ból głowy. – Widzę jednak, że wcale nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.</p><p>Zanim Filippa zdążyła obrócić się w stronę drzwi, wiedźminka złapała ją za rękę.</p><p>– Naprawdę nie mam już smarowidła – powiedziała szybko.</p><p>– Naprawdę mało mnie to obecnie obchodzi. Dałam ci zapas na dobre kilka miesięcy. – Filippa wyglądała, jakby rozważała otworzenie tu i teraz portalu prowadzącego w jakieś bardzo odległe miejsce. Im dalej, tym lepiej. – Gdybyś miała choć odrobinę rozsądku, trzymałabyś się ode mnie z daleka, głupia, uparta dziewczyno. – Ciri nic nie odparła. Wydawało jej się, że gdzieś już to słyszała, ale nie było to teraz istotne. Dłonie jej dziwnie drżały, a serce biło, jakby chciało wyskoczyć spomiędzy żeber. – Pochłonę cię, całą i bez litości. Nie zostanie z ciebie nic, co nie będzie nosiło na sobie mojego piętna.</p><p>Ciri przełknęła z trudem ślinę. Gardło miała dziwnie suche i ściśnięte.</p><p>– Czy to obietnica? – zapytała cicho.</p><p>– Sama nie wiesz, o co prosisz – powiedziała Filippa, ale nie włożyła w te słowa ani odrobiny przekonania.</p><p>Ciri niemal się roześmiała.</p><p>– Wiem to teraz lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – odparła. Nawet nie próbowała ukryć bijącej z tego zdania pewności siebie. – Wiem, na co się decyduję. I wiem też, czego chcesz – dodała po chwili.</p><p>Przez moment miała wrażenie, że Filippa naprawdę zdecyduje się uciec i już więcej jej nie zobaczy. Ale potem usta czarodziejki rozciągnęły się w szerokim, złośliwym uśmiechu. Wiedźmince ulżyło tak bardzo, że niemal ugięły się pod nią nogi.</p><p>– Och, czyżby? – zapytała Filippa z przekąsem.</p><p>Ciri wzięła głęboki oddech i odkryła, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.</p><p>– Chcesz stać się legendą – odparła niespiesznie, jakby zaczynała opowiadać historię o wydarzeniach sprzed wielu wieków. – Pragniesz pozycji i statusu, ale tylko tak długo, jak długo będą oznaczać dla ciebie bezpieczeństwo, same w sobie są w twoich oczach wydmuszkami, ślicznymi z zewnątrz, ale pustymi w środku. – Bardziej poczuła, niż usłyszała, że czarodziejka wstrzymuje oddech. – Chcesz stać u mojego boku i patrzeć, jak nasi wspólni wrogowie i przeciwnicy polityczni obracają się w pył. Chcesz znowu stać się siłą, z którą wszyscy będą się liczyć. – Przez twarz Filippy przemknęło zaskoczenie, tęsknota, zadowolenie i jeszcze kilka innych emocji, nienazwanych i nierozpoznanych.</p><p>Czy to jej kolejna mistrzowska manipulacja?, zapytała samą siebie Ciri. Czy znowu wchodzę wprost w jej pułapkę? I co to o mnie mówi, że nawet jeśli tak jest, to nie widzę w tym nic niedobrego?</p><p>– Pozwól, że uczynię coś bardzo jasnym – powiedziała Filippa, zaciskając dłonie na materiale sukni. – Nie stanę się twoją podwładną. Nigdy. Zawsze będę miała swoje własne zdanie. Często może się ono okazać inne od twojego. A mam już serdecznie dosyć spędzania czasu w więziennych lochach czy posępnych jaskiniach. Przeciągi strasznie psują mi cerę. – W jej uniesieniu podbródka kryło się wyzwanie.</p><p>Ciri miała ochotę zapytać: i to tyle? To wszystko? Miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem i już nigdy nie przestać się śmiać. Gdyby mogła, wypadłaby teraz na taras w kilku akrobatycznych skokach i ogłosiła całemu światu, a przynajmniej tej części Nilfgaardu, która raczyła słuchać, że kocha Filippę Eilhart.</p><p>– Nikt nie nakazuje ci działać w interesie kogokolwiek poza tobą – odparła dziewczyna, z trudem powstrzymując cisnący się na usta szeroki uśmiech. Miała wrażenie, że wyglądałaby z nim wyjątkowo głupio. – Będziesz postępować tak, jak zapragniesz. Jedyna zdrada, jakiej nie będę ci w stanie przebaczyć i przed następstwami jakiej nie mogę nikogo ochronić, to zdrada interesu państwowego. Ale myślę też – kiedy to mówiła, w jej oczach zapłonęły figlarne iskierki – że uszczęśliwianie cesarzowej największego Imperium na świecie zdecydowanie powinno być ci po drodze. A jeśli się okaże, że to zbyt nikła obietnica nagrody, postaram się do tego dołożyć jeszcze inną motywację.</p><p>Dotknęła policzka czarodziejki ostrożnie, pytająco. Filippa wyglądała na rozdartą, jednocześnie wściekłą i wzruszoną. Ciri była w stanie dokładnie określić moment, w którym w umyśle czarodziejki zapadła decyzja. Opadło z niej napięcie i przywarła do wiedźminki całym ciałem.</p><p>– Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę – mruknęła do siebie naburmuszonym głosem, ale nie brzmiała, jakby zamierzała zmienić zdanie. Wprost przeciwnie. – Nie wchodzi się do tej samej rzeki.</p><p>Ciri gdzieś już to słyszała. Chciała zapytać, czy naprawdę kiedykolwiek rzeka jest ciągle tą samą rzeką, ale nie zdążyła. Miękkie, ciepłe wargi Filippy przykryły jej usta i Ciri zrozumiała, że do tej pory, do tego właśnie momentu, wcale za nią nie tęskniła. Że tylko wydawało jej się, że to tęsknota, i dopiero ten pocałunek uświadomił jej, jak bardzo i jak głęboko potrzebuje czarodziejki w swoim życiu, żeby funkcjonować; jej pełnych satysfakcji uśmiechów, przeznaczonych tylko dla jednej pary oczu, miękkości jej skóry i ciepła ciała, które zawsze odurzało bliskością i zapachem.</p><p>Tak smakował pierwszy łyk wody na pustyni i tak pachniała wolność w czasie śmigania na łyżwach po zamarzniętym jeziorze.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Po przejściu przez portal Metinna uderzyła ją zapachem koni, które przebywały trochę za długo na słońcu, wonią przypraw i pomrukiem wydawanym przez tłum w dzień targowy. Ciri uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Przez chwilę poczuła się tu jak w domu.</p><p>Miasto wyraźnie odżyło od ostatniego razu, kiedy biegła jego uliczkami. Straż powróciła do regularnych patroli (z pewną dozą niechęci), kamienice zmienione w szpitale tymczasowe opustoszały z pacjentów, a słońce świeciło mocno i jasno, jakby próbowało przekonać, że tamte kilka tygodni było tylko złym snem.</p><p>Ciri znalazła Mairead zachwycająco szybko. Dziewczyna zaraz po dojściu do siebie i uwolnieniu się z ramion medyków, do których zresztą nie żywiła zbyt wielkiej sympatii, rozstawiła w swojej skromnej izdebce nad apteką prowizoryczne laboratorium. Z czasem rozrosło się ono i zajęło również większość pomieszczeń aptecznych i kilka z nimi sąsiadujących dzięki dyskretnemu wsparciu Emhyra. Mairead spędzała w nim większość swojego czasu, próbując otrzymać substancję umożliwiającą uzależnionym łatwiejszy powrót do rzeczywistości. W szpitalach miejskich nie brakowało co prawda ludzi z połamanymi kończynami ani ranami do zszycia, ale wciąż przybywało w nich osób, którym narkotyk namieszał w życiu. Na tę chwilę medycy nie mieli zbyt wiele pomysłów, co z nimi zrobić, jeśli nie liczyć zalecania lekkiej diety i trzymania w cieple.</p><p>Wszystko to Ciri wiedziała dzięki niestrudzonej pracy cesarskiego wywiadu, któremu najwyraźniej czasem udawało się zebrać rzeczywiście istotne informacje.</p><p> – Jak postępy? – zapytała, wchodząc do apteki tylnymi drzwiami, przejściem przeznaczonym wyłącznie dla służby.</p><p>Coś metalowego i ciężkiego upadło na podłogę.</p><p>– Powoli do przodu – odparła Mairead, pojawiając się przy niej zupełnie znikąd. Możliwe, że na to już wynalazła eliksir. Jej włosy rozsypały się w artystycznym nieładzie na stroju roboczym, a na policzku pyszniła się pomarańczowawa smuga. Wyglądała bardziej jak adeptka alchemii niż aptekarstwa. – Doszłam do etapu testów na zwierzętach, w następnej fazie badania wywar będziemy podawać ochotnikom. Jeśli nasz gołąb, szczur i ropucha dobrze zniosą pojenie dekoktem, to już w przyszłym tygodniu.</p><p>Ciri uśmiechnęła się z pewnym rozrzewnieniem. Pamiętała, jak Mairead trzęsła się ze strachu na placu pełnym ludzi, bo ktoś ukradł jej mieszek. A teraz planowała ocalić świat. Była z niej dziwnie dumna.</p><p>– Będę czekać na wyniki ze wstrzymanym oddechem – obiecała. – Co planujesz dalej? Jeśli wywar okaże się bezpieczny?</p><p>Mairead zmarszczyła czoło, jakby nigdy nie rozważała opcji, że może jej się udać.</p><p>– Ktoś będzie musiał zająć się rozdawaniem go potrzebującym – orzekła po chwili. Wyglądała na zdecydowaną. – Trzeba będzie uważnie śledzić jego działanie, żeby móc wprowadzić udoskonalenia. I spisywać jak wygląda proces detoksykacji.</p><p>Właścicielka apteki zdawała się rozumieć powagę sytuacji, a w każdym razie powagę cesarskiego dekretu, wobec czego nie angażowała jej nadmiernie w pracę farmacyi. Każdy adept i każda adeptka musiał zdać egzamin przed usamodzielnieniem i w przypadku Mairead miał on przyjąć formę rozprawy na temat powrotu do zdrowia osób niegdyś uzależnionych, dlatego swój czas poświęcała głównie na zbieranie materiałów do niej.</p><p>Rozmawiały jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę o pracach nad dekoktem i udoskonalaniu jego składu, po czym Ciri pożegnała się pospiesznie. Miała jeszcze coś do zrobienia w mieście i musiała zdążyć przed zachodem słońca.</p><p>Tym razem, kiedy wpadła na Plac, występ akrobatów już trwał. Przepchnęła się przez tłum, aż dotarła do miejsca, z którego dało się cokolwiek zobaczyć. Pokaz wciągnął ją od samego początku, utonęła w nim niemal. Razem z otaczającą gawiedzią kibicowała cyrkowcom, wstrzymywała oddech, gdy wyglądało, jakby jakaś sztuczka miała im się nie udać, i entuzjastycznie klaskała, gdy jednak tryumfowali. Tego wieczoru nie widziała w tych ludziach trybików, tylko mistrzów w swojej dziedzinie.</p><p>Gdy zakończyli występ, otaczała ją już ciemna noc, a z nieba wesoło mrugały do nich gwiazdy. Plac rozświetlał blask zapalonych przez kogoś pochodni. Powietrze pachniało końcem pewnej epoki.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Corvo Bianco o tej porze roku pełne było ludzi pomagających przy winobraniu, w pocie czoła doglądających winorośli i oceniających, czy kiście winogron, nabrzmiałe od soku i błyszczące w promieniach prażącego słońca, nadają się już do zbioru. Dzięki temu zamieszaniu Ciri i Filippa pozostały niezauważone niemal aż do samych drzwi posiadłości.</p><p>Jedyną osobą, która zwróciła na nie jakąkolwiek uwagę, był majordomus Barnaba-Bazyli, ale tylko zmierzył Cirillę wzrokiem, westchnął głośno i oddalił się pospiesznie, mrucząc pod nosem coś o <em>niewychowanej</em> <em>młodzieży</em>. Widać nadal nie potrafił jej wybaczyć niezapowiedzianego najścia z zeszłego roku. Ciri bardzo to ubawiło; na dworze już od dawna nikt nie śmiał się o niej w ten sposób chociaż pomyśleć. Filippa, generalnie dużo drażliwsza w tej kwestii, a szczególnie w ostatnim czasie<strong>,</strong> nie uznała tego za szczególnie zabawne. Dziewczyna pociągnęła ją niecierpliwie za rękę i ostatni etap wijącej się pod górę dróżki pokonały niemal biegiem.</p><p>– Geralt! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. – Geeeeraaaaaalt!</p><p>Wiedźmin wybiegł na zewnątrz z wyciągniętym mieczem, jakby spodziewał się co najmniej ataku wywerny królewskiej. Ciri nieco zdziwiła ta reakcja, szczególnie że wymieniła z Yennefer kilka listów na temat ich przyjazdu i załączyła w nich datę i godzinę ich planowanego przybycia, a Fil prychnęła z oburzeniem<strong>. </strong></p><p>Kiedy Cirilla dość niepewnie poruszyła temat odwiedzin w Corvo Bianco, Filippa niemal od razu zgodziła się pojechać do winnicy razem z Cirillą, bez długich godzin dyskusji ani targowania się jak przekupka na placu targowym. Najwyraźniej poczucie winy za wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni wciąż jeszcze jej nie opuściło. Zaczęła żałować tej raptownie podjętej decyzji jakiś kwadrans po fakcie i dawała otoczeniu to odczuć. Ale zdania ostentacyjnie nie zamierzała zmienić.</p><p>– Ciri? – powiedział Geralt ze zdumieniem, wsuwając miecz z powrotem do pochwy na plecach. Wyglądało na to, że Yennefer nie zdążyła lub nie zamierzała przekazać mu pewnych szczegółów. – Filippa? Co wy tutaj razem robicie? Stało się coś?</p><p>Wiedźminka rzuciła mu się w ramiona, przerywając tym samym serię pytań Geralta. Sądząc po jego wyrazie twarzy, zdążyła akurat, zanim padło jakieś, na które <em>naprawdę</em> nie miałaby ochoty odpowiedzieć. Geralt wyściskał ją jak zawsze bardzo porządnie i domyślnie przestał próbować poruszyć temat.</p><p>– Przybyłyśmy razem – powiedziała Ciri bez owijania w bawełnę i tak prosto, jak tylko potrafiła ująć całe to zagmatwanie – ponieważ jesteśmy razem.</p><p>Wiedźmin potrzebował kilku sekund, aby przetworzyć tę wiadomość. W pewnym momencie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć i nawet otworzył usta, ale szybko je zamknął. Ostatecznie skinął tylko głową, jakby nie spodziewał się w gruncie rzeczy niczego innego, i mruknął coś pod nosem.</p><p>– Nie zamierzasz mnie teraz nastraszyć? – zapytała Filippa kpiąco, zakładając ramiona na piersi i przekrzywiając głowę. – Obiecać, co zrobisz, jeśli złamię serce twojej córce?</p><p>Geralt spojrzał na Ciri, po czym uśmiechnął się. W tym uśmiechu nie było nic serdecznego ani przyjaznego; wyglądał doprawdy paskudnie.</p><p>– Jestem pewien, że <em>moja córka</em> sama będzie potrafiła przetrącić ci kilka stawów, jeśli ją skrzywdzisz. I zrobi to równie dobrze jak ja, a może i lepiej – odparł bez cienia wahania. Och, Geralt, pomyślała tylko Ciri z wdzięcznością i pewnym zażenowaniem, po czym oblała się rumieńcem jak piwonia. – Poza tym przypomniało mi się, że jeszcze nie rozmawiałyście z Yen – przyznał po chwili z cieniem rozbawienia.</p><p>Filippa stłumiła coś, co brzmiałoby być może jak jęk rozpaczy, gdyby czarodziejki miały w zwyczaju wydawać z siebie takie dźwięki.</p><p>Kolacja, jaka nastąpiła po tym powitaniu, przebiegała w sztywnej, wymuszenie uprzejmej atmosferze. Od pani Yennefer bił dystyngowany, a jednocześnie dławiący chłód. Ciri podejrzewała, że nikt jeszcze nie podniósł głosu przy stole w większości ze względu na nią i że gdyby Fil zawitała w Corvo Bianco sama, sprawy przyjęłyby zupełnie inny obrót. Yennefer i Filippa prześcigały się w wymianie banalnych uwag i fałszywie brzmiących komplementów, Geralt obserwował je obie podejrzliwie, a wiedźminka powoli dochodziła do wniosku, że zupełnie nie tak to sobie wyobrażała.</p><p>– Jak długo już jesteście razem? – zapytał Geralt, przerywając ciszę, jaka zapadła pomiędzy zupą i deserem, a w której nawet szczęk sztućców na półmiskach brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno.</p><p>– Geralt – syknęła Yennefer ostrzegawczo, na co wiedźmin tylko wzruszył ramionami bez choćby odrobiny skruchy.</p><p>– To w sumie… – zaczęła Ciri, chcąc powiedzieć, że to dobre pytanie, ale Fil jej przerwała.</p><p>– Skomplikowane – powiedziała czarodziejka, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Geralt wyglądał przy tym, jakby żałował wielu rzeczy, w tym swojego pytania, a w fiołkowym spojrzeniu Yennefer płonęła ciekawość tak intensywna, że niemal wypaliła dziurę w stole. – Zależy przecież, jak liczyć.</p><p>Yennefer poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle.</p><p>– Co…</p><p>– Ile jesteście już razem, Yenna? – zainteresowała się Filippa z przemiłym uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiechowi temu zaufaliby tylko najbardziej naiwni. Yennefer nie odparła, zacisnęła tylko wargi i zajęła dłonie składaniem serwetki. – Tak właśnie myślałam.</p><p>Oczy Yennefer miotały wściekłe płomienie.</p><p>– Jak tam Loża, Fili? – zapytała ozięble. Nikt nie potrafił tak zadawać chłodnych i wyważonych pytań jak Yennefer. Nie słychać w nich było nawet cienia drwiny, ale czuło się ją w przytłaczający sposób.</p><p>– W porządku, dziękuję. Jak tam marnowanie talentu na zapuszczonej prowincji? – Filippa przekrzywiła głowę, uśmiechając się krzywo, ale nadal pięknie.</p><p>Ciri i Geralt wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Wyglądało na to, że obie czarodziejki postanowiły ograniczyć siłę rażenia swoich zjadliwych uwag.</p><p>– A czy mnie nikt nie zapyta, czy u mnie wszystko w porządku? – rzuciła Ciri władczym i oficjalnym tonem, który podpatrzyła już dawno temu u Emhyra i szukała tylko okazji, aby go wypróbować.</p><p>Yennefer i Filippa spojrzały na nią z tak samo niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Byłoby to całkiem zabawne, gdyby zrobiły to celowo.</p><p>– Co tam u ciebie, Ciri? – zapytał usłużnie Geralt, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo. – Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>Ciri wytarła starannie usta serwetką.</p><p>– W jak najlepszym – odparła. – Emhyr wreszcie dał za wygraną i pozwolił Senatowi przegłosować datę mojej koronacji. Jest na tyle odległa w czasie, że daje nam jeszcze olbrzymie pole manewru co do szczegółów. Senatorowie najwidoczniej nie przeczytali do końca projektu, nad którym głosowali. – Nilneanneth rozmawiała z kilkoma i potwierdziła to podejrzenie, próbując nie udławić się szczerym śmiechem. Podobnie jak Ciri, kiedy opowiadała o tym Filippie.</p><p>– Lub Emhyr tak ich zmiękczył, każąc czekać latami – wytknęła Yennefer, gestykulując dłonią, w której nie trzymała widelczyka.</p><p>Ciri czekała na jakieś pełne wyższości wtrącenie Filippy, która dobrze wiedziała, jak sprawy wyglądały. Nie doczekała się. Czarodziejka położyła tylko rękę na jej ramieniu pieszczotliwym gestem. Do Ciri dotarło nagle, że wszystko rzeczywiście będzie w porządku.</p><p>– A Morvran? – zapytał Geralt. Nie dało się zapomnieć, że Yennefer kochała go nie tylko ze względu na piękne oczy. W momentach takich jak ten Ciri widziała dokładnie, czym było to coś jeszcze.</p><p>– Zaskakująco spokojnie to przyjął – odparła, dłubiąc widelczykiem w talerzu. Morvran podszedł do niej kilka dni temu na dziedzińcu, na którym ćwiczyła walkę mieczem. Było to miejsce na tyle nieformalne, że nie podejrzewała, żeby ktoś celowo im się przysłuchiwał. – Zapewnił mnie o swoim oddaniu i akceptacji. Powiedział nawet, że w świetle obecnych wydarzeń dużo lepiej rozumie podjęte przeze mnie wcześniej decyzje. – W jego wodnistych, wyblakłych oczach błyszczało coś, czego Ciri nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Sympatia i rozbawienie. Podejrzewała, że dotyczyły one bardziej jej związku z Filippą niż utarczek z Senatem. Preferowanie kobiet stawało się nagle bardzo zręczną wymówką.</p><p>Yennefer przewróciła dramatycznie oczami.</p><p>– Nilfgaardzki arystokratczyk – mruknęła bez choćby cienia sympatii. – Tej części pracy na dworze definitywnie mi nie brakuje.</p><p>Musiało być to jakieś ustalone z góry hasło, bo kilka sekund później Geralt oznajmił nagle, że ma coś do pokazania Ciri i, nie czekając na protesty, pociągnął ją do ogrodu. Rozpościerał się z niego wspaniały widok na rozległe tereny winnicy i majaczącą w oddali stolicę Touissant. Powietrze ciężkie było od zapachu dojrzałych winogron. Z piętra domu dobiegało coś, co brzmiało na odgłosy bardzo energicznej dyskusji.</p><p>– I teraz – powiedział Geralt, uśmiechając się samymi kącikami ust. Zapewne słyszał całą tę rozmowę, słowo po słowie, podczas gdy do Ciri docierały wyłącznie urywki. Bardzo opisowe urywki. – Teraz Yennefer przekazuje Filippie, co się stanie, jeśli ośmieli się kiedykolwiek złamać ci serce.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Ceremonia koronacji nie była w Nilfgaardzie czymś, co działo się ot, tak sobie, bezproblematycznie i z dnia na dzień. Imperium zwyczajnie nie wierzyło w robienie rzeczy na małą skalę i podobnie sprawy się miały także i w tym przypadku.</p><p>Należało przygotować i podpisać akty amnezji i ułaskawienia. Stworzyć listę arystokratów i szlachcian zaproszonych na oficjalną, pompatyczną uroczystość, i osobną, dużo bardziej okrojoną listę tych zaproszonych na prywatny bankiet po. Wystosować pisma do lenników oraz namiestników prowincji. Rozesłać pocztę dyplomatyczną do przywódców państw niewchodzących w skład Imperium – nielicznych, bo nielicznych, ale wciąż domagających się szacunku i poważania – na tyle prędko, żeby zdążyła dotrzeć przed faktem, lecz na tyle późno, aby żadna delegacja nie mogła się zjawić w Nilfgaardzie na czas. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze kwestie związane z wyborem barw koronacyjnych, sukni, modyfikacji ceremonii, słowem, coś tak wielkiego powodowało wiele nikomu niepotrzebnego zamieszania.</p><p>Cirilla wiedziała o tym wszystko z pierwszej ręki, bo od samego początku sama kierowała całym procesem. Kilka razy Emhyr usiłował coś wtrącić albo zmienić, ale piorunowała go wzrokiem i demonstracyjnie wychodziła z pomieszczenia; żadna inna forma protestu nie działała w przypadku kogoś działającego ze słusznymi intencjami i upartego jeszcze bardziej niż ona sama.</p><p>– Jeśli chcesz, żebym cieszyła się silną pozycją od dnia koronacji, musisz pozwolić mi zrobić to samej. Inaczej nie będzie to zupełnie nic warte – powiedziała któregoś wieczora, kiedy omawiali status młodej La Valette na temerskim dworze. Ojciec skinął wtedy głową, jakby wreszcie zrozumiał.</p><p>Niemniej zaczęła zamykać się w jednym z wiecznie nieużywanych pokoi gościnnych albo szła wyżalić się Filippie. Czarodziejka jeden jedyny raz próbowała subtelnie zasugerować pewną zmianę w rytuale dworskim, po czym zrezygnowała, bo Ciri tylko spojrzała na nią przeciągle.</p><p>– Będziesz się musiała bardziej postarać, żeby coś ugrać – oznajmiła niewzruszenie, po czym wróciła do szkicu listu adresowanego do króla Koviru.</p><p>Filippa nie wyglądała na szczególnie uszczęśliwioną tą odpowiedzią, ale była z niej skrycie zadowolona. Rzeczy, które przychodziły zbyt łatwo, nie posiadały jej zdaniem zbyt wysokiej wartości.</p><p>Kiedy dzień koronacji wreszcie nadszedł, Ciri jednocześnie czuła, że wcale nie jest gotowa i że była gotowa już całe tygodnie temu. Nosiła w sobie tak wiele zmęczenia, że mogłaby je rozdzielić na tuzin innych osób. Najbardziej pragnęła mieć to już wszystko za sobą i móc się porządnie wyspać.</p><p>Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeszcze kilka tygodni temu pomyślałaby w tym momencie, że o byciu cesarzową wie już wszystko. Ale im więcej widziała, im więcej rozumiała, tym dalej jej było od tego przekonania. I wbrew wszystkiemu nie przerażało jej to. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuła, że znajduje się we właściwym miejscu i we właściwym czasie.</p><p>Największa z sal na Caer Mal’huide ponownie wypełniła się po brzegi wszystkimi, którzy pragnęli stać się częścią historii. Znajdowały się w niej hrabina de Nuerra i baronowa Ainne, wyjątkowo pozbawione towarzystwa swojej przyjaciółki markizy. Obecny był również Riatald de Verre, przybyły z misją zapamiętania, ile tylko potrafił, aby mógł później wszystko opowiedzieć małej Tivanealli, pieszczotliwie zwanej Tivą. Nie zabrakło również Ceghadhae, trudnej do rozpoznania bez nieodłącznych kapłańskich szat; by pozostać incognito pojawiła się w świeckim stroju.</p><p>Wchodząc do środka, Ciri czuła się jak w czasie swojego debiutu, obserwowana uważnie niczym przedstawiciel jakiegoś wyjątkowo egzotycznego gatunku, mimo że otaczały ją same, wydawałoby się, szczere uśmiechy. Ale tym razem nie wahała się nawet przez chwilę, tylko postąpiła do przodu.</p><p>Po drugiej stronie sali, na podwyższeniu, czekał na nią Emhyr razem z Sehneną, najwyższą kapłanką. Każdy krok Cirilli w tamtą stronę obserwowały setki par oczu. I każdy z nich wyglądał perfekcyjnie: długa czarna spódnica jej sukni sunęła po posadzce, a zarzucona na plecy szkarłatna peleryna spięta pod szyją misternie zdobioną broszą łopotała dramatycznie. Medalion Vesemira wisiał na jej szyi, ukryty przed spojrzeniami ciekawskich. Zielone oczy podkreśliła mocnym elfim makijażem, który od kilku miesięcy nosiły w stolicy wszystkie kobiety choćby z grubsza tylko podążające za aktualną modą, a włosy spięła na karku w ciasny kok, odsłaniając bliznę na policzku.</p><p>Dzisiejszy wieczór był w całości przedstawieniem.</p><p>Gdy dotarła do Emhyra, skłoniła mu się krótko, oszczędnie. Sehnena pobłogosławiła ją w podobny sposób, ale bez wrogości, jakiej przyszła cesarzowa najbardziej się obawiała. Ciri uklękła przed nimi.</p><p>– Cirillo Fiono Elen Rianon – powiedział dźwięcznie Emhyr głosem, który sprawiał, że każda cisza zdawała się pogłębiać. Dokładnie tego samego tonu użył wiele miesięcy temu, w Wyzimie, kiedy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy jako dorośli ludzie. – Moja córko i jedyna dziedziczko. Czy zgadzasz się przyjąć urząd cesarski, którego zrzekam się na twoją korzyść?</p><p>Ciri spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu nie uwierzyłaby, że stanie kiedyś przed swoim ojcem, aby usłyszeć te słowa.</p><p>– Zgadzam się – odparła.</p><p>– Czy zobowiązujesz się służyć temu cesarstwu i jego mieszkańcom bez spoglądania na własny interes, bez dbania o własny komfort i wygodę i bez ustanku, póki nie zastąpi cię kolejny, godny twoim zdaniem zasiadać na tronie? – zapytał Emhyr i Ciri wiedziała, że dla większości zgromadzonych w komnacie te słowa to puste frazesy, ale nie dla jej ojca. Dla jej ojca znaczyły one wszystko.</p><p>– Zgadzam się.</p><p>Stojąca gdzieś z tyłu sali Nilneanneth uśmiechnęła się lekko, celowo nie odsłaniając równych, drobnych elfich ząbków, i poprawiła włosy utrefione w skomplikowaną fryzurę. Nadchodziły dla niej lepsze czasy. De Wett, który swego czasu próbował ją szantażować, gnił właśnie w lochu oskarżony o próbę przewrotu pałacowego, której co prawda się nie dopuścił, ale starannie sfabrykowane dowody sugerowały coś innego. Ryzykowała wiele, opowiadając się od samego początku po stronie Cirilli, ale to ryzyko opłaciło jej się z nawiązką.</p><p>A Nilneanneth miała zamiar korzystać pełnymi garściami z wolności, jaką jej to gwarantowało.</p><p>– Czy przysięgasz rządzić sprawiedliwie, zawsze wysłuchując racji wszystkich stron i zważając na uświęconą czasem tradycję?</p><p>– Przysięgam.</p><p>Morvran Voorhis zajmował miejsce się w pierwszym rzędzie, a zaszczyt ten należał do niego w pewien sposób podwójnie. Po pierwsze ze względu na pozycję, na jaką zasłużył sobie, prowadząc zwycięską kampanię na Północy, a po drugie jako jeden z zaufanych doradców przyszłej cesarzowej. Niezależnie od osoby zasiadającej na tronie Morvran pozostawał na wozie.</p><p>Generał nie spoglądał na Cirillę, jakby cała ta ceremonia nudziła go i mierziła. Wbijał za to swoje przenikliwe, nieprzyjemne spojrzenie gdzie indziej, gdzieś poza podwyższenie i znajdujący się na nim tron.</p><p>– Niech i tak będzie – zakończył całość Emhyr krótko i zwięźle.</p><p>Ciri miała ochotę skinąć głową, ale nie poruszyła się, sztywna niczym posąg wyciosany z kamienia.</p><p>– Niech i tak będzie – powtórzyła jak echo kapłanka, wykonując nad czołem przyszłej cesarzowej gest błogosławieństwa, po czym skłoniła się jej głęboko, z szacunkiem.</p><p>Ciri długo miotała się, próbując podjąć decyzję na temat składanej przysięgi. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem powinna ślubować na Wielkie Słońce<strong>, </strong>religię, co do której pozostawała nastawiona co najmniej sceptycznie. Próbowała zapytać Emhyra o zdanie, ale ten tylko spojrzał na nią przeciągle, jakby próbował przekazać, że sama bardzo zdecydowanie zrezygnowała z jego rad. Koniec końców przyszła cesarzowa zdecydowała się na kompromis: nie przysięgała na nic konkretnego, ale najwyższa kapłanka była obecna w czasie ceremonii.</p><p>Emhyr zdjął ze swoich skroni koronę, skromną złotą obręcz, pozornie nie przystającą do ozdabiania głowy kogoś władającego niemal całym znanym światem. Nie włożył jej jednak na czoło Ciri. Wsunął ją wprost w wyciągnięte dłonie dziewczyny, które odruchowo się na niej zacisnęły.</p><p>Cirilla Fiona Elen Rianon nie zamierzała pozwolić na to, aby ktokolwiek ją koronował. Zamiast tego koronowała sama siebie.</p><p>Po zgromadzonym na sali tłumie przeszło coś jakby szmer. Jakby, ponieważ nilfgaardzka szlachta była bez wątpienia zbyt dobrze wychowana, zbyt podporządkowana etykiecie, aby pozwolić sobie na pomruk szeptu w historycznej chwili, w dodatku tak wymagającej okazania szacunku jak ta.</p><p>Jedyna nieznajdująca się na podwyższeniu osoba, której to bezczelne złamanie tradycji nie mogło zaszokować, stała niewinnie za tronem, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z (jeśli Ciri miała zgadywać) uśmieszkiem pełnym samozadowolenia. Mistrzyni Filippa Eilhart postanowiła na czas ceremonii zająć pozycję właściwą nadwornej czarodziejce: miejsce doradczyni, która zawsze znajdowała się w cieniu i służyła władcy zza kotary.</p><p>Było to również, zgodnie ze starodawnym, praktycznie zapomnianym już zwyczajem, miejsce, jakie zajmowały w czasie oficjalnych uroczystości faworyty. Dwuznaczność ta niezmiernie czarodziejkę bawiła.</p><p>Cirilla powstała z klęczek i usiadła na tronie, zarzucając pelerynę na bok. Przesunęła spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych.</p><p>Emhyr var Emreis i Sehnena opadli miękko na kolana, kłaniając się jej głęboko. Reszta sali pośpiesznie postąpiła tak samo.</p><p>Nadszedł czas nowych rządów.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Starałam się zamknąć w tym rozdziale wszystkie wątki, jak najlepiej potrafiłam. Gdybym jednak o czymś zapomniała... Dajcie znać :D</p><p>"Być niewinnym jak nieobsrana łączka" to określenie, z którym zapoznała mnie jedna osoba z grupy moich znajomych, P., polecam to źródło cytatów.</p><p>Planuję napisać jeszcze 2 albo 3 opowiadania w tym uniwersum, krótsze (krótkie! serio!), więc to opowiadanie prawdopodobnie stanie się wkrótce serią. A jakoś w przyszłym miesiącu opublikuję pierwszy rozdział tłumaczenia kyluxowego ficzka, jednego z moich ukochanych. Tune in?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Będę bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna za bookmarki i komentarze, wszystkie przytulę ramieniem i za wszystkie podziękuję. Dajcie mi znać, jak wam się podoba moje dziecko ;D</p><p>Pierwszy w życiu fanart do czegoś, co napisałam! <a href="https://nikita-not-nikola.tumblr.com/post/627643091275382784/nie-s%C4%85dzi%C5%82am-%C5%BCe-b%C4%99d%C4%99-shipowa%C4%87-filipp%C4%99-i-ciri-ale">Patrzcie, jest piękny!!</a><br/>Dodaję jeszcze <a href="https://nikita-not-nikola.tumblr.com/post/629135274771972096/szkic-numer-dwa-z-filipp%C4%85-i-ciri-tym-razem-po">drugi</a> i <a href="https://nikita-not-nikola.tumblr.com/post/631083353739870208/%C5%BCe-ten-ship-si%C4%99-mnie-uczepi%C5%82-prosz%C4%99-scenka-z">trzeci</a>, patrzcie na nie, jakie są absolutnie cudowne!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>